¿TRABAJO O PLACER?
by kika uchiha
Summary: SASUKE siempre salía con mujeres despampanantes, por eso era un completo misterio que se sintiese atraído por la desaliñada HINATA. Quizá le atraía Porque no había caído rendida a sus pies. Pero SASUKE iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa porque bajo aquella ropa sin formas, se escondía el cuerpo más increíble que habría podido imaginar…
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams** , **por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

La noche estaba empezando a adquirir tintes surrealistas para **SASUKE UCHIHA** **.** Para empezar, nunca le había gustado protagonizar escenas en público, pero justamente eso era lo que le había ocurrido hacía una hora cuando su novia,o más bien su ex novia Sakura, que había tomado unas cuantas copas de más,había iniciado una riña y había acabado rompiendo con ella.

La verdad era que lo tenía que haber hecho hacía ya llevaba meses insistiéndole en que tenían que formalizar su relación y hablándole de su reloj biológico,pero él no había escuchado.Y lo peor era que había tenido que montarle aquella escena durante la cena de una exclusiva fiesta a la que los habían invitado,en casa de una pareja de diseñadores de moda.

Había tenido ocasión de comprobar lo cierto que era eso de que el alcohol soltaba la lengua, recordó con desagrado las lágrimas de Sakura, sus súplicas, sus gritos... todo delante de casi cuarenta personas.

Naturalmente se había ido, con intención de volver a su ático en Mayfair, pero...Miró de sos-layo a la joven castaña que iba sentada junto a él en el una de las chicas que habían estado trabajando de camarera en la fiesta,y con la que se había encontrado al salir.

Luego se había dejado convencer para acompañarla a tomar un café en un pub cercano,donde ella había acabado hablándole de sus sueño una historia que había oído mil veces: una chica bonita que soñaba con ser actriz leerse el inocente optimismo de la juventud en su rostro y en cómo gesticulaba entusiasmada mientras hablaba.

Lo había hecho sentirse viejo,y se había preguntado por qué, a pesar de la edad que tenía ya,no se había planteado aún dejar su vida de padre había muerto cuando él tenía poco más de veinte años,y su madre había fallecido ocho años después. ¿Sería por eso quizá, porque no tenía la presión de unos padres que le insistieran en que tenía que casarse y tener hijos, como era de rigor?

No sabía qué pensar. Lo que sí sabía era que aquella aspirante a actriz, aquélla tal Hanabi, había despertado en él un interés casi paternal.

Y ésa era la razón, concluyó en ese momento, por la que estaba sentado en aquel taxi con ella,La razón por la que había aceptado acompañarla a casa y tomar una copa con ella. Al menos no parecía que quisiese nada de él, y eso era algo inusual.

Unos quince minutos después llegaban a su destino. El taxi se detuvo, y Sasuke apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida cuando ella se negó a dejarle pagar, a pesar de que sin duda debía saber cuánto dinero tenía.

— No era mucho **—** Le dijo ella luego, a modo de explicación, mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolso.

Entretanto, Sasuke paseó la vista por los alrededores. Unos dies o quince años atrás aquel barrio, con las casas recién construidas, debía haber sido otra cosa, pero el deteriodo producido por el paso del tiempo lo había convertido en un lugar deprimente y gris, y cuando pasaron al interior de la vivienda esa primera impresión se acentuó.

Sasuke se había criado en un sitio como aquél. Su padre había sido un emigrante griego sin estudios que había servido en las casas de la gente rica y jamás había aspirado a mejorar su situación. Él, en cambio, había querido algo más. En un principio había sido sólo buscarse un empleo y ahorrar lo suficiente para poder ir a la universidad. Luego había ido consiguiendo trabajos mejores, y finalmente se había arriesgado a iniciar su propio negocio, y con mucho esfuerzo había logrado levantarse un imperio financiero. Ahora era él quien llevaba las riendas cuando abría la boca el mundo callaba y escuchaba.

Todo ese poder y esa riqueza habían venido acompañados de una casa en la playa y otra en el campo que raramente visitaba, un chófer, un helicóptero para los viajes urgentes, y un espacioso apartamento en uno de los distritos más caros de Londres.

Mientras Hanabi se quitaba las botas, Sasuke se volvió para cerrar la puerta. No oyó ruido alguno de pisadas, y sólo se dio cuenta de que había alguién más en la casa cuando oyó a la joven dar un gritito ahogado.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Cómo es que estás levantada?

—¿Quién... es ése? **—** Inquirió a su vez otra voz femenina.

Sasuke se volvió y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos blancos lavanda mirándolo con suspicacia. Era una mujer joven, aunque unos años mayor que Hanabi, bajita, sobre todo comparándola con ella, y no parecía que tuviera precisamente figura de modelo, aunque sus formas no se distinguían muy bien envuelta como estaba en una bata, debajo de la cual llevaba lo que parecía una pijama de rebajas.

—Hinata, de verdad que eres increíble. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me esperes levantada? Ya soy mayorcita; sé cuidar muy bien de mí misma.

La tal Hinata, fuera quien fuera, estaba mirándola como si lo dudara.

—No sé cómo puedes decir eso cuando acabas de entrar por la puerta con un completo extraño a la uno de la madrugada. Creía que habías dicho que ibas a volver temprano.

—Bueno, era temprano cuando acabé de trabajar, pero...Hinata, te presento a Sasuke; Sasuke Uchiha. Tal vez hayas oído hablar de él.

—Pues claro que no **—** Replicó la otra mujer irritada **—.** Sabes muy bien que no sé nada de los modelos con los que sales.

—¿Modelos? **—** Repitió él sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿ Y por qué estaba mirándolo aquella mujer con semejante desdén? **—.** ¿Cree que soy modelo?

—¿Qué sino?

—Hinata, por Dios. Tienes que disculparla, Sasuke; Hinata tiende a sobreprotegerme. Cree que un día de éstos acabaré siendo devorada por algún lobo feroz. Pero en fin, eso es lo que hacen las hermanas mayores, ¿No?

—¿Es tu hermana? **—** Casi exclamó Sasuke, Mirando perplejo a Hinata y luego a Hanabi.

—Sí **—** Le explicó Hanabi con una sonrisa **—.** ¿Verdad que es sorprendente? No tenemos nada en común, digamos que ella salio más a madre y yo a padre. Sabes en nuestra familia se caracterizan por el cabello castaño y los ojos perlas, pero hinata es diferente, su cabello es negro azulado y sus ojos son color lavanda, es normal que piensen que no es mi hermana... pero lo somos **—** Añadió yendo a darle un afectuoso abrazo a Hinata. Aun descalza le sacaba casi una cabeza a su hermana **—.** Sasuke ha venido porque lo he invitado a tomar una copa. ¿Te importaría servírsela tú? Yo tengo que ir al baño un momento.

Por supuesto que le importaba, pensó Hinata, pero antes de que pudiera replicar Hanabi se dirigía ya al piso de arriba, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, como hacía desde que era una niña. ¿Cuándo crecería y se daría cuanta de que el mundo no era un cuento de hadas? Hanabi seguía pensando que todo el mundo era bueno Hinata se volvió hacía el tal Sasuke y lo miró fijamente. Era bastante más alto que ella y peligrosamente guapo. Tenía unos rasgos bien definidos y sensuales, como si hubiesen sido esculpidos con un cilcel, y tenía los ojos y cabello negro. Probablemente no era más que un actor de segunda, se dijo.

—Dime, hermana Hinata...¿ Siempre esperas a Hanabi levantada cuando vuelve tarde a casa?

A Hinata no le pasó desapercibido el sarcasmo en su voz, pero se negó a picar el anzuelo y se limitó a mirarlo con desdén antes de girarse sobre los talones y dirigirse a la cocina. Sasuke la siguió y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en torno a una mesa redonda de madera de pino mientras ella preparaba café. Parecía que había decidido que nada de copas.

—No voy a disculparme por haber sido grosera con usted, señor Uchiha **—** Le dijo ella **—** , pero hanabi ya ha tenido bastantes desengaños con tipos guapos y superficiales, y no voy a permitir que vuelvan a hacerle daño.

Abrió un aparador y sacó de él una taza de cerámica.

—Puede que Hanabi crea que no necesita que nadie cuide de ella, y sé que es más que capaz de llevar las riendas de su vida, pero es demasiado confiada. Aparece un hombre como usted, un actor de tres al cuarto, y...

—¿Un actor de tres al cuarto?

Ella lo ignoró por completo y siguió hablando.

—... Y siempre acaban rompiéndole el corazón.

—Y por eso te has convertido en su perro guardían. Qué noble por tu parte **—** Dijo Sasuke **—.** ¿Y Hanabi aprecia ese exceso de celo por tu parte... o sólo das estos discursos a sus espaldas? Siento decepcionarte, pero no soy un modelo con la cabeza hueca que se acuesta con la primera mujer guapa que se le pone por delante, ni tampoco soy actor.

—Modelo, actor, director... ¿Qué más da? Todo es lo mismo **—** Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Le sirvió el café y le plantó la taza delante **—.** Hanabi acaba de salir de una relación que acabó mal; Sólo estoy asegurándome de que no vuelva a engatusarla otro hombre sin escrúpulos.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, Hanabi reapareció, disculpándose con él por haber tardado tanto, pero es que no podía esperar para darse una ducha necesitaba quitarse de encima el olor a tabaco.

—¿Qué?, ¿Habéis estado conociéndoos un poco? **—** Les preguntó alegremente antes de ir a servirse un vaso de agua del grifo.

Luego se volvió hacia ellos y se apoyó en la encimera.

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo; y estamos descubriendo que nos llevamos a las mil maravillas **—** Contestó Sasuke, dirigiéndole una sonrisa sarcástica a Hinata.

—Qué bien, cuánto me alegro **—** Dijo Hanabi antes de volverse hacia su hermana **—.** Sasuke ha roto con su novia esta noche, en la fiesta en la que yo estaba trabajando como camarera, y siempre viene bien tener compañía cuando uno está en sus horas más bajas.

Hinata enarcó las cejas.

—No estoy en mis horas más bajas ni mucho menos, Hanabi **—** Replicó Sasuke forzando una sonrisa, consciente de los ojos de Hinata fijos en él **—.** de hecho, aunque ha sido ella quien me ha dicho que quería que rompiéramos, nuestra relación iba cuesta abajo desde ya tiempo. Sakura no ha hecho otra cosa más que lo que probablemente yo habría hecho mañana o pasado.

¿Por qué estaba dándole explicaciones a dos mujeres a las que no conocía de nada?

—¿Y por qué fue a esa fiesta con ella si quería poner fin a su relación? **—** Inquirió Hinata **—.** Seguro que la pobre creía que de verdad sentía algo por ella.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Nádie que la conozca la llamaría **«Pobre».**

—Aun así... **—** Replicó Hinata, dejando la frase en el aire.

—Aun así, ¿Qué? **—** Inquirió él.

 **-** Bueno, pues que debe ser terrible romper con alguien delante de un montón de gente. Es lo que pienso siempre que abro el periódico y leo la historia de una esas parejas de famosos que acaban aireando sus trapos sucios en público. Debía estar muy desesperada.

Sasuke se puso de pie. No tenía que quedarse allí escuchando aquello.

 **-** Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

—¿Tan pronto? **—** Dijo Hinata con cinismo **—.** ¿Quiere que le pidamos un taxi? Por aquí no encontrará ninguno; este barrio no es lo bastante céntrico **—** Se volvió hacia su hermana **—.** Hanabi, se te ve agotada; ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? yo esperaré hasta que nuestro invitado se marche.

—No seas tonta, Hinata **—** Replicó Hanabi ahogando un bostezo **—.** He sido yo quien lo he invitado. No puedo invitarlo a tomar una copa y luego desentenderme de él.

—Pues yo ya me he ocupado de todo como ves.

 **-** Sí, ya lo veo **—** Contestó Hanabi divertida, echando un vistazo a la taza de café sobre la mesa, que Sasuke ni había tocado **—.** Hinata no bebe mucho **—** Le confió a Sasuke con una sonrisa **—,** ¿Verdad, Hinata?

 **-** Estoy segura de que al señor Uchiha no le interesa si bebo o no.

—Sasuke; Me llamo Sasuke **—** Le dijo él irritado.

Hinata lo ignoró por completo.

 **-** Vamos, Hanabi, se te cierran los ojos. Anda, vete a la cama; yo despediré al señor Uchi...a Sasuke.

 **-** Pero es que...

 **-** Yo puedo levantarme un poco más tarde **—** Le insistió Hinata **—.** Tú vas al gimnasio a primera hora.

—Lo sé, pero...

Hinata empujó a su hermana fuera de la cocina.

—Nada de peros. Estás cansada, y a mí no me cuesta nada quedarme un momento hasta que venga el taxi.

—Bueno, si estás segura...

Tan pronto Hanabi hubo desapareció escaleras arriba, Hinata volvió a la cocina. Sasuke, que se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba apoyado en la pared, se quedó mirándola al verla entrar.

De pronto Hinata recordó cómo iba vestida y sintió vergüenza. Se ciño un poco más el cinturón de la bata. Debajo llevaba un pijama de algodón, y la camisa tenía unos dibujos de renos. Se lo había regalado una amiga por Navidad, y era muy cómodo, pero si aquel hombre lo viera perdería la imagen de persona seria y adulta que estaba intentando transmitir.

 **-** Déjame adivinar **—** Dijo él acercándose a ella **—;** Estás a punto de empezar a bombardearme de nuevo con toda tu artillería pesada ahora que has mandado a Hanabi a la cama.

—No la he **«** **M** **andado»** a la cama.

—Pues no sé cómo lo llamas entonces. En fin, llamemos a ese taxi y acabemos con esto **—** Respondió él.

Hinata se sacó un teléfono móvil de la bata, se sentó, y tras buscar en la agenda del aparato el número del servicio de taxis pulsó y esperó. La persona que atendió la llamada le dijo que el taxi estaría allí en unos quince minutos.

Quince minutos, se repitió Hinata para sus adentros después de colgar. Tenía quince minutos para ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa a aquel tipo, y no iba a malgastar ni un segundo.

Sin embargo, no pudo abrir la boca siquiera. Sasuke fue hasta ella, y puso una mano en el respaldo de la silla y otra en la mesa, haciéndola sentirse como un animalilloo a merced de un ave de presa.

—Antes de que digas nada, Creo que ahora me toca hablar a mí, ¿No te perece? **—** Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata se negó a dejarse amedrentar. ¿Quién se creía que era? inspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, pero se descubrió admirando fascinada lo oscuros que eran sus ojos vistos de cerca.

—Creo que deberías buscarte una vida y dejar que tu hermana viva la suya **—** Le dijo él con aspereza **—.** ¿Te parece que es normal que las esperes levantada como si fueras una gallina clueca para asegurarte de que vuelve a casa sana y salva? tal vez te lo parezca, pero a mí, y estoy seguro de que la mayoría de la gente opinaría igual, me parece que es bastante triste.

Hinata se sonrojó, y durante unos instantes se quedó sin palabras. Una parte de ella sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, pero el cuidar de Hanabi se había convertido en un hábito, le costaba irse a la cama y despreocuparse. sus padres habían fallecido cuando ellas eran aún muy pequeñas, y se habían ido a vivir con sus Tíos. Éstos decían de sí mismos que eran viajeros en busca del sentido de la vida, pero Hinata había descubierto durante su infancia y adolescencia que aquello en realidad significaba que llevaban una existencia de nómadas, yendo de un lado a otro sin preocuparse de cómo les había afectado a Hanabi y a ella.

Hinata tenía casi siete años más que su hermana, y se había impuesto el ser la persona seria y responsable de la familia; alguien en quien Hanabi pudiese apoyarse. Llevaba cuidando de ella desde los diez años, pero Hanabi había cumplido ya los veintidós. Ya vez él tuviese razón y no fuese normal que se quedase levantada para esperarla.

 **-** Me da igual lo que pienses **—** Replicó a pesar de todo.

 **-** ¿Qué crees que daría tu hermana si supiese que estás **«Sugiriéndome»** que me aleje de ella?

—Estoy segura de que comprendería que lo hago porque me preocupo por ella.

 **-** O quizá opinaría que estás coartando su libertad; que no le estás dejando vivir su vida.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer? **—** Le espetó Hinata **.**

 **-** Pues desde luego no soy un modelo, ni un actor, ni tampoco un director de cine **—** Contestó él, acercando una silla a la de ella para luego tomar asiento también **—;** Soy empresario.

—Me da igual en qué trabajes. la cuestión es que estoy segura de que eres de esa clase de hombre que al final siempre acaban rompiéndoles el corazón a las mujeres que se les acercan, y luego hacen otra muesca en su revólver.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Nunca había sido atacado de ese modo por una persona que ni siquiera lo conocía. Tenía la conciencia muy tranquila a ese respecto. Jamás había cometido el error de hacer promesas que luego no tuviese intención de cumplir. Nunca había hablado de amor ni de compromiso a ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado.

Se puso de pie y salió de la cocina con Hinata detrás de él.

Hinata había agotado toda su munición, ya no quedaba nada que decir. Sasuke debía estar pensando lo mismo porque cuando llegaron al vestíbulo se puso la chaqueta en silencio, y sólo se volvió a mirarla cuando iba a marcharse; cuando tenía la mano en el pomo.

—Gracias por el café... Y por la advertencia **—** Le dijo con tirantez, a pesar de que no había tomado ni un sorbo **—.** Si me lo permites, acepta también un consejo de mi parte: búscate algo que hacer los sábados por la noche. Así tal vez no te pongas nerviosa, preguntándote que estará haciendo tu hermana.

Dicho eso abrió la puerta, y por suerte no tuvo que esperar, porque justo en ese momento llegaba el taxi.

Al llegar a casa, todavía furioso por cómo lo había insultado aquella mujer, vio que tenía un mensaje en el contestador. Era Sakura, que le pedía disculpas por lo ocurrido con voz temblorosa. Sasuke no se molestó en escucharlo hasta el final, sino que lo borró directamente, y mientras se quitaba la chaqueta se encontró otra vez pensando en esa condenada Hinata. ¿Quien se creía que era?, ¿Un ángel vengador?

* * *

El ángel vengador estaba en ese momento en su cama. Hacía ya casi una hora desde que aquel hombre detestable se había marchado, y todavía estaba despierta, mirando el techo. Las palabras que había pronunciado antes de marcharse se le habían clavado en el alma como dardos certeros.

Lo que más detestaba de todo era que le había dicho era la verdad. Tenía veintinueve años y allí estaba, haciendo de niñera de una hermana que ya no necesitaba que la cuidaran.

¿Cuándo iba a pensar en ella? Sus Tíos, Hizashi y Ami, Habían hecho todo lo posible para animarlas a las dos a llevar una vida despreocupada. Les habían dicho siempre que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso y fascinante por descubrir, que tenían que ser curiosas y dejarse educar por la **«** **E** **scuela de la vida».**

El problema era que a ella la existencia nómada a la que las habían arrastrado sus tíos nunca la había hecho feliz. El ir de un lado a otro sin permanecer mucho tiempo en ningún sitio no había conseguido sino desestabilizarla, y su forma de protestar había sido una reberdía callada. Se había negado a la comida vegetariana en que insistían sus tíos, empeñandose en que prefería las hamburguesas, pizzas, y patatas fritas, y se había encerrado en sus libros de estudio y de lectura hasta que la habían dado por imposible y habían dejado de decirle que tenía que salir más y divertirse.

Luego había entrado en la universidad, y se había esforzado al máximo para más tarde encontrar un buen trabajo, poder comprar una casa, independizarse, y conseguir lo que durante todos esos años les había faltado a Hanabi y a ella: Estabilidad.

Claro que por el camino se había perdido muchas cosas y Hanabi iba de trabajo temporal en trabajo temporal mientras se presentaba a prueba para anuncios y obras de teatros para la mayoría de los cuales no llegaban a seleccionarla finalmente. Y eso sin contar con todos los hombres equivocados que habían ido pasando por su vida.

Tenía que hablar con ella sobre eso, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada sacando el tema al día siguiente, así que decidió que esperaría a encontrar el momento adecuado.

Ese momento se dio unos días después, en una de esas raras noches en que ambas estaban en casa y en las que ni Hanabi tenía que salir corriendo a trabajar ni Hinata llegaba tarde de la oficina.

Estaban las dos sentadas en la cocina, cenando pasta. Sin alzar la vista de sus espaguetis, Hinata le preguntó a Hanabi en un tono lo más desinteresado posible:

—¿Has vuelto a ver a ese tipo... No recuerdo cómo se llamaba... ése al que trajiste a casa hace un par de semanas?

Hanabi, que estaba llevándose el tenedor a la boca, lo bajó, miró a Hinata, y sonrió.

 **-** Oh, te refieres a Sasuke; Sasuke Uchiha. Pues la verdad es que he vuelto a verlo dos veces.

Hinata casi se atragantó y tuvo que beber un vaso de agua.

 **-** ¡¿Dos veces?! Pero yo creía que no habías vuelto a verlo. No me habías dicho nada.

 **-** Pensaba decírtelo, Hinata, pero...

—¿Pero qué? **—** Inquirió Hinata pinchando un champiñón con saña.

—Bueno, es que pensé que me reñirías. Además Sasuke tiene la impresión de que no te cayó muy bien. Me ha contado que después de pensar que era un modelo creíste que era un actor y que lo llamaste **«** **A** **ctor de tres al cuarto» —** Comentó Hanabi riéndose **—.** Ojalá hubiera estado allí para poder ver su cara cuando lo dijiste. Cuando me lo contó estaba completamente indignado, y ya habían pasado varios días.

 **-** Bueno, sí, puede que lo llamara eso **—** Murmuró Hinata sonrojada **—,** Pero...Hanabi...No quiero alarmarte, pero no me parece que sea un hombre de confianza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que es natural que te sientas atraída por un hombre porque es guapo, o porque tiene dinero.. Pero deberías tener cuidado.

 **-** Creo que ya sé dondé quieres llegar **—** Dijo Hanabi con un suspiro **—.** Lo dices porque no he tenido mucha suerte en ese aspecto, ¿No?

Hinata asintió, aliviada de que pareciese dispuesta a escucharla.

—Pero creo que te equivocas con Sasuke, Hinata **—** Continuó Hanabi **—.** De veras, no me he dejado impresionar por su atractivo ni por su dinero; es sólo que... No sé, es un buen tipo.

¿Un buen tipo? ¿Estaban hablando del mismo hombre?

—Si lo conocieras mejor estoy segura de que pensarías lo mismo que yo **—** Insistió Hanabi **—.** De hecho...

—¿Qué? **—** Inquirió Hinata cuando Hanabi se quedó callada.

—Bueno, iba a decirte esto más tarde, pero... fíjate si es simpático que nos ha invitado a las dos a una fiesta que va a dar el próximo sábado. A pesar de que lo llamaras **«** **A** **ctor de tres al cuarto» —** Le dijo entre nuevas risitas **—.** Y me insistió en que fuéramos las dos. ¿No te parece que es un encanto? Claro que tendremos que ir de tiendas, porque la fiesta va a ser en un club nocturno muy exclusivo del que es dueño, y va a haber un montón de gente importante: Directores, productores... Oh, Hinata, ¿No te parece emocionante?

—No mucho **—** Contestó Hinata, Sientiendo que el pánico se apoderaba de ella **—.** Quiero decir que...No sé, Hanabi...

—Tienes que darle una segunda oportunidad, Hinata **—** Le dijo Hinata. Y entonces, se sacó de la manga el as que siempre le funcionaba con ella **—.** Además, si de verdad me quieres, vendrás.

 **NOTAS FINALES DEL CAPITULO:**

 **¿Y QUE LES PARECIÓ? ¿QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUE? DEJEN SU REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams** , **por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **C** **APÍTULO** **2**

—Tienes que darle una segunda oportunidad, Hinata **—** Le dijo Hanabi. Y entonces, se sacó de la manga el as que siempre le funcionaba con ella **—.** Además, si de verdad me quieres, vendrás.

¿Una segunda oportunidad? no necesitaba conocerlo más para saber quién era realmente Sasuke Uchiha, ya tenía suficiente con su primer encuentro, no quería volver a tratar con ese tipo de hombre. Pero no podía decírselo a Hanabi, mucho menos ahora que estaba jugando sucio, con sus ojos de burbuja y su chantaje de amor.

-No me pongas esa cara -Reclamó Hinata-. Sabes que te quiero, y no necesito ir...

-Hinata...

\- A ningún lugar -Continuo

-Hinata... por favor, hazlo por mí

-E-esta bien iré **—** Concluyó derrotada Hinata **—.** Pero solo porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti, no porque quiera llevarme bien con ese hombre.

—Gracias **—** Dijo alegremente Hanabi dándole un abrazo **—.** Entonces vamos.

—¿Irnos? ¿A donde?

—A comprar ropa, tenemos que estar hermosas para la celebración **—** Exclamó entusiasmada Hanabi.

Esto sera frustrante, Pensó Hinata, siempre que Hanabi decía ropa, era todo un torbellino de desastre para ella, Hanabi tenia la costumbre de querer cambiar su guarda ropa cuantas veces quiera, según porque tenía que estar a la moda, que era muy hermosa y tenia que mostrarselo al mundo, la verdad a ella no le importaba nada de eso, se sentía comoda con su ropa, y tenían muchos gastos como para gastarselo en ropa.

—¿Y cuándo es la fiesta? **—** Cambio el tema rápidamente Hinata.

—En cuatros días.

Cuatros días, se repitió Hinata, solo cuatros días para enfrentarse nuevamente a ese hombre, aun podía recordarlo sin su chaqueta apoyado en la pared de la cocina observandome fijamente, haciendola revivir tanto su ira como la sensación de debilidad en sus piernas y el corazón acelerado no se por ¿Emoción? ya se estaba volviendo loca, definitivamente no quería estar cerca de ese hombre.

* * *

Sasuke se sirvió otra copa. Se sentía inquieto.

Hacía ya rato que había dado comienzo la fiesta que había organizado para ayudar a Hanabi a abrirse camino en el mundo del espectáculo, aunque era algo que naturalmente no le había dicho a ella. Había invitado a toda la gente importante del cine y del teatro, a productores, y a varios personajes de las altas esferas interesados en el mundo de la cultura y dispuestos a invertir en él su dinero.

A pesar de que aquello había sido algo precipitado, ninguno de ellos había declinado su invitación. Sasuke no daba fiestas todos los días, y sus fiestas tenían el caché suficiente como para atraer a las celebridades de mayor peso.

Sin embargo, la verdadera estrella de la fiesta todavía no había aparecido, Ni ella ni su Hermana, la cual no a querido abandonar sus pensamientos todo este tiempo.

Sasuke volvió a pasar sus ojos en la puerta del local y miró su reloj. No hacía falta ser un genio para imaginar por qué no estaban aún allí. O bien Hinata se había negado en redondo a ir, o bien estaba intentado disuadir a Hanabi para que no fueran. Habría sido todo mucho más fácil si no le hubiese dicho a Hanabi que la trajese con ella, pero quería demostrarle a Hinata lo equivocada que estaba respecto a él.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y vio entrar a Hanabi primero, muy elegante con un sencillo vestido azul claro, y la vio mirar a su alrededor, buscándolo, y Sasuke se encontró intentando ver si detrás de ella estaba Hinata. Quería volver a verla, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Apuró su bebida antes de dirigirse hacia ella, y cuando ya estaba acercándose vio que Hinata sí había ido después de todo, Perfecto. Aunque parecía estar escondiéndose vergonzosa detrás de su hermana.

—Ya creía que no vendrías **—** Le dijo a Hanabi con una sonrisa **—.** Vaya, y tú también has venido **—** Añadió asomando la cabeza por detrás de ella para saludar a Hinata. Hanabi se hizo a un lado **—.** Debo decir que estoy sorprendido; pensaba que al final decidirías no venir porque no te interesan esta clase de cosas.

Cuánta razón tenía. En los últimos cuatros días Hinata intentaba en vano hallar la manera de escaquearse y no ir a aquella fiesta como le había prometido a Hanabi que haría. Primero había probado con la excusa de que no tenía nada que ponerse, pero Hinata le había dicho que irían de compras y encontrarían algo. Luego había intentado la excusa del sacrificio personal, de **«No haría más que estorbar». «Bobadas»** , había dicho Hanabi. Finalmente le había dicho que esa clase de fiestas no eran lo suyo, que allí se sentiría como un pez fuera del agua, pero su hermana había insistido en que tenía que ir, que sería una descortesía hacia Sasuke que no fuera.

Sasuke era el verdadero problema. Le había dicho que se apartara de su hermana, pero él no le había hecho ningún caso, y eso no había hecho sino acrecentar la antipatía que le tenía.

Se sintió irritada consigo misma al encontrarse de pronto pensando en lo increíblemente sexy que estaba aquella noche. Su atuendo, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, no era en absoluto sofisticado, pero le quedaban como si se los hubiesen hecho a medida, y se había enrollado las mangas hasta los codos, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes antebrazos.

—Y no me interesan **—** Asintió **—;** He venido soló porque Hanabi insistió.

 **-** Bueno, pues ya que estás aquí no te escondas **—** Le dijo él **—.** Vamos, quiero que disfrutéis de la fiesta. Hay un montón de gente interesante por aquí **—** Añadió ofreciéndole un brazo a cada una.

Hanabi se asió a él entusiasmada, pero Hinata lo ignoró.

Bastante incómoda se sentía ya en aquel ambiente al que no pertenecía, como para que la gente la mirase al pasar, preguntándose quién era esa mujer bajita y regordeta del vestido negro que iba del brazo del anfitrión. Hanabi no desentonaba con aquella gente, pero ella sí.

 **-** Voy a traeros algo de beber **—** Les dijo Sasuke cuando se detuvieron en medio del local **—.** ¿Qué os apetece? ¿Champán, Hanabi?

 **-** Sí, Gracias; una copa de champán me irá bien.

 **-** ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué quieres tomar? **—** Le preguntó Sasuke a Hinata.

—Ahora mismo no quiero nada, Gracias.

—Vamos, mujer, no seas así; te traeré una copa de vino. Te ayudará a relajarte.

—Estoy muy relajada **—** Mintió Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió divertido.

—Pues si es así estás haciendo una imitación excelente de alguien que en este momento preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio menos aquí.

Sasuke se alejó hacia el bar, y cuando regresó se encontró a Hinata sola.

—¿Y Hanabi?

—Ha visto a alguien a quien conocía y ha ido a saludarlo.

—Pues eso ha sido bastante grosero por su parte; podía haberte llevado con ella y haberos presentado.

—Quería hacerlo, pero le he dicho que no se preocupara por mí y que se pasee un poco por ahí y hable con la gente **—** Replicó Hinata **—.** No sé mucho del mundo del espectáculo, pero parece que si no tienes contactos no llegas a ninguna parte. No puedes venir a una fiesta de éstas y quedarte en un rincón **—** Añadió, tomando la copa que le tendía.

Sasuke dejó la copa de Hanabi sobre una de las mesitas altas que salpicaban el local. En torno a varias de ellas había taburetes, pero casi nadie estaba sentado.

—Sí, es verdad; es como... Una red dentro de la que tienes que entrar e interactuar **—** Asintió **—.** Los actores y los guionistas tratan de congraciarse con los directores, los directores a su vez le doran la píldora a los productores, que pueden financiar sus proyectos...

—Y tú te dedicas a observarlos **—** Concluyó Hinata antes de tomar un sorbo de vino.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Nada; sólo que te comportas como un científico observando a los demás a través de un microscopio, como si fueran pequeñas bacterias.

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

—Tal vez sea mejor que no estés moviéndote por la fiesta con ese don innato que parece que tienes para molestar a la gente.

Hinata apartó la mirada incómoda y tomó otro sorbo de su copa.

—No pensaba que mis palabras fueran a molestarte; sólo estaba haciendo un comentario.

—La única forma de tener éxito en la vida es desarrollar la habilidad de entender a los demás, de comprender por qué actúan para ir siempre varios pasos por delante de ellos **—** Le dijo Sasuke.

Y lo cierto era que Hinata lo tenía intrigado. Tal vez fuera sólo un indicador de que estaba hastiado, de que necesitaba una novedad en su vida. Se quedaría un rato más charlando con ella, decidió. Así además haría una buena obra, ahorrándole el tener que mezclarse con la gente.

—Centrémonos en ti por ejemplo **—** Dijo Sasuke. Y tal y como imaginaba, eso hizo que ella lo mirara nerviosa **—:** Detestas estar aquí, y si has venido ha sido, como tú has dicho antes porque te lo pidió Hanabi.

—¿Dónde quieres ir a parar? No me estás contando nada que no...

 **-** Piensas que estás por encima de toda esta gente, pero te sientes incómoda y fuera de lugar; ¿Me equivoco?

—No es verdad **—** Replicó ella de inmediato. En realidad sí lo era, pero no veía qué necesidad había de sacar a relucir aquello **—.** Y, de todos modos, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Hanabi que viniera con ella si pensabas que no iba a sentirme a gusto?

—Siempre es bueno enfrentarte a tus miedos.

—Oh, así que, en otras palabras, crees que estás haciéndome un favor.

 **-** Pero tú no pareces muy agradecida.

Hinata resopló y apuró el vino que quedaba en su copa. Aquella conversación estaba irritándola cada vez más, y aunque no solía beber, en ese momento se dijo que lo que necesitaba era un poco más de alcohol para olvidarse de la presencia de aquel hombre insufrible. Tomó la copa que él había dejado sobre la mesita y la vació en un par de tragos.

 **-** Debería atender al resto de los invitados **—** Dijo Sasuke.

 **-** ¿Y a qué esperas?; No quiero ser yo quien te impida cumplir con tus obligaciones como anfitrión.

 **-** Ya, pero es que me temo que eso es justo lo que estás haciendo **—** Contestó él, Fijándose en el ligero rubor que el alcohol había hecho aflorar a sus mejillas **—.** Es mi deber asegurarme de que nadie quede solo en un rincón, bebiendo hasta caerse redondo.

Hinata lo miró furibunda.

—No voy a beber hasta caerme redonda **—** Replicó **—.** Tranquilo; no voy a avergonzarte delante de tus selectos invitados.

Sasuke suspiró y acercó un par de taburetes para que se sentaran. Aquella mujer no podía ser más difícil, y no sabía por qué tenía que preocuparse por ella, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo, y no porque a él le importarse que diese un espectáculo, sino porque sabía que sería Hanabi quién se sentiría muy mal si la viese borracha y poniéndose en rídiculo. Por eso, se dijo, haría un esfuerzo y se quedaría un rato más con ella, aunque eso significara desatender a los demás invitados. De todos modos Hanabi estaba aprovechando al máximo aquella oportunidad, trabando conversación con unos y con otros y desplegando su encanto personal.

Encanto, que estaba aun buscando en su hermana, podría tener una cara bonita y unos ojos hermosos, pero tenía una habilidad para molestarlo que lo irritaba, la razón por la cual no dejaba de intrigarlo y de querer romper esa especie de armadura que tiene impuesta.

—Creía que ibas a cumplir con tus deberes de anfitrión **—** Le dijo Hinata. Bajó la vista a la copa vacía en su mano y suspiró **—.** Supongo que no estoy siendo muy afable, ¿No?

Por toda respuesta Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, tampoco tú estás siéndolo conmigo **—** Le reprochó ella.

Sasuke se rió con incredulidad.

—Ésa es la peor excusa que he oído en toda mi vida.

 **-** No era una excusa.

 **-** Oh. Así que simplemente estabas haciendo una observación sobre ti. ¿Es eso?

Hinata decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema.

—No está mal este sitio **—** Comentó mirando de un lado a otro **—.** Hanabi me dijo que eras el dueño de este club.

 **-** No me digas que ahora vas a ponerte toda educada conmigo.

Hinata optó por ignorarlo.

—Dime, ¿Cómo diablos se consigue amasar tanto dinero?

—Ah, Ésa es la Hinata que yo conozco: la Hinata que no se preocupa por eso que llaman **«Tacto»** Y que no se anda por las ramas.

—Creía que no querías que fuera educada contigo.

Hinata, que no estaba acostumbrada a flirtear, estaba empezando a sentirse algo desasosegada por aquel antagonismo a la vez irritante y excitante que había entre ellos. Por no hablar de cómo la hacían estremecerse por dentro esos increíbles ojos que estaban mirándola pensativos en ese momento. Tenia que alejarse de ese hombre, tenía la sensación de que si se quedaba más tiempo con él, tendría el poder de poner su vida de cabeza.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentaron y recomendaciones para mejorar, ya tome medidas sobre en capitulo anterior, y realice los cambios que pidieron.**

 **ADVERTENCiA IMPORTANTE:**

 **Esta historia no es muy larga, a pesar de que le estoy agregando algunas escenas que no están en el libro, así que no se si quieren que los capítulos sean más cortos para alargar más la historia, pero si quieren que siga subiendo capítulos largos, la historia tendrá más o menos 11 capítulos. Ustedes decidan ¿Largos o corto? DEJEN SU REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Les deseo lo mejor en está época del año tan hermosa 3**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams** , **por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **C** **APÍTULO** **3**

 **-** ¿Y bien? **—** Insistió.

 **-** Es una historia muy aburrida.

—De modos que tú puedes observar a otros a través de tu microscopio, pero no te gusta que los demás hagan lo mismo contigo.

Finalmente Sasuke Claudicó.

—Mi padre era un inmigrante griego. Llegó aquí con poco más que lo puesto. Conoció a la que sería mi Madre, una joven inglesa, se enamoraron, y se casaron **—** Le dijo **—.** Los dos se esforzaron mucho para que yo pudiera estudiar en un colegio privado.

—Eso es maravilloso **—** Murmuró Hinata admirada. Ya le habría gustado a ella que sus tíos se hubiesen, preocupado por que hubiese tenido una buena educación **—.** ¿Los dos han fallecido?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Hace ya varios años **—** Murmuró apartando la vista algo incómodo, preguntándose por qué estaba contándole aquello **—.** Bueno, tengo que atender a los demás invitados **—** Le dijo después de aclararse la garganta **—.** Puedes venir conmigo y te presentaré a unas cuantas personas, o si lo prefieres puedo dejarte a tu aire; tú eliges.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Hinata se sintió algo decepcionada por aquel fin tan abrupto de su conversación, pero por otro también aliviada.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes por mí. Iré a buscar a Hanabi **—** Le dijo con una sonrisa de cortesía **—.** siento haberte robado parte de tu valioso tiempo.

Cuando Sasuke se hubo alejado, ella se levantó también y comenzó a pasearse por el local en busca de Hanabi. En fin, al menos parecía que nadie se fijaba en ella. Encontró a su hermana en medio de un pequeño grupo de hombres. Más que hablar estaba escuchando, pero se le veía sobria. Eso estaba bien. Era una buena ocasión para que se diera a conocer. Decidió que sería mejor dejarla sola, y siguió paséandose entre la gente. Después de otro par de copas de vino incluso charló con algunas personas, y se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil como había pensado que sería.

A medianoche decidió que ya era hora de que, como cenicienta, volviese a casa. Parecía que era la única dispuesta a retirarse temprano. A esa hora la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, y Hanabi estaba charlando con un par de tipos.

Tras casi diez minutos esperando a que se diera cuanta de que estaba allí, finalmente Hinata se dio por vencida y decidió que le daría unos minutos más antes de volver a intentarlo para decirle que ella por lo menos se marchaba ya. Siguió caminando sin rumbo entre la gente, y acabó adentrándose por un pasillo que había al fondo del local para huir del ruido de las conversaciones, el humo, y la música de fondo. A ambos lados había puertas cerradas; probablemente oficinas. Al fondo una estaba entreabierta, y a través de la rediga se veía una franja de luz. Movida por la curiosidad, Hinata se acercó y empujó la puerta.

No sabía qué esperaba encontrar allí, pero desde luego no había imaginado que lo que encontraría sería a Sasuke sentado frente a un escritorio, con un ordenador portátil delante.

—Lo siento; perdona **—** Murmuró dando un paso atrás.

Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, fue como si se hubiera quedado paralizada.

—¿Buscabas algo? **—** Inquirió él enarcando una ceja, como divertido.

Hinata carraspeó.

—No. Sólo estaba...

—¿Huyendo de la diversión y de las risas? Anda, pasa y cierra la puerta **—** le dijo él. Al verla vacilar, añadió **—:** No voy a morderte; Pasa.

Hinata sabía que debería darle las gracias por invitarlas a su hermana y a ella y marcharse, pero en vez de eso se encontró obedeciendo. Sin embargo, una vez hubo cerrado tras de sí, sus piernas parecían negarse a moverse hacia el asiento que él estaba ofreciéndole.

 **-** Vamos, siéntate.

—Yo... en realidad ya me iba.

Había recobrado el control sobre sus cuerdas vocales; **¡** **GRACIAS A** **D** **IOS** **!**

—Es que vi que había luz aquí y... ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Así estaba mucho mejor, se dijo. Por fin recobró también el control sobre sus piernas y fue a sentarse.

 **-** ¿Qué te parece a ti que estoy haciendo?

—¿No es descortés que el anfitrión de la fiesta esté trabajando en vez de atendiendo a los invitados?

—Todo el mundo está divirtiéndose; no me echarán en falta media hora **—** Contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke tenía la impresión de que Hinata estaba incómoda con aquel vestido que llevaba, como si el llevar vestidos no fuera algo que hiciese a menudo, como si se hubiese visto obligada a comprar uno y se hubiese comprado el menos favorecedor. Todas las mujeres que habían acudido a la fiesta se habían esforzado por elegir un modelo que las hiciese destacar. Hinata, en cambio, se había puesto un traje de camuflaje para que nadie se fijase en ella.

Sasuke se preguntó cómo sería el cuerpo que había debajo de ese vestido negro, pero alejó de inmediato ese pensamiento, bastante sorprendido de que se le hubiera ocurrido siquiera.

—Además era algo urgente. He recibido una llamada de Australia, pidiéndome cierta información, y tenía que enviársela cuanto antes.

—¿En algún momento te tomas un descanso?

—De vez en cuando **—** Contestó él bajando la vista. Había algo en la forma de sus senos, apenas definida bajo el cuerpo del vestido que hizo que su imaginación estuviera disparándose de nuevo **—.** Parece que Hanabi está disfrutando con la fiesta **—** Comentó.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Pero tú en cambio estás aburriéndote.

—No, claro que no **—** Replicó ella, sólo por cortesía.

—Pues cada vez que te he mirado me ha parecido que estabas aburriéndote soberanamente.

—¿Estabas observándome?

A Sasuke no le gustó la entonación que le había dado a la pregunta.

—Es mi obligación asegurarme de que mis invitados están pasándolo bien.

—Ya. Pues si tanto te preocupan tus deberes como anfitrión no sé cómo has podido dejar la fiesta para venirte aquí a trabajar **—** Insistió ella **—.** En fin, ha sido interesante conocer a personas de otros ámbitos.

 **-** ¿Y a cuál perteneces tú? **—** Inquirió Sasuke curioso.

 **-** ¿Perdón?

 **-** ¿A qué te dedicas?

 **-** A la informática **—** Fue la vaga respuesta de Hinata. Comparada con la gente tan variopinta de la que él se rodeaba, seguro que aquello debía sonarle aburridísimo.

—Vaya. ¿Y qué haces exactamente?

—No es nada interesante.

Llegados a ese punto Sasuke sabía que debería darse por vencido. Intentar averiguar un poco más de aquella mujer era tan agradable como sacarle a alguien una muela. Sin embargo, la curiosidad por saber más de ella le pudo, y apagó el ordenador.

—¿Por qué no?

Hinata suspiró, como hastiada.

—Mira, ya sé que probablemente sientes lástima de mí, y que.. **.**

 **-** ¿Por qué habría de sentir lástima?

—Pues porque sé que no estoy dentro de la categoría de las mujeres con las que sueles tratar.

 **-** Bueno, como has dicho antes, es enriquecedor conocer a personas de distintos ámbitos.

Hinata suspiró de nuevo.

—Está bien; Si de verdad tienes algún interés por saberlo, hago un poco de todo: Programación, Actualización de sistema operativos, Diseño de página web... **—** Hinata se sintió como si estuviera recitando de memoria su currículum, y de nuevo pensó que Sasuke debía encontrar todo aquello muy aburrido **—.** Es un trabajo muy absorbente.

—Lo imagino **—** Contestó él asintiendo con la cabeza **—.** Es curioso que tu hermana y tú hayáis acabado en dos mundo tan distintos: La informática y el mundo del espectáculo.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Hanabi; tenemos que irnos ya.

Hinata no era la primera mujer inteligente y volcada en su carrera a la que Sasuke había conocido. No pocas veces se había encontrado sentado frente a una abogada o una ejecutiva discutiendo los detalles para cerrar un acuerdo. Algunas de ellas incluso habían intentado flirtear con él, pero a Sasuke nunca le habían interesado esa clase de mujeres. Podía sonar machista, pero cuando lo que quería hacer era pasar un buen rato o relajarse, prefería a una chica tonta y con buen cuerpo que a una mujer con la que discutir sobre cuestiones metafísicas. O al menos eso era lo que siempre había creído. No sabía por qué, pero estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad por saber qué hacía aquel genio de la informática en su tiempo libre.

—¿Es tarde para ti? **—** Le preguntó.

Hinata, tal y como era de esperar, se puso a la defensiva.

—No particularmente **—** Mintió **—.** Lo que ocurre es que ya he sobrepasado con creces el límite de tiempo que soy capaz de estar hablando de cosas, No tengo nada en contra de tus invitados, pero pertenecen a un mundo muy distinto al mío.

—Y si no estuvieras aquí, ¿Qué estarías haciendo en este momento?

 **-** Estaría yéndome a la cama.

 **-** ¿Con alguien en particular?

Hinata se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta, sin poder creerse que le hubiera preguntado algo así.

El propio Sasuke no sabía qué lo había impulsado a hacer esa pregunta. Las palabras habían escapado de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas, y ya no podía hacer nada. Se habían quedado flotando en el aire, en medio de un tenso silencio.

—No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo **—** Respondió Hinata finalmente, con el rostro encendido.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la cabeza bien alta. El que tuviese dinero no le daba derecho a decir lo que quisiera decir y a preguntar lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a la puerta, Sasuke se puso delante de ella, bloqueándole la salida. Hinata apretó los puños y trató de controlar su ira.

—Me gusta entrometerme en las cosas que no son asunto mío **—** Le dijo Sasuke **—.** Dime, ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?, ¿Qué haces cuando sales hasta altas horas de la madrugada?

¿Estaba burlándose de ella? Probablemente sí, porque era imposible que tuviese el más mínimo interés por saber nada referente a ella. Todo lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de despreciable. Seguramente utilizaba su encanto para convertir a las mujeres en robots dispuestos a hacer lo que él les pidiese.

—Cuando salgo con mis amigos, charlamos **—** Le contestó con aspereza **—.** No necesito emborracharme, ni una música altísima de fondo para sentir que estoy pasándomelo bien.

El sarcasmo implícito en su respuesta hizo que Sasuke esbozara una media sonrisa.

—Vaya, parece un plan divertido.

—Lo es.

 **-** ¿Y qué haces después?

 **-** ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues a cuando tus amigos y tú ya habéis arreglado el mundo.

—No es eso lo que hacemos **—** Replicó ella apretando los dientes. No debía darle la satisfacción de responder a sus provocaciones **—.** Y aunque así fuera, seguiría siendo muchísimo más divertido que tomar copa tras poca y hablar de frivolidades y criticar a todo el mundo.

—¿Dices eso refiriéndote a alguien en particular?

—A varias personas, en realidad **—** Contestó Hinata con retintín **—.** Están todas ahí fuera, y creo que son amigos tuyos.

Si había creído que con eso iba a ofenderlo, Hinata no podría haber estado más equivocada, porque Sasuke se echó a reír, y se echó a reír con ganas. Hinata se sintió confundida y también débil, como si sus huesos se hubiesen convertido en gelatina.

 **-** Me alegra que lo encuentres tan gracioso **—** Le dijo, preguntándose si Sasuke habría advertido el ligero pánico en su voz.

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto había algo en su interior que la urgía a salir de allí.

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta... sobre qué haces cuando ya no te quedan temas trascendentales que discutir con tus amigos mientras tomáis vasos de agua mineral **—** Dijo él con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

—No sé dónde quieres ir a parar, y creo que deberías volver a la fiesta antes de que manden a alguien a buscarte.

—Dudo que nadie me haya echado de menos; y lo que quiero saber es qué haces cuando esas noches locas con tus amigos se acaban; si vuelves a casa con alguno de ellos y tenéis una sesión de sexo salvaje o...

 **-** Como te he dicho antes, no es asunto tuyo **—** Contestó ella nerviosa.

Tenía que salir de allí. Algo estaba ocurriendo, y no sabía muy bien qué era, pero si que era algo... Peligroso. Por fortuna Sasuke se hizo a un lado, e incluso le abrió la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera puesto un pie fuera del despacho se inclino hacia ella y le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer:

 **-** ¿Debo interpretar eso como un no?

Hinata habría querido echar a correr, pero no lo hizo. Salió con paso tranquilo y firme y con la cabeza bien alta, sin dignarse a responder a su insolente pregunta.

* * *

 _Mi piel comienza a erizarse mientras siento su respiración en mi cuello, mi corazón salta de emoción, y soy capaz de notar que la habitación sube unos grados, hacia calor, mucho calor. ¿qué estaba pasando conmigo? sentía que tenía que marcharme pero..aun así No podía seguir negando la química que existía entre nosotros._

 _-Voy a besarte.-Escucho decirlo con esa voz tan familiar que envía un hormigueo por mi espalda. y me descubro queriendo sus labios sobre los míos más que mi próximo aliento._

 _-Si_

 _En el segundo que las palabras salen de mis labios, el se apodera de mi boca, dominando cada parte de mi con ese beso, sus labios se mueven sobre los míos y no soy capaz de alejarlo, me aferro a su boca como si en ella encontrará la respuestas a todas mis dudas, siento como sus manos me recorren la espalda hasta llegar a mi rostro y enrredarlas en mi cabello acercándome más a él, suspiro en el beso y el aprovecha y adentra su lengua en mi boca y lame la mía. Mis piernas se debilitan y casi caigo sino es por sus brazos sujetándome fuertemente contra el._

 _Cuando se separa de mi boca, jadeo en busca de aire, sintiéndome completamente débil y desorientada, y solo fue un beso._

 _Siento sus manos deslizarse sobre mi vestido y acariciar mi pierna desde la rodilla hasta mis muslos arrastrando el vestido hacia arriba en el proceso, la coloca en su cintura, y me empuja suavemente hacia la pared. sus labios recorren mi cuello dejando besos y pequeñas mordeduras en el proceso. Me aferro a sus hombros y mi cabeza golpea contra la pared cuando siento sus dedos recorrer sobre mis bragas, el placer explota dentro de mí, y gimo, sus dedos apartan mis bragas y se deslizan sobre mi intimidad, acariciándome, complaciéndome, su boca se encuentra con la mía y me besa acallando mis gemidos._

 _-No quieres que nos oigan ¿Verdad? -Pregunta sobre mis labios. Recordándome que no estamos solos, que detrás de la puerta ahí personas celebrando y no podía hacer ruido._

 _Me besa rápidamente tragándose mi gemido, cuando siento como desliza un dedo dentro de mi, mientras su pulgar frota entre mis muslos, su dedo se desliza muy adentro, entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido, gracias a mis fluidos, me aferro fuertemente contra él, disfrutando de la sensación tan maravillosa que me estaba otorgando,cuando agrega un segundo dedo no puedo evitar mover mis caderas en sincronía de sus envestidas, quería sentirlo por completo, que me empujará contra el escritorio y me hiciera suya. sus dedos estaban llevándome al limite, y cuando muerde mi labio inferior, estallo, y quedo en blanco, viniéndome en su mano. jadeo por aire._

 _Cuando mis ojos buscan los suyos, no puedo evitar sorprenderme ante la imagen de él, deslizando el dedo que antes estaba dentro de mi, hacía su boca, saboreando mi esencia._

 _-Maldición, sabes tan bien. -Exclama mirándome profundamente-. Dime ¿Te gusta esto como opción para hacer en tu tiempo libre, Hinata?_

Me despierto, completamente abrumada.

-Era un sueño -Exclamo a la nada en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Como es que termine teniendo ese tipo de sueño con un hombre que ni podía verle la cara, por culpa de las palabras de ese desgraciado de Sasuke. Se estaba volviendo loca, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como eso.

Mis mejillas se calientan y me hallo abrumada por una sensación extraña. Deslizó mi mano hacía mis bragas, y compruebo lo que temía, estaba completamente húmeda, y frustrada

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Digan que tal les pareció mi pequeño Lime, ¿Vale la pena? ¿Les gusto? Realmente no sabía si colocar esta escena, se me ocurrió mientras editaba el capitulo y después de tanto pensar lo coloque, quería agregar más emoción a la historia. Espero y les allá gustado.**

 **Gracias a: Melania Uzumaki Uchiha - Hina-chan21 -Guest y hana16lyen por sus comentarios me alegra que les este gustado la historia.**

 **Dejen sus Raviews por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2018!**

 **Les agradezco por sus comentari** **os tan significativos, eso es lo que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Le doy las gracias principalmente por su comentario en el capitulo anterior, a: Melania Uzumaki Uchiha, dagorfly, hinatacris y Tieve mi primer critico de otra nacionalidad de idioma que no es el español, le agradezco por tomarse su tiempo de leer mi historia que a pesar que no estaba en su lengua nativa, se tomo su tiempo de dejar su comentario.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams** , **por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **C** **APÍTULO** **3**

Una semana. Ya habían pasado una semana, desde aquel evento donde se vio obligada a asistir, y desde que había estado fantasíando en sus sueños con un hombre. Era tan in-real haber experimentado algo como aquello, sabía que muchas mujeres llegaban a tener este tipo de sueños, hasta el punto de llegar a auto- complacerse ellas misma, pero jamás en sus años de vida le había sucedido a ella. No era una virgen desesperada, ni nada por el estilo, aunque tampoco tenia mucha experiencia en el área, solo había estado con un hombre en su vida, y eso fue... hace mucho tiempo.

Toneri, había sido su compañero en la universidad, era muy popular entre las chicas por su bella cabellera plateada y su cuerpo bien definido, tenía fama de ser un don Juan, razón por la cual al principio no le generaba confianza, Después de que nos tocará hacer un proyecto en pareja, fue que llegué a conocer al verdadero Toneri, era una persona muy humilde, y de mi mismo estado económico, Vivía solo con su abuelo, y trabajaba en medio tiempo para pagar las necesidades de los dos. Fue el primer hombre que llegó a verme atractiva, y me hizo sentir mujer.

Nuestra relación duro dos años, hasta que por causa de un accidente su abuelo falleció, y el regreso a su país natal, Días antes de su partida me propuso que me casará con el y nos fueramos juntos. Naturalmente, no acepte. Hanabi apenas tenía 14 años, y solo nos teníamos la una a la otra, mi lugar era junto a ella. Aunque me dolió un poco su partida y haber rechazado su propuesta, no estaba preparada para eso, no sentía que fuera lo correcto, sabía que lo quería y le tenía mucho cariño, pero no estaba segura si alguna vez lo ame.

Soñar con un encuentro sexual con un hombre, no estaba en sus pensamientos, hasta hace una semana, las palabras de Sasuke habían despertado algo en ella, que creía que no poseía. No le molestaba tanto la idea de soñar con un hombre, sino soñar con un hombre que se parecía tanto a Sasuke Uchiha, No había podido recordar bien el rostro del hombre de su sueño, pero esas palabras y esa voz le parecía conocida, y temía que se tratará de la pareja de su hermana.

No podía permitirse fantasear con el hombre que era pareja de su hermana, era una locura. Tenía que alejarse de él como diera lugar, pero que Hanabi saliera con él, se le haría casi imposible que no se encontrarán. Aunque en este momento le preocupaba más Hanabi, había estado actuando de manera extraña estos días, no sabía que le sucedía, cuando trataba de sacarle información, siempre salía con algo, y se marchaba tan rápido como pudiera. Sabía que le estaba ocultando algo y la situación la estaba desesperando.

Pero hablaría con ella y sabría por una vez por toda que era lo que le sucedí, por el momento era importante llegar temprano al trabajo no podía darse el lujo, de perder este empleo después de tanto esfuerzo para conseguirlo, Así que tenía que sacarse a Sasuke y a Hanabi de sus pensamientos.

* * *

—Hazme este favor Sasuke **—** Suplicó Hanabi, juntando sus manos en petición. **—.** De verdad, no se como decírselo sin lastímarla.

¿Lastímarla? ¿Había algo que hiciera sufrir a aquella mujer? Al parecer sí, y esa era Hanabi. No sabía que hacer en esta situación, por una lado, quería mantenerse alejado de aquella mujer, como la peste, y por otro lado tenía que admitir que quería volver a encontrársela, para molestarla, suponía, No había otra razón.

— **¿** Estas segura que quieres que sea yo la persona que le diga? -Preguntó Sasuke **—.** Sabes que no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones.

—Eres el único en quién confió, por favor Sasuke, por mí **—** exclamo Hanabi, utilizando la carta que siempre le funcionaba con Hinata, y desde hace unos días se dio cuenta que a veces funcionaba con Sasuke.

—Dame la dirección.

—Gracias **—** Exclamo entusiasmada Hanabi, abrazándolo **—** Es en la empresa Yamanaka.

Así que ahí trabaja, pensó Sasuke. Bien era momento de armarse para ir a enfrentar a aquella mujer, sabía que sería una tarea difícil, pero por el bien de Hanabi lo haría, y porque quería ver su reacción cuando le de la noticia. Sólo esperaba que no le echara la culpa, como sabía que sucedería.

* * *

Imposible. Le era imposible concentrarse en el trabajo, todavía seguía acordándose de aquel exasperante hombre a cada momento. Era una suerte que Yamanaka, la empresa para la que trabajaba ya cuatro años, no fuese una compañía pequeña, de ésas en las que los empleados trabajaban en una sala común diáfana y todos pueden ver lo que están haciendo los otros. De ser así se habrían dado cuenta de que llevaba más de quince minutos mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Por suerte estaba oculta tras los panales que la separaban de sus compañeros.

Estaba deseando que llegase la hora de irse para poder tumbarse en el sofá a ver la televisión y olvidarse al menos durante un par de horas del arrogante "Amigo" de Hanabi.

Cuando sólo faltaban quince minutos para que pudiese marcharse al fin, vio aparecer a su mejor amiga Ino muy excitada. En ocasiones se preguntaba como alguien tan aburrida como ella podía tener como amiga a alguien como Ino, que era la viva imagen de una famosa actriz, era alegre, divertida, coqueta, imperativa, y tenía estilo y un cuerpo de modelo, con sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules, dejaba a los hombres rendidos a sus pies. Todo lo contrario a ella.

Se conocieron cuando empezó a trabajar para la empresa Yamanaka, a pesar de ser la heredera de la empresa, trabajaba como un empleado normal, tenía el puesto de secretaria de su padre, según tenía entendido, era para aprender todo lo que tenía que hacer un buen jefe de la empresa, y así tomar el mando algún día. Con su personalidad imperativa y su gran confianza en ella misma, logró arrastrarla en algunas de sus locuras, y terminaron siendo mejores amigas a pasar los años.

-Un hombre esta preguntando por ti en recepción -Le dijo en voz baja, muy emocionada.

—¿Qué hombre? **—** Inquirió Hinata suspicaz, aprovechando la interrupción para apagar el ordenador y empezar a recoger sus cosas.

—Uno que está como un tren -Respondió-. Mis Dios, sino estuviera muy enamorada de Sai, me lanzará por él. No me habías dicho que tenías a ese hombre, por eso te negabas a ir a las citas a ciegas que te planeaba. Con razón suficiente, ese hombre está caliente.

—No sé de que hablas, No conozco a ningún hombre que... **—** Comenzó Hinata. De pronto se quedo callada y sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rubor **—.** Espera; ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

 **-** Pues es moreno, alto... y un pecado de hombre.

Sasuke..Pensó Hinata mortificada, no sé sentía preparaba para verlo.

—Dios; Lo sabía. ¿Qué diablos habrá venido a hacer aquí?

 **-** Pero... ¿Quién es? No me has dicho nada de él, somos amigas **—** Dramatizó lastimada Ino **—.** Quiero saberlo todo Hinata, ¿De qué lo conoces?

—No saques historias donde no la ahí. Está saliendo con mi hermana **—** Contestó lo ultimó irritada, metiendo en su portafolio unos papeles antes de cerrarlo **—.** Es el tipo más arrogante sobre la faz de la tierra, es insolente, es...Es detestable.

 **-** Oh. Bueno, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que está para morirse **—** Dijo Ino con un suspiro **—.** Qué suerte la de Hanabi, siempre pilla a los mejores. Cuando me harás caso y dejarás de usar esa ropa tan grande que llevas, eres hermosa Hinata y deberías de presumirlo.

—Gracias, Ino, pero quiero que un hombre me vea por lo que soy, y no por mí físico, además estoy muy cómoda como estoy, no necesito a un hombre en mí vida. **—** Dijo Hinata levantándose y se puso el abrigo, y sintió que el estómago se le encogía ante la idea de volver a ver a Sasuke **—.** Aunque tengo que decir que ese tipo no es precisamente la clase de hombre por el que una mujer en su sano juicio querría competir. Es de ésos que ven a las mujeres como objectos de usar y tirar **—** Le explicó. Noto que Los demás estaban comenzando a levantarse también para marcharse y disfrutar del fin de semana **—.** Lo que quiero decir es que es la clase de tipo que cualquier mujer debería salir huyendo como...

Ino emitió un gemido ahogado y dio un paso atrás.

—Vaya, Gracias por ir hablando tan bien de mí **—** Dijo la voz de Sasuke, justo detrás de Hinata.

Esta se sintió palidecer y se volvió hacia él tratando de mantener la compostura. Ino se excusó atolondradamente y se alejó hacia su puesto, no sin antes susurrarle, que luego tenía que contarlo todo.

 **-** ¿Qué haces aquí? **—** Le preguntó Hinata a Sasuke, decidiendo que la mejor defensa era el ataque **—.** ¿Ha venido Hanabi contigo?

—No.

 **-** ¿Y entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?

Era evidente que había ido allí directamente desde el trabajo, y estaba increíblemente sexy después de que seguramente se habría pasado horas sentado tras una mesa, igual que ella. Hinata, en cambio, al final de una jornada de trabajo tenía un aspecto terrible: el recogido que se hacía para ir a la oficina medio deshecho, el brillo de labios prácticamente borrado, y el rostro descolorido bajo los fluorescentes.

 **-** He venido porque tenemos que hablar de tu hermana.

 **-** ¿Por qué? **—** Inquirió Hinata, sintiendo que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Por experiencia, cuando alguien le decía que tenían que hablar de Hanabi, se trataba de malas noticias **—.** ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **-** ¿Podríamos hablar en otro sitio? **—** Le preguntó Sasuke, consiente de las miradas curiosas de los otros empleados.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo; lo que tengas que decir dímelo aquí mismo **—** Le espetó ella. Dios, ¿En qué se había metido Hanabi? ¿Drogas? ¿Le debería dinero tal vez? ¿No la habría dejado embarazada? Tal vez se hubiese quedado embarazada y le diese vergüenza decírselo, eso explicaría su actitud de esta semana.

 **-** Hinata, por favor...

—Ya te lo he dicho; no voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo.

 **-** Terca como una mula.. **—** Murmuró Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza, sonriendo en sus pensamientos, por la idea que sabía que funcionaría para hablar a solas con ella **—.** Pero no te preocupes; me marcharé, ya que parece que no quieres escuchar nada de lo que tengo que decirte.

—Eso no es cierto. Es sólo que... Todavía no puedo irme. Tengo un montón de trabajo.

—¿Con el abrigo puesto y el ordenador apagado?

Hinata se sonrojó y al apartar la visto vio que lo único que estaba consiguiendo al discutir con él era hacer que aumentara el interés de los pocos empleados que todavía no se habían ido.

 **-** ¿Por qué no ha venido Hanabi? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

—No, no le ha ocurrido nada. Lo que pasa es que parecía algo reticente a decirte... Bueno, lo que yo he venido a decirte, así que acepte a hacerlo en su lugar. Y ahora, si no te importa, salgamos de aquí y vayamos a hablar a otro sitio.

Hinata lo miró irritada, pero finalmente claudicó, y unos minutos después estaban afuera del edificio.

—Tengo el coche aparcado a un par de manzanas de aquí **—** Le dijo Hinata.

—Mi chófer está esperándonos **—** Respondió él señalando un vehículo que había a unos metros, junto a la acera **—.** Luego si quieres te traeremos de vuelta al sitio donde tienes tu coche.

Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, pero al darse cuenta de que eso era justo lo que él estaba esperando, respondió:

 **-** De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? **—** Repitió él con una risa incrédula mientras echaban a andar **—.** ¿Significa eso que no vas a soltarme un rollo feminista sobre que tú puedes conducir?

—Yo no suelto rollos feministas **—** Replico ella acaloradamente **—;** Simplemente defiendo las cosas en las que creo.

 **-** Más bien cargas con toda tu artillería contra quien tiene una opinión distinta.

—Eso no es cierto, y me molesta que se me acuse de cosas que no son ciertas.

No quiso decirle que sólo con él, se comportaba así, por lo general era tranquila y amable con todos sus conocidos, pero desde que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha, su personalidad tuvo un cambió significativo hacia él, era una persona que la desesperaba y la molestaba con mucha facilidad, aunque tenía que admitir que en muchas ocasiones se comportaba así, para protegerse de su atractivo y de su sonrisa de lado. No iba a caer por ese hombre, por nada del mundo.

Habían llegado junto al vehículo, y cuando Sasuke le abrió la puerta y Hinata entró, no le pasó desapercibido cómo se arrebujó en su abrigo, como si fuese a protegerla de algún modo, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla.

No era habitual en él salir de la oficina a las cinco menos cuarto, pero no se arrepentía. Estaba haciéndole un favor a Hanabi, además tenía que admitir que su hermana lo divertía. No estaba acostumbrado a que ninguna mujer se mostrase beligerante con él.

—¿Conoces algún sitio por aquí donde podamos hablar con tranquilidad? **—** Le preguntó.

 **-** Hay una pequeña cafetería-restaurante a una media hora de aquí, en fields Road: la brasserie de Choji Akimichi . Supongo que es un sitio tan bueno como otro cualquiera **—** Respondió ella, antes de girar la cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

El solo estar dentro de un espacio cerrado con aquel hombre la hacía sentirse incómoda, porque a pesar de que como mujer no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia él, sabía que pertenecía a Hanabi y a su mundo.

Después de darle instrucciones al chófer, Sasuke apoyó de nuevo la espalda en el respaldo, y le lanzó una breve mirada.

—Pareces tensa **—** Dijo **—.** ¿Por qué?, ¿Te pone nerviosa el ir sentada a mi lado?

—¿Por qué debería ponerme nerviosa por eso? Estoy tensa porque no sé qué es lo que vas a decirme, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no va a gustarme.

No mentía, pensó Hinata. Estaba en parte nerviosa por lo que sea que vaya a decirle, pero por otro lado, estaba nerviosa por el hombre que estaba a su lado, no le gustaba para nada la sensación que le generaba su presencia, ni mucho menos que le este gustando oler su aroma tan masculino en todo el asiento trasero del coche.

—En ese caso no pienses en ello y háblame de tu trabajo. No imaginaba que trabajases para una empresa tan grande. Es un verdadero mastodonte.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No me importa que sea grande. Además, no irás a decirme que tus oficinas son pequeñas y acogedoras.

Sasuke se rió.

 **-** Cuando menos el diseño es más humano.

 **-** ¿Y cómo se consigue eso? **—** Inquirió ella volviéndose hacia él curiosa. No imaginaba cómo un edificio de hormigón podía convertirse en algo menos frío e impersonal que la empresa Yamanaka. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que eso cambiaría cuando Ino subiera al mando, ella era tan apegada a la moda que dudaba que no quisiera darles unos arreglos a su empresa.

—Bueno, una iluminación más cálida, unos tonos más agradables en las paredes... Y sobre todo plantas.

—Ya. ¿Y todo eso es obra tuya?

—No, pero aprobé cada detalle. Supongo que eso choca con la idea que seguramente tendrás de mí, fustigando con un látigo a mis empleados, encadenados a sus puestos de trabajo.

 **-** Pues sí, la verdad es que sí.

Sasuke se echó a reír de nuevo. De todas las mujeres con las que había salido, no recordaba a ninguna que lo hubiese hecho reír.

Minutos después llegaban al restaurante, que resultó estar bastante concurrido para alivio de Hinata. Después de que los hubieran llevado a una mesa y les hubiesen servido lo que habían pedido: Un zumo de naranja para ella y curiosamente un jugo de tomate para él, Hinata fue directo al grano:

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme sobre Hanabi?

Sasuke la miró un instante antes de contestar con otra pregunta.

—¿Cuándo te ha contado acerca de nuestra relación?

—No hablamos de ti.

—Vaya, pues eso es raro teniendo en cuenta la libertad con que hablas de mí con otras personas para ponerme de vuelta y media.

Hinata se ruborizó, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

 **-** Lo que quiero decir es que no hablamos de ti porque no quiero que sienta que tiene que ponerse de tu parte o de la mía.

—Ah, qué gesto tan noble por tu parte.

 **-** Sé que habéis estado viéndoos **—** Dijo Hinata, contestando la pregunta que le había hecho **—,** Pero no sé cómo es de seria vuestra relación. ¿Eso es lo que tienes que hablarme? , ¿De que lo vuestro va en serio?

—Oh, sí, muy en serio **—** Respondió Sasuke antes de tomar un trago de su jugo **—.** Creo que ahora es cuando te toca ponerme sobre aviso respecto a no pasarme ni un pelo; ya sabes que soy el lobo feroz.

 **-** Si sólo se trataba de eso podía habérmelo dicho Hanabi.

 **-** Bueno, Quizá tenga miedo de defender lo que quiere para sí porque tú nunca se lo has permitido.

 **-** ¿Te ha dicho ella eso?

—No; solamente he leído entre líneas.

 **-** Dudo que puedas hacerlo; no sabes nada de nosotras.

—No necesito saber nada para ver lo que tengo delante de mis narices. Es evidente que eres tú la que pone las reglas y que Hanabi es quien obedece.

 **-** Si está embarazada, espero que hagas lo correcto y te cases con ella.

Era lo correcto, pensó Hinata, sintiendo un apretón en el pecho. Si ese hombre había dejado embarazada a su hermana, tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque tenga que soportarlo como su cuñado, y cargar en su conciencia la culpa de haber fantaseado con el futuro espeso de su hermana y padre de su sobrino.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **El capitulo era más largo pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, quiero que sufran un poco...**

 **¿Qué opinan ustedes, Hanabi es pareja de Sasuke y esta embarazada de verdad? o ¿Sólo son ideas de Hinata? si llegamos a 30 review subiré el próximo capitulo esta misma semana.**

 **A POR LOS 30 REVIEWS...**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡ESTOY VIVA! Perdón por no actualizar estas dos semanas y haberlos dejado con la duda, pero estaba muy ocupada y no me daba tiempo para actualizar, apenas hoy termine este capitulo, espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams** , **por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **C** **APÍTULO** **5**

 **-** Si está embarazada, espero que hagas lo correcto y te cases con ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke se quedó sin saber qué decir, y se quedó mirándola patidifuso.

 **-** ¿Crees que...? **—** Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad **—.** ¿Piensas alguna vez lo que dices antes de hablar?

 **-** ¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar? **—** Le espetó ella **—.** Te presentas en mi oficina y me dices que tienes que hablarme de algo que mi propia hermana no se atreve a contarme. Naturalmente he pensado lo peor.

—¿Y crees que lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer es quedarse embarazada?

No, lo peor es que hubiera fantaseado con el hombre que embarazo a mi hermana. pensó Hinata. En su opinión estar embarazada es lo mejor que le puede suceder a una mujer enamorada, ella deseaba vivir esa experiencia algún día, con el hombre que ella amara. Pero Hanabi aun era muy joven y tenía su sueño de llegar a ser una actriz, un embarazo arruinaría sus metas.

 **-** Por supuesto que no. Cuando dos personas se quieren, y tienen una relación estable, el embarazo es lo más hermoso que le puede ocurrir a una mujer, pero en el caso de Hanabi...

—Me sorprendes. Nunca hubiera imaginado que crees en el **«Felices por siempre jamás»** Y todo eso.

—No viene al caso en lo que yo crea o deje de creer **—** Le contestó ella, que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia **—.** Si Hanabi está embarazada...

 **-** Oh, por amor de Dios. No está embarazada **—** La cortó Sasuke.

Cuando lo vio apoyar los antebrazos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella, Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse hacia atrás.

 **-** Vamos a aclarar una cosa, Hinata **—** Le dijo Sasuke **—.** No soy un estúpido. Siempre que mantengo relaciones con una mujer me aseguro de usar preservativo porque, créeme, lo último que quiero es verme acorralado por una mujer que hace que la deje embarazada para sacarme dinero.

 **-** ¡Eso es lo más cínico que he oído en mi vida! **—** Exclamó Hinata **—.** ¿Estás diciéndome que crees que la única razón por la que una mujer puede querer una relación contigo es para sacarte dinero? ¿Es así como ves a todas las mujeres, como arpías ávidas de dinero?

Sasuke la miró furioso. Había sido engañado por muchas mujeres en el pasado, las cuales habían intentado cualquier método para quedar embarazada y obligarlo a casarse con ellas, decían estar enamoradas profundamente de él, y aunque les dejará muy claro desde el principio de que no se hicieran ilusiones sobre un futuro juntos, no lo entendían, siempre querían más de él. Sakura fue una de ellas, siempre hablando del compromiso, y de sus ganas de darle un hijo, y de su futuro junto a él. Futuro del cual él no estaba de acuerdo.

Una hasta le había amenazado con citarlo a un juzgado para que se hiciera cargo de un supuesto hijo suyo, solo basto un investigador y una prueba de ADN para dar con el verdadero padre del niño, el cual resulto ser un empleado de limpieza del hotel donde tuvo sexo con aquella mujer, él hombre le había contado que la mujer lo había seducido momentos antes de abandonar mi habitación, y le había dicho que lo hicieran sin protección, todo para quedar embarazada.

Y ahora resulta que él era el malo de la película.

—¿Vives en el mundo real, Hinata?, ¿O eres una de esas personas que se pasan la vida pegadas al ordenador y no tienen ni idea de cómo es la vida? Debes ser muy ingenua si no sabes que el dinero es lo que mueve el mundo. Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de mujeres que han estado conmigo sólo por dinero.

—Vaya, pues lo siento por ti.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—Hinata no está embarazada; eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

—Me alivia saberlo **—** Contestó con sinceridad **—.** Y me disculpo si te he ofendido **.**

Aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo sobre su desconfianza hacía las mujeres, sí, era cierto que para muchas mujeres un hombre con dinero resultaba más atractivo que uno que no lo tenía, pero estaba segura de que, con lo guapo que era, aunque no tuviese un céntimo seguiría teniendo un montón de mujeres detrás de él.

 **-** Disculpa aceptada **—** Respondió.

 **-** Bueno, ¿Y por qué no me dices de una vez de qué querías hablarme?

Sasuke inspiró profundamente.

—Mira, Hinata, le tengo mucho afecto a tu hermana, pero antes de que saltes sobre mí, deja que te diga que no tenemos ninguna relación; al menos no en el sentido que tú piensas.

 **-** ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

 **-** ¿Acaso necesitas que te lo deletree? **—** Le espetó irritado, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata para luego desabrocharse un par de botones de la camisa. ¿Era su imaginación, o hacía allí un calor de mil demonios? **—.** Hanabi y yo no nos hemos acostado. No es esa la clase de relación que tenemos.

No estaba embarazada. No eran pareja. No había fantaseado con el novio de su hermana, Hinata no pudo sentirse más aliviada en su vida. Aunque no era culpa suya haber pensado lo contrario, había visto salir de casa muchas veces a Hanabi para encontrarse con Sasuke, y su altitud en la ultima semana hacía ella era para sospechar, y que ahora Sasuke viniera hablar con ella sobre Hanabi, era para poner a trabajar su imaginación.

—¿Entonces qué clase de relación es? **—** Inquirió Hinata.

—Hanabi me cae bien, y yo conozco a un montón de gente en la industria del cine y... En fin, lo único que he hecho ha sido ayudarla.

—¿Ayudarla en qué? ¿Quieres decir que la has puesto en contacto con gente que puede darle una oportunidad? Eso es... muy amable por tu parte **—** Murmuró Hinata, algo aturdida **—.** ¿Sólo era eso? ¿Por qué todo este secretismo?, ¿Y por qué no podía decirme Hanabi esto?

—¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de Kiba Inuzuka?

—No.

—Es uno de los productores más importantes del momento **—** Le explicó Sasuke **—.** Lo conocí hace Cinco años, cuando se estaba rodando un anuncio en las Maldivas para una de las compañías de mi grupo empresarial. Entonces Kiba estaba empezando. Hizo esa campaña de publicidad para mí, y yo financié su primera película. Era sólo un corto, pero desde entonces su ascenso ha sido meteórico y le gusta trabajar con nuevos talentos.

 **-** Y Hanabi lo es **—** Asintió Hinata con una sonrisa **—.** Pero... No lo entiendo; después de las decepciones que se ha llevado todas las veces que la han rechazado, imaginaba que estarían deseando contarme algo así.

No podía evitar sentirse Dolida, Hanabi había preferido contarle todo aquello a Sasuke que a ella, su hermana.

 **-** Verás, la cuestión es que Kiba necesita a una protagonista para su nueva película y para que no pienses que se le ha regalado a Hanabi, quiero que sepas que yo lo único que hice fue pedirle a Kiba que le hiciera una prueba, igual que a todas las otras actrices que se han presentado para el papel. Kiba la ha elegido porque le ha parecido perfecta para el papel; Yo no he tenido nada que ver en su decisión.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que hay algún pero?

Sasuke suspiró.

—Lo hay, y esto es lo que Hanabi no se atrevía a decirte. La película va a rodarse en Estados Unidos, y hay más de un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que, una vez esté allí, se vea atrapada por la industria de Hollywood. Allí hay más oportunidades, y cuando se dé a conocer con un papel de protagonista de una película de Kiba Inuzuka...

Hinata se sintió palidecer.

 **-** ¿Y Hanabi quiere irse a vivir a América?

—Quiere probar y ver cómo le va allí.

 **-** Ya veo.

—Pero quiere irse con tu bendición.

—Ya **—** Repitió Hinata. Hanabi y ella llevaban juntas toda la vida; Jamás se habían separado **—.** Claro que tiene mi bendición. Yo...Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella y si tiene una posibilidad de hacer que sus sueños se conviertan en realidad... en fin, ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme en su camino? -Explico en voz baja. Sabía que dejarla marchar era lo correcto, pero aun así se sentía terriblemente vacía por dentro **—.** Vamos; Salgamos de aquí.

Sasuke la miraba como si en cualquier minuto se rompería a llorar. Hinata inspiró profundamente y se puso de pie. **—** Estoy bien; de verdad.

—Mírate al espejo y díte eso a ti misma.

Hinata se puso el abrigo y se colgó el bolso del hombro con manos temblorosas. Mientras salían del local no pudo evitar pensar que todo aquello era culpa de Sasuke. Sabía que debería sentirse feliz y agradecida hacia él por que le hubiese dada esa oportunidad, pero.. Dios, ¿Tan egoísta era que prefería que Hanabi se quedase con ella en vez de que volara del nido en pos de sus sueños? ella no era así, pero no podía evitar sentirse vacía con la idea de alejarse de Hanabi.

* * *

A pesar de sus protestas, Sasuke hizo que su chófer la llevara a casa, y al llegar allí insistió en acompañarla dentro y quedarse un rato con ella.

—Siéntate **—** Le dijo cuando hubieron pasado al salón **—.** Te traeré algo de beber.

 **-** No tengo sed **—** Replicó ella **—.** Y no tienes por qué quedarte; estoy bien, en serio.

 **-** Hanabi volverá dentro de un rato. ¿Quieres que llegue y te vea en este estado?

 **-** No estoy en ningún estado **—** Insistió ella esbozando una sonrisa. Sin embargo, el labio inferior empezó a temblarle, y ni siquiera el cerrar los ojos con fuerza la ayudó a contener las lágrimas.

Sasuke fue a su lado al instante y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ver a Hinata derrumbarse, había causado en él las ganas de protegerla en sus brazos. Él nunca había tenido hermanos, y había imaginado igual que Hanabi que para Hinata aquello sería difícil de digerir, pero no había esperado que fuera a afectarla hasta ese punto. Sus lágrimas estaban empapandole la camisa, pero Hinata lloraba en silencio, como si le diese vergüenza. Noto que su cuerpo era muy cálido y liviano entre sus brazos, y no pudo evitar notar que olía a lilas.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un pañuelo limpio que le puso contra la mejilla. Hinata lo tomó y le dio las gracias entre sollozos.

 **-** Te lo devolveré, te lo prometo **—** Le dijo.

Sasuke le sacó una lágrima con el dedo y ella dio un paso atrás.

—Y gracias también por traerme **—** Añadió **—.** Sé que me he puesto un poco sentimental, pero de verdad que me alegro por Hanabi. Se merecía esta oportunidad.

 **-** Voy a prepararte una taza de té.

—La verdad es que preferiría quedarme sola.

—No seas tonta. Anda, siéntate **—** Le dijo Sasuke señalando el sofá con un ademán **—.** No tardaré ni cinco minutos.

Al final tardó menos incluso, porque en vez del té le sirvió algo un poco más fuerte.

—Te ayudará a calmarte los nervios **—** Le dijo.

 **-** ¿Qué es? **—** Inquirió Hinata tomando el vaso que le tendía.

—Un viejo remedio casero.

Hinata olisqueó la bebida.

—¿Y qué es lo que lleva?

—Vodka y un poco de zumo de piña que tenías en la nevera **—** Contestó él sentándose a su lado. La observó en silencio mientras Hinata tomaba un sorbo, y dijo **—:** Hanabi está pensando en rechazar el papel; cree que te vendrás abajo si ella se va.

—No pienso dejar que lo haga; sería una locura **—** Dijo Hinata. Tomó otro sorbo y miró de nuevo a Sasuke **—.** No puedo creer que no haya pasado ni un mes desde que te conocimos y ya hayas puesto nuestras vidas patas arriba.

Sasuke frunció los labios.

—Me preguntaba cuándo me echarías la culpa.

—No estaba echándote la culpa **—** Replicó Hinata, aunque al comienzo pensó que si era culpa de él, la verdad es que ahora estaba agradecida por la oportunidad que le estaba brindando a Hanabi **—.** No era más que una observación.

Sentía que estaría en deuda con él, por la forma que la consoló hace unos minutos, se había sentido débil y vulnerable en sus brazos, algo que creía que había dejado atrás cuando sus padres murieron y sus tíos se habían hecho cargo de ellas. Era una sensación extraña, y aunque no quiera aceptarlo también se había sentido segura en sus brazos.

 **-** ¿No has pensado nunca en cómo puede enriquecer tu vida el salir un poco de aquello a lo que estás acostumbrada, en divertirte un poco?

 _Cuando mis ojos buscan los suyos, no puedo evitar sorprenderme ante la imagen de él, deslizando el dedo que antes estaba dentro de mi, hacía su boca, saboreando mi esencia._

 _-Maldición, sabes tan bien. -Exclama mirándome profundamente-. Dime ¿Te gusta esto como opción para hacer en tu tiempo libre, Hinata?_

 **NO** , piensa Hinata abrumada por el recuerdo. Aunque ya era tarde para eso, sentía sus piernas débiles y el rostro caliente.

—N-No **—** Tartamudeo en respuesta Hinata. Tenía que concentrarse, pensó, mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sofá **—.** Cuando era pequeña me vi obligada a hacerlo casi constantemente, y no me enriqueció en absoluto.

Sasuke la miró desde la distancia, analizando sus reacciones, sabía que algo en el ambiente había cambiado desde que se abrazaron, era algo que no podía describir, y del cual prefería ignorar, aunque le picaban las manos por tocar él rostro de Hinata, y ver de cerca ese sonrojo que ahora quería ocultar de él, seguro que era producido por la vergüenza que sentía por lo ocurrido. al menos eso creía él.

 **-** ¿Te refieres a los años que vivisteis con vuestros tíos?

 **-** Íbamos de un lado a otro, como si fuéramos nómadas. Prueba a cambiar tu lugar de residencia cada seis meses, y luego dime lo estupendo que es salirte de aquello a lo que estás acostumbrado **—** Le espetó Hinata.

—Bueno, quizá Hanabi sea un poco más aventurera que tú.

A Hinata no le pasó desapercibido el tono afectuoso en que había pronunciado esas palabras. La mayoría de la gente le tomaba cariño a Hanabi porque era tan alegre, tan dulce... Tan niña. Por primera vez en su vida sintió una punzada de celos.

 **-** Sí, en eso tienes razón **—** asintió en un tono quedo. Probablemente a sus ojos era aburrídisima, porque las mujeres que poblaban su vida eran mujeres burbujeantes, mujeres atrevidas, mujeres que brillaban con luz propia. **—.** En fin, si no importa preferiría que no estuvieses aquí cuando ella llegue **—** Dijo poniéndose en pie **—.** Querría hablar con ella de esto en privado, aunque no tienes por qué preocuparte; te prometo que no voy a tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sasuke se levanto y camino hacía la salida. Había vislumbrado una parte de la verdadera Hinata, a una Hinata vulnerable, y aunque a él la vulnerabilidad nunca le había parecido un rasgo atractivo en una mujer, de pronto quería saber más de ella, quería conocer todas las facetas de aquella mujer, hasta que hallará aquello que lo atraía a ella como un imán.

—bueno, supongo que no volveremos a vernos **—** Le dijo cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, mientras él se ponía el abrigo de nuevo.

De pronto esas palabras lo hizo detenerse, y mirarla con duda.

 **-** ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues porque cuando Hanabi se vaya ya no tendrás ningún motivo para venir por aquí **—** Contestó ella **—.** Por cierto, respecto a Hanabi... por favor, no le digas que he...

 **-** ¿Qué has llorado? ¿Que te has derrumbado? **—** Dijo Sasuke a verla vacilar, como si no supiera qué palabra emplear.

 **-** Que he perdido un poco el control sobre mí misma **—** Contestó Hinata finalmente, alzando la barbilla orgullosa y mirándolo a los ojos sin parpadear.

Sasuke no quería marcharse; todavía no, y mucho menos estaba de acuerdo con que sea la última vez que se encuentren, pero Hinata abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

—No le diré nada; Te doy mi palabra.

Hinata asintió y, apenas hubo cruzado el umbral cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Tenía que ser así, Pensó Hinata deslizándose sobre la puerta hasta caer sentada, abrazando sus rodillas mientras escondía su rostro entre sus sus manos. Las cosas se estaban comenzando a poner peligrosas entre ellos dos, al menos para ella, no era idiota, sabía que algo le estaba pasando con ese hombre, primero se sentía nerviosa, luego tuvo ese sueño con él, y ahora experimentaba algo que ni Toneri llego a generar en ella.

 **Deseo y protección.**

Y ella no quería sentir nada por Sasuke Uchiha, así que lo mejor era alejarse, hasta que él destrozara su vida y su corazón.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **No hay embarazo, No hay Romance entre Hanabi y Sasuke. Y aun así Hinata aleja al galán, ¿QUIÉN LO QUIERE? XD**

 **No llegamos a la meta de los 30 Raviews pero aun así estoy contenta por aquellas personas que dejaron su opinión, Recuerden que un simple comentario por más corto que sea, es muy importante para aquellas personas que suben sus historias. Y yo les agradezco por dejar él suyo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Agradecimientos por dejar sus comentario en él capitulo anterior a: Melania Uzumaki Uchiha, EthereldCrow, Makaa-chan, dagorfly, hinatacris, Reina KIM, y a los Guest anónimos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado él capitulo, y dejen su opinión.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, sé que esta corto, pero les prometo que el próximo sera mas largo.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams** , **por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **C** **APÍTULO** **6**

¿Cuándo las cosas se empezaron a complicarse tanto?, ¿Cómo su vida termino derrumbándose y todo aquello que tanto esfuerzos le costo por conseguir, estaba comenzando a perderlo?

Ah, ya recordaba. Desde su partida, desde aquel día que tuvo que decir adiós y un cuídate mucha a la persona más importante de su vida, a esa persona que le daba las fuerzas para seguir adelante y le decía "Un todo estará bien hermana" ya había pasado dos semanas desde la partida de Hanabi y desde que todo empezó a complicarse.

 **Dos semanas antes..**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Sasuke abandono su casa, y aun sentía como si su alma estuviera abandonando su cuerpo, Hanabi ya regresaría y tenía que esforzarse para no llorar frente de ella, era por su bien, tenía que dejarla marchar aunque la idea la entristecía, ella ya era una adulta y no tenía que hacer el papel de una madre sobre-protectora.

Era verdad que Hanabi tenía la habilidad de meterse en problemas, pero siempre sabía como sobreponerse sin su ayuda, podía valerse por si misma y sabía que todo saldría bien al final, ella siempre se esforzaba para conseguir sus metas, y eso era algo que envidiaba de su hermana.

Por los momentos tenía que hacer algo con su aspecto, pensó Hinata viéndose en el espejo. Su cabello estaba desordenado y el maquillaje corrido por el llanto, sus ojos estaban rojos y ligeramente hinchados igual que sus labios, tenía que dejar de mordérselo cada vez que estuviera nerviosa o se lastimaría. Sintió vergüenza que Sasuke la hubiera visto así, tan destruida. Suspiró, que más daba... ya no volverían a verse, y no era bueno para ella involucrarse con un hombre como él, que solo veía a las mujeres como si fueran un juguete sexual, era de ese tipo de hombre que solo quería a una mujer para una sola noche, y no tenía pensado ser una de ellas.

De pie frente el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación comenzó a desvestirse, primero se quito la camisa azul dos tallas más grande que no permitía diferenciar su figura para luego despojarse de la falda larga, y se permitió mirarse solo en ropa interior. tenía que admitir que aunque su gusto por la ropa no era la adecuada para su cuerpo, se daba el placer por complacerse con su ropa interior que era más atrevida, como diría Ino y Hanabi "Lencería sexy para matar". Miró su sujetador Azul rey de encaje que hacía juego con la pequeña braga, tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su gusto, sus senos eran muy grandes y su caderas eran anchas, no se sentía cómoda con su figura, por eso la ocultaba, no le gustaba llamar la atención de los hombres, prefería ser invisible para ellos.

-Es hora de un baño -Se dijo para ella, dejo de observarse y se dirigió hacía el baño de la habitación.

Treinta minutos después estaba en el sofá del salón, vestida solamente con una pijama y con el cabello aun húmedo, esperando a Hanabi. En el momento que escuchó el sonido de unas llaves, sabía que ya había llegado, y así era, Hanabi ingreso a la casa de forma torpe, dejando la llave en la mesita junta la entrada. La observó desde su lugar tranquila, Hanabi siempre tenía un gusto estupendo para la ropa, llevaba un vestido amarillo de tirante que dejaba descubierta la mitad de su espalda y unos tacones plateados brillantes, su largo cabello lo tenia atado en una coleta alta haciéndola lucir elegante.

-¿Hinata, estas en casa? -Preguntó en voz alta Hanabi, mientras se quitándose los tacones.

-Estoy aquí

Hanabi se sobresaltó a escucharla su voz tan cerca y voltio rápidamente hacía ella.

-Vaya, me asustaste. -Dijo agitada.- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? -. Pregunto, camino hacía ella y se sentó a su lado dejando en el camino los tacones en el suelo.

-Normal. -Respondió Hinata.- Con la diferencia que recibí un visitante inesperado .-Explico observándola fijamente.

-¿Un visitante inesperado? te refieres a Sas...P-pues veras Hinata... respecto a eso, discup

-No te disculpes. -Interrumpió con voz suave.- Ya me lo dijo. ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?

-Quería hacerlo, pero no sabía como te lo tomarías. -Explico Hanabi .- No te preocupes, no me iré, voy a rechazar el papel.

-No. -Exclamó Hinata abrazándola, ver a Hanabi decir eso solo por causa de ella la hacía sentirse enferma, como podía ser tan egoísta, su hermana quería ir, se notaba en la forma en que le brillaban los ojos y que quisiera rechazar la oportunidad para cumplir su sueños solo para no dejarla sola... La destrozaba por dentro.

-No te preocupes por mí Hanabi -Susurro Hinata. Alejándose un poco y mirando a Hanabi a los ojos .-Tienes mi bendición.

Hanabi se quedo callada mientras las lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, Había esperado una queja o un reclamó por parte de Hinata, pero escuchar esas palabras hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Recordó que ellas dos siempre habían estado juntas nunca se habían separado ni cuando sus padres fallecieron, Hinata siempre era quién la cuidaba y la ayudaba cuando más la necesitaba, ella siempre estaba allí luchando para darle todo lo que necesitaba, más que una hermana mayor Hinata era una figura materna para ella, quién siempre la cuidaba cuando algo la asustaba o cuando estaba triste, ella siempre la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Tenía la esperanza que algún día llegaría a ser una gran actriz y así podría darle a Hinata todo lo que se merecía y ser ella esta vez quién la cuidará.

-Hermana. -Tartamudeo Hanabi lanzándose en los brazos de Hinata.

No importaba que Hanabi fuera más alta que ella, ni que actuará con tanta confianza y seguridad, para ella siempre sería su pequeña hermanita, Pensó Hinata observando a la mujer que ahora se refugiaba en su regazo llorando. No pudo evitar sotar algunas lagrimas de felicidad, estaba orgullosa por la gran mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo su hermana.

-No llores Hanabi. -Dijo con voz suave Hinata, mientras alzaba con una mano el rostro de Hanabi y limpiaba el rastro de lagrimas. - No tienes que quedarte por mí, tienes que aceptar la oferta para que el mundo te conozca y seas una actriz maravillosa. Aunque te vayas lejos no significa que nunca nos volveremos a ver, estaremos en contacto siempre. Así que borra esa cara triste y sal a cumplir tus sueños.

-Pero...

-La casa esta en perfecto estado y me va bien en el trabajo, puedo arreglármelas sin ti, así que ya basta de pero.. quiero que llegue el día que pueda verte en una pantalla de cine o en la tele, quizás y te vuelvas en mi actriz favorita.

Hanabi sonrió aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias... Hermana.

Tres días después Hanabi se había marchado.

 **Tiempo actual..**

Que equivocada estaba...Pensó Hinata, las cosas se estaban empezando a salir de control en la casa, y los gastos se estaban elevando. apenas y tenía tiempo para ella misma, si no era por Ino aun estuviera matándose la cabeza buscando la forma de solucionar todo.

-Ves, salir un rato a tomar aire, era lo que te hacía falta Hinata, tienes que relajarte un poco. -Dijo Ino tomando asiento en una de las mesas de aquella Cafetería ubicada unas cuadras de la empresa Yamanaka.

-Si, gracias por haber insistido en que saliéramos, este lugar es muy tranquilo y relajante -Explico Hinata. Ino había insistido mucho en que fueran a aquella cafetería que ya no podía decirle que no.

-¿Puedo domar su orden? -Preguntó la camarera.

Esa voz,Pensó Hinata. Miró a la mujer vestida de camarera y no pudo evitar sonreír a reconocerla.

-¡Tenten! -Exclamó emocionada. -¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí? Pensé que seguías trabajando en la tienda de Arte.

Tenten era una de sus amigas más cercana igual que Ino, con la diferencia que era de clase media igual que ella. Era una mujer muy hermosa, alta y morena, su cabello era largo pero siempre lo tenía sujeto en dos chongo. Y tenía la costumbre de cambiar de trabajo con mucha frecuencia, Cocinera, Peluquera, Secretaria..ect,. Hoy por lo visto le tocaba de camarera.

-Renuncie...No me caía bien mi antiguo jefe -Respondió Tenten asiendo una mueca, recordando a Deidara y su obsesión con el arte.

-Eso dices siempre que renuncias a un trabajo. -Exclamó Ino.

-Esta vez es diferente. -Se quejo tenten.- Me gusta ser Camarera.

-Oh En serio. Pues has tu trabajo camarera... Quiero un jugó de manzana y una ensalada. -Dijo con tono burlón Ino.

Tenten le mandó una mirada asesina mientras escribía la orden, para luego mirar a Hinata.

-¿Y tú Hinata?

-Solo un té verde, gracias.

Tenten anoto el pedido y se marcho. Dos minutos después regresaba con lo ordenado para luego tomar asiento con ellas.

-¿No estas en tu hora de trabajo? -Pregunto Hinata.

-Ya termine mi turno. -Respondió sonriendo.- Ademas quería saber como iban las cosas en tu casa, ¿Arreglaste las tuberías?

Hinata suspiró derrotada.

-No. El domingo van los fontaneros a cambiarlas, las cosas en la casa se están complicando bastante.

-¿No le has dicho nada de esto a Hanabi? -Pregunto Ino, revolviendo su ensalada.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza, no quería contarle nada a Hanabi o se preocuparía. Ya vería como se las arreglaba sola.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si necesitas algo solo dímelo. -Dijo Ino, agarrando la mano de Hinata.

-Conmigo también. -Respondió tenten, uniéndose al apretón de mano.

Hinata solo las miró emocionada por contar con el apoyo de sus amigas, siempre lograban alegrar sus días cuando lo necesitaba.

-Gracias .-Susurró con sinceridad.

-Para eso estamos.. ¿Por cierto, no has vuelto a ver al Bombón de ojos negros? -Preguntó Ino entusiasmada.

Sasuke,.Pensó Hinata sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. No lo había vuelto a ver desde que conversaron sobre Hanabi, y ella estaba complacida de que así fuera, Hanabi era el único vinculo que los unía y como ya no estaba con ella, no tenían nada que los hiciera volver a encontrarse.

-No. -Respondió bruscamente.

-Ah.. que lastima, con lo bueno que estaba...-Se quejo Ino.

-¿Bombón?, ¿Estas saliendo con alguien Hinata? -Preguntó Tenten.

Yo Saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha... Nunca. Pensó Hinata evitando el rubor que amenazaba con aparecer en sus mejillas.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie, solo es un amigo de Hanabi.

Tenten suspiró como si con solo esas palabras le hubiera quitado todo la diversión.

-Hinata.. Tienes que vivir tu vida ahora que ya no estas haciendo el papel de madre de Hanabi, esta bien que te diviertas un poco con alguien.. -Expreso tenten.

Estaba de acuerdo con su consejo, solo que no había encontrado al hombre con quien compartir su vida. Si iba a divertirse con alguien sería con el hombre que amara y no con un hombre que solo la quería en su cama de forma pasajera.

-Gracias por el consejo, te juró que lo tendré en cuenta. -Respondió mirando el reloj en su muñeca. -Dios Ino es tarde es hora de regresar al trabajo.

Ino miró la hora y se sobresalto, Tiró el dinero en la mesa y salió corriendo.

-Dios mi padre va a matarme... -Gritó Saliendo de la cafetería.

Hinata salio tras de ella apresurada, faltaba cuatro minuto para entrar al trabajo y no podía cometer el error en ser despedida con la falta que le estaba siendo el dinero. Al menos había logrado olvidar un poco sus problemas.

-Maleducadas...No se despidieron.- Reclamó Tenten a verse sola en la mesa.

-¡Tenten deja de holgazanear y ponte a trabajar que aun no es tu hora de descanso! -Grito molesto el dueño de la cafetería.

Tenten se sobresalto al verse descubierta y se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Si Señor!

Que exigente... si sigue así renunciare... quizás y me den empleo en la tienda de armas que vi antes.,Pensó Tenten.

* * *

Domingo, y aun no se atrevía contarle nada a Hanabi, llevaban escribiéndose desde su partida tanto que ya se le estaba volviendo un ejercicio de escritura para Hinata. Hanabi estaba muy feliz con su viaje al extranjero, no tenía más que alabanzas para Kiba, para sus compañeros de reparto, y hasta para los maquilladores, los cámaras, y el resto del equipo.

El apartamento que estaba compartiendo con otras cuatros chicas, no era gran cosa, le había dicho, pero el edificio tenía piscina. Además, la palabras **«** Alucinante **»** Parecía haberse convertido en su muletilla preferida. Todo era alucinante; desde la película que estaban haciendo hasta el estilo de vida americano. Hinata estaba feliz por ella.

Pero parecía como si la casa hubiese estado esperando a la partida de Hanabi para que empezaran a surgir averías. Primero en el baño había salido una gotera. El fontanero le había dicho que probablemente pudiese arreglarse con un "Parche", pero que las tuberías ya estaban bastantes viejas y que tendría que ir pensando en reemplazarlas antes o después.

Luego había sido la lavadora, que se había estropeado sin arreglo posible, y había tenido que comprar una nueva.

Y hace unos días, sentada en la cocina, estaba viendo en el techo lo que parecía una mancha de humedad. Gimió para sus adentros, y se preguntó cómo podría decirle a Hanabi que necesitaba dinero sin que ésta se sintiese culpable y empezase a preocuparse. Hanabi ya se había disculpado por no haber podido enviarle nada todavía, y le había prometido que lo haría en cuanto pudiese. Por el momento con lo que estaba ganando sólo le llegaba para pagar su parte del alquiler del piso que estaba viviendo.

Hinata gimió frustrada, no sabía que hacer, los fontaneros estaban ahora trabajando en el piso de arriba y esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran después que cambiaran las tuberías. No quería ni subir. La horrorizaba la idea de ver el suelo levantado y las paredes cubiertas de polvo. Sólo quería esconderse en su habitación hasta que todo pasará, pero ni eso podía hacer con todo el ruido y polvo por todas partes.

Unos minutos después sonó el timbre de la puerta, y Hinata se preguntó qué nueva "Sorpresa" le deparaba el destino. ¿Algún vecino que venía a decirle que le habían pinchado las ruedas del coche, tal vez?

Se levantó y se dirigió al vestíbulo vestida como estaba con sus "Mejores" galas; Una sudadera vieja, unos pantalones de Chándal, y sus zapatillas de casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, Sin embargo, A quien se encontró allí fue a Sasuke.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, y cuando sus ojos se conectaron sintió que algo dentro de ella se derretía.

 **Que cruel y Hermoso es el Destino.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Lo siento si no era lo que estaban esperando, En este capítulo me centre más en Hinata y los problemas que se le presentan después de la partida de Hanabi, quise agregar estas escenas; tanto la despedida como una pequeña charla entre amigas, sé que el capitulo quedo un poco flojo pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo en que les agradara.**

 **No me odien... Para el próximo capitulo estará completamente centrado en Hinata y Sasuke.**

 **Les doy Gracias a los seguidores y a los que agregaron como favorito.**

 **Agradecimientos por dejar sus comentario en él capitulo anterior a:**

 **-Melania Uzumaki Uchiha: Gracias por dejar tus comentarios en cada capitulo, me emociona saber que te este gustando la historia. Sobre Hinata buscando a Sasuke, bueno.. creo que eso ya fue respondido en este capitulo, él resulto buscándola a ella XD aun así espero que te allá entretenido el cap de hoy, hasta la próxima.**

- **rozen1331; Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero y disfrutes este capitulo.**

 **-GilCa; Hola! Si que suerte tiene Hanabi, ya quisieran muchas ser ella. Me alegra que pienses así de Hinata, quise cambiar su personalidad pero sin hacerla muy OC. Gracias por tus deseos.**

 **-Nana; Gracias.. Si es muy triste despedirse de una hermana más si es tu único vinculo familiar, por eso agregue en este capitulo una escena entre ellas.**

 **-Djenaba; Guao.. gracias por dejar tu critica sobre el fic, es emocionante tener nuevos seguidores mas si son de otra nacionalidad. Me alegra saber que te gusta como se va desarrollando la relación de Sasuke y Hinata, espero recibir otro comentario tuyo.**

 **-NataliaC; Sasuke ve a Hanabi como una hermana pequeña desde el primer capitulo lo dijo, Solo que Hinata no lo veía así XD. No te preocupes habrá lemón solo que primero deben avanzar un poco más en su relación.**

 **-KnL; Gracias por tu comentario, espero y disfrutes este corto capitulo.**

 **Guest; No tiene nada de malo en opinar, con un simple Me gusta o un Espero el próximo Capitulo, esta bien para nosotros, lo que cuenta es saber que les esta gustando nuestras historias o si debemos mejorar algo. Así que te agradezco que comentaras mi historia, espero y dejes un comentario para el próximo capitulo.**

 **Gracias a todos... Sus comentarios y ánimos me ayudan a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Dejen sus Raviews..**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, es más largo que el anterior como se los prometí. Por cierto está historia se actualizara todos los Lunes.**

 **NOTICIA: Estoy adaptando otra historia SasuHina completamente diferente a esta, Se llama "Sígueme la Corriente" es una historia erótica pero con mucho Romance y Humor, Le juró que le encantará. Eso si la personalidad de los personajes son Occ son un poco parecida a los del universo RTN de Naruto, así que si no les gusta eso, no sé les obliga a leerla, pero aquellos que sientan curiosidad son bienvenidos a leerla y dejarme su opinión, les prometo que se divertirán y se enamoraran de sus personajes.**

 **Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams** , **por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **C** **APÍTULO** **7**

¿Qué hacía Sasuke Uchiha en su puerta? era en lo único que podía pensar Hinata, ignorando a su corazón acelerado y su repentina debilidad, trató de mantener la compostura frente a él.

—Em... Hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Directo al grano como siempre. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

—¿Eh? Oh, tengo a los fontaneros en el piso de arriba, haciendo unas reparaciones **—** Contestó ella encogiendo un hombro.

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

¿Qué era lo que quería Sasuke? la única opción sería que Hanabi lo haya mandado a verla, era imposible que alguien como él este allí por ella. Se había cuidado de no mencionar sus problemas financieros en los E-mails que le había enviado a Hanabi, pero... ¿Qué otra razón podía haber si no que Sasuke estuviese allí? Tal vez Hanabi hubiese leído entre líneas que algo no iba bien y se lo había mencionado a Sasuke, que tanto había hecho por ella, y le había pedido que fuera a asegurarse de que su hermana mayor estaba bien.

—¿Te ha dicho Hanabi que vinieras a verme? **—** Inquirió Hinata suspicaz.

La idea de que aquélla fuese una visita de caridad la hizo sentirse tremendamente irritada y muy en el fondo de ella sentía dolor, aunque no sabía la razón del por qué.

—Pasaba por aquí.

—¿En serio? Vaya, nunca hubiera dicho que ésta fuese una zona que frecuentases.

—Hinata, para ya de discutir y déjame entrar **—** Le espetó él cansado.

Y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, empujó la puerta y pasó al interior de la vivienda.

Las últimas dos semanas no habían sido precisamente tranquilas, pero se había encontrado pensando en Hinata en más de una ocasión sin motivo aparente. Luego Hanabi lo había llamado preocupada, diciéndole que le parecía que su hermana estaba rara, y le había pedido que fuera a hacerle una visita. Aquella excusa para ver a Hinata había sido para Sasuke como si, después de semanas con un tremendo escozor, hubiese descubierto dónde le picaba y pudiese rascarse por fin.

No estaba seguro de por qué quería volver a ver a una mujer que lo había tratado con la punta del pie desde el principio, pero no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, y había pensado que la mejor forma de resolverlo sería viéndola.

—¿Qué dices que están reparando? **—** Inquirió mirando hacia el techo.

—Es sólo una pequeñez; Nada importante **—** Contestó ella.

—Pues por todo el ruido que están haciendo no parece una pequeñez.

—Todavía no me has dicho a qué has venido **—** Le recordó ella **—.** Si ha sido Hanabi quien te ha pedido que vinieras, puedes irte y decirle que no tiene por qué preocuparse; todo va bien.

—¿Aunque la casa se esté cayendo a pedazos?

—No se está cayendo a pedazos. **—** Protestó ella irritada. Al menos no aún., Pensó para sus adentros Hinata.

Sasuke había olvidado la facilidad con que se alteraba, y también lo divertido que era picarla.

—¿Por qué no me invitas a un café y me cuentas cuál es el problema?; pareces estresada.

Hinata resopló. Por supuesto que estaba estresada. Tenía a un ejército de fontaneros en el piso de arriba, y la última persona a la que quería ver en ese momento acababa de entrar por la puerta porque su querida y bienintencionada hermana le había pedido que fuese a ver cómo estaba. Y encima de todo eso estaba hecha un adefesio mientras que él, aunque iba de Sport con una sudadera de Rugby y unos vaqueros, tenía un aspecto fantástico.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan delicioso para la vista?

 **-** Estoy más estresada ahora que te has presentado tú aquí **—** La dijo.

—De modo que admites que estás estresada. Hanabi me dijo que la última vez que habló contigo por teléfono le pareció que estabas rara.

Hinata estranguló mentalmente a su hermana.

—Y te pidió que vinieras para asegurarte de que no iba a tirarme de ningún puente.

 **-** Bueno, tampoco es eso **—** Contestó él divertido.

En ese momento se oyó un golpe tremendo en el piso de arriba y Hinata gimió angustiada, esperando oír la voz de Inari o Tazuna, el jefe de los fontaneros, llamándola para que subiera. Se anticipó, pero cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras Tazuna y su nieto se asomaron al rellano con malas noticias.

—Lo siento, Hinata. **-** Dijo el niño de apenas unos 13 años.

Sasuke había subido detrás de ella, y Hinata lo notó curioseando por encima de su hombro.

—Nos hemos encontrado con algo que no esperábamos. **-** Explicó Tazuna, acariciando la cabeza de su nieto él cual se encontraba triste por no poder ayudar.

Hinata no se atrevía a preguntar, así que se quedó en silencio mientras el hombre sacudía la cabeza y la miraba, como dándole el pésame.

 **-** Amianto.

Hinata vio cómo sus últimos ahorros se iban por el desagüe.

—Pero.. ¿Cómo puede ser?

—Está debajo de las tablas del suelo **—** Le explicó Tazuna **—.** No está por todas partes, pero me temo que por el momento tendremos que volver a poner las tablas en su sitio hasta que lo hayan retirado. Tendrás que buscar una empresa especializada para que lo haga.

—Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.

—Lo siento, pero me temo que no.

—¿Y no sabrás cuánto va a costar que lo retiren?

Tazuna se volvió un momento a mirar a sus hombres, que estaban volviendo a colocar las tablas, y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes lo tóxico que es el amianto, Hinata? Teniendo en cuenta que no tienes otra opción más que hacer que vengan a retirarlo, más vale que no pienses en eso.

—Comprendo, gracias por venir. **—** Respondió Hinata acompañándolos a la puerta, demasiado agobiada por sus problemas como para preocuparse de Sasuke, que iba detrás de ella.

—Pendón por no poder hacer más nada señorita Hinata **—** Dijo Irani triste. Hinata lo miró y se agachó a su altura, ver al niño triste le izó recordar a Hanabi, y la razón por la cual no le había contado nada. No quería verla triste y preocupada por ella.

—No te preocupes por eso. Gracias por tú ayuda. **—** Dijo ella sonriendo

Cuando se hubieron marchado cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Pues ya lo ves, tenías razón: La casa se cae a pedazos, tengo un agujero en el bolsillo por el que se escurre el dinero, y sí, estoy muy, muy estresada, pero no quiero que Hanabi lo sepa. Quiero que disfrute de las oportunidades que está teniendo en Ámerica sin que tenga que preocuparse por mí.

—¿Cuántos hace que empezaron todos estos problemas?

Hinata se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Desde que se fue Hanabi **—** Respondió ella con un suspiro cansado.

Sasuke la observo, y se dió cuenta que era la segunda vez que la veía derrotada, al menos no estaba llorando, En esa ocuasión notó que no le gustaba ver las lagrimas de Hinata.

Sasuke la llevó a la cocina y preparó té.

 **-** ¿De verdad no le has dicho una palabra de esto a Hanabi para no preocuparla? **—** Inquirió Sasuke cuando se hubieron sentado.

 **-** ¿De qué habría servido? Está a miles de kilómetros, y no quería que volviera aquí corriendo y echara a perder todo su esfuerzo.

—De modo que preferiste cargar tú con todo **—** Concluyó él mirándola pensativo **—.** Sólo que ahora te encuentras con unos gastos que no puedes afrontar tú sola.

 **-** Haré unas cuantas horas extras en el trabajo **—** Contestó Hinata, que no quería que sintiese lástima de ella.

—Van a tener que ser más que **«Unas cuantas» —** Apunto él, alzando los ojos hacia la mancha en el techo.

—Me las arreglaré **—** Insistió Hinata **—.** Imagino que en tu mundo es completamente distinto, que con sólo chasquear los dedos se solucionan los problemas. De hecho probablemente no conozcas a ninguna mujer que tenga que hacer malabarismos para llegar a fin de mes y que no pueden permitirse la clase de lujos que para ti son algo normal.

 **-** En que me ataques no va a hacer que se solucionen tus problemas.

—Ya. Bueno, si no te importa querría que te marcharas; tengo que llamar al banco.

—¿En un Domingo?

—No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes **—** Murmuró Hinata , que no estaba escuchándolo **—.** Puedo ir al banco y pedir un crédito.

—Que luego tendrás que devolver.

—Pero al menos podré pagar las reparaciones **—** Contesté ella **—.** Y si lo que vas a hacer es quedarte ahí sentado y decir obviedades, ya puedes ir acabándote el té y largarte.

No quería ser grosera con él. Mejor dicho ella no era grosera con nadie, pero ese hombre la hacía molestar con demasiada facilidad.

—Muy bien, pongamos que pides un préstamo y te lo conceden. **—** Explicó Sasuke ignorando sus palabras de que se fuera **—.** ¿Dónde vas a vivir mientras duren las obras?

—Aquí, por supuesto.

—¿Con polvo por todas partes?, ¿Con un mineral tóxico bajo el suelo? ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando vengan a retirarlo? ¿Te pondrás una mascarilla?

Hinata sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de ira y frustración.

Al verla Sasuke se arrempintió de sus palabras, pero tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, era muy peligroso que se quedará en esa casa con todo ese tóxico allí.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de irte y dejarme sola?

—¿Para que puedas quedarte aquí, compadeciéndote de ti misma?

—No estoy compadeciéndome de mí misma **—** Masculló ella entre dientes **—.** Sé cómo voy a solucionar esto, y cuando llegue el lunes iré al banco a primera hora.

—Sí, pero no puedes quedarte aquí.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? Oh, ya sé, le diré a mi mayordomo que llame para reservarme una suite en el Palace hasta que todo se arregle **—** Contestó ella con sarcasmo.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa.

—Tengo una idea mejor: Tú necesitas dinero, y yo lo tengo.

—Olvídalo, Sasuke. Te agradezco que hayas ayudado a mi hermana, pero yo no necesito nada de ti **—** Le espetó ella.

¿Habría una mujer más terca que aquélla?, se preguntó Sasuke, sintiendo un repentino deseo de derribar los muros que había levantado en torno a ella.

—Estás dejando que te controlen las emociones, y así no resolverás nada. Si vas al banco y pides ese préstamo te pasarás varios años matándote a trabajar para devolver ese dinero y los intereses.

—¿Y en vez de eso sugieres que acepte tu dinero? ¿Y qué ganas tú a cambio?

Una imagen de ella desnuda en su cama gimiendo su nombre mientras él la envestía una y otra vez, acudió a la mente de Sasuke, pero se apresuró a apartarla.

—Mira, Hinata, la cuestión es que no puedes ocultarle un problema de esta magnitud a tu hermana **—** Respondió él con la voz ligeramente ronca **—.** Entiendo que quieras protegerla y que quieras evitarle disgustos, pero tiene derecho a saber la verdad, a saber lo que está pasando. Deberías confiar en ella. No creo que vaya a hacer la tontería de volver corriendo cuando seguramente sabrá que no va a solucionar nada con eso. Si se entera de que has estado ocultándole esto se sentirá traicionada.

—No pretendas conocer a mi hermana mejor que yo.

—No pretendo nada, pero tienes que decírselo. Por supuesto que cuando se lo digas querrá volver y asegurarse de que estás bien, pero las cosas serían distintas si...

 **-** ¿Si qué? **—** Inquirió ella cuando se quedó callado.

 **-** Si supiera que yo estoy cuidando de ti **—** Contestó Sasuke.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Nunca en su vida había cuidado de ninguna mujer. Las reglas del juego por las que se había regido siempre eran bien sencillas: Nada de dependencias, nada de ataduras. Hinata sin embargo despertaba una ternura inusitada en él, una necesidad de protegerla. No se correspondía en absoluto a su ideal de belleza femenina, y sí, en cierto modo se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero no estaba seguro en que sentido. Claro que, fuera lo que fuera, indiscutiblemente era una novedad para él, y para su hastiado paladar, un nuevo sabor tenía un atractivo especial.

—Oh, por favor. **—** Dijo Hinata ocultando su rubor con la mano. Sasuke sólo tenía lastima de ella, y eso la molestaba, aunque su sonrojo y corazón acelerado por sus palabras la hayan sorprendido, él solo lo había dicho por qué sentía lastima por su situación, no porque se preocupara por ella.

—Oye, sólo estoy ofreciéndote ayuda **—** Le dijo él **—.** ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarla?

—Porque no me pareces la clase de hombre que va por ahí ayudando desinteresadamente a las damiselas en apuros **—** Le contestó Hinata. A menos que se parecieran a Hanabi o que quisiera algo de ellas, añadió para sus adentros **—.** Estás ofreciéndome ayuda porque te sientes culpable, porque por una coincidencia del destino fue a raíz de que llegaras a nuestras vidas cuando todo esto empezó a ocurrir. Te da pena de la hermana fea y patética que se ha quedado sola y tiene dificultades para salir adelante.

—No estoy diciendo que te vaya a dar el dinero así porque sí **—** Apuntó él **—.** Me parece que olvidas que ante todo soy un hombre de negocios.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugieres entonces? No es que vaya a considerar siquiera tu oferta, claro.

—Porque eres una cabezota.

—No, porque no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie.

 **-** Excepto con el banco.

 **-** Eso es distinto **—** Respondió Hinata, molesta por cómo le daba la vuelta a cada cosa que decía.

Para Sasuke aquella **«Novedad»** estaba convirtiéndose en un reto, y los retos siempre resultaban estimulantes.

—Pídete un par de meses de vacaciones.

 **-** ¿Que me tome un par de meses de vacaciones? **—** Repitió ella. ¿Se había vuelto loco de remate o qué? **—.** ¿Has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho? **—** Hinata sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y se llevó las dos tazas al fregadero **—.** ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? **—** Le espetó volviéndose **—.** ¿Cómo voy a pagar las facturas?

 **-** ¿Cuánto cobras?

Hinata se sonrojó, aquella pregunta era personal. No discutirías de sus finanzas con aquel hombre aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Y bien? No hay por qué ser tímida.

 **-** No es asunto tuyo **—** Le espetó Hinata.

Llevaba meses diciéndose que debería pedir un aumento, Ino también se lo había sugerido cuando los problemas comenzaron, le había dicho que era muy buena en el trabajo y que se lo merecía y si su padre no aceptaba ella le reclamaría hasta que aceptara y le diera su aumento, pero a pesar de todo no sé había atrevido a pedirlo. Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke no iba a cejar hasta saberlo, le contestó. No sé rió, cómo había esperado que hiciera, sino que se quedó mirándola unos segundos, como sopesando algo.

—Estoy intentando meterme en el negocio del turismo **—** Le dijo **—,** Y quiero construir un hotel de lujo.

 **-** ¿Un hotel de lujo?

 **-** Un hotel pequeño y exclusivo **—** Asintió él.

—Déjame adivinar: Sólo para gente que pueda pagárselo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

 **-** Como he dicho, soy un hombre de negocios. Estoy pensando en construirlo en Borneo.

—Borneo **—** Repitió ella, con cierto escepticismo.

—Estoy seguro de que será un éxito. Quiero que respete el entorno, y que sea algo distinto, que ofrezca algo que no se pueda encontrar en otros lugares ni en otros hoteles. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

 **-** Yo no sé nada de hoteles. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me alojé en un hotel.

—No puedes seguir viviendo aquí hasta que hayan retirado el amianto y las obras estén acabadas **—** Le dijo Sasuke **—.** Con lo que voy a ofrecerte te ahorrarás el tener que acampar con un saco de dormir en casa de alguna amiga. Te pagaré la estancia en tres de los mejores hoteles de Londres durante los dos próximos meses. Así podrás ver de primera cómo son y cómo funcionan. Tu misión consistirá en averiguar por qué tienen el éxito que tienen. Además te pagare el doble de lo que estás ganando ahora, y para ti sería una oportunidad de hacer algo distinto a pasarte el día sentada frente a un ordenador en una oficina.

 **-** ¿No tienes a nadie que pueda hacerte ese trabajo?

—¿Y tú eres incapaz de decir simplemente gracias en vez de buscarle siempre peros a todo?

—Es que.. no sé.. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algún motivo detrás de tu oferta? **—** Inquirió Hinata.

Sí, tal vez como él decía le buscaba los peros a todo, pero su lado racional estaba sopesando la propuesta que estaba haciéndole. Llevaba trabajando el tiempo suficiente en la compañía para saber que le darían sin problema una baja de un par de meses sin paga, y la verdad era que le idea de hacer algo distinto le resultaba atrayente a pesar de que también le daba un poco de miedo.

 **-** ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque eres desconfiada por naturaleza **—** Le contestó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros antes de levantarse **—.** Si no estás interesada me marcharé y te dejaré que soluciones tus problemas con la ayuda del banco **—** Le dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

 **-** ¡No, espera! **—** Lo llamó Hinata yendo tras él. Cuando lo alcanzó Sasuke ya había llegado al vestíbulo **—.** ¿Y si no sirvo? No tengo experiencia.

—Ten un poco de fe en ti misma. ¿Debo interpretar eso como un sí?

—Bueno, antes tendré que hablarlo con mi jefe.

 **-** Claro que... Si finalmente aceptas... **—** Dijo Sasuke mirándola de arriba abajo **—...** Tendrás que hacer algo respecto a tu vestuario.

Hinata sintió que los colores se le subían a la cara.

—No voy a trabajar así vestida **—** Le dijo irritada **—.** Me he puesto esta ropa porque me parecía estúpido ponerme de punta en blanco para recibir a los fontaneros. Pero si te parece que no soy lo bastante **«Decorativa»** Como para trabajar para ti, dímelo ya, porque no pienso comprarme ropa nueva para un trabajo de dos meses. Además, si acepto tu oferta.. **—** Añadió alzando la barbilla y mirándolo desafiante **—...** Quiero que te quede bien claro que no es porque haya cambiado de opinión respecto a ti. Sigues sin gustarme.

Y así tenía que seguir, si quería salir bien librada cuando todo el trabajo hubiera acabado,.Pensó Hinata.

 **-** Me encanta lo diplomática que eres.

—Simplemente estoy siendo sincera.

 **-** Sí, ya lo veo; y créeme que es algo que aprecio, porque por mi experiencia puedo decirte que es una cualidad poco frecuente en las mujeres **—** Contestó él **—.** Por cierto que este trabajo puede que requiera que tengas que hacer algún viaje. ¿Tienes tu pasaporte en regla?

Hinata asintió, entre nerviosa y excitada ante las posibilidades que estaban abriéndose ante ella.

 **-** Y ya que vas a trabajar para mí, te pondré un despacho en mi apartamento.

—Oye, oye, oye... Para el carro. No creo que eso sea una buena idea. **—** Exclamó sobresaltada Hinata, ya era suficiente trabajar para él como para que ahora le diga que tendrá que trabajar en su departamento.

 **-** ¿Por qué no?

—P-Pues porque... porque sería mucho más profesional que... bueno, que trabajara en un entorno laboral normal, en una oficina, y no en tu casa.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa, divertido por lo incómoda que parecía ante la idea de trabajar en su apartamento.

 **-** Hinata, esto es un proyecto mío particular que no tiene nada que ver con mi empresa. No puedo llevarte allí y darte un despacho de un día para otro sin que despiertes cierta curiosidad en los demás empleados.

 **-** ¿Te importaría explicarme qué..?

—Una curiosidad peligrosa **—** Matizó Sasuke en tono sensual que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara y abriera mucho los ojos **—.** La gente pensaría que te he llevado allí porque hay algo entre nosotros. Y no es que me importe lo que los demás piensen de mí, pero no me gusta mezclar lo personal y lo profesional.

—Pero si no hay nada entre nosotros **—** Protestó Hinata sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Nosotros lo sabemos, pero la gente empezaría a hablar, y eso es algo que minaría mi autoridad.

—Bueno, yo... Comprendo tu punto de vista desde luego, pero tú también tienes que comprender el mío.

—¿Que es..? **—** Inquirió él apoyándose en la puerta y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Em.. Pues...

Hinata intentó pensar cómo decir lo que quería decir sin parecer una mojigata. Si el solo hecho de estar de pie junto a él en su propia casa hacía que se sintiese nerviosa e incómoda, ¿Cómo no iba a resultarle difícil trabajar en la de él?

—Tu virtud está a salvo conmigo **—** Le dijo él, adivinando por dónde iba. **—.** Durante el día estaré en la oficina, y si te da miedo que nos veamos en mi apartamento al final de la jornada para hablar de cómo vas con el trabajo, siempre podemos quedar en un sitio neutral, como un pub o algo así.

—Por supuesto que no me da miedo.

—Bien, porque no hay razón para que lo tengas, y tampoco para que te sientas incomoda en mi presencia.

Hinata interpretó la sonrisa burlona que se dibujó lentamente en sus labios como su forma de decirle que no se acercaría a ella aunque fuese la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. Se dijo que no le importaba, que así era mejor, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo dolida.

—Te llamaré cuando haya hablado con mi jefe.

Y con eso último Sasuke se había marchado dejándola hecha un manojo de sentimientos.

 **D** **ios,** **¿En qué se estaba metiendo?**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Bueno lo prometido es deuda, el capitulo estuvo completamente centrado en nuestros protagonistas, ¿Les gusta el rumbo que esta tomando la historia?**

 **Sugerencia:**

 **En el libro , después de esta conversación en el capitulo siguiente ya había pasado un mes Hinata trabajando para Sasuke, así que no sé.. estoy pensando en agregar algunas pequeñas escenas más, para luego ir al drama original de la historia. ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Quieren que rellene un poco que pasó durante ese mes de Hinata trabajando para Sasuke o quieren que lo deje así y continuemos la historia? Ustedes decidan..**

 **Agradecimientos y repuestas por su Reviews a:**

-Melania Uzumaki Uchiha; Sí, Sasuke es todo un héroe, y se presento con una propuesta interesante que resolvería todo los problemas de Hina, que bien xD espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

-Rose101226; Aquí tienes la actualización espero y te guste.

-The holy; Gracias por comentar.

-Yumeko-san; Oh Gracias, es bueno saber que a muchos le esta gustando la historia. Estoy empezando a crear una Nueva adaptación "Sígueme la corriente" es muy divertida te la recomiendo, y espero recibir algún comentario en ella. Mientras tanto esta historia la actualizare todos los Lunes.

-Djenaba; De verdad me alegra leer tus comentarios. Si la situación de hinata es muy triste pero ya apareció Sasuke al rescate XD

-NataliaC; Gracias por comentar, Sasuke ya apareció así que las cosas para Hinata mejoraran como te diste cuenta en este cap.

-Nana; Guao muchos están triste por los problemas de Hinata.. así que espero y se alegren más con este capitulo, Sasuke entra en acción.

-Guest; Esta historia iba a contar con 12 capitulos, pero veo que las cosas serán diferentes ya que cada vez que estoy escribiendo se me ocurren muchas escenas para agregarle así que ya no estoy muy segura de cuantos capitulos serán. Será más largo de lo planeado.

-Andi Soul; Me alegra que te guste, estaré actualizando todos los Lunes.

-MarianaG; No te preocupes, no me gusta la idea de dejarla sin terminar, eh leído muchas historias muy buenas y la mayoría no la han terminado, así que mi meta es terminar todas y que les guste.

-Raina KIM; Estaré actualizando el próximo Lunes, gracias por comentar.

 **Muchas gracias a todos... Dejen su Reviews si les gusta como va el rumbo de esta historia. También pueden pasarse por la nueva que estoy adaptando les juró que les gustará.**

 **Hasta el próximo Lunes...**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Les traigo CAPITULO DOBLE! Nunca pensé que llegaría a los 60 comentarios, estoy muy feliz y satisfecha por esta historia, así que les hice este regalo doble.

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

Pedir Dos Meses de Vacaciones a su Jefe, no fue una tarea muy difícil para Hinata. Él señor Yamanaka había aceptado dar-cela encantado, las cosas en la empresa estaban muy bien, así que no eran muy importante si sé tomaba unos meses, principalmente porque era la primera vez que pedía vacaciones, o faltaría al Trabajo. Suponía que su decisión en dar-cela había influenciado en que se llevará bien con su familia, desde que había ingresado en la empresa siempre la había tratado muy bien y era muy amable con ella, y ya que era la mejor amiga de su Hija siempre se veía envuelta en algún evento o una cena familiar con ellos.

Al principio se negaba en tener una relación fuera del trabajo con la familia de su jefe, no quería que los demás empleados pensará que era la favorita por llevarse bien con los dueños o algo así, pero Ino había insistido tanto a que los acompañara que no podía negarse, Los padres de Ino era muy amables y cariñosos con ella, que al final no podía negarse cuando ellos la invitaban a cenar.

Su puesto en la empresa no se vio afectado como había pensado que sucedería, por lo cual a ella no le incomodaba más aceptar cenar con ellos. Y como nunca había faltado al trabajo no sé sintió incomoda pedir unas vacaciones por unos meses.

Nunca había pensado que pediría unas vacaciones, Desde que termino la universidad y obtuvo su titulo, el trabajo era fundamental para ella, vivía prácticamente en la empresa y faltar al trabajo no estaba en su mente, así que tomarse unas Vacaciones no estaba en su agenda. Aunque no sé le podría llamar "vacaciones" ya que iba a trabajar para Sasuke esos dos meses, la idea de trabajar para él aún se le hacía tan in-real.

Si alguien le hubieran dicho cuando lo conoció que algún día trabajaría para él, no lo hubiera creído, solo esperaba que todo sus problemas se solucionaran cuando acabaran esos dos meses.

Hinata suspiró, Aun tenía que hablar con él y aceptar por definitivo su propuesta de trabajo.

—¿Le pediste dos meses de Vacaciones a mi padre? —Pregunto Ino impresionada.

Hinata dejo de revisar unos documentos en la computadoras y la miró, había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que Ino estaba con ella en la oficina.

—Sí —Respondió Ella, para a continuación recoger unas carpetas del escritorio y dar-celas—, Estos son los documentos que me pidió tu padre el viernes.

Ino los agarró y se sentó frente a ella, Hinata suspiro, Sabía que sería más fácil hablar con su jefe que con Ino, ella no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo.

— ¿Por qué pediste vacaciones, si te hace falta el dinero? —Reclamó Ino, pensando que se había vuelto loca—; No era más fácil pedir un aumento o un préstamo a la empresa.

—Sí, era más fácil pedir un préstamo, pero al final quedaría en deuda y no quiero cargar con eso. Me han propuesto algo que solucionara todos mis problemas.

—Una propuesta—Repitió Ino—; ¿Quién? ¿Qué tipo de propuesta es?

—Sasuke Uchiha...Me ha propuesto que...

—Oh, mi Dios, no me digas que es una propuesta indecente Hina... —Interrumpió Ino emocionada—; Ese hombre es una bomba. Aceptala.

Hinata se sonrojó, que imaginación tenía Ino.

—¿Q-Qué? No...No es eso, es una propuesta de trabajo —Aclaró rápidamente.

—¿Es así como le dicen ahora? —Dijo Ino sonriendo.

—No es lo que piensas Ino, es completamente profesional, me ha propuesto que lo ayude en la creación de un Hotel en Borneo.

—Umm... Que lastima.. —Suspiró desanimada Ino—, Pero tu no sabes nada de hoteles, supongo que el querrá uno de lujo y prestigioso. ¿No entiendo por que pediría tu ayuda?

—Quiere que investigue algunos Hoteles y le informe porque son tan hermosos y famosos. Tiene la meta de crear uno de los mejores hoteles que exista en Borneo. —Explicó Hinata sonriendo al recordar como Sasuke hablaba sobre su plan para el hotel.

Ino la miró y sonrio, se notaba que había química entre esos dos, y por la forma que Hinata estaba hablando de él mientras sonreía, Sabía que no le era indiferente como aparentaba, sólo esperaba que Sasuke no la lastimara.

—Entiendo. Qué suerte tienes en trabajar para un hombre como él —Dijo Ino observando la reacción de Hinata—; ¿No crees que es muy atractivo?

Hinata se sonrojo al recordar a Sasuke sonriendo mientras le hablaba sobre el proyecto, Sí definitivamente ese hombre era muy atractivo pero aun así no iba a caer en sus garras.

—Lo es. Pero no me interesa cual atractivo sea, tengo cosas más importantes en las que debo centrarme. —Se Mofo Hinata.

Ino solo sonrió, había caído. Hinata siempre actuaba de forma cortante cuando algo la incomodaba o se sentía nerviosa, sobre todo cuando quería ocultar sus sentimientos y, por su reacción había confirmado que Sasuke no le era indiferente, Aunque no estaba segura si tenía sentimientos románticos hacía él o si era solo deseo sexual. Después descubriría cual de los dos eran, las cosas serán más fácil ahora que ella trabajaba para él, sería un detonante para que ella misma descubra cuales eran sus sentimientos.

—Lo que digas... Por cierto, ¿Cuando se encontraron? —Preguntó Ino.

Hinata se levanto del asiento y empezó a recoger algunas cosas que estaban en su escritorio, tenía que llevarse todo lo que fuera importante y dejar el escritorio limpio.

—El domingo. Hanabi le había pedido que fuera a verme, y después de descubrir los muchos problemas en los que me había metido, me ofreció este trabajo... No sé si fue lastima.. Pero necesito el dinero ahora que mi casa se cae a pedazos, y si el me lo esta ofreciendo a cambió de trabajo, estoy de acuerdo.

—oh.. Es cómo un héroe al rescate...

Héroe.. Pensó Hinata, no, ella no sé sentía salvada por él, además un héroe no pedía nada a cambio por sus servicios. Sólo había una negociación de trabajo entre ellos, y era muy diferente a un rescate a la damisela en apuros.

—No es un Héroe. —Corto Hinata, apagando el ordenador, ya tenía todo listo para marcharse de la empresa.

—¿Él no le ha contado nada a Hanabi sobre tu situación en la casa?

No. Sasuke no le había contado nada a Hanabi, como lo sabía, simple, si le hubiera comentado algo, Hanabi la hubiera llamado al instante, y ya había pasado dos días desde el domingo. Suponía que eso significaba que le dejaba a ella la decisión de contarle sus problemas, y ella estaba agradecida por su silencio.

—No. Estoy esperando aceptar el trabajo para llamarla, así ella no se preocupara tanto, se molestará lo sé, pero el problema ya habrá pasado.

—¿Cuando te reunirás con él? —Pregunto Ino interesada.

Cierto, ¿Cuando se reunirían? No habían hablado con el sobre eso, ni siquiera tenía como contactarlo ¡Maldición!

—Dios... No tengo su Número. —Exclamó Hinata desesperada, como se le había pasado algo tan fundamental.

—Eso es tan propio de ti. —rió Ino—; ¿Por que no se lo pides a Hanabi?

—No puedo hacer eso, tendría que explicarle la razón.

—Ve a su empresa. —Apuntó Ino.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, no podía ir a su empresa solo a decirle que aceptaba el trabajo.

— No puedo ir a su empresa.

—¿Por qué, trabajaras para él? ¿Qué tiene de malo si luego estarás allí durante dos meses?

Hinata se sonrojó, aun no le había dicho que estaría trabajando en el departamento de Sasuke.

—No trabajaré desde su empresa... —Murmuró Hinata ruborizada—; Trabajaré desde su apartamento.

Ino gritó entusiasmada, como si le hubiera dicho que iba a casarse y ella sería la dama de honor.

—En su apartamento... ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Dios Hinata, estas Jugando con fuego.

Mas bien se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero era necesario. Pensó para sus adentros Hinata.

—Solo trabajare allí mientras él esta en su empresa.. No es como si conviviremos en su apartamento todo él día, al menos el me lo explico así. No quiere que trabaje en su empresa ya que se darían malos entendidos, y porque el hotel no tiene nada que ver con la empresa, es algo personal para él.

—ASsf.. Hinata, no me quites la alegría tan rápido.

—Eso es principalmente lo que no queremos, que piensen que hay algo más entre nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo lo contactarás?

Hinata suspiró frustrada y recogió sus cosas.

—No lo sé, ya pensaré en algo. —Dijo—; me voy, Luego nos reunimos.

Ino se levanto y la abrazó.

—No olvides llamarme si necesitas algo, y contarme todo sobre tu nuevo trabajo. —Dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo.

Hinata sonrió al saber por donde iba el tema, Ino quería sabes como le iba con Sasuke.

—Esta bien. —Concluyó ella abandonando la empresa.

Ahora solo tenia que pensar como hablar con Sasuke sin tener que recurrir a Hanabi.

* * *

Miércoles... estos tres días en el trabajo fueron muy frustrantes para Sasuke pero al final había logrado cerrar un contrato con La empresa Uzumaki. Naruto un antiguo amigo de la preparatoria era el Heredero de la empresa, había pasado al mando después de la muerte de sus padre en un accidente de trafico hace 6 años. La empresa Uzumaki era muy famosa en el área de turismo y invertir un poco en ella no sé le hizo una mala idea.

Después de discutir los puntos a favor que le brindaba había aceptado el trato y habían firmado.

—¡Ahora somos socios, de veras! -Exclamó entusiasmado Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió, Naruto no había cambiado en nada, seguía siento tan escandaloso como siempre.

—No seas escandaloso. —Protestó él, pidiendo una bebida al barman.

Después de firmar el contrato Naruto había insistido en celebrar en un bar cercano, y, después de esos tres días tan molestos no pudo negarse, necesitaba beber un rato.

—Relájate un poco, eres muy aburrido. —Dijo Naruto, tomando un trago de su cerveza—; ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? Escuche que Sakura terminó contigo.

Sasuke gruñó frustrado, Sakura aun le seguía enviando mensajes al teléfono, pidiéndole disculpas para que volvieran. No entendía que ya se había aburrido de ella.

—No me interesa, yo también quería acabar con esa relación. —Explico aburrido Sasuke,— ¿No me digas que aun estas atrás de ella?

Recordaba que Naruto siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, pero ella siempre estuvo detrás de él, no entendía que veía naruto en ella, era muy molesta, si había aceptado salir con ella era porque estaba aburrido y quería sexo y ella se lo proporcionaba.

—No. —Dijo Naruto revolviendo su cerveza, para a continuación sonreír — Sakura siempre fue un amor imposible para mí, y me e dado cuenta que realmente no la amaba como pensaba, solo fue un amor de adolescente.

Sasuke lo observo sorprendido.

—Además ahí muchas mujeres atractivas en el mundo. —Añadió sonriendo. Paseó la mirada por el bar, hasta posarla su azulina mirada en algún punto especifico del bar.—Cómo ella.

Sasuke miró en la misma dirección, y sonrió, en aquella dirección estaba una joven rubia bastante atractiva, de estatura baja y un cuerpo muy bien definido, su rostro se le hacía familiar, sin embargo nunca la había visto antes.

—Me alegra saber que ya no estas como un perro faldero detrás de Sakura. —Se burló Sasuke.

Naruto le golpeo en el hombro molesto.

—Cállate maldito. —Bramó Naruto. —Desde el lunes tienes un humor de mil demonio, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso tienes falta de sexo?

—Será porque e estado aguantando tus payasadas desde el lunes sin descanso. —Gruño molesto Sasuke.

—Serás cabrón.

Sasuke lo ignoró y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, tenía una llamada entrante de un número desconocido, pensó en rechazar la llamada, pero le servía como escusa para ignorar un rato más a Naruto.

—Dija. —Respondió Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke...? —Preguntó una voz demasiado familiar para él.

Sasuke se enderezó en el asiento y sonrió feliz mientras sujetaba firmemente el teléfono..

—Hinata... —Murmuró...

Naruto observo como Sasuke sonría entretenido, sea quien sea la persona con la que estaba hablando había logrado lo imposible, desde que conocía a Sasuke sabía que no era del tipo de persona que sonreía muy seguido, lo vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia un lugar apartado, al parecer no quería que lo molestaran mientras hablaba, luego de unos minutos regreso sonriendo, como si su humor durante esos días hubiera sufrido un cambio de golpe.

—Me voy, tengo que reunirme con alguien. —Explico, sacando su cartera para pagar su bebida.

—De que se trata. —Preguntó curioso naruto.

Sasuke solo sonrió con burla y se marchó.

—Maldito... Nunca me cuenta nada. —Reclamó Naruto.

Busco con su mirada a la chica de antes, y suspiro aliviado al encontrarla sentada sola en una mesa de la esquina.

—Yo también tengo con quién reunirme. —Dijo entre dientes Naruto sonriendo con lujuria, hoy esa chica era solo para él, pensó para sus adentros, levantándose para reunirse con la hermosa rubia.

¡Si que Disfrutaría en grande esa noche!

* * *

 **Notas finales;**

 **¿Y que les pareció este capitulo? ¿Quién creen ustedes que es la conquista de Naruto?**

 **No tengo idea de donde vino esta idea de crear una escena con Naruto, pero me gusto agregarlo.**

 **Lean el siguiente...**


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

Al final no fue necesario recurrir a Hanabi para que le diera el número de Sasuke.

Después de horas buscando alguna pista en la habitación de su hermana había encontrado una tarjeta de presentación con el Nombre de Sasuke en ella, ahora tenía su numero para comunicarse con él.

Hinata miró el reloj en la pared, Faltaba cinco para las nueve de aquel miércoles, no sabía si era apropiado llamarlo a esa hora, pero después de estar como loca buscando su numero no iba a echarse para atrás, sacando fuerza marco el numero y presiono el botón de llamada.

Suspiro y se coloco el teléfono en el oído.

—Diga. —Escucho que contestaban.

Hinata reconoció la voz de Sasuke, pero aparentando confusión pregunto:

—¿Sasuke..?

—Hinata... —Su nombre sonó como una caricia en su oído.

Hinata sintió que perdía el habla por unos segundos, pero se obligo a reaccionar.

—Disculpa por interrumpir lo que estés haciendo. —Dijo ella escuchando una música en el fondo,—; Por la música es de tonar que estas ocupado.. te marcaré luego.

—No es importante. —Se apresuró a decir Sasuke —;Sí me has llamado es porque ya has hablado con tu jefe, ¿Verdad?

Hinata notó que la música ya no se escuchaba mucho ahora, seguro se había alejado para hablar con ella.

—Sí, ya eh hablado con mi jefe. —; Respondió ella sentándose en el sillón —; Y me a dado los dos meses de baja.

—Muy bien. Voy para allá.—Dijo él.

Hinata se levanto rápidamente del sillón.

—¿Q-Qué? —Preguntó apresuradamente, tal vez había escuchado mal.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —Hinata se lo imagino sonriendo con burla y eso la molesto—; Espérame despierta.

Y antes que pudiera negarse o reclamar, él había cortado la llamada.

—Idiota. —Gritó molesta.

¿Qué pretendía Sasuke?

Sí, tenían que reunirse para hablar sobre el proyecto, pero no era para que se reunieran en su casa en ruinas, y a las nueve de la noche. Hinata se miró, estaba echa un desastre después de horas metida en la habitación de Hanabi buscando el dichoso numero, con solo un pantalón largo de piyama y una camisa ahogada era la viva imagen de una mujer desabrida.

Suspiró, ¿Qué más daba?, cuando se conocieron ella no estaba en sus mejores galas, no sería la primera vez que la vería en piyama, tampoco es que quiera impresionarlo.

Media hora después mientras se preparaba un té en la cocina, escuchó el timbre de la entrada.

El corazón se le aceleró, al saber que ya había llegado, suspirando y diciéndose que no era para tanto se dirigió hacía la entrada y abrió la puerta.

—¿Por qué has venido? —Se apresuró a decir lo que minutos antes iba a preguntarle antes que decidiera colgarle.

Sasuke sonrió, cualquier mujer estaría feliz por qué el dedicara su tiempo en ir a verla, pero Hinata era la excepción, no sabia si eso le gustaba o le molestaba.

—Hola, para ti también. —Exclamó él, pasando de ella y entrando al interior de la casa, Sasuke observó alrededor, todo seguía igual, si no fuera por la mancha de húmeda cada vez más grande en el techo, pensaría que no estaba en mal estado.

Hinata cerró la puerta y lo encaró.

—Responde. —Dijo molesta al verlo evaluando la casa.

—¿Qué crees tú? —dijo el con burla—; Tenemos una charla pendiente, ¿Recuerdas?

—Podíamos reunirnos mañana, no tenía que ser justamente hoy.

Sasuke la observo, estuvo esperando su llamada desde el lunes, más de una vez se había descubierto mirando su teléfono en muchas ocasiones esperando su llamada y cuando se dio cuenta que no lo llamaría se molesto, él intentando ayudarla y ella lo ignoraba, pensó en ir a buscarla pero al final se decía que no le interesaba, si ella no quería trabajar para él, no la obligaría. Buscaría a otra persona mejor para el puesto.

Pero cuando recibió su llamada, todo su esfuerzo y molestia por controlar las ganas de buscarla y exigir una explicación por su rechazo desapareció, y se encontró apresurado por verla de nuevo.

Claro que eso no lo admitiría.

—Mientras más rápido mejor. Quiero comenzar con el hotel lo más pronto posible. —Se excusó Sasuke.

Hinata respiro hondo para relajarse, pero el hecho que estuviera allí en su casa tan guapo como siempre con su traje de trabajo, la distraía un poco. Ese hombre iba a ser su jefe y tenía que buscar la forma de que su atractivo no la distrajera, culpaba a Ino por meterle ideas a la cabeza.

—Esta bien, de todas maneras ya estas aquí. —Razonó ella caminando hacia la cocina con Sasuke detrás de ella.

Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa redonda de madera que había en la cocina mientras ella servía dos tazas de té.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Le Pregunto ella plantandole una taza delante.

Al darse cuenta que se refería al trabajo Sasuke respondió:

—Tu primer trabajo será impecionar el hotel Covent Garden, es un hotel cinco estrella muy famoso. Quiero que investigues todo sobre el, Desde Los servicios que brinda hasta su estructura. Quiero saber por que es considerado uno de los hoteles más famoso de Londres. Te reservaré una habitación en el, comenzaras mañana.

Hinata casi se atraganto con el té.

—M-Mañana. —Repitió.

—Si. —Exclamó él, no era bueno que ella siguiera estando en esa casa con ese toxico en ella, además no había mentido tenía prisa por comenzar el proyecto. —Es mejor que comiences a empacar todo lo que necesites.

Hinata quiso reclamar, pero se dio cuenta que era él quien daba las ordenes, y ella como su ahora empleada tenía que obedecer.

—de acuerdo. —Murmuró entre dientes.

Sasuke suprimió una sonrisa de victoria, si que le gustaba hacerla enfadar.

—Mañana pasaré por ti. —Añadió él probando el té, tenía un sabor suave no era ni muy amargo ni muy dulce, justo como le gustaba.

—No es necesario. —Le dijo ella—; Se donde queda el hotel, puedo ir por mi misma.

—Lo sé. —Comenzó él—; pero antes tienes que conocer tu lugar de trabajo, en Mi apartamento.

Hinata trato de mostrar que sus palabras no habían causado nada en ella, pero aun así no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

—Pero...

—Vamos Hinata, ya hemos hablado sobre eso, aun ¿te sigue incomodando la idea de trabajar desde mi apartamento?.

—No. —Mintió ella.

—Bien, por qué no tienes porque sentirte incomodad —Le dijo él.

Así es no tengo por qué sentirme incomoda, solo tenía que centrarse en el trabajo y ignorar a Sasuke esos dos meses, Pensó Hinata.

—¿Algo más? —Preguntó ella.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Bien. Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, ya puedes irte.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, reprimiendo una queja, pero ya había terminado con todo lo que tenía que decirle, y ya nada tenía que hacer allí.

—Gracias por el té —Le dijo levantándose para marcharse.

Hinata solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, ¿era la primera vez que le agradecía o era idea suya?

Lo acompaño hacia la salida, Hinata le abrió la puerta y cuando el hubo atravesado el umbral giró para mirarla a los ojos, haciéndola sentir vulnerable ante su mirada.

—Pasaré mañana por ti. —Repitió él—; Hasta mañana.

Y con eso ultimó se marcho, cuando cerro la puerta y se vio sola nuevamente en aquella casa. Tocándose el corazón se preguntó;

 **Si ya no había caído ante él como temía.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **¿Que tal quedo mi pequeño maratón? les gustaron las escenas... no sé cuantas más creare, tal vez uno capítulos más y pasaré al segundo mes de convivencia de estos dos.**

 **Agradecimientos por los Reviews a;**

Melania Uzumaki Uchiha, Rose101226, Djenaba, Yumeko-san, NataliaC, Darkness, Nana, Guest, Andi Soul.

 **Les agradezco mucho por seguir esta historia, sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar.**

 **Hasta el próximo Lunes...**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola, Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, personalmente me costo mucho crearlo, pero después de muchos intentos fallidos al fin pude terminarlo, espero y les guste como quedo!**

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

Hinata se levantó apresurada, había estado hasta bien tarde en la noche empacando sus cosas, no sabía exactamente que tenía que llevar y que no, así que opto por recoger toda su ropa y sus cosas personales como; Su peine, su perfume, sus cremas, sus cosas de aseo personal, etc., de todas forma si llegaba a necesitar algo sólo tenía que volver y recogerlo. Y por ultimo una fotografía de Hanabi y ella juntas, y una de sus tíos, le entristesia que no tenga ni una foto de sus padres, todas se habían perdido con el paso del tiempo, pero aunque no tenga una foto de ellos, la imagen de sus padres estaba tatuada en su mente, aun recordaba con claridad la sonrisa de su madre y la mirada estricta pero cariñosa de su padre, los extrañaba tanto, había ocasiones que se preguntaba que habría sido de Hanabi y ella si aun vivieran.

—Me pregunto si Hanabi también los recuerda —Susurró Hinata entrando al baño, tenía que darse una ducha antes que viniera Sasuke por ella.

Era una lastima que no pudiera bañarse en la regadera.. las tuberías estaban averiadas así que conseguía agua con su vecino Shino, él cual había conocido cuando se mudo con su esposa hace ya 4 años en la casa de al lado, era un hombre muy silencioso pero muy buena persona igual que su esposa, les tenía mucho cariño.

Unos minutos después Hinata escuchó el timbre, y maldijo al verse aun en el baño llena de espuma, no podía ser Sasuke, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, aunque el no especifico a que hora vendría.. al escuchar esta vez que tocaban la puerta se apresuro agarrar el albornoz y colocar-cela, y sin importarle que aun tenía espuma en el cuerpo y en el cabello se dirigió hacia la puerta principal dejando un rastro de agua por donde pasaba.

—Un momento —Grito bajando las escaleras, cuando abrió la puerta su corazón se detuvo al encontrarse a Sasuke en su puerta.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Hinata solo con una bata de baño cubriendola.

Ni tonto ni perezoso se permitió observarla de pies a cabeza, tenía el cabello mojado y con rastro de espuma en el y algunos mechones pegados al rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y pudo notar que tenía la respiración acelerada por correr a recibirlo. Sasuke observo hechizado la gota de agua que se escurría desde su cabello hacia su cuello expuesto, hasta perderse entre el valle de sus pechos, acción que hizo que se le paraba la respiración por unos segundos, aunque la bata le quedaba grande sin duda, había algo en el sube y baja de su pecho que le decía que no eran tan pequeños como imaginaba, pero antes que pudiera imaginarse quitandole aquella molesta bata y mirar directamente el cuerpo de Hinata, la puerta le fue cerrada en la cara.

—Que carajo —Exclamó Sasuke confundido por el arrebato de Hinata, nunca una mujer le había cerrado la puerta en la cara sino todo lo contrario.

Hinata que momentos antes se encontraba paralizada al ver a Sasuke, ahora se hallaba con la respiración acelerada y el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, había algo en la forma que Sasuke la miró momentos antes que la había sorprendido y ¿Emocionado? no sabía que había pasado durante esos pocos segundos, pero al ver como los ojos de Sasuke adquirían cierto brillo, hizo que sus alarmas de peligro se activaran y sin pensar había cerrado la puerta para alejarse de él. ¿Tal vez fue su instinto de supervivencia o solo producto de su vergüenza? pero sea lo que sea, se sintió como si fuera una presa apunto de ser cazada.

—Me estoy volviendo loca —Murmuró después de normalizar un poco su alocado corazón. —Dios, ¿Qué hice?

Hinata se avergonzó por su actuar, ¡ Le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a su Jefe! todo por estar imaginando cosas en donde no las ahí. Nerviosa abrió la puerta de golpe pensando que Sasuke se había marchado por su culpa, pero al verlo al lado de la puerta recargado en la pared, suspiró aliviada.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Hinata indicándole que entrara.

Sasuke que se encontraba molesto por la humillación que le acababa de pasar, pasó de ella y entro al interior de la casa.

—¿Es así como recibes a tu nuevo jefe? —Reclamó él observándola fijamente.

Hinata se sintió por un momento pequeña ante su mirada, pero obligándose a reaccionar y diciéndose que era culpa de él por no decirle a que hora pasaría por ella respondió;

—Ya me disculpe, además es tu culpa por venir tan temprano. —Le replico ella caminando hacia las escaleras —Como puedes ver aun no estoy lista, así que toma asiento y espera.

Y con eso ultimo lo dejo solo en la sala, al llegar a la habitación soltó la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, camino hacia el espejo y se miró, estaba hecha un desastre, el cabello lo tenia mojado y con espuma por todas partes, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que encontrarse con ese hombre en sus peores momentos? Se sintió ridícula al pensar que el brillo que vio en los ojos de Sasuke pudo ser deseo, seguro y le causo fue gracia verla en ese estado.

Hinata se obligo a pensar en ese hombre solo como su jefe, y entro rápidamente al baño a terminar de quitarse la espuma del cuerpo. Diez minutos después vestida con una falda hasta la rodilla, una camisa blanca manga-larga bajo una chaqueta azul rey que hacia juego con la falda y, unos tacones sencillos negros, estaba lista para empezar su nuevo trabajo. El atuendo era profesional como quería que fueran las cosas con Sasuke, decidió dejarse el cabello suelto ya que aun estaba húmedo, sólo se coloco un poco de brillo en los labios, y agarrando las dos maletas se dirigió hacia la sala.

—Estoy lista. —Dijo al bajar las escaleras.

Sasuke que había decidido esperarla, se había sentado a ver la televisión hasta que Hinata estuviera lista,pero aunque quería concentrarse en lo que estaba viendo no podía evitar imaginarse una y otra vez a Hinata con esa estúpida bata de baño, se excusaba que era porque sentía curiosidad por saber como era desnuda, después de todo no sería la primera vez que quisiese saciar su curiosidad, aunque esta vez fuera por el cuerpo de una mujer como Hinata. Decidiendo dejar pasar el asunto y concentrarse en cosas más importantes, así que sacó su celular, le parecía extraño que Naruto no lo hubiera llamado después de haberlo dejado solo en el bar. Pero cuando por fin decidió llamarlo la voz de Hinata lo hizo guardar su teléfono.

Al mirarla intentar bajar las maletas, se apresuró en ayudarla.

—Déjame ayudarte —Dijo quitandole las maletas de las manos. —¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas?

Hinata sonrió agradecida por su gesto, y asintió.

—Si. —Respondió ella agarrando sus llaves.

Los dos salieron de la casa en silencio, Hinata miró al hombre de cabello plateado que los esperaba fuera del vehículo de Sasuke, que al verlos salir, se apresuro a Abrirle la puerta y quitarle las maletas a Sasuke para ponerlas en la cajuela, suspiro maravillada a entrar nuevamente en aquella limosina que estaba impregnada por el olor de Sasuke.

—Llévanos a mi apartamento Kakashi —Pidió Sasuke cuando hubieron arrancado.

—Si señor —Le respondió Kakashi sorprendido.

Kakashi que llevaba trabajando para Sasuke durante tres años, nunca pensó escuchar algo como aquello, Normalmente Sasuke no recibía ni permitía que ninguna mujer estuviera en su apartamento, y ahora quería dejar entrar a una. Miró a la mujer por el retrovisor, era la segunda vez que veía a su jefe con aquella mujer y aunque era muy bonita a simple vista, no era el tipo de mujer con que normalmente salia Sasuke. Sonriendo se pregunto si por fin sentaría cabeza, y si aquella mujer sería la indicada para soportar a Sasuke.

Pero al ver como Sasuke daba una que otra mirada disimulada hacia la mujer, y ella solo lo ignoraba, Confirmo sus dudas.

* * *

Durante todo el viaje hacia el departamento de Sasuke estuvieron en completo silencio, pero en el tipo de silencio que te relaja y te sientes completamente cómodo.

Hinata miró por la ventana como cada vez cambiaba el panorama, hasta entrar en una zona completamente diferente de donde vivía, a simple vista se notaba que aquel lugar de Londres solo se alojaban la gente con mucho dinero en sus bolsillos, era un lugar a que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Llegamos —Murmuró Sasuke cuando se detuvo la limosina.

Hinata asintió preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía, vio a Sasuke bajarse para abrirle la puerta y, cuando lo hubo hecho le estiro una mano para ayudarla a salir, y ella nerviosa acepto. Cuando sus manos se encontraron sintieron una corriente recorrer sus cuerpo.

Hinata salio rápidamente y soltó su mano como si no hubiera sentido nada y, ignorando el agradable hormigueo en su vientre y a su corazón siguió como si nada.

—¿Saco las maletas señor Uchiha? —Pregunto Kakashi sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

—No. —Dijo Sasuke ignorando el cosquilleo en sus dedos — Espéranos aquí.

kakashi asintió, y los vio dirigirse dentro del edificio.

Hinata miró asombrada el interior del aquel edificio en Mayfair era sin duda espectacular, y al escuchar como el recepcionista saludaba a Sasuke, pudo notar que él era un inquilino muy importante en aquel edificio de apartamentos. Mientras miraba el lugar Sasuke hablo en recepción, un minutos después se dirigió hacia ella y la guió hacia el elevador, lo vio sacar una tarjeta blanca con un numero y pasarla por una cerradura electrónica, segundo después el ascensor se cerro y comenzó a subir hasta llegar hasta el ultimo piso. Cuando las puertas se hubieron abierto Sasuke la miró, y el corazón se le acelero a ver el sofá negro de cuero que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la sala.

—¿Pasaras? —Pregunto con burla Sasuke al verla paralizada en el interior del elevador.

Hinata lo miro, y se molesto al verlo burlarse de ella, así que ignorando el pensamiento de que estaba metiéndose en la guarida del lobo, con paso firme entro al departamento,y como si se burlara de ella Instantáneamente el olor de Sasuke la ataco en todas direcciones.

—Sientete cómoda de utilizar todo lo que necesites. —Dijo él sonriendo por la cara de sorpresa de Hinata.

Hinata lo ignoro, y siguió observando aquel enorme apartamento ¡Era más grande que su casa! La sala, era sin duda hermosa, con su sofá-cama de cuero negro, una mesita de cristal en el centro, un enorme televisor pantalla plana, sonrió al ver que también tenia una consola de juego, después de todo era hombre. Las paredes eran de un hermoso color lavanda con distintos cuadros en ellas, y tenía un balcón que daba una vista espectacular de la ciudad de Londres. La cocina estaba a la derecha, y a la izquierda había un pasillo que debería conducir hacia las habitaciones.

Hinata respiro profundo ¿Cómo iba a sentirse cómoda en un lugar como aquel y peor rodeadas de las cosas de Sasuke?

—¿Dónde trabajare? —Preguntó Hinata.

—He instalado en una de las habitaciones un pequeño estudio para ti, espero y te guste. —Explico Sasuke caminando hacía el pasillo de la izquierda, y dándole una señal con la mano a Hinata para que lo siguiera.

Hinata lo siguió con cautela, y cuando Sasuke hubo abierto una de las habitaciones, entro con cautela y observo el lugar que sería su pequeño estudio de trabajo durante esos dos meses. Había un escritorio en el centro,un estante, unos sillones, y una mesita, a la izquierda había una puerta que conducía a un baño privado. Su vista se fijo en las flores rojas que se encontraban en el escritorio, dudaba que la hubiera colocado Sasuke allí para ella, seguro y debería ser cosa de quién arreglo la habitación.

—Gracias. —Susurró sincera Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Puedes arreglarla a tu gusto. —Añadió Sasuke.

—Así esta bien. Sólo estaré aquí dos meses. —Exclamó Hinata más para si misma que para Sasuke. Sólo tenía que centrarse en su trabajo. —¿Qué día quieres que te entregue un reportes de la inspección de los hoteles?

Sasuke molesto por el cambio tan repentino de Hinata, Respondió:

—Quiero un informe diario. —Le ordeno él pensando que la hora de amabilidad y agradecimiento de parte de Hinata había pasado y ahora se encontraba su lado profesional que solo pensaba en el trabajo y nada más.

—¿No es mejor un informe cada tres días? —Pregunto Hinata angustiada por la idea de tener que encontrarse todos los días con él.

—Los quiero diario. —Sentencio Sasuke a pesar de saber que Hinata tenía razón, un informe cada tres días era lo más común en aquellas situaciones, pero la idea de uno cada día le era más apetecible,. pensó para si mismo sonriendo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Nada más que quieras? —Le preguntó Hinata queriendo terminar de una vez por toda y salir de aquel lugar.

Sasuke quiso decirle que quería verla sin ropa y sin ninguna bata de por medio, la quería desnuda y completamente Húmeda y sonrojada para él. Pero ignoro aquel pensamiento.

—Por los momentos eso es todo. —Le respondió con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Hinata asintió y dando medía vuelta se dirigió hacia la salida con Sasuke detrás de ella.

—Bien. Quiero ir al hotel y comenzar con mi trabajo.

Sasuke miró su reloj, y maldijo por tener que irse ya al trabajo, quería estar un poco más con Hinata y llevarla al hotel, pero tenía una reunión a las once.

—La reservación esta a tu nombre, kakashi te llevara. —Le explico Sasuke al verla entrar al ascensor. Y metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo añadió—Toma, es tuya ahora.

Hinata agarro en el aire el objeto que le había lanzado Sasuke, y al ver lo que era se sonrojo. Sasuke le había dado la llave de su apartamento.

—N-No es necesario —Tartamudeo Sonrojada.

—Ya e pedido una nueva en recepción, así que quedate con esa, la necesitaras para entrar. —Le explico Sasuke encantado por verla tartamudeando y sonrojada por una simple llave. ¿Cuantas facetas tenía aquella mujer? como es que podía pasar de ser una mujer fuerte que no se deja doblegar por nadie, a ser una mujer frágil y hasta tierna. Cada vez tenía más curiosidad sobre aquella mujer.

Y antes que el elevador hubiera cerrado Sasuke añadió:

—Y Hinata... —Cuando sus miradas se encontraron continuo —Espero que te gusten.

* * *

Cuando el ascensor comenzó a bajar y hubo llegado al vestíbulo, Hinata aun se preguntaba a que se refería Sasuke, ¿Qué se supone que le tenía que gustar? Al salir se encontró con Kakashi esperándola con la puerta abierta, así que dándole las gracias ingreso al vehículo. Durante todo el trayecto las palabras de Sasuke no la abandonaban.

Hinata miró la llave del apartamento en sus manos, y se volvió a sonrojar, sabía que no era gran cosa pero el hecho que le hubiera dado su llave y no una copia le hacia sentir cosquillas en el estomago.

—Ya hemos llegado señorita Hyuga —Escucho que decía Kakashi.

—Oh.. tan rápido. —Exclamó Hinata sorprendida ¿Acaso había estado mucho tiempo metida en sus pensamientos?

—Así es. De hecho el hotel queda a tres cuadras del apartamento del Señor Sasuke. —Le explico Kakashi.

Hinata asintió y cuando Kakashi le hubo abierto la puerta, tubo una vista del hotel Covent Garden, sin duda era enorme. Vio a Kakashi sacar sus maletas y dándoselas a los hombres de servicio del hotel.

—Gracias por traerme. —Le dijo Hinata antes que se marchara.

—Es mi trabajo señorita Hyuga.

—Hinata, llámame Hinata. —Le pidió ella sin ganas de que se dirigieran a ella con tanto formalismo.

Kakashi Asintió y sonriendo le dijo;

—El señor Sasuke a dado ordenes de llevarla donde necesites. —Le explico Kakashi extendiéndole una tarjeta. Hinata dudosa la acepto. —Llámame cuando me necesite señorita Hinata.

Hinata miró la tarjeta sorprendida, Sasuke no le había contado nada de aquello. ¡Por Dios ella tenía su propio coche no necesitaba tener una limosina con chófer a su disposición!

—Gracias. Pero no sera necesario, yo tengo mi propio coche. Hablare con Sasuke sobre esto. —Le dijo ella.

Kakashi sonrió, aquella mujer era muy diferente a las que comúnmente frecuentaba sasuke.

Minutos después Hinata le daba las gracias al botones y cerrando la puerta se permitió admirar su nueva habitación de hotel, era hermosa y con una vista impresionante. Dejando las maletas a un lado de la puerta comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto lujo en su vida, cuando llego a un lado de la cama notó sorprendida el pequeño ramo de rosas rojas que había sobre ella, con el corazón acelerado lo agarro, eran hermosas.

— _Y Hinata...Espero que te gusten._

Las palabras de Sasuke le llego de repente, ¿Podría haber sido él? No. No podía ser obra suya o sí. Hinata busco entre de las rosas para ver si había alguna tarjeta y al encontrarla con el corazón apunto de salirse de su pecho leyó el mensaje en ella.

 _ **Por las nuevas experiencias, y por estos dos meses que nos esperan juntos. Sasuke Uchiha**_

Hinata leyó una y otra vez la tarjeta sin dar crédito a lo que decía. Sasuke Uchiha le había regalado flores, miró las rosas aun sin poder creerlo y se pregunto si las rosas que estaban en el escritorio también eran cosa de él.

¡Dios, esos dos meses serían más difícil de lo que pensaba!

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **¿Y, que tal quedo? ¿Les gusto mi pequeña travesura con Hinata recién salida de la ducha? esta escena es para aquellos que quisieron que Sasuke viera un poco más como es Hinata en ese sentido, No vio mucho de su cuerpo pero ya tiene una idea de como es, y eso lo ara más difícil para él.**

 **En este Capitulo incluí a Kakasahi como chófer de Sasuke. La idea de Sasuke ordenando a Kakashi que lleve a Hinata donde quisiera se me ocurrió leyendo 50 sombras de Grey XD mi mente SasuHina no pudo evitar imaginar a estos personajes como los protagonista de 50 Sombras de Grey. Quién viera a Hinata tan sumisa como anastasia y a Sasuke dándole ordenes y castigandola... Kyyaaaa.**

 **Les aclaro que Sasuke no es romántico, el hecho que le regalara rosas a Hinata se me ocurrió de repente, el pobre ni sabe por que lo hizo ya que no va con su personalidad, esa es una de las razones por la que no se las entrego personalmente, si no todo lo contrario las dejo en un sitio donde ella las vería y sabría que eran de parte de él. En pocas palabras es la primera vez que le regala rosas a una mujer *~***

 **Agradecimiento y respuestas por su Reviews a;**

 **-Melania Uzumaki Uchiha; Gracias... La verdadera acción comenzara después del primer mes, ya falta poco. Aceptaste la acompañante de Naruto si es Shion. Gracias por comentar, hasta el próximo lunes.**

 **-Rose101226 ; Me alegra que te hayan gustado, ya comenzaron a trabajar juntos oficialmente, espero que te guste la escena en el apartamento de Sasuke.**

 **-dagorfly; Gracias. Poco a poco se van desarrollando las cosas entre ellos.**

 **-Mangelot Farid; Me emociona tener nuevos seguidores en esta historia, deseo que hayas disfrutado también este capitulo. Paz y chocolate. Me gusta tu frase XD**

 **-Guest; Las cosas ya están moviéndose entre ellos, Hinata ya se esta dando cuenta que le gusta y Sasuke esta mucho más interesado en ella.**

 **-Djenaba; Me gusta ver a Hinata como una persona luchadora para salir adelante, tiene miedo de caer en las garras de Sasuke en el proceso y salir lastimada, pero va a tomar ese riesgo.**

 **-NataliaC ; Tus deseos son ordenes. Espero y te guste este pequeño accidente después de la ducha, ahora Sasuke tiene mucho más curiosidad por verla desnuda. Vaya, no había pensado en desarrollar escenas de Naruto con Shion, la verdad esa escena se me ocurrió de repente, pero tu idea me es tentadora, tal vez y decida hacer algunas.**

 **-Nana; Hinata aun esta negando sus sentimientos, pero muy pronto se dará cuenta.**

 **-Yumeko-san;Oh Gracias. Sasuke no habrá babeado en este capitulo por Hinata, pero verla solo en un albornoz y toda mojada ya lo dejo todo interesado en ella.**

 **-Neji Hyuga; Gracias. espero y te haya gustado este capitulo, Sasuke ya esta reaccionando antes los encantos de Hinata.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios... Los quiero un montón T-T**

 **Aun no e comenzado a escribir el siguiente capitulo, así que trataré de tenerlo listo para el próximo lunes.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos Feliz mes del amor y la amistad, como saben esta historia se actualiza todos los Lunes, pero mi computadora esta fallando y este lunes la llevare para que la revisen T-T sólo espero que no sea nada grave, no sé que aria sin mi bebé T-T.**

 **Pero cómo sé lo mucho que le gusta esta historia, hice todo lo posible para tenerlo listo antes del Lunes y así poder subirlo, espero que les guste.**

 **Este capitulo se lo dedico a; NataliaC , espero que te guste el desarrollo de naruto y Shion como pareja, Y sobre todo este pequeño Lemon.**

 **Avertencía; Lemon NaruShion. *~***

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

La primera semana de trabajo fue muy fácil para Hinata, el Hotel era una maravilla.

En su segundo día de estadía en el Convent Garden comenzó con su trabajo, había conversando con algunos miembros del personal, anotando su decoración, estructura, sus servicios, todo aquello que lo hacían unos de los mejores hoteles. A mitad del día regresaba al departamento de Sasuke, y comenzaba a realizar un informe para entregárselo.

En una semana había aprendido el horario de trabajo de Sasuke, salía desde muy temprano en la mañana y llegaba hasta la seis y media de la noche, cuando ella ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse. Las reuniones las hacían en un restaurante cercano, Hinata se ocupaba de hablar necesariamente sobre el trabajo y cuando le hubo entregado el informe del día, hacía todo lo posible por marcharse cuanto antes.

No habían hablado en ningún momentos sobre las rosas, y ella estaba agradecida por eso, no sabría como actuar si así fuera.

—Esto esta hermoso Hinata. —Le grito Ino desde el baño del hotel.

Hinata sonrió por su entusiasmo, Ino y Tenten habían ido a visitarla al nuevo hotel en que se hospedaba. Era mucho mejor que el Conven Garden, con el baño con jacuzzy el romanticismo que se respiraba en cada uno de sus rincones.

—¿Este es el segundo hotel en que estas trabajando? —Le pregunto Tenten asombrada.

—Sí. Lo siento por no poder reunirnos el viernes, estaba ocupada. —Le explico Hinata.

—Sin duda. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar me encerraría en este hotel con ese nuevo jefe tuyo. Si que está para comérselo. —Exclamó Tenten tirándose en la cama y añadió—; ¿Esto es seda?

Hinata sonrojada asintió, aquella habitación era para los enamorados o recién casados, Sasuke había dicho que investigara ese tipo de habitaciones, quería estar preparado por si tendría que poner algo de eso en su Hotel, y aprovechando la fecha de San Valentín una habitación como aquella era como un sueño para cualquiera. La habitación estaba decorada con corazones y chocolate por todos lados, pétalos de rosas por todas partes y el color rojo y rosa era lo que más se veía.

— Sólo te falta que ese hombre este aquí, y listo, tienes el mejor regalo de San valentín —Le comentó Ino comiéndose un chocolate que había conseguido en el baño.

—Estoy aquí para trabajar chicas. —Se mofó Hinata—; además San Valentín fue hace dos días.

—Pues estando en esta habitación es como si fuera hoy. —Le dijo Tenten.

Hinata suspiro, preguntándose por qué había aceptado en que se reunieran allí, y no en otro lugar.

—Por cierto Ino, ¿Qué era la gran noticia que tenías que darnos? —Añadió Tenten sentándose en la cama mientras agarraba un bombón de la mesita de noche.

Ino que estaba recorriendo el lugar maravillada, se paró de golpe y mirándolas alzó su mano izquierda, Hinata y Tenten abrieron los ojos asombradas por lo que veían. Un anillo con un diamante amarillo.

—¡Voy a Casarme! —Grito Ino dando saltos de Felicidad.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Desde cuando? —Le preguntaron Hinata y Tenten abrazándola.

—En San Valentín, Sé que es un poco repetitivo que sea justo ese día, pero Sai Fue tan romántico... Que con solo verlo arrodillado y diciéndome que era la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido y que el sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo si lo aceptaba. —Comenzó a explicar Ino mientras se le aguaban los ojos de la emoción. y sonriendo añadió—; Y pues yo no me hice de rogar.

Hinata sonrió feliz por su amiga, Ino y Sai llevaban años saliendo, y una propuesta de ese tipo ya era de esperarse. Solo tenían que ver como Sai sonreía cuando estaba con Ino para saber que la amaba.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti Ino. Felicidades. —Le dijo Hinata abrazándola.

—Así es. Ya era hora que Sai se pusiera las pilas y se dignara en proponerte matrimonio. ¿Y para cuando es la boda? —Le pregunto Tenten.

Ino se limpio las lagrimas traicioneras que se le habían escapado, y mirando a Tenten Respondió:

—Aun no hemos hablado de ello. Conociendo a mis padres querrán algo grande, así que seguro será entre varios meses.

—Es de esperarse eres hija única. —Le Dijo Tenten.

—¿Serán mis damas de honor, verdad? —Le pregunto Ino agarrando las manos de Hinata y Tenten.

—Eso ni lo dudes. Allí estaremos apoyándote. —Respondió Hinata apretándole la mano.

—Tampoco es como si aceptaras un no como respuesta. —Se mofó divertida Tenten.

Todas rieron por el comentario y, entre risas se acostaron en la cama con Tenten y Hinata a los lados y Ino en el medio de ellas.

—Quiero que mi primer aniversario sea en una habitación como esta. —Murmuró Ino con voz soñadora.

Tenten la miro como si estuviera loca, mientras que Hinata solo sonrió. La habitación era hermosa y sería sin duda un buen lugar para pasar un hermoso momento con la persona que amará.

—Por Dios Ino, aun no te has casado y ya estas pensando como quieres celebrar tu primer aniversario. —Exclamó asaltada Tenten.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Me gusta pensar en mi futuro con Sai. —Sonrió Ino.

Tenten iba a protestar pero Hinata la interrumpió;

—Tenten... Ya sabes como es Ino, seguro y ya tiene planeado donde sera su luna de miel y los nombres de sus Hijos.

—Cierto.. —Suspiró Tenten.

—Todavía estoy aquí. —Les regaño Ino sentándose en la cama.

—Lo sabemos. —Dijo Tenten sonriendo. Luego miró a Hinata y sonrió con picardía y, añadió—; Y.. ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu jefe?

—Bien. —Dijo Hinata sonrojándose.

—¿Sólo bien? —Insistió esta vez Ino.

Hinata suspiro.

—Por qué sea mi jefe no significa que nos llevemos de maravilla, tenemos diferentes puntos de vista y eso nos hace discutir muy seguido. —Explico Hinata—; Además nuestros horarios de trabajo no nos permite convivir junto si eso es lo que están pensando.

—¿No han hecho ningún movimiento? —Preguntó Ino desesperada por lo lentos que eran aquellos dos.

Hinata recordó el arreglo de rosas que le regalo Sasuke y sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

—¡Si a pasado algo! ¡Cuentanos! —Exclamo Tenten levantándose también de la cama y junto a Ino se acercaron más hacia Hinata.

—N-No es nada significativo. Solo un simple ramos de rosas como símbolo de nuestro trabajo en equipo.

—Un ramos de rosas, ¿De que color eran? —Le preguntó Ino.

—Rojas, ¿Por qué?

Ino gritó emocionada y dando saltidos en la cama, comentó;

—Las rosas rojas representan amor y pasión.

Hinata se sonrojo completamente.

—No es como si Sasuke supiera el significado de las rosas.

—¿Cómo sabes que no? —Exclamó Tenten alzando una ceja.

Dios.. como siguieran así, jamas terminarían con aquella conversación ¿Cómo les hacia entender que entre Sasuke y ella no había nada? Pensó frustrada Hinata viendo que aquella conversación sería un pan de cada día siempre que hablara con ellas.

* * *

Documentos, Reuniones, Sasuke ya estaba cansado de tanto papeleo, tenía horas firmando y leyendo documentos que si su secretaria le traía uno más, juraba que lo quemaría. Estaba ansioso por que dieran las seis y así marcharse de una vez por toda de la oficina.

—No hay quien entienda a las mujeres, de veras —Exclamo Naruto cerrando la puerta de la oficina de un solo golpe.

Sasuke suspiro frustrado, era la segunda vez de la semana que naruto ingresaba de esa manera a su oficina. Lo observo dando vuelta mientras murmuraba alguna estupidez, hasta que un minuto después decidiera sentarse en una silla frente a su escritorio.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres en mi oficina así? —Le reclamó.

Naruto lo ignoro y siguió murmurando algo sobre una tal Shion.

—¿a ver que mosca te pico ahora? —Le dijo Sasuke sabiendo que si no lo hacia hablar de una vez por todo, lo tendría interrumpiendo siempre en su oficina.

—Shion no quiere contestarme el teléfono y no sé que hice mal. —Le dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza frustrado.

—¿Shion? —Pregunto Sasuke confundido, jamas había oído aquel nombre, y viendo como Naruto asentía con la cabeza, añadió—; ¿Quién es?

—La camarera del bar donde celebramos nuestra unión empresarial. —Explico Naruto.

Sasuke tuvo un ligero recuerdo de una Joven rubia vestida de camarera. Y acordándose que naruto la había observado más de la cuenta, preguntó:

—¿Y que hay con ella? Acaso no pudiste llevártela a la cama. —Se burlo Sasuke.

Naruto frunció el ceño, y recordó como había disfrutado aquella noche y las otras siguientes.

Flash Back

Después que Sasuke se hubiera marchado se había acercado a ella, era mucho más hermosa de cerca, su cabello era de un rubio claro, y sus ojos eran de un color lavanda claro, y con aquel uniforme de camarera negro con blanco pegado al cuerpo la hacía lucir encantadora y muy atractiva para su mirada.

Ella al observarlo sentarse frente a ella con voz cansada le había dicho que no podía atenderlo que ya su turno había terminado. Naruto solo había sonreído y llamando a otra camarera pidió dos bebidas. Pero al verla querer levantarse la agarró de la muñeca y con voz ronca le pidió que lo acompañara. Sonrió al sentir su pulso acelerado y le dio las gracias cuando ella dudosa se volvió a sentar.

Dos horas después tras varios intentos fallidos y cuando la bebida la hizo relajarse un poco había logrado saber muchas cosas de ella como que; Su nombre era Shion, su edad 23, que estudiaba administración de empresa, vivió todo su infancia en un orfanato hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, que tenía que trabajar medio tiempo en aquel bar para poder pagar sus estudios y el alquiler del pequeño apartamento donde vivía. Y él cuanto más cosas sabía de ella más interesado estaba.

Y cuando ella empezó a interesarse en saber de él, sin dudarlo le contó todo lo que quería saber. Sonrió al verla sorprendida cuando le dijo que era dueño de unas de las empresas más importantes de Londres, pensó que su actitud cambiaría al saber eso y se lanzaría a querer conquistarlo, pero tras varios minutos después y sin ningún movimiento de su parte, comprobó que no era como las mujeres que conocía, Shion lo seguía tratando como si fuera una persona normal, y eso de vez de molestarlo, le gusto.

Así lo pasaron casi toda la noche, hasta que Shion se levanto y le dijo que mañana tenía clases a primera hora y tenía que marcharse cuanto antes, él queriendo estar un poco más con ella se propuso llevarla hasta su apartamento, y aunque ella intento negarse, al final había aceptado y corrió a cambiarse el uniforme. Cuando regreso naruto paseó su mirada por su cuerpo, sin duda aquellas piernas bien torneadas eran su parte favorita, y con aquel vestido negro le daba una vista perfecta de ellas.

No recordaba mucho como pasó, en un momento estaban despidiéndose y de repente se encontraban besándose acaloradamente en la puerta de su apartamento. Naruto agarrándola con fuerza de las piernas la alzó y la embistió contra la puerta mientras recorría cada rincón de su boca. Shion gimió sorprendida y excitada por el movimiento.

—Estamos... en el pasillo.. —Susurró entre besos Shion. Naruto gruñó en respuesta y paseó sus manos por su cuerpo. — Naruto bájame.

Naruto pensando que se había arrepentido, suspiro y la bajo, La vio darse la vuelta y buscar apresurada algo en su bolso.

—¡Aquí esta! —Exclamo ella.

La vio abrir la puerta y ingresar rápidamente al apartamento.

—¿No entraras? —Preguntó Shion quitándose poco a poco el vestido, sonrió al verlo analizando todo su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que hacia una locura como aquella con alguien que apenas conocía, pero durante toda la noche aquel hombre no hacia más que tentarla, y ella había caído en sus provocaciones y en aquella mirada azulina.

Naruto sin darle tiempo a que se arrepintiera cerro la puerta y se abalanzó sobre ella, la beso con fuerza y la volvió a levantar, Shion rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y comenzó a quitarle el chaleco de su traje. Con paso torpe y sus instrucciones naruto la llevo hacia su habitación y la recostó en la cama. Shion lo vio desvestirse con rapidez y cuando solo quedo en ropa interior, ella se levanto para observarlo mejor, naruto tenia un cuerpo muy bien definido, le gustaba mucho el color de su piel y sus ojos azules, aquel hombre la estaba matando por dentro.

Naruto se acercó y la beso mientras se ponía sobre ella y paseabas sus manos por sus piernas. Cuando abandono su boca fue repartiendo besos por su cuello donde mordió con delicadeza, shion gimió y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Naruto la levanto un poco y le quito el sostén, el cual lanzó a alguna parte de su habitación, y a continuación siguió repartiendo besos de mariposa por todo su cuello mientras descendía poco a poco hacia sus senos, gimió cuando su boca poseyó su pezón derecho.

Durante minutos lo sintió besar, chupar, y en algunos momentos hasta morder su seno, cuando hubo terminado con el continuo con el otro. Así estuvieron durante varios minutos, besándose y conociendo sus cuerpos.

—N-Naruto. —Gimo ella al sentirlo acariciarla bajo sus bragas.

Excitado por oírla gemir su nombre de aquella forma, la penetro con uno de sus dedos son delicadeza, sonrió al sentirla húmeda por el, y comenzó a mover su dedo de adentro hacia fuera cada vez más rápido, luego de vez de uno fueron tres dedos los cuales salían y entraban, cuando la sintió retorcerse con fuerza aumento la velocidad, gimió ansioso al sentir como sus dedos eran apretados por ella, cuando la oyó gemir y sintió aquel liquido salir de ella supo que había tenido su primer orgasmo.

—¿Estas lista? —Le pregunto con voz ronca quitándose su ropa interior y las bragas a Shion.

Shion jadeo al sentir aquella parte de la anatomía de naruto en su parte intima, al verlo esperar su permiso, enrollo sus brazos en su cuello y lo beso. Naruto sabiendo que esa era su respuesta poco a poco fue ingresando en su interior, jadeo al sentirla apretarlo, y ella ansiosa por sentirlo completamente dentro de ella se sujeto de sus fuertes hombros y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de sus envestidas.

Naruto se separo de su boca y comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello y hombros, sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura la embestía cada vez más rápido, así estuvieron durante varios minutos disfrutándose mutuamente, shion enrollo sus piernas en su cintura y gimió al sentirlo mucho más profundo, sentía que estaba en su limite tras cada arremetida en su interior.

—Naruto... —Gimió ella levantando la espalda a sentir recorrer una oleada de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Naruto gruño al sentirla apretarlo con fuerza y tras unas cuantas embestidas más se corrió en su interior. Cuando sus respiraciones se relajaron con cuidado naruto salio de su interior escuchándola jadear por la acción, y se acostó a su lado mientras shion cubría sus cuerpos desnudos con una sabana. El cansancio llegó a sus cuerpos y sin querer evitarlo se durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto recordó divertido, la reacción de Shion cuando se despertó, había gritado que era muy tarde y se había bañado y vestido rápidamente dejándolo solo en la habitación, ni siquiera había parado a mirarlo o decirle algo, era como si no estuviera ahí para ella. Pero cuando la vio regresar corriendo y besarlo mientras le decía que cerrara el apartamento, supo que no tendría suficiente de ella.

Después de ese día frecuentaba aquel bar donde trabajaba todos las noches, y ellas tras sonreirle seguía con su trabajo como si nada, cuando terminaba su turno de trabajo él la interceptaba y se la llevaba de aquel lugar, iban a su ático o al departamento de ella donde vivían otra noche de pasión.

Mirando a Sasuke respondió;

—Esa mujer tiene mi marca por todo su cuerpo. —Le respondió con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

Sasuke alzó una ceja interesado, por lo general Naruto no alardeaba sobre las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama.

—Entonces.. ¿Por qué estas así?

—No quiere hablar conmigo. —Susurro agobiado. —Todo estaba bien, y de repente dejo de hablarme y me ignora cuando la busco. No entiendo que hice mal.

—Tal vez no la satisfaces completamente, como lo imaginabas. —Se burlo Sasuke.

—¡Bastardo! —Gruño Naruto molesto—. Esto es serio Sasuke, no estaría aquí si no lo fuera.

Sasuke se sorprendió por sus palabras. Naruto solo usaba aquel tono cuando algo lo molestaba demasiado o en situaciones importantes. Aquella mujer tenia que ser muy especial para él, si actuaba así.

—¿Cuando comenzó a actuar de manera diferente? —Le pregunto Sasuke. Pensando que si el le explicaba las cosas con calma, encontraría en que había metido la pata y así terminaría con todo aquel drama.

—Desde el martes en la noche. —Respondi confundido Naruto. No entendía en que le servia a Sasuke aquella información.

—¿Qué paso esa noche exactamente?

Naruto se sonrojo al recordar a Shion desnuda en su cama.

—¿Có-Cómo puedes preguntar eso así como así, bastardo? No te contare nada. —Reclamó sonrojado—. No sabia que tenias ese tipo de fetiche sexual.

Sasuke arrugo el ceño frustrado.

—No tengo ningún fetiche sexual, Idiota. —Gruño molesto, eso le pasaba por tratar de ayudar a aquel idiota sin cerebro. — Me refería ¿Si tuvieron algún problema o discutieron esa noche? No me interesa para nada tu vida sexual.

—No. —Le dijo naruto tras pensarlo un momento. —, no hemos tenido ningun problema desde que estamos juntos. Hasta ahora.

—¿No paso nada extraño esa noche? —Insistió él.

Naruto se paso la mano por la cabeza irritado, hasta que recordó la pregunta que Shion le había hecho esa noche después de hacer el amor.

—Bueno.. Esa noche me pregunto ¿Que tipo de relación existía entre ella y yo?

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—No le respondí —Susurro—, No supe que responderle en ese momento. ¿Crees que se haya molestado por eso?

Sasuke alzó una ceja incredulo, Naruto no podía ser más idiota de lo que ya era.

—Te lo preguntare yo ahora. ¿Qué es esa mujer para ti? ¿Son amigos, amantes, novios? o ¿Solo es la chica que busca cada vez que quieres tener sexo?

Naruto jadeo sorprendido, ¡Era un completo idiota! Shion solo quería saber que eran los dos, y con su silencio, le había hecho creer que solo era una chica más en su lista. Tenía que hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, quería a Shion en su vida a como diera lugar, La necesitaba a su lado, y no la perdería por nada en el mundo. Si tenía que formalizar su relación lo haría, así le dejaría bien en claro a todos esos babosos que frecuentaban aquel bar donde trabajaba que ella era suya.

—Tengo algo importante que hacer.. —Exclamó naruto levantándose del asiento y con paso apresurado se dirigió a la salida, pero antes que saliera añadió—; Ah por cierto, Debemos viajar al exterior en una semana. Gaara quiere reunirse con nosotros.

Sasuke gruño fastidiado, se le había olvidado aquel viaje de negocios con los Sabaku no.

—Y Sasuke, Gracias. —Murmuro naruto abandonando la oficina.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Se alegraba por naruto, pero no quería hacer el papel de consejero de pareja otra vez. Vio el reloj en su muñeca y sonrió, eran las seis de la noche, era hora de volver a la tranquilidad de su apartamento y si tenía suerte conseguiría a Hinata aun allí. Sonriendo Recordó las palabras de naruto cuando ingreso a la oficina. Si había una mujer que no entendía y lo tenía intrigado era Hinata.

 **Ella era un enigma y él estaba dispuesto a estudiarla hasta el fondo.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **¿Y bien que les pareció mi pequeño intento de Lemon? No estoy acostumbrada a escribir lemon y mucho menos de esta pareja, pero hice le puse todo mi esfuerzo. ¿si les gusto?**

 **Le agradezco a todos por sus comentarios positivos sobre esta historia. No saben lo feliz que estoy cada vez que leo un comentario positivo T-T Los quiero, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Cómo dije al principio de este capitulo, mi bebé (computadora) esta muy mal y tengo que llevarla a que la revisen, así que no se cuando pueda actualizar tanto esta como mis otras dos historias, T-T. Estoy muy preocupada de que sea algo grave, ¡Deséenme suerte chicas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Algunas palabras antes del capitulo;**

¡Hola! estoy de vuelta.. Gracias por sus buenos deseos para mi computadora, La verdad es que si no la hubiera llevado a revisar, se me hubiera dañado el disco duro por tanto virus que tenía, Palabras del Ingeniero en Sistema que la reparo. Cuando me lo dijo, ¡Dios sentí un alivio tan grande... ! Por suerte no pasó a mayores.

Este capitulo es corto, ya que mi tiempo fue fundamental durante esta semana. Tengo una Hermana menor de 17 años que sufre del **Sindrome de Dandy walker** , y cayo enferma de hepatitis A y para completar mi hermano mayor que esta estudiando para ser guardia, lo trasladarán este miércoles para Bolívar, mis padres están como locos comprándole todo lo que necesita antes de que se vaya. Para mi es muy triste y difícil toda esta situación ya que siempre hemos estado juntos; mis padres, mi hermano, mi hermana y yo. Y ahora mi hermano se nos va justo cuando mi hermanita esta enferma T-T

Por estas razones y por la condición que había presentado mi computadora, no pude escribir un capitulo más largo, tenía pensado escribirlo largo, para que el siguiente fuera el comienzo del segundo mes de convivencia de Sasuke y Hinata, pero al final, tuve que cortarlo a la mitad. Sin más drama que añadir le dejo que continúen con la lectura.

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo 12

—No quiero un chófer Sasuke, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? —Reprocho Hinata por segunda vez aquella noche.

Llevaba dos semanas y media trabajando con Sasuke y, ya estaba cansada de repetirle que no necesitaba de los servicios de Kakashi, ella quería de regreso su coche.

—No seas tan cabezota. Kakashi seguirá pasando por ti, así que olvídate de esa chatarra que haces llamar coche. —Sentencio él, viendo la carta de menú que minutos antes le había traído el mesonero de aquel restaurante donde solían reunirse cada noche para discutir sobre el trabajo.

Hinata lo miro molesta por el comentario y replico;

—No soy cabezota. No veo porque debería tener un chófer a mi disposición, cuando ya tengo mi propio coche —Replico—. Trabajo para ti, así que no tienes porque dame ese tipo de privilegios.

Sasuke no le gusto el tono con que dijo esas palabras. Durante esas dos semanas que llevaba trabajando para él, Hinata siempre resaltaba que era su empleada y nada más. Era como si estuviera aclarándole de manera indirecta que entre ellos dos solo podría haber únicamente una relación profesional y nada más. Y aunque para él aquello lo tranquilizaba, ya que así ella no se aria ilusiones con una relación con él, no podía evitar enojarse al mismo tiempo.

Ninguna mujer antes lo repelía tanto como Hinata, y aunque eso lo hacía sentirse atraído cada vez más, la sensación de sentirse rechazado por ella lo molestaba.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto en muchas ocasiones, y ya deberías de saber que no cambiare de opinión.

—Pero…

—Hinata. —Regaño Sasuke preguntándose si, ¿Alguna vez llegarían a un acuerdo, sin que ella pusiera tantos peros?. Suspirando añadió—; Si te preocupa tanto sobrepasar el límite que debe existir entre jefe y empleado, míralo de esta forma, Con un chófer a tu disposición no sobresaltaras en los distintos hoteles en los que te hospedaras, La imagen es importante y como Soy tu jefe te estoy dando los recursos que necesitas. Así que ya basta de peros y ordenemos algo.

Hinata quiso replicar pero sabía que Sasuke tenía razón por muy incómoda que se le hacia la idea de tener un chófer, Kakashi le agradaba pero no quería acostumbrarse a aquellos lujos que no tenían nada que ver con su vida. Pero durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para Sasuke ya debería de saber que no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Rindiéndose ante ese hecho, se dispuso a mirar la carta del menú. Unos minutos después que ordenaran y le hubieran traído su pedido, Hinata se dispuso a hacer su trabajo.

—Aquí tienes el último informe del The Soho Hotel —Le dijo ella extendiéndole el informe, y cuando él lo hubo agarrado sintió nuevamente aquella electricidad recorrerla cuando sus manos se rosaban.

Aquellos roses electrizante se estaban haciendo muy embriagantes para los dos sin que el otro sospechara. Por una parte Sasuke aprovechaba aquellas ocasiones en tocarla de forma disimulada, cuando ella le entregaba algo, dejaba que sus dedos se rosaran o que su mano acariciara por segundos la contraria. Le gustaba aquellos sonrojos que generaba en ella cada vez que eso ocurría, y principalmente la sensación que sus roses generaban en su cuerpo. Era una travesura que él disfrutaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Hinata sin embargo, aquella situación la estaba poniendo nerviosa y a la misma vez la hacía sentirse emocionada y ansiosa cada vez que sucedía. Aquel juego de roses era peligroso para ella, y eso que solo había contacto físico entre sus manos, no quería ni pensar cómo sería si la tocara en otro lugar diferente.

—Perfecto. —Exclamo Sasuke leyendo los papeles que tenía en sus manos. Y cuando lo hubo finalizado, pregunto—; ¿Ya te instalaste en el One Aldwych?

Hinata pensó en aquel hotel extravagante en que se había hospedado apenas hace unas horas, con ese ya sería el tercero en la lista.

—Sí. —Asintió—. A simple vista se me hizo un hotel demasiado extravagante.

Sasuke sonrió, Hinata era de gustos sencillos.

—Lo es. —Afirmo él, probando por primera vez de su sopa de tomates.

Hinata lo miró disfrutando de su sopa y sonrió con ternura, Sasuke era un obsesionado del tomate, durante muchas ocasiones lo había visto pedir algo relacionado con aquella fruta y cuando reviso por primera vez su despensa, se había sorprendido por la cantidad de tomates que había.

—¿Cuándo le dirás todo a Hanabi? —Pregunto curioso Sasuke.

Hinata salió de su ensoñación, y negó.

—No lo sé. Cuando me dice lo feliz que esta y lo mucho que le gusta las escenas en la que protagoniza, no puedo evitar guardar silencio para seguir viendo ese entusiasmo que muestra.

—Algún día tienes que decirle, tiene derecho. —Explico él con voz suave.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió levemente—. Se lo diré antes que finalice este mes. Primero quiero que las cosas se calmen un poco más.

Sasuke aprovechando la conversación saco un sobre de su abrigo y lo deslizo sobre la mesa.

Hinata lo miró extrañada y con cautela agarro el sobre y lo abrió.

—Es la mitad del dinero que necesitas para que Pagues las reparaciones —Explico él.

—Es mucho dinero, solo llevo trabajando dos semanas. —Exclamo Hinata mirando aquel cheque en sus manos.

—No quiero quejas, Hinata. Necesitas el dinero así que acéptalo. —Le dijo—, Sabía que te quejarías si te lo daba cuando comenzaras, así que decidí esperar un poco más. Llevas dos semanas y has hecho un gran trabajo, así que aceptaras el dinero.

Hinata se sonrojo al verse regañada como si fuera una niña. Y tragándose sus palabras suspiro. Además Sasuke tenía razón en algo, Necesitaba el dinero.

—Gracias… —Susurro con sinceridad.

Sasuke la analizo desde su lugar, con aquella falda hasta la rodilla y un abrigo morado para protegerse del frío, no podía entender cómo podía sentirse atraído por aquella mujer. Siempre le había gustado aquellas mujeres de cuerpos delgados y con curvas en los lugares justos, con estilos refinados y con un buen sentido de la moda.

Entonces, ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer, que lo hacía sentirse tan interesado en ella?

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Hinata sonrojada por la forma tan intensa con la que Sasuke la estaba mirando.

Sasuke se sobresaltó ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos? Sintiéndose ridículo, decidió concentrarse en lo que tenía que hablar con ella, antes que tuviera que irse.

—Tengo un viaje de negocios, así que saldré del país por una semana más o menos. —Le dijo Sasuke.

—¿Cuándo? —Pregunto Hinata dándole un trago a su jugo de manzanas mientras ignorando el estrujón que sintió en su corazón.

—La semana que viene, más concretamente el martes. —Explico él.

Hinata asintió lentamente.

—Bien. Te mandare los informes por correo cada día como siempre. —Le dijo Hinata disimulando indiferencia.

No sabía por qué le dolía que se fuera, si normalmente siempre estaban discutiendo por todo, se estaba volviendo loca. Tenía que aprovechar esa distancia entre ellos para tranquilizarse, estar juntos por esas dos semanas la estaba confundiendo. Eso debía ser estaba confundida.

Era jueves, así que solo faltaba cuatro días para el martes y podría pensar con calma cuando él ya no esté presente.

—Bien. —Bramo él ligeramente molesto por aquellas palabras tan indiferentes por parte de Hinata.

Se había dado cuenta que Hinata lo estaba ignorando, solo se dirigía a él cuándo fuera necesario y solo si se trataba sobre el trabajo, cada vez que intentaba hablar algo diferente o quería saber cosas de ellas, ella cambiaba el tema rápidamente o se marchaba. Aquella actitud lo estaba cansando, pero a pesar de sus intentos no se iba a rendir, Hinata era un reto difícil, y solo él sabía cuánto le gustaban los retos.

Lunes. Hinata daba la bienvenida a otra semana de trabajo. Durante ese fin de semana estuvo al pendiente de los arreglos de su casa, ya habían comenzado a extraer aquel toxico y luego daría paso a las reparaciones y algunas renovaciones a su hogar.

Después de su conversación con Sasuke el jueves, Había decidido contarle por fin todo a Hanabi, el tenía razón ella tenía derecho a saber lo que pasaba también en su casa. Así que el sábado le contó todo por video-chats, y como sabía Hanabi se había preocupado y molestado por ocultárselo, entre lágrimas le había pedido disculpa, y cuando le explico que las cosas ya estaban bien gracias a Sasuke, Hanabi se había tranquilizado un poco.

Durante horas estuvo contándole como había empezado los problemas, hasta que llego a la parte de la visita de Sasuke y su oferta de trabajo. Le había explicado que ya habían empezado las reparaciones y que no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Explico que le había ocultado todo porque no quería que eso ocurriera, quería que fuera feliz y no tuviera que preocuparse por ella.

Hanabi la había regañado, pero la había perdonado con la condición que no le ocultara nada más.

* * *

Hinata se abrazó a sí misma y, miró el cielo nublado, desde ayer el tiempo en Londres estaba pésimo, y mirando los vidrios del vehículo empapado suyo que hoy también sería un día de lluvia. Suspiro frustrada había salido tan apresurada del hotel que había olvidado su paragua y un abrigo.

Examino su atuendo por segunda vez, unas sandalias bajas y, un pantalón largo. Perfecto, No quería correr con una falda y tacones. Pero había cometido el error de ponerse una blusa blanca y se le había olvidado su abrigo. Con la corrida que había hecho para montarse en el taxi, había logrado que se mojara ligeramente la blusa y se translucía un poco su brasier morado de encaje.

¿Qué tonta había sido? Todo por quedarse hasta tarde creando unos archivos en la computadora. Kakashi ese día tuvo una urgencia y no había podido ir por ella, si hubiera tenido su coche nada de eso habría pasado. Y ahora se encontraba en un taxi en camino al departamento de Sasuke.

—Ya llegamos señorita. —Le informo el taxista al verla distraída.

Hinata asintió y miro el lugar donde se encontraba el apartamento de Sasuke. Cuando le pago al hombre y le dio las gracias, agarrando sus cosas dio una carrera hacia la entrada.

Cuando llego al vestíbulo jadeo del frío, maldijo internamente al verse la camisa completamente mojada, al menos no había mucha gente viéndola. Sin mirar al recepcionista que tenía sus ojos fijos en sus pechos, salió corriendo hacia el elevador y lo puso en marcha.

Hinata jadeo en busca de aire, y aliviada que nadie la hubiera visto. Miro su reloj eran las nueve y media del día, Sasuke estaría ya trabajando, aprovecharía y pondría su camisa en la secadora y comenzaría con su trabajo.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y Hinata ingreso al apartamento, a pesar de la hora el lugar estaba un poco oscuro, era extraño que las empleadas de limpieza no hubieran encendido las luces, dio camino hacia el baño pero el ruido de lo que parecía ser un gruñido la detuvo.

Hinata miro alrededor asustada, ¿Había alguien en el apartamento? , su mirada se centró en el sofá del salón, y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Sa-Sasuke? —Murmuro extrañada al verlo acostado en el sillón con una sábana tapándolo de los pies hasta el cuello.

Sasuke gimió cansado y abrió lentamente los ojos y buscó la dulce voz que lo llamaba.

—Hinata…. —Susurro con voz soñolienta. La miró fijamente a los ojos, ¿Siempre había tenido unos ojos tan hermosos y brillantes? Se preguntó Sasuke internamente.

—¿No deberías de estar en el trabajo? —Le pregunto ella. Hinata recorrió su vista por su rostro, y abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Sasuke estaba sonrojado o solo era su imaginación?

Sasuke gruño de nuevo. Miró el reloj en la pared y suspiro ya era muy tarde para eso. Se había levantado hace unas horas con el cuerpo cansado y mucho frío, recordaba vagamente sus intentos de pararse de la cama, luego su llegada al salón y que se había acostado a descansar unos minutos en el sofá. Y ahora se encontraba con Hinata frente a él.

Se sentó con pudo en el sofá y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La sábana se deslizo hacia su cintura.

No puede ser.. Pensó Hinata sonrojada al ver el pecho desnudo de Sasuke. Aunque intento apartar la vista, su mirada la traiciono y recorrió su abdomen marcado y sus fuertes brazos, Sasuke no era muy musculoso pero tenía un buen estado físico, no por nada era admirado por el sexo femenino.

Cuando lo vio levantarse jadeo, Sasuke solo estaba con un pantalón de piyama. Y la simple imagen de él semidesnudo era demasiado para ella. Fijo su vista en la V que marcaba su cadera, y en su espalda amplia y fuerte.

¡Dios si antes soñó con él, ahora hasta fantasearía despierta! Aquel hombre era demasiado atractivo hasta para ella que jamás había caído en los encantos de un hombre por su físico. Y ahora venía el a ponerla a prueba.

—Ya… es muy tarde para eso. —Le dijo Sasuke volteando a mirarla, cuando lo hizo la respiración se le detuvo.

Recorrió su mirada por el cuerpo de Hinata, estaba vestida de manera casual pero.. estaba mojada.. La camisa la tenía completamente pegada al cuerpo, permitiéndole ver su piel cremosa y la forma perfecta de su pecho, Jadeo ansioso, al fijarse en el sostén morado con encaje negro. ¿Siempre estuvo utilizando aquel tipo de ropa interior bajo toda esa ropa tan grande? O ¿Estaba soñando?

Apretó las manos con fuerza para controlarse. Pero al fijar su mirada en su rostro sonrojado y en aquéllos labios ya rojos por el frío, Todo sus esfuerzos se fueron al demonio.

—Hinata… —Susurró con voz ronca.

Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tragó saliva al ver a Sasuke acercarse a ella y sin poder evitarlo retrocedía a cada paso que el daba para acercarse. Se sintió acarralada a ver la forma que la contemplaba. Gimió para sus adentros a sentir la pared en su espalda.

Sasuke sonrió sensual y la acorralo contra la pared sin aun tocar su cuerpo, Miró desde arriba a aquella pequeña mujer que tenía prisionera entre sus brazos y la pared.

—No sabes cuánto me gusta verte tan…. Húmeda.. —Susurro sensualmente en su oído.

Hinata gimió entre sorprendida y excitada por aquella información.

 **¡Dios en que se había metido!**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Las cosas se están calentando. En el libro la relación de estos dos empezarían durante el segundo mes.. pero como la que esta escribiendo soy yo, Yo mando XD es tan bueno tener el control XD ¿Qué sucederá entre Sasuke y Hinata en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Soy cruel por dejarlo así?**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y seguir leyendo esta historia:**

 **-Rose101226 ; gracias por seguir esta historia, y dejar tu comentarios positivos respecto a ella.**

 **-dagorfly; Era mi primer lemon de Naruto y Shion, así que es normal que sea suave, trataré de hacer algo más fuerte para nuestra pareja principal.**

 **-Melania Uzumaki Uchiha : Gracias por tus buenos deseos... mi bebé esta bien gracias a Dios... no se que aria sin mi computadora XD. Tu idea de Sasuke interceptado a Hinata es muy buena, así que me dio ideas para este capitulo, ya sabrá que sucederá en el siguiente. Tu comentario me dio la inspiración para crear este capitulo, Gracias.**

 **-Sandra D; Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Naruto y Shion. La verdad no soy muy fan del NaruHina, siempre eh tenido algo con el SasuHina y el NaruIno, pero como Ino ya tiene su pareja en esta historia lo coloque con Shion, SaKura no es mi personaje favorito, así que no la verán mucho en mis fic. La reparación de mi computadora no costo nada.. por suerte mi padre tiene un amigo Ingeniero en Sistema y me hizo el gran favor.**

 **-Yumeko-san ;Oh gracias T ~ T eres tan buena fan... por suerte no tendrás que esperar mucho, mi computadora ya esta en perfecto estado y estoy lista para seguir actualizando mis historias. Gracias por dejar tus lindos comentarios.**

 **-Darkness; Gracias.. Mi computadora tuvo mucha suerte, el señor que me la arreglo dijo que si hubiera durado un poco más, le diría adios a mi disco duro, por causa del todo el virus que tenía.. Casi me da algo cuando me lo dijo. Por suerte ya paso y la tengo como nueva.**

 **-NataliaC; No fue nada.. en ese momento tenía falta de inspiración para escribir, y leyendo los comentarios, me acorde de tu interés por ver un poco más sobre la relación de Naruto y shion, y instantaneamente me llegaron estas escenas y las escribí. Así que te lo dedique a ti, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar.**

 **-Nana; Gracias por seguir dejando tus comentarios... espero y te guste este pequeño capitulo.**

 **-selina-uchiha; No fue nada, había actualizado antes porque tenía problemas con mi computadora, pero ya esta en buen estado así que seguiré actualizando todos los Lunes como siempre.**

 **-Yoe; OMG es lo que dirás cuando hayas terminado de leer este capitulo XD espero tu comentario. Gracias.**

 **-Ariadne Phantomhive; Gracias.. espero y te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, nos leemos el lunes.**

 **Gracias a todos en verdad, me emociona tanto leer todos los comentarios que me envían.**

 **Hasta el próximo Lunes.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicas... y ¿chicos? ¿Me pregunto si los chicos también leen también esta historia? Bueno, de todas formas, aquí esta el capitulo de la semana. Disfruten SasuHina...

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

Bum, Bum, Bum.. Eran los latidos de su corazón y lo único que podía procesar Hinata ante aquella situación. Las palabras de Sasuke la habían noqueado sin contemplaciones y ahora Acorralada y excitada por aquel hombre tan atractivo como desesperante, sé preguntaba ¿Qué debería de hacer?, ¿Apartarlo o acercarlo? , ¿Debería de Actuar de forma indiferente y continuar con su trabajo como venía haciendo desde el comienzo?.

La ultima opción era la correcta.. entonces ¿Por qué su cuerpo no la obedecía? ¡Dios... Estaba cayendo!

—Hinata... —Susurro con la voz enronquecida Sasuke, sin perder de vista aquella boca tan apetecible y esos hermosos ojos que lo tenía hipnotizado.

Sasuke dio un pasó adelante hasta sentir el cuerpo de Hinata pegado al suyo, La húmeda de la ropa y el fuego que estaba sintiendo por dentro lo hizo estremecerse. Hinata por instinto coloco sus manos en los pectorales de Sasuke y trató de empujarlo pero Sasuke colocó una mano en su cintura y la estrechó contra él.

Ambos Gimieron ante el contacto de sus cuerpo, ¡Era un sensación tan... Deliciosa!

—Sa-Sasuke —Suspiro ella abrumada por como sus sentimientos y su cuerpo reaccionaban por causa de aquel hombre.

Sasuke apretó su agarre en su cintura y la apretó contra él, Excitado por como se sentían los senos de Hinata contra él, en aquella posición podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Hinata, sus cuerpos se complementaban de una forma maravillosa.

Ella en consecuencia gimió en voz baja, sintiendo el calor del otro cuerpo contra el suyo. Sasuke aprovecho su distracción y le acaricio el cuello con la punta de la nariz aspirando aquel aroma a Lilas que tanto le gustaba desde la primera vez. Paseó con delicadeza sus labios por su mentón acervándose a su objetivo.

Hinata apretó las manos contra el pecho de Sasuke, asustada, no por el hombre que la tenía prisionera contra la pared sino porque no quería apartarlo. Mirando aquellos profundos ojos negros descubrió que ¡Estaba enamorada de su jefe!

Aquella aceptación la hubiera hecho caer, sino fuera porque se encontraba sujetada por Sasuke.

—Deten.. Detente. —Murmuró con voz débil Hinata.

—No. —Declaró él acortando la distancia y posando su boca contra la suya, saboreando sin prisa. Lentamente.

Hinata trató de resistirse pero el tacto y el sabor de Sasuke comenzaba hacerle perder fuerza, haciéndola corresponder a sus besos. Sasuke al no ver más resistencia la beso con pasión contenida, con delicadeza mordió su labio inferior haciéndola gemir, acción que aprovecho para ingresar su lengua, consiente de como poco a poco comenzaba a mover su lengua junto la de él.

Su cuerpo antes débil ahora estaba rebosante de energía y excitación por aquella mujer, sin resistirse la agarró por las nalgas y la alzó. Hinata gimió excitada y rodeo su cintura con sus piernas acercándolo más, colocando sus brazos en su cuello se permitió disfrutar del momento. Completamente Nublada por el deseó.

Hinata se sintió sacudida por una descarga eléctrica, una descarga que también lo recorrió a él. La sensación que los recorría era tan intensa y irreal que Hinata solo pudo aferrarse a él, mientras su boca trataba de igualar la de Sasuke. Se devoraban los labios con pasión, mordiendo de vez en cuando, completamente nublados por la pasión recién descubierta. Estuvieron así hasta que el airé les hizo falta y tuvieron que separarse.

Respirando con dificulta recargaron sus frentes, Sasuke la miró hambriento por más, consiente de lo duro que se encontraba. Miró el rostro de Hinata, sonrojado y con los labios rojos e hinchados por la magnitud de aquel beso. Verla en aquel estado tan apetecible, lo hacia sentir una ganas inmensas por quitarle toda aquella ropa y hacerla suya contra aquella pared.

Podía imaginarse la suavidad de su tersa piel contra la de él, mientras se hundía en su apretado y cálido interior una y otra vez, provocando que sus senos saltaran tras cada embestida.

—Maldición. —Gruño él, siendo consiente del latir desesperado de su miembro.

Hinata no estaba en mejores condiciones, tratando de normalizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Sintiendo el aliento de Sasuke en sus labios y el calor inmenso que los rodeaba. La temperatura había aumentado demasiado... Oh... Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sintiendo la temperatura de Sasuke... ¡Estaba ardiendo en fiebre!

—¡Dios, Sasuke estas ardiendo en fiebre! —Exclamó asustada.

Sasuke al sentirla removerse para que la bajara, La embistió contra la pared desesperado, Ambos jadearon al sentir sus intimidades rosarse en aquella posición. Hinata se mordió el labio sintiendo aquella parte de él, aun sobre la ropa podía sentir la calidez y lo duro que se encontraba.

Hinata lo miró entre excitada y preocupada, Sasuke estaba respirando con irregularidad, tenía el rostro sonrojado y ligeramente sudado por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Puso una mano en su frente y la preocupación pudo con ella, apartó con fuerzas sus manos y se bajo.

Cayó en cuenta en la locura que estaba cometiendo, ¡Como podía ser tan idiota! Sasuke estaba delirando por la fiebre y ella practicamente se estaba aprovechando de la situación. No había más explicación, él solo la había besado por la fiebre, jamás había dado un indicio de que estuviera interesado en ella, y que ahora actuara así.. era imposible. Aunque le doliera sabia que un hombre como aquel no estaba destinado a una sola mujer, ni mucho menos una como ella.

—Basta. —Sentenció ella al verlo acercarse.

Sasuke trató de besarla de nuevo pero un mareo lo hizo perder el equilibrio, haciéndolo agarrar con fuerza su cabeza y sujetarse de la pared para no caer. Hinata preocupada lo sujeto de un brazo para que no cayera al suelo.

—¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó.

Sasuke Gruño irritado por el dolor de cabeza y, por la incomodidad en sus pantalones. Hinata ignorando las quejas de esté, lo guió hacia el sofá y lo recostó. Después de acomodarlo, corrió al baño.

Hinata sin poder evitarlo miró su reflejo en el espeja, despeinada con el rostro sonrojado y los labios hinchados, si alguien la viera así pensaría que acababa de tener sexo. Gruño molesta por lo débil que había sido, abrió el grifó y se lavo el rostro, para despejar todo pensamiento pecaminoso que había despertado Sasuke en ella.

Había cosas más importantes, Sasuke estaba ardiendo en fiebre y solo Dios sabe desde cuando había estado así, sin ningún medicamento. Agarró una toalla pequeña y un poco de agua, tenía que bajarle la fiebre cuanto antes.

Sasuke acostado en aquel sofá miró como Hinata regresaba del baño y, se colocaba a su lado. Quería levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, Odiaba cuando eso sucedía. Pero para su pesar el cansancio pudo con el y sintiendo una frescura en su rostro se durmió.

Hinata suspiró al verlo descansar, era mucho más fácil para ella, pasarle la toalla mojada en el rostro si él estaba inconsciente. No quería cometer de nuevo el error de caer ante aquella mirada. Durante minutos estuvo mojando la toalla y colocandola en su frente, viendo como poco a poco Sasuke normalizaba su respiración.

Le quitó la toalla de la frente, y lo miró dormir. Su estomago hormigueo, al ver su rosto en completa armonía, con indecisión acerco su mano y acaricio su rostro, como era posible que aquel hombre que ahora descansaba como si nada le molestara, fuera el mismo hombre que la hacía molestar y con el que no podía tener una conversación normal, sin llegar a discutir.

Sus ojos traicioneros se posaron sobre aquella boca ligeramente entre abierta, que minutos antes la habían devorado con pasión. Dándole el mejor beso de su vida.

—¿Ahora que haré? —Suspiró con pesar.

No podía seguir trabajando con Sasuke después de lo acontecido, ¿Cómo podría trabajar con él, después de descubrir sus sentimientos?. No podía renunciar después de haber aceptado el dinero, y por muy tentadora que fuera la idea de salir huyendo, tenía que cumplir con su trabajo.

—Solo un mes más. —Se dijo colocandole la toalla, para a continuación levantarse y trasladarse a la cocina.

Solo tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos durante un mes más. Sasuke se iría mañana de viaje, tenía una semana para poner en orden sus sentimientos y actuar como si nada frente al él durante el resto del mes.

Una hora después hinata colocaba una bandeja en la mesita junto al sofá donde Sasuke descansaba. Le había preparado una sopa para que comiera. Con un suspiro coloco una nota junto a una pastilla para la fiebre. Tenía que irse cuanto antes, no quería estar presente cuando despertara, o las cosas terminarían muy mal para ella. O Sasuke la despedía por haber traspasado la barrera de jefe y empleada, o terminaría en su cama como todas las demás.

Lo miró por ultima vez, estaba tranquilo y la fiebre la había bajado un poco. No quería dejarlo así, pero era lo mejor para ella y, principalmente para su corazón. Con un suspiró abandono el apartamento, sin importarle su ropa aun ligeramente húmeda, ni por la mirada de extrañeza que le daba el recepcionista.

En su mente solo había lugar para Sasuke y su recién descubiertos sentimientos.

* * *

Dos horas después Sasuke se removía en el sofá. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos, pestañeando confundido al descubrirse durmiendo en la sala. Miró el reloj de pared que daba las Una de la tarde. ¿Cuanto había dormido?

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, se sentó en el sofá. Maldiciendo la hora en que acepto pasar por Naruto ayer a su departamento. Por la idiotez de Naruto se había mojado ayer y había pescado un refriado, el cual se transformo en fiebre. Miró la toalla que estaba a su lado y como un detonante los recuerdos de hace unas horas llegaron a él.

—Mierda. —Se dijo levantándose rápidamente, gruño por el mareo que le causo aquel movimiento. Pero en su mente solo estaba Hinata, la busco con la mirada pero no había señales de ella.

Antes que se dirigiera hacía su despacho, la bandeja que estaba en la mesita llamó su atención. Sasuke se acercó y miró la sopa casera. Sintió una calidez en su pecho al darse cuenta que Hinata se la había preparado. ¿Alguna mujer había hecho eso antes por él?

No. Solo una mujer había cocinado para el, y era su madre. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron ansiosos en el pedazo de papel junto a la bandeja. Sin dudarlo lo agarro y lo leyó:

 _Las cosas se salieron de control y como tu empleada te pido que no vuelva a pasar. Acepto que en parte tuve la culpa, pero no volverá a suceder, por el bien de nuestro trabajo durante estos dos meses te pido que olvidemos lo sucedido._

 _Recibirás un correo con el informe cada día, mientras estás fuera del país. Te deseo un buen viaje._

 _P.D: Por favor tomate la pastilla y la sopa. Espero que ayude a tu recuperación._

 _Hinata Hyuuga._

¿Olvidar? Eso era algo imposible a esas alturas. Si con solo recordar su cuerpo pegado al suyo, lo excitaba. ¿Cómo le pedía que lo olvide? quería saciarse de su cuerpo, hasta cansarse. El deseo carnal ya había despertado en él, y hasta que no consiguiera lo que quería no podría olvidarla.

—Hinata... Hinata.. —repitió una y otra vez el nombre de la mujer que estaba empezando a volverlo loco. — No renunciaré a ti.

No, hasta que haya conseguido lo que quiere. Después podría olvidarse de ella.

Sasuke se metió la pastilla en la boca y agarró el vaso de agua, bebiendo su contenido, se planteó hacerle creer que había decidido olvidarse del beso, si actuaba apresuradamente Hinata lo rechazaría, tenia que tomarse todo con calma.

La deseaba, sí, pero más deseaba tenerla en su cama por su propia decisión. Y sin ningún obstáculo de por medio.

La imagen de Hinata desnuda en su cama, lo hizo gruñir frustrado por la facilidad en la que aquella mujer lo ponía como una roca.

* * *

Un mes... Ya había pasado un mes, desde que acepto trabajar para Sasuke, estaba féliz de haber aceptado la oferta de trabajo.

El trabajo era fácil. Hablar con distintos miembros del personal del hotel, y presentarle a Sasuke un informe diario de todos los detalles posibles habito y por haber.

Las cosas marchaban bien, pero sucedió aquello. El beso. Durante los días que Sasuke estuvo fuera del país, Hinata trató de sacarse de la cabeza a Sasuke, no podía aceptar el hecho de haberse enamorado del él. Durante esos días trabajo en automático, le enviaba los correos a Sasuke, y por las noches se mentalizaba la idea de estar confundiendo sus sentimientos.

Aunque en un principio Hinata había pensado que se sentiría incómoda trabajando en su apartamento después de lo sucedido, no estaba siendo así. Para empezar había imaginado que el estar rodeada de sus cosas le recordaría a él constantemente, pero para su fortuna su apartamento era enorme e impersonal. No había fotografías enmarcadas, ni ningún tipo de recuerdos en las estanterías. Las limpiadoras llegaban a las ocho de la mañana y se iban a las diez, dejándolo todo reluciente, y en la habitación donde le habían instalado el despacho, un pequeño estudio, había pocas distracciones.

Todo era perfecto. No había forma de que recordará a Sasuke en aquel lugar, si no fuera porque estaba impregnado de su olor y por aquel beso que se habían dado.

Hace dos días Sasuke había regresado de su viaje, y su determinación de que todo había sido producto del momento, de que no estaba enamorada de él, se vino al suelo. Solo con verlo el corazón se le aceleraba. Sasuke no había dicho nada respecto al beso, y aunque se sentía aliviada, también le dolía al confirmar que no había significado nada para él.

Durante esos dos días las cosas marcharon igual, Sasuke llegaba a las seis y media de su trabajo, cuando ella ya estaba recogiendo para irse. Hinata oía la puerta de la entrada, el resonar de sus pasos, y luego aparecía deshaciéndose el nudo de la corbata, se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, y se quedaba mirándola en silencio unos segundos mientras ella apagaba el ordenador.

Era el momento del día que a la vez más temía y más ansiaba Hinata, y ese día no fue una excepción. Cuando se acercó la hora el estómago se le llenó de mariposas cuando lo oyó entrar.

—Ya tengo esa tabla de costes que me pediste —Le dijo cuando Sasuke llegó a su improvisado despacho.

Cada Día se esforzaba por mantener apartada la vista cuando él se desanudaba la corbata y se desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa, pero sus ojos, como niños desobedientes, siempre lanzaban alguna que otra mirada a hurtadillas.

—Y yo tengo algo para ti. —Le dijo él acercándose al escritorio con un sobre en la mano.

—¿Qué es?

—Abrelo.

Mientras lo hacía, Sasuke rodeó la mesa para colocarse detrás de ella. Cuando Hinata vio que dentro del sobre había dos billetes de avión, giró la cabeza y alzó el rostro hacía él.

—Nos vamos de viaje —Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa—. Vamos a inspeccionar un terreno en Borneo —Se inclinó hacia ella, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla, y Hinata sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa de superioridad a sentirla temblar.

—Así que saca tu ropa de verano, Hinata, porque allí hace mucho... Mucho calor.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Me esforse mucho en terminar este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

No sé mucho de enfermedades ni de como curarlas, la verdad es que solo sé como curar un resfriado y un dolor de cabeza xD si estudiará medicina, fuera muy mala. Así que intente mucho hacer este capitulo con Sasuke enfermó. Espero que no haya salido tan mal.

Ya pasó el primer mes, y las cosas se están poniendo bueno entre los protagonistas. Hinata ya acepto sus sentimientos y bueno... Sasuke esta más interesado en ella, él no quiere enamorarse pero lo Haré Caer rendido por Hinata Jajajajja...

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, Ya tengo más de 100 comentarios ¿Quién lo diría? no me lo puedo creer. Todo se los debo a ustedes Mil Gracias, espero que les haya gustado este momento SasuHina.

Hasta el próximo lunes... No sé olviden de dejar su reviews...


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! como cada lunes aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo.

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

Sasuke invitó a Hinata a que se quedara a cenar para decirle qué iban a hacer exactamente en Bordeo. Hinata un poco incomoda con la idea de quedarse a solas con el, no pudo negarse, era la primera vez que cenarían en el apartamento. Pidieron comida china, y unos veinte minutos después estaban sentados cenando en su ultramoderna cocina.

Sasuke empezó por explicarle por qué estaba pensando en Malasia para construir su hotel de lujo. Comenzó hablándole de un viejo compañero de universidad que era originario de allí, y que iba a ser su socio en el negocio, y le confió que estaba seguro de que pronto la sobreexplotación turística haría que Bordeo se convirtiese en el nuevo destino estrella.

Hinata intentó disimular su entusiasmo, como si un viaje así fuese algo que le ocurriese a diario. Lo escuchó con atención e hizo preguntas sensatas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en playas vírgenes, selvas tropicales... y en que iban a hacer ese viaje los dos solos.

Aquello era lo que más la asustaba. ¿Cómo iba a mantener a raya sus sentimientos y la atracción que sentía hacia él cuando estaría juntos las veinticuatro horas del día? ¿Cuándo tardaría en caersele la máscara de mujer sería y profesional y se pondría en ridículo a sí misma? Hasta ese momento parecía que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de cómo lo devoraba con los ojos cuando él no miraba, de cómo disfrutaba oyéndolo reír, de cómo se fijaba en todos y cada uno de sus masculinos gestos, de cómo...

—Hinata, ¿Estás escuchándome?

La joven dio un respingo.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, claro que estoy escuchándote.

—Pues parecía que estuvieras a mil kilómetros de aquí —Replicó él. Se inclinó hacia delante, y entornando los ojos le preguntó—: ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Hinata. ¿Acaso podía leer el pensamiento?

—¿Al...go que quiera decirte? —Balbució.

—¿No será que tienes medio a volar? —Sugirió él echándose hacia atrás—. No es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte; Ya sé que no has viajado mucho al extranjero.

—Pues no, la verdad es que no —Respondió ella, profundamente aliviada—. Con nuestro tíos recorríamos casi todo el Reino Unidos, pero es cierto que no he viajado apenas en avión.

—¿Sabes?, según las estadísticas tienes más posibilidades de morir arrollada por un coche que por un accidente aéreo.

—Oh, ahora me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que esos grandes pájaros de metal pueden mantenerse en el aire —Contestó ella con sarcasmo. Así estaba mejor.

—¿Y entonces, si no tienes miedo a volar... Cuál es el problema?

—No tengo ningún problema, Sasuke —Replicó ella.

Exacto; no tenía ninguno... Aparte de que no sabía cómo iba a hacer para no fantasear con que era la protagonista de una novela rosa en una isla paradisíaca con un apuesto millonario, y que estaba empezando a preocuparse por el traje de baño que tendría que llevarse. Ni de broma iba a ponerse en bikini delante de él. Tendría que llevarse un bañador recatado que enseñase lo menos posible y...

—Ya estás otra vez —Dijo Sasuke, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ya estoy otra vez con qué?

—Pues que acabas de quedarte otra vez con esa cara, como si tu mente estuviese en otra parte. Y ahora mismo estás frunciendo el entrecejo.

Alargó el brazo y le tocó la frente con la yema del pulgar, y Hinata, que no se lo esperaba, dio un respingo.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás muy nerviosa. Si no es miedo a volar, ¿A qué es entonces?, ¿Miedo a lo desconocido?

—Sí, sí, eso es —Se apresuró a responder ella—; Miedo a lo desconocido.

—justo lo que yo pensaba —Murmuró él—, aunque no entiendo por qué. Quiero decir que como tú misma me has contado tu hermana y tú llevasteis una vida casi de nómadas con vuestro tíos.

—Sí, bueno, hay cosas a las que una nunca se acostumbra —Contestó ella en un tono distante. Se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Inquirió Sasuke.

Después de varias semanas trabajando con ella su curiosidad no había disminuido, como habría cabido esperar, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a lo desconocido cuando te pasaste años durante tu infancia y adolescencia teniendo que enfrentarte a ello? —Insistió.

Hinata que estaba de espaldas a él enjuagando los platos y los cubiertos que habían usado, se encogió de hombros, y le dijo malhumorada:

—Deberías ser tú quien estuviera haciendo esto; Ésta es tu casa, y éstos son tus platos.

Sasuke sonrió, estaba cambiando el tema.

—Cierto, pero tú eres una mujer y yo un hombre. ¿No os encanta a las mujeres hacer esas cosas?

HInata se volvió hacia él furibunda. Estaba a punto de acusarlo de ser un "Cerdo machista" Cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba intentando provocarla.

Sin pensarlo le tiró el paño de la cocina, pero Sasuke lo atrapó al vuelo y chasqueó la lengua divertido.

—Debería imponerte una sanción por eso —Le dijo Sasuke, pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría haciéndolo, claro que, a su conveniencia, donde ella solo estaría desnuda y el la disfrutaría a su antojo—; intentar atentar contra la integridad física de tu jefe...

A Hinata se le secó la garganta al oír el tono sensual que había empleado. Sabía que no era más que uno de sus trucos baratos de seducción, pero aun así siempre surtía efecto sobre ella.

—¿Con un trapo de cocina? —Le respondió después de tragar saliva—. Debes ser mucho más delicado de lo que aparentas si un paño de cocina puede hacerte daño.

—Hmm... ¿Debería considerar eso como un cumplido de que me ves como un hombre fuerte y viril? —Murmuró él en el mismo tono provocativo.

Hinata se había puesto roja como un tomate, y parecía que quisiese que se la tragase la tierra. Por primera vez desde el día en que había empezado a trabajar para él, se sintió verdaderamente irritado con ella. Le estaba dando una oportunidad por la que cualquier otra persona en su lugar habría matado, y ella se mostraba altiva y desdeñosa. Intentaba provocarla, pero Hinata lo trataba con estudiada indiferencia, y como si fuese un extraño.

La única vez que bajo la guardia fue cuando se besaron, y por más que intentara encontrar un punto débil en esa muralla que había levantado a su alrededor, pero ella no hacía sino repelerlo. Y en ese momento estaba mirándolo espantada, como si acabase de decir una blasfemia.

—Olvida lo que he dicho —Murmuró hastiado, volviéndose hacia la mesa.

Hinata se sintió mal. Sasuke no podía saber que trataba de mantener las distancias con él porque temía que de lo contrario acabaría lanzándose a sus brazos. Seguramente debía estar pensando de ella que era una ingrata, o quizá que era una mojigata sin sentido del humor.

—Lo siento —Musito.

—¿El qué? —Inquirió él con cierta aspereza, aún de espaldas a ella.

—Estoy muy emocionada con lo de ir a Borneo, pero también me asusta un poco.

Su tono vacilante hizo que Sasuke se volviera.

—¿Por qué?

Hinata suspiró y fue a sentarse. Apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano y su mente retrocedió años atrás.

—Mis tíos siempre pensaron que el ir de un lado al otro del país me convertirían en una persona valiente y aventurera, que se me pagaría un poco su forma de ser, pero no fue así. Cuando cambias constantemente de colegio y nada es permanente en tu vida te sientes descentrada y temes el siguiente cambio más que el anterior. Por eso me gusta trabajar en Yamanaka, porque es una empresa grande donde me siento segura —Le explicó—. La idea de ir a Borneo... —Se rió y alzó la vista hacia él—. En fin, es otro mundo; literalmente.

Sasuke se rió también.

—Desde luego; Ese calor tropical...

...Y los insectos...

—Y los insectos —Asintió él. Y en un lugar como Borneo, lejos de la realidad de ambos podía pasar cualquier cosa. Estuvo a punto de decir eso, pero se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo—. En fin, tus tíos se alegrarían si supieran que vas a lanzarte a una aventura.

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo. Tendrías que oírles hablar de Hanabi. Están entusiasmados con que haya cruzado el Atlántico en pos de sus sueños. Creo que piensan que de algún modo han contribuido a ello con el modo en que nos criaron —Le confesó riéndose.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿De verdad te alegras de que Hanabi esté haciendo realidad sus sueños?

—Bueno, todavía estoy haciéndome a la idea. La echo muchísimo de menos, pero me ayuda saber que es feliz y que ahora se siente realizada de verdad.

—¿Y tú?, ¿También eres feliz con la vida que llevas y te sientes realizada? —Inquirió Sasuke. Tal vez no debería haber hecho esa pregunta.

—Bueno, ahora mismo estoy bastante contenta con cómo van las reformas de la casa —Contestó ella, evadiendo la pregunta—. ¿Te he dicho ya que pienso redecorarla de arriba abajo? La casa entera está hecha un asco, así que he decidido que en vez de hacerle unos remiendos voy a arreglarla para que quede como siempre he querido que fuera. Pero oye, cuéntame algo más de Borneo. ¿Qué más necesito saber?

* * *

¿Qué más necesitaba saber? Que el vuelo hasta allí duraba un montón de horas. Eso era algo que Sasuke no le había dicho, y en cierto modo era mejor que no se lo hubiese dicho. De otro modo se habría pasado los dos días anteriores angustiándose, pensando en que iba a pasarse un montón de horas interminables sentada a su lado en el avión.

Bastante se había angustiado ya, preguntándose qué ropa iba a llevarse al viaje. Recordaba aún las discusiones de Ino y Tenten sobre su vestuario, las chicas habían armado un desastre cuando les contó sobre el viaje que aria con Sasuke, y si a eso se sumaba que le había contado sobre el beso, las cosas no fueron muy tranquilas si se podría decir.

Había decidido no comentar nada sobre el beso, después de todo se le hacía más fácil trabajar para Sasuke si pensaba que eso nunca había ocurrido, pero los nervios y la ansiada de saber que pasaría las ultimas semanas a solas con el, la habían atacado y había terminado contándoles todo.

Y como lo había imaginado, habían reaccionado muy entusiasmadas con la idea de relacionarse en un plano más intimo con su jefe, le había costado horrores tranquilizarlas y convencerlas que no había nada más entre Sasuke y ella, pero eso no las convenció los suficientes como para no involucrarse en su vestuario y en uno que otro bañador demasiado revelador.

Hinata aun no lograba entender que se suponía que debía hacer allí ella exactamente. Podía ser un genio de la informática, sí, y sí, durante el mes anterior había emprendido muchísimo sobre los hoteles de lujos y su funcionamientos, pero.. ¿Qué esperaba Sasuke que hiciera en un país que apenas se podía señalar en el mapa?

No lograba entender cual era su papel en aquel viaje de negocios.

—Está bien; escupe —Dijo la voz de Sasuke a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé que hay algo a lo que estás dándole vueltas. Cuéntamelo —Le dijo Sasuke cerrando su portátil para dedicarle toda su atención.

—No sé a que te refieres.

—Me refiero a que apenas has abierto la boca desde que despegamos hace cuatro horas, a que llevas media hora en la misma página de ese libro, y a que no haces más que morderte el labio. ¿Qué te pasa?

Hinata se sorprendió que hubiese estado al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

—No me pasa nada.

—Pues entonces relájate y disfruta del vuelo, como dijo la azafata —Respondió él. Luego, con una sonrisa burlona, le preguntó—. Todavía no me has dicho qué te parece ir en primera clase.

—Oh, es... es increíble —Contestó Hinata, que había intentado que no se le notara lo impresionada que estaba—. Te estoy... te estoy muy agradecida por... en fin, por esto y por todo lo demás.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. No era eso lo que quería oír. En los dos últimos días Sasuke se había encontrado con impaciencia esperando aquel viaje. Él, que estaba cansado de volar por todo el mundo y que podía permitirse ir a cualquier lugar con la mujer que eligiera, había esperado impaciente el comienzo de un viaje de negocios con una mujer que lograba excitarlo con cada uno de sus movimientos, pero que a cada momento le hacía apretar los dientes de pura frustración.

—No quiero que me des las gracias, ni tampoco quiero tu gratitud —Le dijo con aspereza, provocando que Hinata lo mirara sobresaltada—. ¿Vas a decirme a qué le estas dando vueltas o no?

—Está bien; Ya que insistes no sé que se supone que tengo que hacer cuando lleguemos a Borneo —Admitió ella a regañadientes—. Trabajo con ordenadores; No sé nada de permisos de construcción, ni de terrenos edificables, ni...

—No se trata sólo de terrenos y permisos de construcción. Digamos que tú vienes para aportar el toque femenino al proyecto.

—¿El toque femenino?

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que no haces más que discutir?

—Sólo contigo. —Replicó ella.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sintiéndose conectados a través de ellos. Hinata sintió un escalofrió cuando notó el mismo brillo de cuando se besaron, en los ojos de Sasuke, y apresurada aparto la vista.

Sasuke apretó los puños para controlar sus impulsos de querer besarla.

—Me tomaré eso como un cumplido —Dijo Sasuke—. Me halaga saber que logro sacarte de tus casillas.

Hinata apretó los dientes, y Sasuke sin poder contenerse soltó una carcajada que hizo que los pasajeros que estaban sentados más cerca de ellos los miraran curiosos. Hinata sintió un flechazo en su corazón a escucharlo reír. Cada vez que eso ocurría sentía una calidez en su pecho...

—Sólo tienes que pensar en las cosas que te impresionaron de los hoteles donde estuviste alojada en Londres —Le dijo Sasuke a Hinata—. Y luego intentar imaginar cómo podríamos incorporar esas cosas a un hotel situado en la franja ecuatorial. Soy consciente de que es algo que requiere mucha imaginación, pero ya sabes lo que quiero...

 **«Lo que quiero es a ti»,** añadió una voz dentro de su cabeza. Curiosamente eso ya no lo sorprendía. Durante todo ese tiempo había sabido que Hinata era algo más que un desafío para él o una novedad. La deseaba como a ninguna mujer había deseado antes. Era la primera mujer por la cual se sentía atraído en lo intelectual, como también en lo físico.

Bajo la vista a sus labios, suaves y sonrosados, solo él sabe cuanto autocontrol estaba ejerciendo para no devorarlos, deseaba besarla de nuevo, quería volver a revivir la suavidad y el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos. Bajo la vista a sus senos, que eran poco más que formas vagamente definidas bajo la camisa de algodón a rayas que llevaba.

—Pensé en comprar una guía —Escucho que decía Hinata—, Pero luego me dije que sería mejor no formarme una idea preconcebida antes de ver el lugar por mí misma.

—Buena idea —Contestó él con una media sonrisa, satisfecho de verla un poco más relajada—. ¿Qué te parece si le echamos un vistazo a esos costes preliminares en los que has estado trabajando?

Hinata asintió y se estiró un poco en el asiento. Sasuke no perdió de vista el movimiento sugerente que dieron los senos de Hinata. Las manos le picaron y sintió un tirón en sus pantalones. Maldición ni que fuera un adolescente, aquellas horas de vuelo serían una tortura para él.

 **¿Cuánto podría soportar las ganas de poseerla, si con un simple movimiento lograba excitarlo?**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Pobre Hina, debe ser muy difícil resistirse a la persona del cual esta enamorada. Así que tampoco le are las cosas fáciles a Sasuke, tiene que sufrir un poco y aguantarse las ganas de tocarla. ¿Aunque cuanto durarán?**

 **Agradecimientos y respuestas por su reviews a;**

 **-momoko1516; Hola, me alegra que te guste esta historia, la escribo con todo mi esfuerzo para ustedes, actualizó todos los lunes, así que tendrás un capitulo cada comienzo de la semana.**

 **-dagorfly; Gracias por comentar, me emociona mucho que dejen sus comentarios, más si son positivos. Gracias.**

 **-hashtag-x ; ¿Eres nueva leyendo y comentando? no recuerdo haber leídos comentarios tuyos, Me alegra saber que tengo nuevos seguidores *~* Sasuke caerá tarde o temprano, espero que te guste esta nueva actualización. Gracias por dejar tu comentario.**

 **-cg894923 ; Cada lunes actualizo esta historia, así que tendrás un capitulo nuevo cada semana.**

 **-Melania Uzumaki Uchiha;Gracias... me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, es bueno saber que mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano.**

 **-Tieve;Tu punto es muy interesante, y no esta muy lejos de lo que pasará, sin duda alguna Hinata sufrirá, pero Sasuke no la obligará, ella tendrá que tomar una decisión, Si ser una más en su lista de conquista o seguir solo en un plano laborar junto a él. Para ella será difícil ya que esta enamorada de él, pero ¿No es mejor intentarlo aunque al final sabes que terminarás lastimada? aunque eso sí, Sasuke si siente algo más que solo deseo por Hinata, solo que el no se da cuenta, o mejor dicho no quiero aceptarlo. Pero yo le daré una tunda para que acepte de una vez que le gusta Hinata ^-^**

 **-kitty lory ;Ohh gracias... Me emociona tener nuevos seguidores, soy muy responsables con mis actualizaciones, así que me tomo muy enserio esto de actualizar todos los Lunes. Si te gusta la pareja SasuHina puedes pasarte por mi otra historia "Sígueme la Corriente" aunque en esta si no tengo un día programado para las actualizaciones, eso si la actualizó cada semana. Espero que te guste como avanza esta historia. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en comentar.**

 **-hinatacris ; Jajaja... conozco la sensación no te preocupes, es muy estresante seguir una historia y esperar a que la actualicen. Aun estoy pensando en lo que pasará en este viaje de "negocios" en el libro no hubo mucho desarrollo, ni mucho lemón, así que mi mente esta trabajando en muchas escenas para Sasuke y Hinata, solo que aun no sé si escribirlas y en que momento exacto incluirlas en la historia. ¿No sé si me entiendes?**

 **-Nana;Lo siento, tengo un lado muy cruel que no puedo contener, me gusta dejar al lector en cada capitulo con ganas de más. Gracias por dejar tu comentario.**

 **-Christel; Gracias... es bueno tener nuevas seguidoras en este fic, la verdad es que me encanta la idea de Hinata y Sasuke como los protagonistas de "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey" aun no sé si hay una adaptación de ese libro en SasuHina, sería demasiado bueno.**

 **-Sandra D ; En el libro no hubo mucho lemón que digamos, pero mi mente pervertida esta pensando en algunas escenas, sólo que estoy indecisa sin en agregarlas o no. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **-NataliaC; es bueno saber que les gusto el capitulo, espero y te guste este también. Gracias por comentar.**

 **-selina-uchiha; Poco a poco se ira desarrollando las cosas entre Sasuke y Hinata. Gracias por dejar tu comentario.**

 **-Guest ; Gracias.. eso es lo que me gusta leer sobre la historia, es muy bueno saber que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.**

 **Muchas gracias por dejar su comentario, espero recibir uno sobre este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Hasta el próximo lunes...**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola chicas... aquí estoy yo de nuevo como todos los Lunes, trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 15**

¿Cómo podía haber pensado que podría ser feliz con una vida completamente falta de cambios y aventura? Casi no se podía creer que estuviese sentada en primera clase en un avión que los llevaba a Kuala Lumpur, y desde donde se dirigirían luego a Kota Kinabalu, la Capital de Sabah, lugares de los que ni siquiera había oído hablar. Y sí, era emocionante.

Le lanzó una mirada a hurtadillas a Sasuke, que se había quedado dormido. Ella también había reclinado su asiento, pero no conseguía dormirse.

Por primera vez en su vida comprendió la pasión de viajar de sus tíos. Lo desconocido no daba tanto miedo como había pensado. O Más bien daba miedo, pero también resultaba excitante porque ofrecía todo un mundo de posibilidades.

La mayor posibilidad que había en ese momento era que no lograba pegar ojo durante el resto del vuelo y estuviese hecha polvo al llegar a su destino, pero finalmente, en medio de sus pensamientos, se quedó dormida.

Cuando aterrizaron, tal y como le había dicho Sasuke, un todo terreno estaba esperándolos para llevarlos a Kota Kinabalu, que estaba a unas dos horas y media de allí. Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero todavía hacía muchísimo calor.

Hinata, a pesar del cansancio, estaba intentando permanecer despierta y atenta a todo lo que veía, y Sasuke, que lo advirtió, le dijo:

—Apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos, Hinata; no trates de absorber cada detalle ahora. Lo que tienes que hacer en cuanto lleguemos al hotel es irte a tu habitación y dormir.

—Pero... ¿Cómo es que yo estoy que me caigo de sueño y tú no?

—Yo estoy acostumbrado a viajar —Contestó él divertido.

Cuando llegaron al hotel el sol ya se había ocultado por completo tras el horizonte.

—Me sabe mal irme a la cama cuando no son más que las nueve —Le dijo Hinata a Sasuke mientras cruzaban el enorme vestíbulo para dirigirse al mostrador de recepción—. Tal vez si me doy una ducha para despejarme un poco pueda reunirme contigo para que me cuentes los planes que tenemos para mañana.

—No. Lo importante ahora es que descanses, ya hablaremos mañana.

Sasuke insistió. Y un sonriente botones condujo a Hinata a su habitación, que estaba decorada al estilo colonial, con muebles de madera tacada del color blanco, un sillón de mimbre, persianas de Bambú...

Tras una breve inspección Hinata se aseó un poco y se cambió entre bostezos antes de meterse en la cama, que estaba cubierta con una fina mosquitera a modo de dosel. Estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida al instante.

* * *

Un ruido , como si alguien estuviese golpeando con los nudillos el cristal, la despertó. El ruido provenía de tras de las persianas de bambú de una puerta que imaginaba daba al balcón, le pareció que hubieran pasado sólo cinco minutos, pero los rayos del sol se filtraban ya en la habitación.

Al mirar su reloj vio espantada que pasaban de las ocho y media. Había dormido casi diez horas. Se bajó de la cama, se puso su bata, y se dirigió a la puerta, pensando que se trataría seguramente del servicio de limpieza. No estaba segura de en qué habitación estaba Sasuke, pero lo que haría sería pedir por teléfono a recepción que le pasaran con él para decirle que en quince minutos como máximo estaría lista para empezar a trabajar.

No iba a hacer falta. Cuando subió la persiana de bambú se encontró con que la puerta era una cristalera, y no daba, como había pensado, a un balcón, sino a un pequeño porche de madera. En un lado había una hamaca, y en el otro una mesa y un par de sillas. Al frente había una amplia extensión de verde césped y cocoteros que conducían a una playa, y a la izquierda podía vislumbrarse una piscina. De todo aquello tomó nota su mente en apenas un par de segundos, que fue el único tiempo que aquel exótico e idílico entorno pudo distraer su atención de Sasuke, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba increíblemente sexy con un polo y unas bermudas de color azul.

—Eres tú —Dijo mientras abría, azorada por estar vestida sólo con el camisón y una bata.

¿Siempre estaría en bata, cuando estuviera con él?

—¿Quién creía que era?

—EL servicio de limpieza. Yo... iba a... iba llamarte por teléfono ahora mismo para decirte que enseguida estaré lista para empezar a trabajar.

—No necesitas el teléfono —Le dijo Sasuke—. Estoy en la habitación de al lado. No tienes más que rodear esa celosía —Le dijo girándose para señalar una celosía cubierta de flores que había fuera.

Al ver a Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas por el sueño y el cabello despeinado, Sasuke se dijo que estaba sencillamente adorable, y por primera vez no intentó buscar ninguna excusa para disculpar el hecho de que se sentía atraído hacia ella.

Si Hinata fuese una de las empleadas de su empresa habría hecho todo lo posible por sacarse de la cabeza cualquier pensamientos de intentar seducirla, pero por fortuna no lo era.

Hinata trató de no mostrar el nerviosismo que le provocaba la sola idea de que estuviese justo en la habitación de al lado.

—Ya. Bueno, pues voy a arreglarme y dentro de quince minutos nos reunimos en el vestíbulo si te parece.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan formales —Le dijo él, apoyando el hombro en el marco de la puerta—. He pedido que nos traigan el desayuno para tomarlo en mi porche. Oh, y he pensado que hoy podríamos inspeccionar un poco el hotel y los alrededores. Ya sabes; disfrutar de la playa, ir a echarle un vistazo a la piscina... Mi socio, está en kuala Lumpur y vendrá mañana, así que mañana empezaremos a trabajar.

Varias de las cosas que había dicho hizo que el pánico invadiera a Hinata: Desayunar con él, Disfrutar de la playa, ir a la piscina...

Se aclaró la garganta, preguntándose cómo podría rehusar sin que pareciera que estaba reaccionando de un modo desproporcionado, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Sasuke se despidió con una "Hasta luego" y se alejó.

Después de darse una ducha rápida, Hinata se puso una camisa grande para que disimulara su figura, y unos pantalones, a pesar de que con ellos seguramente acabaría sudando como un pato.

Cuando rodeó la celosía, minutos después, se encontró a Sasuke sentado en el porche de su habitación tomando café.

—No debería haberte puesto un pantalón largo, Hinata: Va a hacer mucho calor —Le dijo alzando la vista hacia ella.

—Es que... todavía no he deshecho el equipaje —Contestó ella mientras se sentaba—. Me he puesto lo primero que he encontrado al abrir la maleta.

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Como luego vamos a ir a la playa y tendrás que ponerte el bañador puedes aprovechar para cambiarte y buscar algo más fresco —Respondió él, que estaba deseando verla en traje de baño—. Pediremos unas toallas en recepción.

—Pero... ¿No hemos venido aquí para trabajar? —Inquirió Hinata desesperada.

Tomó un cruasán y lo partió por la mitad para untarlo de mermelada mientras intentaba calmarse, diciéndose que seguramente Sasuke habría visto a cientos de mujeres en bañador y que a ella ni la miraría.

Sasuke se limpió los labios con la servilleta. Por supuesto que había ido allí por trabajo, pero tenía intención de aprovechar la ocasión para relajarse un poco y disfrutar. Además, tenía diez días por delante. Y lo más importante quería disfrutar y conocer más afondo a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo lo vamos a pasar haciendo "Trabajo de campo", Trabajo de investigación —Contestó.

—Creía que tendríamos un montón de reuniones a las que asistir. ¿No tenemos que hablar con los arquitectos y con el inspector de obras? —Insistió Hinata.

—Habrá tiempo para todo —Respondió él, echándose hacia atrás y entrelazando las manos tras la cabeza—. ¿Sabía que borneo es la tercera isla más grande del mundo? ¿Y que Sabah tiene algunas de las selvas más antiguas del planeta? Hay un montón de sitios que quiero que visitemos antes de decidir cuál sería el lugar idóneo para construir el hotel. Por ejemplo, ¿Sería mejor cerca de la playa, o de la selva? ¿Deberíamos pensar en el turista que quiere relajarse, o en el que busca un poco de aventura? Oh, ¿Y sabías que hay orangutanes en esta zona?

—¿Vamos a ver orangutanes?

—Ya lo creo, pero primero inspeccionaremos la piscina, y la playa, por supuesto —Dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró el mar—. Sí, éste es un lugar fascinante.

* * *

En la playa apenas había gente. Probablemente era demasiado temprano para la mayoría de los otros huéspedes del hotel, se dijo Hinata.

A todo lo largo de la playa había sombrillas, colocadas aquí y allá, y también tumbonas. Era como una visión del Paraíso, con la fina y blanca arena, los cocoteros, y el deslumbrante azul del mar.

Hinata se detuvo un instante y admiró la belleza del lugar protegida tras sus gafas del sol. Se había puesto un vestido de playa para ocultar su figura, y a pesar de lo fino que era, le estaba dando un calor tremendo.

A unos pasos de ella había una pareja madrugadora que se había sentado en sendas tumbonas, pertrechados con sombreros de paja, y estaban leyendo.

Había quedado de encontrarse con Sasuke pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

—Pero... ¿Qué te has puesto? —Inquirió la voz de éste detrás de ella, como si lo divirtiera su atuendo. Hinata respingó asustada y se volvió hacía él.

—Es para protegerme del sol. No sé tú, pero yo me quemo con facilidad.

Era una exageración, por supuesto, porque a esa hora de la mañana era imposible que se quemara.

Sasuke tenía colgada sobre los hombros desnudos una toalla para él, y llevaba otra para ella en la mano que le tendió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Deberías haberte puesto un sombrero también, como esas personas de allí.

Hinata tomó la toalla y comenzó a alejarse, pero aminoró el paso al pensar que Sasuke pudiera estar riéndose de su trasero temblón.

Hinata se detuvo al llegar a un par de tumbonas libres cerca de otra ocupada por una anciana que estaba sesteando con un libro abierto por la mitad sobre el rostro.

—¿No vas a quitarte ese vestido? —Le preguntó Sasuke. Apartó la tumbona a un lado y extendió su toalla en la arena, junto a la otra tumbona, donde Hinata estaba poniéndose cómoda—. Ya está empezando a hacer calor, y dentro de un rato va a ser aún peor.

—He traído un cuaderno —Dijo Hinata ignorándolo—. He pensado que podríamos tomar nota de lo que se nos vaya ocurriendo que es importante.

Sasuke se tumbó en la toalla cuan largo era, y por si eso no fuera suficiente distracción para Hinata, al instante siguiente sacó de su bolsa un bote de crema solar y empezó a aplicársela por todo el cuerpo.

—Yo también me quemo, no te creas —Le dijo a Hinata a modo de explicación.

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre él, observándolo.

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo miraran, pero el modo en que lo estaba haciendo Hinata, a hurtadillas, estaba excitándolo.

Cuando acabó de ponerse la crema se recostó, cerró los ojos, y se quedó callado, esperando a que el silencio hiciera que Hinata se sintiese incómoda y empezase a hablar. No tardó en suceder.

Al cabo de un rato Hinata trató por enésima vez de apartar la mirada del cuerpo bronceado y prácticamente desnudo de Sasuke, y le preguntó:

—¿Qué te hizo decidirte a meterte en... bueno, en esto del turismo?

—Pareces una entrevistadora.

—Es sólo curiosidad —Contestó ella—. Todo el mundo hace lo que hace por alguna razón.

—¿Y qué hizo que tú te dedicaras a la informática?

—No estamos hablando de mí —Replicó ella. El calor del sol estaba empezando a hacer que se sintiera relajada y soñolienta. No tenía ganas de discutir—. Estoy segura de que cuando has estado en un hotel ha sido por un viaje de negocios y no por placer.

Al bajar la vista hacia Sasuke se dio cuenta de que seguía con los ojos cerrados y de que apenas estaba escuchándola. Suspiro frustrada, tenía mucha calor. Hinata se mordió el labio con indecisión, y rendida ante el calor que sentía comenzó a quitarse el vestido.

Miró su traje de baño negro de solo dos pieza. Para su vergüenza mostraba mucho su cuerpo, según Ino el color negro resaltaba el color de su piel. Agarró su crema y comenzó a aplicársela, mirando a Sasuke de reojo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando hubo acabado, se echó hacia atrás y se protegió el rostro del sol con una revista que se había llevado de su habitación.

—Bueno, sí, tal vez ése sea el motivo por el cual me he embarcado en algo en lo que no tengo ninguna experiencia: Un hotel pensado para gente que quiere relajarse y olvidarse de todo —Respondió Sasuke finalmente.

Hinata había visto por el rabillo del ojo que se había girado hacia ella, y no se movió ni bajó la revista.

—He amasado una fortuna suficiente como para poder vivir desahogadamente durante el resto de mi vida sin tener que trabajar. Por eso siempre estoy buscando nuevos desafíos.

—Pues si yo fuera tú me jubilaría y disfrutaría de lo que la vida tiene que ofrecer —Respondió Hinata—. Claro que sin alguien a tu lado con quien disfrutarla supongo que la vida debe ser bastante gris.

Sasuke se incorporó y alargó el brazo para apartar la revista de la cara, lo cual hizo que Hinata se incorporara también y se girara, de modo que se encontró mirándolo de frente.

—Perdona —Murmuró—. Ese comentario se me ha escapado sin querer.

—Me parece que el trabajo con ordenadores no te está haciendo demasiado bien, Hinata.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no tienes ningún tacto.

A cualquiera otra mujer Sasuke le habría dejado bien claro que no le gustaba que opinasen sobre su vida, pero, por mucho que Hinata lo irritara, no era como si tuviesen una relación, y además no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con ella con el sol brillando en el cielo y el mar tentándolo con sus relucientes aguas.

—Voy a darme un baño —Dijo poniéndose de pie—. ¿Vienes? —Le preguntó girando la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro.

—No, gracias; Creo que me quedaré aquí tomando el sol —Contestó Hinata volviendo a tumbarse y a taparse el rostro con la revista.

Sasuke admiró su esbelto cuerpo por unos segundos, era fascinante y excitante para cualquier hombre observarlo. Joder necesitaba las frías aguas del mar.

Sasuke se alejó, y Hinata se quedó dándole vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido y a la acusación que él le había hecho.

Cuando se dio cuenta había pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que Sasuke se marchara. Se incorporó y paseó la mirada por la playa y por el agua, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Preocupada, se levantó y fue hasta la orilla, haciéndose visera con la mano para protegerse del sol. Se adentró en el mar, cuyas aguas estaban casi templadas. Era una buena nadadora. Había aprendido a nadar de niña porque sus tíos se habían empeñado en apuntarlas a su hermana y a ella a unas clases de natación, y era una de las pocas cosas en las que no había intentado ir contra ellos cuando había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba nadar y lo a gusto y relajada que se sentía en el agua.

Se preguntó si quizá debería haber buscado a un vigilante en la playa, pero de inmediato rechazó aquella idea; no quería montar una escena para luego descubrir que se había estado preocupando por nada. Estaba segura de que simplemente se había alejado de la costa más que los otros bañistas. En cuanto lo viera volvería a la playa. O sólo había encontrado a una mujer atractiva como acompañante, mucho mejor que ella.

Suspiró y miró alrededor, se había alejado mucho y seguía sin ver a Sasuke. Empezó a entrarle un poco de miedo porque... ¿Quién sabía qué podía ocultarse bajo aquella aguas? Tal vez hubiera tiburones; Tal vez uno hubiera atacado a Sasuke. Sintió pánico de solo pensarlo. La opción de que estuviera con otra mujer no le dolía tanto, cómo pensar que estuviera herido.

 **¿Dónde podría estar Sasuke?**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **¿Dónde esta Sasuke? sólo yo lo sé XD Hinata ya esta pensando en muchas opciones de donde podría estar, miren que hasta tiburones es una opción.**

 **SUGERENCIA:**

 **Sé que están ansiosos por un lemón de esta pareja, y les advierto que no falta mucho, estamos muy... muy cerca. Cómo había dicho antes en el libro no hubo mucho lemon que digamos, creo que dos o tres momentos entre los protagonistas, pero estoy pensando en agregar algunos más.**

 **¿Qué opinan ustedes quieren que agregue más escenas o lo dejo así y sigo con el rumbo de la historia? Lo decidiré mediante votos, así que voten. ¿Más escenas con lemon o seguimos con la historia?**

 **En el próximo capitulo, les diré mi decisión. Hasta el próximo lunes.**


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola a todos!

 **Antes de comenzar con el capitulo quiero pedir unas Disculpas por no haber actualizado el Lunes pasado. La razón, Mi Bisa-Abuela Falleció... fue un golpe muy fuerte para mi familia, mi abuelita tenía 93 años, fue muerte natural.. ya estaba muy viejecita, aún así el dolor es igual, es muy difícil acostumbrarse a ver y tratar a una persona y saber que tarde o temprano se nos irá. Su muerte ya la estabamos esperando... cada día estaba más débil y sólo está vamos esperando el golpe final... pero aunque estabamos preparado para su muerte, el dolor sigue presente.**

 **Por esa razón no pude actualizar, la verdad es que las ganas de escribir se me quitaron, y cada vez que lo intentaba, sólo era un párrafo lo que escribía y más nada. Pero a pesar de todo la vida sigue, y el dolor ya no es tan fuerte... solo quedan los recuerdos y mucha nostalgia...**

 **Gracias por seguir mi historia... Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 16**

La sola idea bastó para convencerla de que lo mejor sería que volviese a la orilla para pedir ayuda.

Hinata estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de una sombra que estaba aproximándose a ella bajo el agua, y cuando sintió que algo le rodeaba la cintura dio un respingo y comenzó a patalear asustada. Justo en ese momento Sasuke salió a la superficie riéndose.

—¿Estabas preocupada por mí? —Le preguntó colocándose frente a ella.

El alivio de Hinata dio paso al enfado, y se sintió tentada de darle un capón en la cabeza a Sasuke, que estaba sonriéndole como un niño travieso, pero se contuvo. No demostraría su preocupación.

—No; Tenía calor —Mintió.

—Por si estabas preguntándote por qué no podías encontrarme, es porque estaba allí —Le dijo Sasuke señalándole una estrecha franja de tierra a lo lejos donde había un par de cocoteros—. Te vi nadando y decidí venir a reunirme contigo.

—¿Por si me metía en problemas?

—Bueno, no puedo permitir que una empleada mía se ahogue, ¿No?

—Soy una buena nadadora.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

A Hinata no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de que hubiese estado mirándola mientras nadaba.

—¿Quieres venir hasta allí nadando conmigo? Podríamos volver a la orilla e ir caminando, pero así hacemos más ejercicio.

Hinata dudaba que a él le hiciese ninguna falta hacer ejercicio, al contrario que a ella, pero de pronto se encontró queriendo demostrarle lo buena nadadora que era, y asintió.

Empezó a nadar en esa dirección, y la animó el ver que Sasuke iba bastante por detrás de ella. Sin embargo acabó adelantándola y llegando antes a la estrecha playa. Para su espanto, Hinata se encontró al salir del agua con que él estaba sentado en la arena, observándola, y ella no tenía con qué taparse.

De pronto se sintió más consciente que nunca de las sobras y defectos de su figura: Sus senos no eran pequeños como los de las modelos, su cabello no era rubio ni rojo, sino de color negro azulado hasta la cintura, y era más bien bajita, sus caderas eran muy anchas y sus ojos eran de un color extraño, eran completamente diferente a aquellos ojos negros que la observaban.

Él en cambio parecía un modelo sacado de una revista de trajes de baño, allí sentado, a la sombra de un cocotero.

Hinata sintió como si de repente el traje de baño que llevaba hubiera encogido, se rodeó con los brazos, fingiendo frío.

A Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido que Hinata se había sentado lo más lejos que había podido de él sin que resultara demasiado obvio. Tiempo atrás, cuando había pensado que jamás podría sentirse atraído por una mujer como ella, aquello le habría hecho gracia, pero en ese momento no.

A su lado, las mujeres con las que había salido hasta entonces habían sido flacas como insectos palo, sin personalidad y sin apenas curvas. Habría querido decirle a Hinata que no debería avergonzarse de su cuerpo, de su voluptuosidad, pero estaba seguro que eso la avergonzaría aun más, así que se obligo a apartar sus ojos de ella y decidió que trataría de ganársela con un poco de conversación insustancial.

—¿Qué te parece este sitio?

Hinata, que estaba esperando que le soltara algo sarcástico sobre su físico, suspiró aliviada para sus adentros. Aquél era un tema al que podía sacarle punta, y cuando comenzaron a charlar sobre la playa y el hotel, cada vez que se quedaban callados empezaba a preguntarle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza sobre Borneo. En un momento dado, cuando no se le ocurría nada más, se quedó callada, Sasuke, que se había quedado mirándola, le dijo de repente señalándole la cara:

—Al final te has quemado.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —Inquirió ella volviéndose y llevándose automáticamente las manos al rostro.

Al hacerlo dejó al descubierto el escote del bañador, mostrando una generosa y tentadora vista de sus senos.

—Aquí —Dijo Sasuke pasando el dedo por el puente de su nariz. Hinata dio un ligero respingo—. Deberíamos volver adonde dejamos las toallas y nuestras bolsas.

—Oh, no. Hasta ahora no me había acordado de nuestras bolsas —Murmuró ella—. No deberíamos haberlas dejado solas.

—No te preocupes; están perfectamente seguras donde están —Le dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y Hinata la tomó algo vergonzosa.

Sasuke no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo rebotaron sus senos, y se preguntó cuándo se había convertido en un pervertido que miraba a las mujeres a escondidas y se excitaba con ello.

—No llegaste a contestarme lo que te pregunté cuando llegamos a la playa. —Le dijo Hinata mientras regresaban donde habían dejado sus cosas.

—¿Qué me preguntaste? —Inquirió él, tratando de controlar su imaginación calenturienta.

—Por qué has decidido meterte en el negocio del turismo. Empezaste a decirme que necesitabas nuevos retos, pero... ¿Por qué se te ocurrió esto de construir un hotel?

—¿Considerando que soy un hombre triste y solitario que todavía sigue buscando a la mujer perfecta?

—Yo no dije que fueras un hombre triste y solitario —Replicó ella sonrojándose.

—No. Sólo insinuaste que soy la clase de hombre que nunca se toma unas vacaciones y que no sabe divertirse.

—No es verdad; estoy segura de que te diviertes tanto como cualquiera —Contestó Hinata, preguntándose cómo habían acabado hablando otra vez de cuestiones personales.

—Me divertía —Matizó Sasuke—. No he estado con una mujer desde que conocí a tu hermana.

Hinata, que le había creído cuando le dijo que entre Hanabi y él no había nada, se preguntó si quizá lo que había ocurrido era que no se había atrevido a decirle que se sentía atraído por ella. La idea de que pudiera estar enamorado de su hermana hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

—Bueno, Hanabi suele tener ese efecto sobre los hombres —Murmuró bajando la vista.

—¿Qué efecto?

Hinata se encogió de hombros, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón.

—Muchos hombres no se atreven a confesarle sus sentimientos, por temor a que los rechace.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo sienta algo por tu hermana, cariño? —Dijo Sasuke con incredulidad—. Lo decía porque justo en la noche en la que nos conocimos yo acababa de romper con la mujer con la que estaba, y desde entonces me he mantenido alejado del género femenino. —Menos de ella, añadió para sus adentros Sasuke—. Todos los hombres necesitan tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando de ese tipo de complicaciones.

¿La había llamado **Cariño**? Por supuesto lo había dicho en un sentido coloquial, pero el corazón le había dado un brinco en el pecho a Hinata al oírlo. Pasado ese instante, se dio cuenta de que, no sabía muy bien por qué razón, Sasuke había decidido compartir con ella un detalle personal: **Llevaba casi tres meses sin practicar el sexo.**

—Y además es un error pensar que el sexo puede ser la respuesta a todo —Comentó Hinata sonrojada.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó lentamente en los labios de Sasuke. Había conseguido conducir la conversación en la dirección que quería: **El sexo.**

—Pero todo esto no tiene nada que ver con la razón por la que estamos aquí, claro está —Se apresuró a decir Hinata—. Como tú me dijiste, hemos venido para hacer un trabajo de investigación y no importa cuál sea el motivo que te ha llevado a querer embarcarte en esto —Añadió, sintiéndose muy satisfecha de cómo había conseguido reconducir la conversación, que estaba tomándose peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.

Un paso adelante, dos pasos atrás, pensó Sasuke apretando los dientes, lleno de frustración.

Habían llegado al sitio donde habían dejado las toallas y sus cosas. Hinata tomó su vestido de playa como si fuera maná caído del cielo y se apresuró a metérselo por la cabeza. Era interesante, aquella sensación de que le echaran un jarro de agua fría a uno por encima de la cabeza, se dijo Sasuke. Interesante... Pero no muy agradable.

* * *

Los siguientes tres días se la pasaron trabajando, apenas tuvieron un momento para respirar, y menos para estar a solas.

A Sasuke le parecía que hiciera una eternidad de los tres días que hacía que habían estado en la playa juntos. Además, nunca había conocido a una mujer que, estando sólo a unos pasos de él, fuese capaz de mantener las distancias como lo hacía ella. Al segundo día, al regresar al hotel la había invitado a tomar una copa, pero ella había rehusado educadamente acompañando su negativa de convincentes bostezos, aduciendo que estaba cansada. El desayuno lo tomaba solo en su habitación porqué, le había dicho con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, que le gustaba aprovechar ese rato para contestar al mismo tiempo e-mails de su hermana y sus amistades.

Sasuke, cada vez más frustrado, estaba empezando a sentirse como un adolescente. No podía dejar de echarle miradas a hurtadillas, ni de fantasear con ella por las noches, en la cama.

Esa noche no era una excepción. Hinata se había retirado temprano, poniendo la excusa más vieja del mundo: Que le dolía la cabeza, y él estaba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo e incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj. Era más de medianoche. Sasuke consideró las opciones que tenía: Quedarse allí y seguir sin pegar ojo, o levantarse y darse una ducha bien fría.

Se bajó de la cama, pero le apetecía tan poco darse una ducha fría como encender el ordenador y ponerse a trabajar, que era lo que solía hacer cuando no podía dormir.

Se puso unos pantalones cortos de chándal, salió al porche, y se puso a caminar descalzo por el césped, disfrutando del tacto fresco de la hierba bajo sus pies. De pronto le pareció ver algo por el rabillo del ojo, a través de la celosía que separaba la pequeña parcela frente a su porche de la de Hinata. Entornó los ojos y volvió a verlo. Una figura vestida con algo de un color claro.

 **Hinata...**

Sasuke sintió que se le disparaba la adrenalina en las venas. Sin pararse a pensar, se dejó llevar por el instinto del depredador y rodeó la celosía de madera.

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? —Inquirió acercándose antes de que ella pudiera huir.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que llevaba puesto Hinata, era evidente que no estaba vestida para un encuentro inesperado con su jefe. De hecho parecía un camisón bastante fino y semitransparente que apenas le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Además la luz de la habitación detrás de ella jugaba en su contra, porque aun de espaldas como estaba a ella, resaltaba la silueta redondeada de sus senos. Con un poco de imaginación Sasuke casi podía distinguir las areolas y los pezones.

Hinata estaba mirándolo espantada.

—¿Sa-Sasuke... qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó, demasiado alterada por su aparición como para pensar en cómo iba vestida.

—Lo mismo que tú; no podía dormir —Dijo Sasuke, sentándose en una de las sillas del porche con una sonrisa—. Claro que yo sé por qué no puedo conciliar el sueño; ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Hinata se sentía tan llena de frustración que en ese momento le faltó poco para salir llorando.

¡Con lo bien que había manejado la situación en los últimos días! Había logrado mantener las distancias desde el día que se besaron, no aun peor, desde que se conocieron, mostrándose siempre correcta. No había sido fácil, y le había supuesto mucha tensión, pero al menos le quedaba las noches para estar a solas y relajarse, claro si no soñaba con él. Pero ahora de repente... ¿Cómo se atrevía a invadir su tiempo privado? Claro que lo peor era esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios que daba a entender que se creía con todo el derecho a hacerlo.

—Me parece que deberías marcharte —Le dijo en un tono frío.

Tomó de la mesa el vaso de agua que había puesto allí al salir, e iba a regresar dentro cuando Sasuke le dijo:

—No tan rápido.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él se había levantado y se colocó frente a ella, agarrándola por el brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame.

—Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir huyendo de mí?

—Yo no huyo de ti —Replicó ella.

Habría querido que su respuesta hubiese resultado convincente, pero su voz había sonado muy débil y las piernas le temblaban.

—¿Quieres decir que de pronto te has dado cuenta de que estás muy cansada y tienes que irte a la cama de inmediato?

Hinata inspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Aquella situación resultaba demasiado íntima: Los dos solos, mirándose a los ojos mientras el resto de los huéspedes del hotel dormían. Además el torso desnudo de Sasuke no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Lo que quiero decir es que éste es un tiempo para mí, y no te quiero a ti en él. Puede que trabaje para ti, pero me merezco tener privacidad, como cualquiera. No tienes derecho a llegar aquí arollando, como si fueras el dueño del lugar.

—¿Arollando? Simplemente te vi a través de la celosía, y me acerqué para ver si estabas bien.

—Pues como ves estoy muy bien.

—A mí no me lo parece; estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío? Con lo que llevas puesto...

—Perdona, pero voy más tapada que tú.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Me disculpo por eso, pero al igual que tú yo tampoco esperaba compañía a estas horas. Era esto o salir desnudo.

Hinata tragó saliva.

—No tengo ninguna pijamas —Añadió Sasuke.

—Todo el mundo tiene pijamas —Dijo ella.

—Entra en mi habitación y busca en los cajones si quieres.

—¿C-Cómo dices? —Preguntó Hinata sonrojada.

—¿Por qué no vamos dentro? No queremos que la gente hable, ¿Verdad? —Le dijo Sasuke.

Y sin esperar a que ella le diera permiso, entró en su habitación, que era prácticamente idéntica a la suya salvo dos o tres detalles en la decoración. Hinata había entrado detrás de él y era evidente que estaba a punto de explotar. Tenía los brazos en torno al cuerpo, en un intento por cubrirse, y se había quedado cerca de la puerta. Seguramente estaba preguntándose qué táctica podía emplear para echarlo de allí.

—Es una locura que estemos levantados a esta hora —Dijo riéndose nerviosa—. Por la mañana estaremos cayéndonos de sueño y va a ser un día muy ajetreado.

Sasuke caminó lentamente hacia ella y se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros. El corazón de Hinata palpitó con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo se dijo que estaba reaccionando de un modo ridículo y que no tenía nada que temer. Al fin y al cabo... ¿Qué esperaba que fuese a hacer; besarla? No. La única vez que eso sucedió fue porqué él estaba enfermo y ahora estaba en sus cinco sentidos, después de todo los hombres cómo Sasuke no iban por ahí intentando seducir a mujeres sin el menor atractivo, como ella.

—A veces el hacer locuras puede ser divertido —Murmuró Sasuke—. ¿No has cometido ninguna locura en tu vida, Hinata...?

—No —Contestó ella, mordiendose en labio inferior, estaba nerviosa—. No, claro que...—Se aclaró la garganta y trató de recobrar la compostura—. A mí esas cosas no me van.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo si nunca lo has probado?

Mientras hablaban, Hinata había empezado a caminar hacia atrás en un intento por alejarse de él, pero Sasuke había avanzado por cada paso que ella había retrocedido, y de repente se encontró con que tenía la espalda contra la pared y que los brazos de él estaban a ambos lados de ella, impidiéndole escapar.

La Escena se le hizo tan familiar, que la hizo tragar saliva.

—Yo ahora mismo estoy sintiéndome tentado de cometer una locura —Le susurró Sasuke con voz ronca—. ¿Quieres que te diga cuál?

 **«¡N** **O** **!»** , exclamó desesperada para sus adentros. Sin embargo... Era débil ante él.

—¿Cuál?

—Esta...

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y deslizó la mano por detrás de su nuca.

—No... —Protestó Hinata en un hilo de voz.

Sasuke sonrió, sabiendo al instante que no trataría de revolverse, y también que sus sospechas eran ciertas: Hinata lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

El solo pensamiento hizo que una ráfaga de calor lo sacudiera, y cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de Hinata y está emitió un gemido ahogado y cerró los ojos, sintió que se excitaba aún más.

Sasuke la apretó contra él, y siguió disfruntando de aquella boca una vez más, había deseado volver a sentirla y saboriarla tantas veces que ahora que la tenía, no pensaba dejarla.

Hinata puso las manos contra su pecho y notó los músculos tensos contra las palmas. Debería empujarlo, apartarlo de ella, pero otra vez en vez de eso se encontraba frotando las manos de arriba y abajo entres suspiros, mientras él continuaba devorando sus labios. Gimió cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y amanezaban con robarle el aliento.

Cuando finalmente se separaron y pudo tomar aliento, en vez de protestar se preguntó qué estaba ocurriéndole. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil ante aquel hombre? la respuesta le llegó cuando sus ojos se encontraron... Esta enamorada de aquel hombre, y esa era razón suficiente para dejarla a su merced.

Sasuke y ella eran tan distintos como el día y la noche, y además era la clase de hombre que no tenía interés en comprometerse. ¿ Cómo podía gustarle alguien tan diferente a ella?

—Es tu última oportunidad, Hinata —Le dijo apartándose un poco de ella.

—¿De qué? —inquirió ella, aunque sabía perfectamente de qué le estaba hablando.

—De tomar una decisión. Cuando llegue el alba no quiero que me acuses de haberme aprovechado de ti.

—Yo nunca haría eso.

—No estás entendiéndome: o bien nos vamos a la cama ahora de mutuo acuerdo, o bien me dices que me marche.

Hinata toco su frente en un de comprobar su temperatura.

—No tengo fiebre esta vez, Hinata... —Murmuró Sasuke agarrándole la mano—: Estoy en todos mis sentidos, y deseándote con mucho más fuerza que en aquella ocasión.

—Sasuke...

—Dime, ¿Quieres que me vaya o quieres cometer una locura?

¿Y qué haría él si le dijera que se fuera?, Se preguntó Sasuke. ¿Darse una ducha fría como había estado pensando antes de ir allí?, ¿Irse a la playa a nadar hasta quedar agotado?, ¿Encender su ordenador y confiar en que el trabajo pudiese distraer su mente para no pensar en ella?

Nunca se había encontrado en esa situación, a merced de una mujer, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no intentar persuadirla.

Hinata se mordió el labio. ¿Qué debía hacer?

 _ **El sentido común le decía que debería rechazarlo, pero por una vez en su vida quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones y hacer una LOCURA.**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Las cosas se han encendido entre Sasuke y Hinata XD que piensan ustedes: ¿Sasuke realmente no tiene piyama? ¿Hinata debería rechazarlo o cometer una locura por primera vez en su vida?**

 **La razón por la cual no actualicé el lunes pasado esta al comienzo del capitulo.. les agradezco y les pido disculpa a todos.**

 **kitty lory,Sandra D por estar al pendiente de la actualización.**

 **Y a las nuevas lectoras: M. B, Cami-san Uzumaki, me alegra que le haya gustado la adaptación, espero sus Reviews referente al capitulo de Hoy.**

 **Intentaré actualizar como siempre todos los Lunes... para mi la puntualidad es muy importante.**

 **Sin más que agregar: DEJEN SU REVIEWS...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola.. Primeramente, les agradezco su apoyo y comprensión con respecto a la muerte de mí bisabuela, sus comentarios me llegaron al corazón T-T chicas... Gracias por seguir aquí, leyendo mi historia, y por dejar su comentario.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a ustedes, mis fieles seguidores, Gracias por su apoyo. *-***

 **Disfruten su tan esperado momento SASUHINA...**

* * *

 **C** **APÍTULO** **17**

Dios, estaba tan excitado como un adolescente en su primera vez, Pensó Sasuke mientras conducía a Hinata hacia la cama. Sus pantalones de algodón apenas podían disimular ya su erección, pero estaba decidido a ir despacio para que los dos disfrutaran plenamente.

—¿Estás segura de esto? aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás —Le dijo a Hinata, que ya había abierto la mosquitera y se había sentado en la cama.

—No; estoy segura. Todos necesitamos hacer locuras de vez en cuando.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué pareces que estés muerta de miedo?

Hinata se sonrojó.

—¿Esa impresión te doy?

Sasuke, que estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones, vaciló y se subió a la cama con ella antes de cerrar la mosquitera detrás de él.

Hinata estaba mirándolo de un modo aprensivo, con los labios entreabiertos y las manos apretadas contra su pecho.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿No estábamos de acuerdo en que los dos queremos lo mismo? —Inquirió Sasuke. Levantó una mano y siguió con las yemas de los dedos la línea de la mandíbula de Hinata—. No tienes por qué preocuparte; iremos despacio.

—Tú no lo comprendes, Sasuke...

—¿No serás virgen, verdad?

—P-Por supuesto que no —Le espetó ella sonrojada. Claro que tampoco podía decirse que tuviera mucha experiencia.

Sasuke, deslizó sus manos, por su pecho, y con delicadeza quito las manos de Hinata de aquella zona.

—¿Por qué no me hablas de los hombres con los que has estado? —Murmuró ronco, mientras deslizaba un tirante del camizón, con deseo a cerco su boca y beso su hombro izquierdo. Sonriendo cuando la sintió temblar. Su piel era suave contra sus labios, y su olor a lilas, lo estaba emocionando más de lo que ya estaba.

Hinata no supo cuando se vio acostada por completo en la cama, ni cuando Sasuke se había subido sobre ella, solo era consiente de su boca lambiendo su cuello, como si fuera un trozo de carne. Sasuke era delicado. Su boca mordía con delicadeza su piel, mientras que repartía besos cerca de su oreja ocasionando que su respiración se acelerará.

—Sasuke... —Suspiró con su cuerpo ardiendo, deseosa por más.

—¿Me responderás? —Preguntó abandonando su cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata gimió al reconocer el deseo en sus ojos negros.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Ni hablar! —Exclamó ella avergonzada.

Sasuke se rió. Hinata podía ser en algunas ocasiones tan fuerte y decidida, y en otras era tímida y hasta dulce. Aquella mujer era tan diferente, nunca había conocido otra igual.

—No hay por qué escandalizarse, Hinata.

—Ya. Supongo que para ti eso es algo normal.

—¿El sexo? Bueno, soy un hombre.

Hinata sintió un apretón en su corazón, pero lo ignoró.

—No me refería a eso. Mira, Sasuke, lo que estoy intentando decirte es que no soy muy atrevida en la cama —Admitió ella. Se aclaró la garganta y alzando la barbilla le dijo—: Puedes reírte si quieres, pero así es como soy. No me he pasado la vida saltando de cama en cama.

Sasuke observó la ligera marca rosa que había dejado en su cuello. Las ganas de marcarla como suya lo sorprendió.

—Eso me gusta —Murmuró Sasuke, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

La verdad era que no se había encontrado antes en una situación así. De hecho, algunas de las mujeres con las que había estado eran más atrevidas en la cama de lo que lo era él. Saber que muy pocos hombres habían estado con Hinata, lo alegraba.

—Y además... —Continuó Hinata vacilante.

—¿Y además? —Repitió él, instándola a que siguiera.

Incapaz de resistirse, se inclinó hacia ella para volver a besarla en el cuello y la sintió estremecerse.

—Es que yo... Quiero decir que tú no... —Balbució ella nerviosa, cuando lo sintió acariciar su pierna derecha. — En fin, no eres la clase de hombre que... Bueno, las chicas como Hanabi...

—Hinata, ¿Qué estás intentando decir? —Inquirió él divertido—. Te estás haciendo un lío.

Hinata Soltó un gemido cuando lo sintió apretarla contra él, sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, aquella posición le permitía sentir su excitación sobre su vientre.

—De-Dejame hablar... —Le espetó ella sonrojada.

—Eso está mejor; sólo relájate, y se la Hinata que tanto me gusta —Dijo él sonriendo. Miro sus largos cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, y los ojos nublados por el deseo. —. Eres hermosa.

Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse y sonrió como una tonta.

—Ya; seguro.

—Tienes que dejar de infravalorarte —Le dijo Sasuke.

¿Qué había visto en esas mujeres delgadas sin curvas?, se preguntó Sasuke mientras le levantaba el camisón y se lo sacaba lentamente por la cabeza. Cuando se lo hubo quitado y Hinata quedó desnuda ante él, en todo su voluptuoso esplendor, la devoró con los ojos.

Las dudas que había tenido Hinata respecto a que no pudiese encontrarla atractiva se desvanecieron en ese instante. De pronto las inhibiciones que había sentido desaparecieron también, y se relajó.

—Joder.. —Mascullo Sasuke, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Hinata, inhalando el embriagante olor de esa mujer, que lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo, con esa actitud fuerte, su determinación, y sorpresivamente aquella delicadeza y inocencia que poseía. La beso con desesperó, agarrándola de la cintura para pagarla más a él, el tacto de sus senos pegados a su pecho lo extasió. Hinata se dejo llevar por él, sus dedos se aferraron en ese oscuro cabello, ahogando un gemido necesitado, empezando así una tormenta de sensaciones en sus bocas, el fuego en sus cuerpos era palpable.

Sasuke retrocedió deshaciendo la unión de sus bocas, y agachó la cabeza y frotó su rostro contra los generosos senos de Hinata antes de masajearlos extasiado. Le dedico una mirada a la mujer debajo de él, antes de bajar su boca a sus senos, incitándola a perderse junto a él en un sendero lleno de placer.

No eran como los pechos pequeños de las mujeres con las que había estado antes; eran frutos maduros con pezones grandes y bien definidos que se endurecieron cuando comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos mientras Hinata se revolvía excitada debajo de él.

Su piel era tan tersa y tan suave, él soltó una risa de satisfacción al ver las reacciones de su cuerpo po su culpa, al cabo de unos segundos se apartó de mala gana de sus senos para besarla de nuevo en los labios con sensualidad. Hinata le respondió afanosa, gimiendo y suspirando.

—Sasuke... por favor... —Le susurró ansiosa.

—¿Por favor, qué? —Murmuró entre besos.

—Tócame otra vez —Le pidió.

—¿Dónde?

—Donde me has tocado antes..

Nunca se había sentido cómoda con el tamaño de sus pechos, y se sentía... Liberada de algún modo al notar que a Sasuke lo excitaba.

—Te ha gustado, ¿Verdad? —Murmuró besándola en el cuello—. Mi boca devorando tus pechos... Esos espectaculares pechos... Nunca había visto unos pezones tan suculentos.

Hinata se sonrojó a oírlo hablar de su cuerpo en esos términos, pero también sintió que su excitación aumentaba. Sasuke estaba frotándose contra ella mientras hablaba, y ella podía sentir su miembro erecto contra su vientre. Las manos le picaron y sin darse cuenta bajó una mano para tocarlo, pero él la detuvo.

—Todavía no, Cariño. Tenemos que ir despacio o esto se habrá acabado antes siquiera de que haya empezado.

—No comprendo.

—Estoy demasiado excitado, Hinata. Tenemos que ir despacio.

Hinata entendió lo que quería decirle y sonrió. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiese tener un efecto semejante sobre aquel hombre.

Suspiro de puro placer cuando él comenzó a masajear de nuevo sus senos, levantándolos para besarlos, lamerlos, y mordisquear suavemente los pezones. Hinata se arqueó hacía él, jadeante, y abrió los ojos cuando notó los labios de Sasuke decender, su boca beso su cadera, hasta llegar sobre sus bragas, gimió al sentirlo besarla aun sobre la pequeña tela, Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de creer que fuera a permitirle que explorara la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

Sasuke se alzó sobre ella, y con sus manos apretó su trasero, y con rapidez le quitó la braga, dejándola completamente desnuda ante él, complacido la observo, Hinata se encontraba ansiosa, nerviosa, y con una mirada suplicante. Separó sus piernas, y la observó excitado, se abalanzó hacía ella y la beso con hambre. Ella gimió al sentir la mano de Sasuke en la parte de sus muslos en una dirección bastante clara.

Separó sus bocas, al sentir uno de sus dedos cerca de sus labios vaginales. Era una tortura deliciosa.

—Sa-Sasuke... —Gimió al sentir un escalofrío de anticipación y como se movía con lentitud hasta su centro.

—Relájate. —Le pidió con la respiración pesada. Y con lentitud introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

Hinata se sonrojo y apretó con fuerzas los parpados al sentirlo moverse dentro de ella.

—Mírame. —Le ordenó mientras movía con mucha más rapidez su dedo dentro de ella, gracias a lo humedad que ya estaba. Se sintió arder cuando la vio entreabrir los ojos, y sin poder aguantarse la beso desesperado aguantando las ganas de fundirse entre sus muslos.

Hinata mordió el labio inferior de Sasuke, al sentir otro intruso dentro de ella. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar en algo más que no fuera en Sasuke. Él ahogo un gemido entre el beso, al sentirla arqueár su cuerpo contra él, siguiendo los movimientos de sus dedos, sonrió sobre sus labios, y entre besos fue descendiendo sobre su cuello, hasta llegar a sus hermosos senos.

Hinata no podía controlar sus gemidos, cuando ahora eran tres dedos penetrándola, era tan excitante sentirlo moverse dentro de ella, sentía algo áspero y excitante cuando este sujeto su botón y lo apretó levemente.

Sasuke vio maravillado el pezón que se balanceaba de arriba hacia abajo al ritmo de sus embestidas, la boca se le hizo agua, y sin pensarlo abrió la boca y lo capturo, con los dientes lo mordió levemente y ella gimió excitada.

Ella comenzaba a dar vueltas, Hinata sintió su cuerpo alegre de sentir el tacto de Sasuke y la lengua juguetona sobre uno de sus senos.

—Joder... Estás tan húmeda... —Susurró él separándose de su pecho y comenzar a descender hacía sus muslos. —: Quiero probarte Hinata. No sabes cuánto lo deseó.

Hinata mordió la palma de su mano, al sentir su respiración sobre su intimidad, aquello era para volverse loca.

Ningún otro hombre le había hecho aquello antes, y no sabía qué esperar, pero cuando la lengua de Sasuke sustituyo sus dedos, y comenzó a lamer sus pliegues sonrosados y luego se adentró entre ellos, Hinata sintió como si estuviese metiéndose en una espirar creciente de placer. Se sentía cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, pero no quería que aquello acabara pronto; lo quería dentro de ella. Alargó los brazos, agarró a Sasuke por el cabello y tiró suavemente para indicarle que quería que parara.

Sasuke interrumpió aquel asedio que amenazaba con hacerle poder el control, y volverlo un adicto de su sabor. Levantó la cabeza y se rió.

—Eso ha sido... —Susurró Hinata, casi sin aliento. —¿Increíble?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Sasuke le abrió las piernas y murmuró:

—Pues eso no ha sido más que el comienzo. —Se coloco entre sus piernas, y la miró a los ojos—: Pídeme que paré ahora o ya no habrá vuelta atrás.. —Articuló agitadamente dándole una mirada feroz, hambrienta de ella.

—No.. No quiero que te detengas.. Hazme tuya Sasuke.

Las palabras de Hinata descontroló el deseo de tomarla, sin dudar un segundo, se hundió dentro de ella con una embestida certera.

—Hinata... ¡Maldición! —Exclamó al sentirse completamente dentro de ella, se vio envuelto en una calidez inigualable. Corría peligro de volverse un adicto de su cuerpo.

—¡Sasuke! —Gimió ella. Hinata nunca hubiera imaginado que un miembro tan impresionante pudiese introducirse hasta el fondo de su vagina con tanta facilidad.

Hinata soltó las sabanas, que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sujetando, rodeó el cuello de Sasuke, y lo beso con hambre, robandole un gemido a él por su movimiento. en ese momentos solo existían ellos dos y el deseo desenfrenado que recorrían sus cuerpos.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse despacio, mientras devoraba su boca, gimió al sentirla arañar su espalda cuando comenzó con sus embestidas rítmicas de sus caderas. Hinata abandonó su boca y sin pudor beso el cuello de Sasuke, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, disgustando con su boca el sabor agridulce de sudor, que emanaba de su cuerpo la llevo a la perdición.

Sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura, Sasuke le hizo rodearlo con sus piernas, adentrándose más profundo en el interior de Hinata. La sensación de su pene en su apretado interior lo estaba llevando al limite.

Sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía al compaz del vaivén. Sasuke parecía como que supiese exactamente cómo funcionaba su cuerpo, porque cada vez que Hinata sentía que estaba rozando el límite, aminoraba el ritmo para que descendiese de las alturas y poco a poco llevarla a ellas de nuevo.

En un momento dado en el que Hinata estaba demasiado perdida en el placer que estaba experimentando como para darse cuenta, Sasuke la hizo rodar con él de modo que ella quedó encima.

Sasuke la agarró de las nalgas, y en esa postura guió las embestidas en su interior. Miró con deleite a la mujer que lo cabalgaba, sus hermosos senos colgaban por el peso de la gravedad, poniéndolos al alcance de su ávida boca. Ella emitió un intenso gemido, deleitándose con tenerlo a la vez dentro de ella mientras lamía, y succionaba sus pezones.

Cuando creía que no era capaz de continuar los gemidos de ella encendían sus instintos más primitivos, creando nuevas oleadas de placer, la follaría hasta desfallecer. Sasuke la alzó por completo y la hizo entrar de golpe, Hinata perdió el aliento y clavo sus uñas en su pecho. El volvió a agarrarla de las nalgas, la alzó hasta que solo una pequeña parte de su cabeza estaba aun dentro de ella, y con fuerza la volvió a penetrar.

Hinata gimió al sentir su miembro palpitar dentro de ella.

—¡Sa-Sasuke! —Gimió ella, al sentir su vientre contraerse.

—Joder... Lo sé preciosa... —Gruño él, al sentirla apretar su pene. —Sólo un... poco más.

Sasuke volvió a girarse, quedando de nuevo sobre ella. Hinata con rapidez y sin voluntad sobre ellas, con sus piernas rodeo las caderas de él, acercándolo más, ocasionando que su pene entrará un más y ambos gimieran.

Sasuke volvió a salir de ella, y entro con fuerza, más profundo y ella gimió de placer. La embestía más rápido, más desesperado, más insaciable, causando tirones de placer que los recorrían por todo el cuerpo.

El éxtasis se volvía insoportable.

Hinata lo apretó con fuerza arañando su espalda, y sin querer mordió su cuello, al sentir la oleada de placer en su interior, anunciando un orgasmo en lo más profundo de su ser. Sasuke la agarró con fuerzas de las caderas, y la embistió por última vez, sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo de Hinata apretar su miembro con fuerzas. Escondió la cabeza entre su cuello y gruño al llegar también al éxtasis, dejando que su semen se esparciera en interior de Hinata.

En cuanto sus músculos se relajaron, Sasuke se dejo caer sobre ella, y un gesto tan impropio de él, se permitió besarla con ternura. Con lentitud abandono su boca y se observan por unos segundos. Nunca habían experimentado algo tan intenso.

Con la misma delicadeza Sasuke se desliza fuera de ella, jadeando cuando observa su esencia ocurrirse entre los muslos de Hinata.

Cuando él se quitó de encima de ella, Hinata se sentía completamente satisfecha. Mira con desgana el reloj en su mesita de noche.

—Deberíamos dormir un poco —Le Murmura a Sasuke —, sino mañana estaremos como zombis.

aquello parecía un sueño, el estar allí acurrucada contra él, y el que de pronto todo hubiera cobrado sentido porque en ese momento acababa de confirmar de que realmente se había enamorado de él. No eran solo palabras, era la más pura realidad.

Sólo una cosa empañaba la dicha que sentía: el hecho de que tendría que ocultárselo. El amor no correspondido sólo era soportable cuando se mantenía en secreto. Sin embargo... por un instante Hinata se permitió soñar. ¿Y si Sasuke acabase enamorándose de ella, por imposible que pareciera? Sabía que no era su tipo, pero aun así se sentía atraído hacia ella, ¿No?

—Estamos juntos en la cama... ¿Y me hablas de dormir? —Murmuró Sasuke acariciándole el muslo.

Hinata se sonrojó, catando el significados de sus palabras. ¿No tenía suficiente de ella?

— _ **Te follaré hasta que ya no puedas más, Hinata.**_ — _ **Murmuró ronco.**_

* * *

Notas Finales:

 **Trabaje todo un día para escribir este capitulo, no soy muy buena escribiendo lemón, la verdad es que soy una novata en la materia XD, así que mi imaginación tuvo que volar para que pudiera escribir algo así. Aún así espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Esperaban algo más "Fuerte" o esta bien así?**

 **Agradecimiento y respuesta por dejar su Reviews a:**

 **-Melania Uzumaki Uchiha;** Hinata necesita locura en su vida tan... normal. Espero que te haya gustado el lemon, trabaje mucho en el. Gracias por comentar.

 **-dagorfly; Gracias, era un giro que ya estaba deseando escribir en esta historia, ahora comienza lo bueno.**

 **-hinatacris; Jajaja... si la verdad es que escribo a Hinata un poco amargada, pero Sasuke se ocupará de contentarla XD. Te agradezco tu comprensión, hay cosas de la que uno no esta preparado, pero no podemos evitar que igual sucedan.**

 **-Tokeijikake no Orenji;** Gracias por tu apoyo, y lo siento mucho por lo de tu abuelo. Sobre lo de Sasuke siendo interrumpido, la verdad es que lo pensé mucho... pero luego me dije " Están solos en el hotel, es de madrugada, ¿Quién podría interrumpirlos?" Así que desistí en colocar la escena. Tal vez coloque una más adelante, aunque no es seguro. Sobre la idea de algún rival es... realmente tentadora, en el libro no salía nadie, pero e estado pensando Mucho sobre colocar a alguien, pero aun no me decido, principalmente porque en mi punto de vista ellos dos son los principales "obstáculos" en su relación, y agregar a alguien más es realmente dramático ¿No sé si me entiendes? pero si te puedo adelantar que habrá una escena de celos en los futuros capítulos, pequeña, pero lo habrá.

 **Tambien le agradezco a; Sandra D , Ambar Krys, Cami-san Uzumaki , NataliaC, hashtag-x por dejar su comentario.**

 **Este capitulo fue para todos ustedes, gracias por leer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kika-Sama: Hola... ¿adivinen quién les trajo un nuevo capitulo?**

 **Sasuke: No estamos para adivinanzas... ¿Dónde esta mi capitulo del lunes pasado?**

 **Kika-Sama: Lo siento. Estaba muy ocupada y pues... Sé me olvido T~T**

 **Sasuke: Eres una inresponsable.**

 **Kika-Sama: Vamos, Sasuke-Kun no te enojes. Hinata ayudame... Tu sabes por que no actualice.**

 **Hinata la ignoro, mientras veía algo en su computadora.**

 **Hinata: Shu-Sama... *¬***

 **Kika la miró con un aura oscura.**

 **Kika-Sama: Hinata... ¿Estás viendo los demás capítulos de Diabolik Lovers sin mí? :v**

 **Hinata: Eh... no, Kika-Sama.**

 **Sasuke: ¿Diabolik Lovers?, ¿Qué es eso?**

 **Kika-Sama: Es el anime con el que e estado Muy ocupada estas última semana.. *~* Ore-Sama...**

 **Sasuke: Eso.. Eso quiere decir, que dejaste de actualizar por qué estuviste viendo como estúpida ese anime.**

 **Kika suda frió.**

 **Kika-Sama: eh... Pues... verás... yo... Hoy hay Lemón en el capitulo.**

 **Sasuke y Hinata se sonrojan.**

 **Kika-Sama: Bien... esta es mi oportunidad. -Susurra mientras corre por su vida.**

 **Sasuke: Detente. :v**

 **Kika-Sama: Ni loca.. Las lectoras entenderán mi retraso. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **C** **APÍTULO** **18**

— _ **Te follaré hasta que ya no puedas más, Hinata.**_ — _ **Murmuró ronco.**_

Hinata sintió una corriente de excitación recorrerla desde la puntas de los pies hasta la cabeza, las pulsaciones y el vació que sentía en su intimidad era prueba clara que también deseaba continuar con aquella locura.

Era muy fácil dejarse llevar por semejante hombre, aunque su conciencia le decía que solo era sexo y nada más, ella estaba decidida a correr el riesgo y ver hasta donde llegaban, así solo sea una aventura pasajera para Sasuke, ella disfrutaría al máximo de cada instante con él, tanto como durara...

 _ **Quizás... Sólo quizás... Sasuke terminara enamorándose de ella.**_

Dormir era en lo último en lo que debía pensar en ese momento, fuera la hora que fuera, y las circunstancia que la levaron a continuar que aquello.

Hinata sonrió y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, tentándolo con los senos que parecían gustarle tanto, y sintió una intensa satisfacción cuando los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron de deseo.

Nunca se sintió tan orgullosa de sus senos, como ahora. Sasuke tenía un punto débil al parecer.

Sasuke rápidamente rodeo su cintura, y la acerco a su cuerpo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviera contemplando algo y luego se lanzó hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y posando finalmente sus labios contra los de él en un beso lento pero necesitado.

Sus labios danzaban en sincronía, sin brisa, disfrutando el momento y las miles de sensaciones que los recorrían. Sasuke deslizó su lengua sobre su labio inferior, buscando entrar, ella gimió y obedeció a su pedido. Su lengua atravesó su boca, como si estuviera trazando un mapa de cada esquina, ella gimió de nuevo y él gruño con deseo, enviando vibraciones a través de su cuerpo.

Hinata deslizó sus manos por su pecho desnudo, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos tensarse, volvió a recorrer un camino hasta su cuello y las enredó en su cabello, tirando suavemente de los gruesos mechones azabache.

Él gruño con frustración cuando el aire les hizo falta y tuvieron que separarse, deslizó sus manos por su desnuda espalda acariciándola. Hinata jadeo en busca de aire, y comparó los besos de Sasuke, con los que había tenido en el pasado, y no ayo comparación, con los otros habían estado bien, pero los de Sasuke era una lenta pasión que le prendía fuego a cada nervio de su cuerpo, antes de explotar como un fuego artificial dentro de ella.

—Me gustan...

Sasuke la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Qué te gusta? —Le preguntó, mientras acariciaba su espalda con una mano, y con la otra apretaba su cintura.

—Tus besos... —Murmuró sonrojada.

Sasuke sonrió levemente y levanto sus manos de su cintura, enredando una en su pelo y la otra para agarrar su barbilla e inclinarla hacia arriba.

—¿Quieres que te diga que me gusta a mí? —Preguntó rosando sus labios.

Hinata asintió envuelta por su mirada y por sus caricias.

—Me gusta tu cuerpo suave y esbelto... —Susurró mientras deslizaba la mano que estaba en su barbilla, hacía abajo, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos su piel desnuda. —Me gusta tus senos... —Continuo, apretando uno de sus senos. — Sabes, ¿Qué me gusta más?

Hinata gimió ansiosa, y negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke sonrió con lujuria, y deslizó su mano hacía abajo, entre sus muslos, encantado cuando la sintió tensarse. Como todo un maestro en el arte, abrió sus pliegues, y deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, sonrió aun más al escucharla gemir y al encontrarla humedad.

—Me gusta... sentir tu excitación, sentir la calidez y la humedad que me espera, antes de penetrarte. —Murmuró en su oído con voz ronca, mientras sacaba y metía su dedo medio dentro de ella. — Me gusta cuando aprietas mi pene antes de llegar al orgasmo.

—Sa-Sasuke... —Gimió ella, apretando sus manos contra las sabanas, completamente ida por el placer.

—Sí, di mi nombre, me gusta cuando gimes, me gusta sentir como te retuerces de placer.

Los jadeos, gemidos, y los sonidos obscenos de las penetraciones eran los que se oían en toda la habitación. El ambiente era erótico y excitante para los dos.

Sasuke jaló su cuerpo contra él suyo y se sentó, sentándola en su regazó, la vista de ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él, era maravillosa. Él se recargo contra la cabecera de la cama y la pegó más a él, besandola con lujuria.

Sus lenguas giraban y luchaban por el dominio, hasta que Hinata cedió y gimió mientras él deslizaba sus manos sobre sus sus muslos internos, con lentitud fue arrastrando sus manos sobre sus piernas y sobre sus caderas, encantado por la suavidad de su piel. Siguieron subiendo por su estomago hasta sus senos. Ella gimió de placer y movió sus caderas, empujando su núcleo caliente sobre su miembro duro. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto.

Sasuke empujo su miembro contra su núcleo, gruñendo desde lo más profundo de su pecho, Hinata se maravillo ante el sonido más sexy que había escuchado.

Ella rompió el beso, y sasuke aprovecho para bajar la cabeza y con sus labios capturo un pezón, amamántandolo suavemente mientras que con una mano acariciaba al otro. Hinata gimió y enroscó sus dedos en su pelo. Sasuke mordió su pezón y lo abandono, ella estuvo apunto de llorar por la perdida de contacto, pero la sensación de sus dedos nuevamente en su zona intima la sofocó en el último segundo.

Hinata gimió y arqueó la espalda, sintiendo como sus dedos se deslizaban por su resbaladizo centro; él deslizó sus dedos de arriba a bajo, sin llegar a penetrarla, ella gimió frustrada y lo obligo a penetrarla. Sasuke sonrió por su respuesta y empujo hacia arriba con su dedo, enterrándolo completamente en su calor.

Las penetraciones continuaron, él agregó otro dedo y acarició su punto G. Hinata gimió y apretó su espalda, mientras movía sus caderas al son de las penetraciones, Sasuke sonrió triunfante y agregó un tercer dedo, acelerando sus embestidas.

Ella jadeó y dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, sintiendo un espiral formarse en su estomago.

—Vamos.. Hinata... Correte en mis dedos preciosa. —Susurró ronco.

Hinata gimió, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir una ola de placer sobre su cuerpo, pequeños puntos de luz puntearon su visión. Ella se dejó caer sobre él, con el cuerpo tembloroso por el orgasmo.

Sasuke sacó sus dedos con lentitud, escuchándola jadear, ella levanto su rostro y se miraron a los ojos. Una chispa de necesidad brillaron en los ojos de Sasuke, haciéndola estremecer. Con su ayuda se acomodo sobre su polla, y con lentitud se fue introduciendo.

—Maldición... Estas tan humedad. —Gruño Sasuke, agarrándola de las cadera, viendo como su vagina se tragaba su polla. La imagen lo descontroló y con fuerza la empujó hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, enterrada hasta la empuñadura en sus maravilloso y resbaladizos pliegues.

Hinata gimió al sentirlo tan dentro de ella. Se apoyo en sus hombros mientras Sasuke la sujetaba de la cintura, y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, disfrutando lentamente. Hinata disfrutaba sentir como su miembro salía lentamente de ella para luego entrar nuevamente, se sentía llena, completa.

Sasuke agarró uno de sus senos con su boca, mordiendo sus duros pezones, mientras aumentaban las embestidas haciéndola gemir de placer. Continuaron en esa posición por unos minutos, besándose y disfrutando de la sensación de sus cuerpos unidos.

Sasuke la sujetó fuerte mente, y sin salir de ella, se levanto sobre sus rodillas y la hizo acostarse en la cama, quedando el entres sus piernas, mientras aumentaban las embestidas con más fuerza. Presionando las caderas con la parte inferior de sus muslos.

Ella gimió, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, elevándose hacia arriba. Aquella posición le permitió un angulo más profundo y él empujo más fuerte.

Los gemidos de Hinata lo alentaron a ir más y más rápido, aumentando su necesidad, su rostro enterado en su pecho y con el cuerpo temblando. Hinata arqueó la espalda y su cuerpo se retorció, sintiendo en su estómago la familiar sensación de placer.

El estremecimiento por los efectos posteriores de su orgasmo y los jugos calientes causaron una fricción apasionada en Sasuke, quién pronto la siguió, gruñendo en una clara muestra de liberación.

Ambos colapsaron sobre las mantas, agotados y satisfechos por el acto.

Esa noche hicieron el amor sin prisas, disfrutando de casa instante. Sasuke exploró cada centímetro de Hinata, y ella se dejó llevar por la mejor de sus locuras.

Dieron las cinco antes de que finalmente se durmieran, el uno en brazos de otro, y cuando Hinata se despertó a la mañana siguiente el sol inundaba ya la habitación entera.

 _ **El espacio a su lado estaba vació, Sasuke ya no estaba.**_

* * *

Notas Finales:

Esta muy corto, ya que lo hice hoy mismo, la verdad es que no tenía nada listo, y me sentía culpable por no actualizar, así que para no dejarlas sin actualización también este lunes, comencé a escribir, y esto fue lo que salió.

¿Qué les pareció? Cada vez mejoro más en esto del lemón, creo que es mi tercer lemón, que escribo. Soy una novata en esto.

 _ **PREGUNTA PARA LAS LECTORAS:**_

 _ **¿Han visto el anime de Diabolik Lovers? ¿Cual es su vampiro favorito?**_

 _ **Este animé lo descubrí hace unas semanas, y pues... Me e enamorado/ obsesionado con esos vampiros tan sexys *¬***_

 _ **Son los culpables de que no actualizara.**_

 _ **Aquellas chicas que lo hayan visto, me entenderán, y si no pues busquen fotos y verán. Pero que conste que:**_

 _ **Kika-Sama: Ore-Sama es mío. :v Ok no XD**_

Dejen su Reviews...


	19. Chapter 19

Hola... acabo de terminar este capitulo, Dios... no saben cuanto me costo... la verdad es que solo tenia una cuarta parte escrita.. y no quería dejarlo tan corto, así que después de echar cabeza y matarme escribiendo durante cinco horas... logre hacer esto. Espero y les guste.

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 19**_

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?, ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

No. No había sido un sueño, su desnudez, el dolor en sus caderas y la sensación de vació en su zona intima, era prueba evidente de que no había sido ningún sueño. Pero ¿Entonces donde estaba él? acaso se dio cuenta que había sido un error.

Tiempo atrás Sasuke le había dicho que no le gustaba mezclar lo personal con el trabajo, estaba segura que no era el tipo de hombre que se enrolaba con una de sus empleadas.

Aunque tenía claro que aquello no pasaría de una noche de pasión, y ya. La punzada de tristeza en su corazón le recordaba que aún así le dolía.

Con pesadez Hinata suspiro.. conteniendo el dolor que se posaba poco a poco en su interior, ahora entendía, aquella había sido su respuesta. Con aquel acto Sasuke debía de dejarle en claro de que no había nada más allí, solo una noche de sexo, y listo, no debía de hacerse ilusiones con él.

Pero para su sorpresa al instante siguiente Sasuke entró por la puerta con una taza de café en la mano.

Hinata sintió un fuego en su interior, y se incorporó, tapándose con la sábana, y sin poder evitarlo sonrió aliviada.

—Para ti —Le dijo Sasuke tendiéndole la taza.

—¿Cuánto hace que te has levantado? —Le preguntó Hinata tomándola. Un poco de cafeína era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Un par de horas.

—Deberías haberme despertado —Dijo ella con un bostezo. Además así se hubiera ahorrado aquella fea sensación de hallarse sola en la cama.

—¿Y perderme el verte durmiendo con esa expresión angelical en tu rostro? —Murmuró él sentándose a su lado.

Hinata no le creyó, y lo observo, era tan maravilloso de que alguien pudiera estar tan sexy y masculino en unas bermudas y una camiseta.

—La verdad es que no me siento demasiado angelical esta mañana —Le confesó sonrojada—. De hecho me siento...

—¿Decadente?, ¿Sensual? —Inquirió él tirando de la sábana—. Mucho mejor.

Hinata se sonrojo como un tomate, y se cubrió como pudo con una almohada, aquello era vergonzoso.

Sasuke sonrió por aquella acción, y miró su níveo cuerpo, aquella mujer podría tener cara de ángel pero su cuerpo era de una Succobi. Recorrió con su negra mirada sus piernas tornead as, que conducían al paraíso entre sus muslos, sus caderas, sus manos, sus hombros cremosos, sus labios, y oh... sus ojos, como le gustaban.

Dirigió la vista hacía su pecho, y gruño al ver la almohada...

—Ya te he visto en toda tu gloria, Hinata. —Le dijo Sasuke, mientras acercaba una mano y sujetaba la almohada—. No hay necesidad de que te ocultes de mí.

Y con esas palabras, Hinata vio como su última oportunidad de taparse se iba. dejándola desnuda ante él.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se clavaron en las rosadas protuberancias.

—Así estas mucho mejor. —Susurró ronco.

Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo de café. Sin poder evitarlo se imaginó viviendo aquella escena todos los días, al lado de Sasuke. Hinata Uchiha.. no sonaba mal; nada mal, pensó.

Pero aquello era imposible...

—No se cómo sentirme... —Contestó a su anterior pregunta, queriendo ignorar aquellos pensamientos —, Nunca había tenido un romance de una noche. No soy de esa clase de chicas.

—¿Quién ha dicho de que esto vaya a ser sólo un romance de una noche? —Preguntó él, ¿acaso no notaba lo mucho que lo excitaba? pensó.

El corazón de Hinata palpitó con fuerza, pero logró no demostrarlo. No debía hacerse ilusiones.

—Dame quince minutos para arreglarme y estaré lista —Le dijo, cambiando de tema—. ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?

—Pues... ¿Te gustaría hacer un poco de buceo?

Hinata se dijo que cualquiera cosa que pudiera hacer en compañía de él le parecería bien. Además de que nunca antes había buceado, era una gran nadadora, pero jamás había hecho una actividad como esa. Y la idea de hacerlo junto a Sasuke la estaba emocionando.

—Nunca antes lo e hecho, pero la idea me emociona. —Le dijo sonriendo. —Pero, ¿No deberíamos de trabajar?

Sasuke negó.

—Mi socio, se marcho a Indonesia para supervisar otro proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, de modo de que ahora estamos tu y yo. Además quiero ver lo que me ofrece Borneo, quizás y lo incluya en unas de las actividades del hotel... aún no me decido.

—Entiendo.

—Hace un día estupendo para tu primera aventura de buceo. ¿Que me dices?, ¿Quieres vivir otra aventura? —Susurró Sasuke, quitándole la taza de las manos y colocándola en la mesita de noche, luego con una maestría digna de un Uchiha se posiciono encima de Hinata.

Hinata sonrió y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos besos, caricias, suspiros, y mucho más besos, Hinata había logrado que Sasuke se fuera, de lo contrario, aquello pasaría a mayores, y no saldrían de la habitación.

Hinata sonrió al recordar la carpa que había dejado en su bermudas.

Después de ducharse, busco algo para ponerse, la mayoría de sus ropas habían sido escogidas por Ino, en contra de su voluntad, pero aún así la había traído, no pensaba ponerse algo como aquello, pero... ahora la idea no se le hacía tan descabellado.

Suspiro emocionada, y agarró lo primero que vio, sin ponerse a pensar.

Media hora después apareció Sasuke.

—¿Estas lista? —Pregunto Sasuke sonriendo.

Sasuke deslizó su negra mirada por su cuerpo, y sonrió encantado. Aquella camiseta de playa, los blancos pantalones cortos y el biquini azul rey atado al rededor de su cuello, le quedaba a la medida.

—Sí. —Le respondió ella sonriendo.

Cuando abandonaron la estancia y, se trasladaron al muelle, un guía los estaba esperando.

Hinata aspiró con delicadeza el aire fresco del mar y el atrayente aroma de Sasuke.

—Vamos, subamos. —Le dijo Sasuke, mientras la ayudaba a subir al luminoso barco blanco.

Cuando estuvieron abordo el guía les explico más sobre aquel hermoso mar, y las reglas de buceo, para que servía el traje de buceo y muchas cosas más, mientras el guía continuaba hablándole, Hinata se quitó la camiseta y la guardo en una bolsa.

Cuando se desabrochó los pantalones cortos y iba a bajárselos, vio que Sasuke la estaba observando fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó ella.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, y no aparto la mirada de ella. Ella se sonrojo, y continuó, se quitó los pantalones, y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de él apartó sus cosas con un pie a una esquina.

Él tragó grueso al verla solo en aquel biquini azul, uno que le marcaba todas sus curvas, miró la parte de arriba que constaba de dos triángulos y tirantes que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus suculentos senos, con una lentitud que hizo arder a Hinata, miró la parte de abajo, las tiras se ataban a su cadera de manera maravillosa, el deseo de desatarla con los dientes lo golpeo de golpe.

Hinata se trago un gemido cuando lo vio acercarse, cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella, la agarró de la cintura y la estrecho contra él.

—¿Acaso me estás provocando? —Murmuró ronco en su oído. La electricidad por el contacto de sus cuerpos no le hizo esperar, Sasuke aprovecho que el guía estaba de espaldas a ellos para darle privacidad para que se cambiaran, y besando uno de sus hombros, añadió—; Porque lo estas logrando.

Hinato se sintió arder con solas esas palabras, y soltó una pequeña risa ansiosa. Él se alejo un poco y sin dejarla hablar capturo su boca y Hinata le respondió al instante. Hundiéndose profundamente en sus besos.

La lengua de Sasuke se enredó con la suya y ella sintió como sus dedos acariciaban su espalda haciéndole cosquillas, pero antes que las cosas se calentaran más él apartó sus labios de su boca y se alejo un poco con la respiración acelerada.

—Joder, Hinata... —Exclamo él molesto, las ganas de arrastrarla devuelta al hotel y hacerla suya de nuevo lo estaban dominando.

Hinata sonrió divertida por su reacción.

—Deberías quitarte todo eso. —Bromeó ella con una sonrisa señalando su vestimenta.

Sasuke sonrió, y con rapidez se quito la camiseta que llevaba puesta encima del bañador azul marino. Decir que tenía músculos era quedarse corto, Hinata admiro la imagen de sus hombros fuertes a la luz del sol, una visión completa y dolorosa de él.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó ahora él con una sonrisa burlona.

Hinata apartó la mirada sonrojada.

—No.

El guía se volvió hacía ellos.

—¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Cuando estuvieron equipados, el Guía los llevó hacia el lugar donde bucearían, donde Sasuke salto al instante.

Ya en el agua le hizo señas a Hinata para que lo acompañara. Hinata miro el azul del mar y sus profundidades, observo a Sasuke y sin pensarlo dos veces salto al mar, pensando que aún si fuera un mar infestado de tiburones, ella se lanzaría para estar junto a él.

Hinata cayó al agua y miró como Sasuke se sumergía en el mar, ella se ajustó la máscara e hizo lo mismo, sumergiéndose en lo más profundo del maravilloso mundo que había allí abajo y de que ella no sabía nada.

Los colores eran tan vivos, tan hermosos... No podía asimilar tanta belleza en un mismo sitio, con la emoción que sentía no paraba de tirar ligeramente de Sasuke para enseñarle varios tipos de plantas y de peces y otras criaturas.

Era un mundo hermoso y Fascinante... Más si Sasuke estaba a su lado.

* * *

Sasuke había creído que pasando las veinticuatro horas del día juntos acabarían por aburrirse el uno del otro, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Hinata lo provocaba sin misericordia, y lo más sorprendente de todo era que lo hacia sin darse cuenta, y él disfrutaba con ello.

Su compañía resultaba refrescante y revitalizante.

Sasuke sonrió al recordarla tan feliz en aquella aventura de buceo. Después de aquello fueron a comer algo antes de regresar al hotel. Estuvieron el resto del día en la playa y mirando los alrededores, en algunas ocasiones comentaban algo sobre el trabajo, hasta que Sasuke la callaba de la mejor manera, besándola.

—Ha sido increíble —Exclamó por segunda vez Hinata. —No puedo creer que haya estado toda mi vida sin hacer esto —añadió sonriendo.

Sasuke la miró entretenido, por alguna razón le gustaba mirarla de aquella manera, Feliz y ilusionada, sin toda aquella coraza de hierro que había entre ellos desde que se conocieron.

—Sabía que te gustaría. No esta mal hacer una que otra aventura en la vida, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó burlón.

Hinata se sonrojo, y siguió su camino de regreso al hotel ya estaba oscureciendo, caminaron el uno al lado del otro por el pasillo y se detuvieron frente a su habitación. Ella sacó la tarjeta y abrió la puerta.

—Me alegro de que me hayas permitido compartir contigo tu primera experiencia con el buceo. —Murmuró Sasuke sin darse cuenta en lo que decía, solo quería estar un poco más con ella.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y sonrió, con el corazón acelerado por sus palabras, no pensaba que algo como eso fuera importante para él.

—Gracias... —Susurró sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Cielos... Pensó Sasuke maravillado, Incluso sin asomo de maquillaje, con el cabello colgándole en mechones que todavía no estaban secos. Hinata Hyuuga era una mujer hermosa, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Sasuke la agarró de la cintura y la hizo ingresar a la habitación. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse hizo eco en la habitación, pero ellos ya estaban envueltos en sus miradas.

Hinata se sorprendió por su pequeño acto tan repentino, pero.. se dejo llevar por él, había algo distinto en los ojos de Sasuke. Algo... ¿Se atrevería a soñar?

El deslizó la mirada desde sus labios para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿No sabes cuanto e tenido que aguantarme.? —Susurró apartando un mechón de pelo por encima del hombro.—No has hecho más que provocarme a cada momento.

Avergonzada, Hinata bajo la mirada pero Él le levantó la barbilla con la mano.

—Justo ahora, lo estás haciendo.. con esa sonrisa, con cada movimiento suave y delicado, y con esas miradas deseosas que me has lanzado a cada momento. —añadió Sasuke.

Hinata sintió que se le apretaban los pezones contra el biquini, y estaba segura de que se le mostraban a través de la camiseta. Él la agarró de los muslos y la cargo, Hinata gimió sorprendida y enredo sus piernas en su cintura.

—Has sido una chica muy mala.

Ella soltó una risita.

—¿Qué te parece si después de una ducha, discutimos ese tema? —Preguntó Ella divertida, mientras intentaba bajarse, pero Sasuke la apretó contra él.

—Quién dijo que no podemos discutirlo mientras nos duchamos —Dijo él burlón, mientras caminaba con ella en brazos hacia el baño.

—¿Nos duchamos? —Murmuró sonrojada, nunca se había duchado junto a un hombre en su vida. —Sasuke... Yo me refería a que primero nos vamos a bañar, cada uno en su propia habitación...

—¿En cerio quieres discutir esto? —preguntó él alzando una ceja.

Hinata suspiro. No sabía para que se negaba si ella también quería, además Sasuke tarde o temprano iba hallar la forma de convencerla.

—Esta bien.

Sasuke sonrió triunfal y la dejo sobre el lava-mano, sintiendo el temblor de ella ante el contacto.

—No te muevas. —Ordeno Sasuke apartándose abrió el agua del grifo de la bañera y comprobó la temperatura.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba, se volvió hacia ella, le deslizó las manos por el costado hasta llegar al borde de su camisa.

—Alza los brazos... —Susurró ronco.

Hinata obedeció y él le quito la camisa.. con suma atención vio cada uno de sus movimientos, las manos de Sasuke se trasladaron hacia su pequeño pantalón, y lo desabrocho, con una lentitud que los hizo arder a ambos, él bajo el sierre dejando a la visto una pequeña parte de su bañador.

—¿Sasuke?

Verlo en aquella actitud la sorprendía, estaba siendo tan dulce mientras la desnudaba.

—Quiero bañarte. —Le informó deseoso, quería acariciarla y enjabonarla, para su sorpresa solo quería mimarla, y conocer su cuerpo con sus manos y su boca.

Dicho eso la alzo con una mano y con la otra deslizó el pantalón por sus piernas, dejándola solo en bañador frente a él. La volvió a dejar sobre el lava-mano, y se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando su boca.

Sus labios danzaron en sincronía, degustándose lentamente, el sonido de sus besos y del agua eran lo único que se escuchaba. Hinata gimió gustosa cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y sintió como el nudo del cuello se deshacía.

Hinata aparto sus boca solo lo necesario para sacarle la camisa por la cabeza para luego hundirse nuevamente en sus besos. Sus senos se apretaron contra él, quedando piel a piel contra Sasuke, excitándolo ante el contacto de ellos.

Él apartó sus labios de su boca y tomó uno de sus duros pezones con los labios, Hinata gimió y apretó sus manos entre sus cabellos acercándolo más a ella.

Sasuke lambió su pezón y le soltó un poco de aire con su boca, haciéndola estremecer, la estaba volviendo loca con su boca y Hinata no creía poder soportarlo más. El siguió besándola, mordiéndola, y acariciándole los senos, hasta que sin previó aviso se aparto de ella.

—Se paciente, cariño. —Dijo al oírla quejarse.

Hinata sintió un tirón en el corazón al oírlo llamarla de nuevo de esa forma, lo vio cerrar el grifo de la bañera y agregar el contenido de la pequeña botella de burbujas en el agua.

Cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta, Hinata estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, con los pechos erguidos y solo una pequeña tela cubriéndola de su negra mirada.

—Valla que te gustan las burbujas.. —Bromeo Hinata, pero él no sonrió. Si acaso, se le oscurecieron aún más los ojos. —¿Sasuke? —Preguntó extrañada al verlo arrodillarse frente a ella, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Su duda fue respondida, cuando el rodeo su mano en su cintura, y coloco un beso en su cadera, con su boca repartió besos en su vientre, en su ombligo, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus nalgas. Hinata se sujeto de su cabeza sintiendo sus piernas débiles, cuando su lengua acaricio sobre la tela del bañador.

Sasuke apretó los dientes al oler y sentir lo preparada que ya estaba para él. Con los dientes bajo su bañador hasta la cintura, hasta que la gravedad hizo su trabajo y lo hizo caer en el suelo.

—Sa-Sasuke... —Gimió Hinata al verlo observar su intimidad tan descaradamente.

Él se levanto y la miró, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo ansioso y desnudo. Cuando posó la mirada sobre su rostro y le sonrió, Hinata sintió cómo se le esponjaba el corazón. Incapaz de seguir un segundo más sin tocarla, le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la atrajo hacia sí.

Se inclinó y le tomó la boca con la suya. ¿Cómo era posible que ya fuera adicto a su sabor, a su tacto? Era una locura, pero así era. A cada instante volvía a desearla y no se avergonzaba en demostrárselo.

Sasuke separó sus labios, y la guió hacia el agua, la ayudo a entrar y después de quitarse el bañador la siguió, las iridiscentes burbujas rodeaban el cuerpo de Hinata, colgándose de sus senos, el lugar donde la boca de Sasuke deseaba estar otra vez.

—Mmm... —Gimió Hinata en un suspiro, se apoyó en el otro extremo de la bañera, y cerro los ojos.

Los húmedos mechones de pelo le bailaban por encima del agua y las burbujas, Sasuke no hizo más que admirarla, busco por debajo del agua, y encontró uno de sus pies y empezó a masajeárselo.

Hinata poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo observo acariciarla, sus manos recorrían sus pies dando pequeños apretones de vez en cuando, ¿De verdad aquel hombre era Sasuke Uchiha?

Cuando sus ojos la miraron, deseosos, hambrientos por ella, se dio cuenta que si lo era. Ningún otro hombre la había mirado como el lo hacia. Aún no podía creer que la considerará atractiva. La mano de Sasuke subió por su pantorrilla, hasta sus muslos debajo del agua.

Sasuke tiró un poco de ella y la hizo acercarse más a él, Hinata no lo dudo y se colocó sobre él, haciendo que el agua sobresaliera un poco de la bañera. Sus manos se cruzaron por su cintura y la estrecharon hacia él.

Hinata sintió su cuerpo caliente, y su miembro duro rozar sus glúteos, haciéndola suspirar. Él gruño y poseyó su boca con pasión, sus lenguas danzaban ansiosas, buscando un dominante. Hinata gimió cuando sintió un dedo acariciar sus labios inferiores, hasta hundirse en la más profundo de ella.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, Dos de sus dedos, salían y entraban en ella con una lentitud abrumadora. Sasuke bajo sus besos por su cuello, los mordió hasta que vio como su piel se volvía rosa, sin dejar de mover sus dedos bajo su cabeza hacia sus senos y sin importarle la espuma en su cuerpo, amamanto su pezón. Ella gimió y movió su cadera al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos, hasta que la pasión y la excitación ya era dolorosa, y buscaron su lugar junto al otro.

—Hazlo... —Susurró Sasuke.

Hinata lo entendió, y sin quejarse, apoyo ambas manos en la bañera y se alzo su cuerpo un poco hacia arriba, acomodando su intimidad sobre el duro pene de Sasuke. El roce entre ellos los hizo gemir. Apretando las manos en la bañera, empezó a descender, sintiendo como poco a poco se deslizaba dentro de ella, haciéndola sentirse llena y ansiosa.

—Joder... —Masculló Sasuke apretando los dientes, la agarro de la cintura y la ayudo en la penetración.

—Sasuke.. —Suspiro ella, al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella.

Hinata sintió su respiración en su cuello, antes de que él comenzara a moverla, sujetándola con fuerza de la cadera. Sus manos acariciaron su fuerte pecho, sacándole suspiros, haciéndolo aumentar sus embestidas. Sasuke se sujeto de un lado de la bañera y con la otra se aferro a Hinata, haciéndola caer lentamente sobre sí, ella gimió siendo consiente de su miembro palpitante dentro de ella, y de el calor en su estomago.

Sasuke deja escapar un gemido, mientras ella contiene la respiración. Las manos de Sasuke recorren su cuerpo, y Hinata se sujeta de la bañera, sintiendo sus manos jugar con sus senos, sediéndole el mando las embestidas.

Él aprovecha la espuma que hay sobre sus pieles para deslizar sus dedos por sus dos montículos. Hinata cierra los ojos mientras desciende sobre él.

—Mírame. —Ordena Sasuke sujetándola de la barbilla, sus ojos se encuentran frente a frente.

Hinata intente seguir con el contacto pero le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, más cuando la toca por todas partes, y lo siente tan dentro de ella. Él Atrapa sus labios en un beso necesitado.

Sus labios bailan sobre los del otro, tragando sus suspiros y gemidos.

Ella abre los ojos cuando se separan, y mira al hombre que tiene debajo, con el cabello pegado a su rostro, los músculos tensos, las gotas y espuma por su cuerpo, lo vio apretar los dientes mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Aquella imagen quedaría grabada en su memoria.

Sin previó aviso la mano de Sasuke apretó su perla entre sus dedos, haciéndola estallar en un orgasmo, que se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Él gruño al sentirla apretar su pene, así que la rodea con sus brazos y la apretó contra él, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo contra el suyo, liberando así su propio orgasmo.

Hinata gime, y deja escapar un suspiro, se siente literalmente flotar sobre la espuma, en una espuma que no solo cubre su cuerpo, sino que también su mente, se sentía tan ligera... y Feliz.

Las manos de Sasuke la traen a la realidad, sus manos la rodean y su cabeza descansa sobre su hombro, su respiración acelerada, se veía tan tranquilo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, Estaba segura que las suyas estaban iguales.

—Gracias... —Susurró ella acariciándole sus azabaches cabellos.

Sasuke alzo el rostro y busca sus ojos.

—¿Por la aventura de buceo o por darte un buen orgasmo? —Pregunta burlón.

Hinata se sonroja, mientras sus ojos la encudriñan, y de pronto su sonrisa la atrapa.

—A-Ambas... —Susurra.

Sasuke suelta una risa suave, y ella acomoda su rostro en su pecho mientras él la sujetas con sus brazos en un protector abrazo.

Un silencio cómodo los en vuelven. Después comienzan a bañarse con calma, entre sonrisas y miradas, cuando hubieron terminado, Sasuke la ayudo a salir, después de recoger su ropa se coloco una toalla en su cintura y se fue a su habitación.

Hinata busco algo para dormir, hallo una pequeña camisa larga blanco de botones, se coloco una pequeña braga de color blanca, y se puso la camisa. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a peinarse su larga cabellera negra-azulada.

Después apago las luces, y se dejo caer en la cama. Pasado unos segundos sintió como se hundía el otro lado de la cama, unos brazos fuertes la rodearon y la acercaron a un cuerpo cálido.

—Sasuke... —Dijo al recocer su aroma y su calor.

—¿Hmmm? —Murmuró soñoliento, había sido un día largo y solo quería dormir un poco. Había tratado de dormir en su habitación, pero saber que Hinata estaba al otro lado de la habitación, era demasiado para él. Era la primera vez que buscaba a una mujer solo para dormir a su lado.

Hinata iba a preguntarle que hacia en su habitación, pero la verdad es que no le disgustaba su presencia, más bien le gustaba estar entre sus brazos, la hacían sentir segura, y querida. Recordó sus propias palabras después de hacer el amor en la bañera, y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

 _ **"Gracias... Por darme estos bellos momentos a tu lado, Sasuke."**_

* * *

Notas Finales:

Bueno aquí esta mi obra maestra... Una aventura de buceo, jejeje, es la segunda vez que escribo algo sobre esto, me están dando ganas de bucear XD...

Tenia pensado hacer otro pequeño lemón en el siguiente capitulo, pero me salio en este, así que bueno... aún no tengo idea de que escribir en el siguiente capitulo, quizás una aventura en medio de la selva jajajaja... Tengo que pensarlo primero...

Le agradezco por su comentario a:

 **-XukiUchiha:** Gracias por dejar tu favorito y tu comentario... me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. Mi inspiración en los lemon son los fanfic y las novelas un tanto picantes XD hace que mi imaginación virgen vuele jajaja... Sobre una historia de Diabolik Lovers :3 no lo había pensado... y sobre Shu pues él es muy no sé... Ashjjsjd me encanta su flojera, y su me da igual la vida, solo quiero dormir. espero recibir un lindo Reviews tuyo en este nuevo capitulo.

 **-Y2BM:** Sasuke siempre será Sasuke, en algún momento meterá la pata, y lo querrán matar. Pero bueno así lo queremos. Tengo pensado hacer un poco más segura a Hinata, al menos en lo que respecta su físico. Habrá un capitulo de celos... pero serán inofensivos, en realidad no hay un tercero en su relación.. claro aparte de las insinuaciones que Hinata hizo respecto a su relación con Hanabi. Eso si sabrá alguien que se interesaran en los protagonistas, pero eso será un poco más adelante, y solo sera una vez que aparecerán. Creo que te estoy soltando demasiada información jejejeje gracias por comentar.

 **-Sakura Uzumaki;** Gracias... a mi también me gusta Ayato, lo adoro. Espero que este capitulo te guste.

- **Patohf:** Me gusta tener nuevos lectores, gracias por animarte a dejar tu comentario. ¿Con el peque te refieres a Kanato? la verdad es que el me da un poco de escalofrío cada vez que habla con Teddy jaja pensar que tengo un poco de peluches en mi habitación, jajaja no sé me encanta pero a la vez me trauma. Mi favorito es Ayato.

- **Nana;** Gracias.. en este también me deje llevar... quise hacerlo un poco más largo que el anterior, así que esto fue lo que me salio. Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

 **-Yumeko-san;** Soy culpable jeje... Gracias por tus lindas palabras, me llenaron de felicidad, es bueno saber que tengo fieles seguidores que me estarán esperando... harem mi mayor esfuerzo por mis ¡Sexy Vampiros!

- **Guest** ; Estoy contigo Ayato es el mejor de todos, gracias por comentar.

 **-NataliaC21** ; Disculpa por dejarte ansiosa, espero que este capitulo calmen tus ganas de matar a Sasuke, pero entiéndelo solo quería ver a Hinata dormir, y traerle un rico cafecito a la cama... Ya quisiera yo que me lo trajera a mí XD

 **-unicordcool;** Jajaja todo un harem para escoger... Gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo.

 **-oscuridad inmortal;** No sé porque pero cuando leí "Oscuridad Inmortal" sentí como si me escribieran de ultra tumba... jajaja me gusta, se escucha importante y poderoso. Gracias por dejar tu comentario, aquí tienes la continuación.

Gracias a todos por su comentario y su favorito, me siento emocionada ¡estoy cerca de 200 Reviews! cuando comencé esta historia la verdad no esperaba tantos, pero ¡Mira, esto cada vez sube más! y todo gracias a ustedes, Los amos...

* * *

 _ **Pregunta para los lectores:**_

 _ **¿Algunas vez han buceado? ¿Quieren hacerlo?**_

* * *

La verdad yo jamas, Jamas. Lo e hecho, pero la idea no me desagrada, a pesar de mi miedo por los tiburones, ( Después de tantas películas ¿Quién no queda con un trauma? XD) aún así tengo curiosidad por el mundo marino.

Es una lastima que Nunca pueda hacerlo. En el único mar en el que e nadado es en de Margarita, y no sé cuando vuelva a ir, dado mi estado económico T-T quizás tenga que lanzarme en una piscina con peces de juguete y algunas hiervas para simular algas, y vivir mi aventura Jajaja XD

¿Qué me dicen ustedes? Dejen su Reviews...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nota:**_

Hola.. antes de comenzar este nuevo capitulo, les pido **Disculpa..** Como algunos sabrán hace un mes mi bisabuela falleció, pero hace una semana mi familia y yo sufrimos otra perdida. Mi tío falleció de una forma trágica y dolorosa, aún se nos hace irreal lo sucedido.

El dolor aún es fuerte y mi familia busca justicia ante su muerte. Es triste saber que el mundo cada vez esta mas "Podrido" hay hambre, muerte, enfermedades por todas partes, hay mucha injusticia y maldad, últimamente se escuchan más balas y peleas callejeras y las personas viven con miedo de salir y regresar en el interior de un sobrio ataúd .

Vivo en _**"Venezuela"**_ y la verdad la situación aquí es muy fea, hay cuatro plagas que nos ataca _**Hambre, Economía, Salud y Seguridad.**_ Las ganas de salir huyendo de este país es grande, pero aún así sé que hay muchas personas que tienen esperanza de que las cosas mejoren. Los que viven aquí me entenderán.

Bueno de nuevo pido disculpa por no actualizar, pero quiero que sepan que escribir y leer para mi es una forma de desahogo y distracción, así que no abandonaré mis historias. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer mi nota pueden seguir con la historia.

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 20**_

Hinata miró el pequeño calendario de la pared, 27 de marzo, día Miércoles. Un mes y Tres semanas desde que trabajaba para Sasuke. Su séptimo día en Borneo. Cuatro días desde que había decidido aventurarse en una relación intima con su jefe. Siete horas desde que hicieron el amor por ultima vez. Cinco minutos desde que él abandono su habitación.

Ahora mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, no podía creer que esa misma mujer de ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello desordenado, labios rojos y hinchados, y sobre todo aquella gran sonrisa en su rostro, fuera realmente la misma Hinata, de hace unos meses, aquella Hinata que aún no había conocido a Sasuke Uchiha. Sólo sabia tres cosas;

Ella ya lo extrañaba... Estaba perdida... y temía por el final.

A pesar de que él abandono la habitación solo hace cinco minutos, cuando él sol había salido, ella ya comenzaba a extrañarlo, Sasuke se estaba volviendo una rutina maravillosa para ella, Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Pero a pesar de estar con el las 24 horas al día, disfrutar de su compañía, sus salidas, sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en que le hacia el amor, su mirada y aquellos cómodos silencios que tenían después de alcanzar el clímax, la forma en que el la abrazaba y la acariciaba con cariño y ¿Protección? después de aquellos momentos de gozo y placer la hacían dudar y preguntarse si él comenzaba a verla más que una aventura, el miedo seguía en ella, miedo de que al final de ese viaje, las cosas acabaran y él seguiría con su vida como si nada.

—Ya no pienses en eso, Hinata.. —Se reprendió a si misma, y miró la pequeña cajita en sus manos.

Con rapidez saco las barras de pastillas de la caja, miro con detenimiento los días de las semanas que a cada pastilla le correspondía, quedaban cinco pastillas, desde el Miércoles hasta el Domingo. Medito unos segundos en silencio y sonrió con ironía, justo el plazo que le quedaba para terminar su acuerdo con Sasuke. Dos meses de trabajo.

Solo le quedaban hasta el Domingo 31 de marzo. Para esa fecha ella estaría en su casa, y devuelta a la rutina. Sin Sasuke.

Tomo la que le correspondía, y guardo las cuatros restantes, pensando en no olvidar comprar cuando regresara. Jamás pensó que le serían de utilidad algún día, desde que Hanabi había comenzado a salir con hombres, ella se había ocupado de velar por su futuro, y como hermana mayor le había hablado de las consecuencias de traer un bebe al mundo en tan corta edad, así que se ocupo de que siempre se protegiera.

Ella fue su ejemplo, a pesar de no llevar una relación con algún hombre, no se olvidaba de ingerir una cada día, nunca se sabe lo que podría suceder, y un embarazo no deseado no estaba en sus planes. Y mira que ahora le eran muy útiles, Sasuke era un hombre insaciable, a cada oportunidad que tenía la arrastraba a la cama, baño, piso, pared, ya no había ninguna parte de aquella habitación donde no hayan hecho el amor.

Amaba a los niños, y en algún momento de su vida deseaba tener un bebe, un niño o niña que sea producto del amor. Y baya que ya había imagino un hijo con Sasuke, pero el ya había dejado en claro que no quería hijos...

Flask Black

 _El sol brillaba con fuerza en la habitación haciendo notar con mayor intensidad el sudor de sus cuerpos, los gemidos, suspiros y gruñidos llenaban la habitación como una melodía sin fin._

 _Sus cuerpos unidos igual que sus miradas, los transportaban a un grado mayor de extasís._

— _Oh, Sasuke..._ — _Suspiro Hinata, extasiada, perdida totalmente en el placer, mientras se aferraba a él, sintiéndolo entrar y salir de ella con mayor intensidad, en un vaiven tan delicioso y adictivo._

 _Con sus manos aferró los muslos de la chica y la acomodo más hacia él, cosa que practicamente las piernas de ella le colgaban de los hombros, en una posición mucho más placentera. Gruño cuando sintió más profundas las penetraciones._

 _La nueva posición fue demasiado para Hinata, que arqueándose pudo sentir ese calor que ruborizaba sus mejillas y esa electricidad que le engarruñaba los dedos de los pies, al tiempo que su mundo se estremecía y su centro se llenaba de calor y una presión que de pronto, con un grito de placer, se liberó en cálidas olas de placer que probaban de su interior._

 _Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, aquella era una de sus partes favoritas, sentirla estremecer y perder el control después de un orgasmo. verla así, casi lo hace perder el control pero se contuvo, no quería acabar tan rápido, quería seguir disfrutando de Hinata, así que cuando ella dejo de temblar y lo observo con aquellos ojos perlas nublados por el placer que le acababa de dar, comenzó a moverse de nuevo._

—S-Sasuke... por favor... —LLoriqueo ella excitada... y ese sonido era fuego que alimentaba sus extrañas, y cumplió sus demandas.

 _Como un fuego que arrasaba con todo se dejaron envolver, Sasuke se sentía arder cada vez que la llenaba por completo, sentir su suave y húmedo interior envolverlo era delirante. los gemidos de Hinata no se hicieron esperar, sus temblores, sus ojos entrecerrados en puro extasis fueron mucho para soportar, lo ignotizaban y lo enloquecía como nadie._

 _En medio del placer gimieron juntos, mientras la última ola de placer los recorría y finalmente cayeron flácidamente sobre la cama._

 _Sasuke libero sus piernas temblorosas de sus hombros, y disfruto el momento cuando se deslizo fuera de ella y se acomodo a su lado._

 _Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones._

— _¿A donde vas?_ —Murmuró _él después de un rato, cuando la vio levantarse con una sabana envolviéndola._

 _Hinata se detuvo y lo miró sonriendo._

— _Al baño._

 _Sasuke sonrió con picardía y quiso levantarse, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo._

— _Sola._ — _Añadió antes de correr al baño y cerrar la puerta con seguro._

 _Él bufo y cerro los ojos sin importarle que estaba desnudo en plena luz de día._

 _El día anterior habían ido a bucear, y la verdad no sabía que hacer hoy, tenía muchos planes para el hotel, pero primero debía conocer cada rincón de Borneo, y decidir en que lugar construir el hotel._

 _Escucho con atención el sonido del agua fluir, Hinata ya estaba bañándose. Quiso levantarse y acompañarla, pero sabía que había cerrado la puerta con seguro. Muy Lista._

 _Por el momento disfrutaba mucho en compañía de Hinata, la mujer lo excitaba sin proponerselo, quizás debería llevarla a conocer el mercado de Borneo, tenía mucho interés de conocer algunas obras y tradiciones de este lugar, y si Hinata lo acompañaba seria genial, le gustaba mucho su presencia y su cuerpo... hacer el amor con ella era colosal, exquisito..._

— _Maldición..._ — _Exclamo él levantándose de la cama, y por el movimiento brusco tropezó con la mesita de noche haciendo caer un baso de vidrio,el ruido se escucho en la habitación haciendo preocupar a Hinata._

 _¿Como pudo ser tan idiota?, pensó Sasuke ignorando el desorden de vidrio roto en el piso. Medito unos segundos y se sintió idiota al recordar efectivamente que jamás había utilizado protección con Hinata, Por primera vez en su vida había olvidado una de sus reglas fundamental, siempre, siempre protegerse._

 _Había estado tan deseoso por poseerla, por sentirla piel a piel que lo había pasado por alto. Sabía que tenía edad para ya tener su primer hijo, pero no sé sentía preparado para eso. No aún._

 _Hinata y él solo tenían una hermosa y excitante aventura, y no quería arruinar eso, quería seguir disfrutándola sin ataduras, y luego cuando la pasión se apagara seguir con su vida sin ninguna atadura._

 _Él sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, Hinata ingreso preocupada con el cabello mojado, y una toalla mal colocada, gotas de agua se ocurrían por su piel cremosa._

— _¿Sucedió algo?_ — _Le dijo ella preocupada al ver los vidrios a un lado de la cama._ — _¿Estás bien?_

 _Sasuke miró sus curvas y aquellas gotas que le hizo secar la boca, y por un momento dudo "si de verdad algún día se cansaría de ella"_

— _Si._ —Le respondió seco, _recordando lo importante de la situación. Y decidió ir al punto_ — _Hinata, no e usado condón. ¿Te estas cuidando?_

 _Hinata lo miró sorprendida, ya sabía que él no usaba, ¿Como no notarlo?, dio por hecho que él ya sabía que ella se protegía, pero por el tono en que hablaba, quizás no. Se veía como si hubiera cometido una hastrocidad, como si tener un hijo de ella era un crimen,y por un momento aquello le dolió. Pero ignoro su sentir._

— _Siempre tomo la pastilla anticonceptiva, no te preocupes no estoy embarazada._ — _Le dijo seria._

 _Sasuke suspiro aliviado y ella apartó la mirada._

— _Es la primera vez que olvido protegerme, y la verdad no quiero hijos._ — _Explico él sincerándose con ella, la miró de arriba a bajo y sonrió sensualmente._ — _Es bueno que seas tu la que te cuides, ya que me gusta mucho sentirte sin ninguna barrera de por medio._

 _Hinata lo miro sonrojada, y se sonrojo aún más cuando lo noto desnudo frente a ella, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza._

 _El se acerco más y la cargo, Hinata gimió sorprendida cuando se vio tendida en la cama._

—¡ _S-Sasuke, estoy mojada!_ — _Exclamo ella preocupada._

— _¡Oh, Si! Me gusta mucho cuando estas tan mojada_ — _Murmuró con burla._

 _Hinata sintió su cara arder. Era un pervertido._

— _N-No me re-refería a eso._ — _Tartamudeo avergonzada_ —. _Todavía no me e secado y me temo que e mojado la cama con el cabello._

— _Me importa un blendo la cama_ — _le susurró sobre los labios_ —, _Sólo me interesas tu en este momento._

 _Fin_ Flask Black

* * *

Hinata sonrió ante el recuerdo, Sasuke realmente era un ser insaciable en el área sexual y la estaba convirtiendo en una adicta.

Después de ese momento fueron a un mercado local al aire libre, donde compraron frutas y verduras de todo los colores tamaños y tipos, muchas de las cuales no habían visto antes. También tomaron unos higos miniatura que estaban dulces como el azúcar el cual sasuke escupió al probarlo, realmente no le gustaba lo dulce.

Fue una salida maravillosa. Era como si estuvieran en una cita, aunque al final tuvieron que volver al trabajo, Sasuke se había encerrado en su habitación mientras hablaba con su socio sobre el proyecto en cambio ella anotaba todo lo que fuera importante para el hotel. También había aprovechado para hablar con Ino y preguntarle sobre las renovaciones en su casa.

Ino se había ofrecido a estar al frente de las reparaciones mientras ella no estaba, y aunque se había negado al principio, acepto. Ella tenía un fuerte sentido de la moda y muy buen gusto sabría que escoger y que no.

Sólo esperaba no encontrar su casa hecha una floristería. Ino era fans de las flores y era de esperarse que su casa tendrá más de diez arreglos florares.

La conversación con ella había logrado alejar sus pensamientos de Sasuke, hasta que Ino lo saco al tema, preguntándole con picardía si ya había dado algún avance. Y sonrió como una boba enamorada mientras le contaba todo, hablar con ino sobre eso había logrado relajarla.

Pero también saber que tenía que terminar con sus dudas, tenía que buscar la forma de hablar con Sasuke y saber de una vez por todas si sentía algo más que deseo por ella.

 _ **Sólo tenía que buscar el momento adecuado, y sabría si seguiría esta bella locura con Sasuke o terminaría sola y con el corazón destrozado.**_

* * *

Notas Finales:

Bueno para los que tenían la pequeña duda de saber si estos dos se protegían, aquí les dejo sus respuestas. Este capitulo era solo un pequeño relleno para que supieran que Hinata era la que se estaba protegiendo, no queremos a un mini-Sasuke o mini-Hinata en camino ¿o sí?

 _ **Gracias a todos por comentar, me divirtieron mucho sus respuesta sobre el Buceo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola, antes de comenzar con este nuevo capitulo, quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y comprensión con respecto a mi perdida, de verdad les Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me brindaron en sus comentarios, principalmente a:**

 **-Sandra D (Guest) , XukiUchiha, Yumeko-san.**

 **Gracias por apoyarme, Las adoro *~***

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capitulo 21**

Los dos siguientes días Hinata y Sasuke se vieron en vueltos en muchos planes para el hotel, con el regreso imprevisto de Jugo, el socio de Sasuke, el tiempo libre y fuera de los ojos de la sociedad era algo difícil de conseguir.

En compañía de Jugo, visitaron distintos lugares, asistieron a reuniones, tuvieron varias cenas en compañía de amigos y conocidos de Sasuke. Al concluir cada salida y cuando ingresaban a la tranquilidad y privacidad de sus habitaciones Sasuke le hacia el amor con frenesís.

Jugo se volvió a marchar el Sábado en la madrugada, y ellos aprovecharon el día en una excursión por la selva donde se retaron el uno al otro a cruzar un puente colgante que no parecía del todo seguro aunque les habían asegurado que lo era. Finalmente lo hicieron, y lo celebraron haciendo el amor en un rincón apartado de la densa vegetación que bordeaba el río.

Todo esos sucesos le hicieron imposible a Hinata hablar con Sasuke sobre su relación, pero a pesar de la duda en su corazón y de la posibilidad de terminar destrozada, no se arrepentía de nada.

Se sentía feliz en aceptar aquel viaje, había empezado a ver un lado de Sasuke que hasta entonces no había visto. En esos días se reía mucho, y se le veía completamente relajado. Incluso había dejado de estar todo el tiempo pendiente del trabajo. Sólo respondía a las llamadas verdaderamente importantes que recibía en el móvil. La mayoría de las veces simplemente miraba el número en la pantalla y volvía a guardárselo en el bolsillo.

Hinata estaba empezando a tomar aquello como una buena señal, una señal de que quería pasar más tiempo en su compañía, y que estaba tan a gusto con ella que incluso estaba dispuesto a olvidarse un poco del trabajo, y eso, tratándose de Sasuke, era decir mucho.

Y el sexo... Dios, el sexo era increíble. Unas veces Sasuke se mostraba tierno, otras apasionado inventido... Pero en cualquier caso siempre irresistible.

Hinata se sentía feliz, plena, y quería más de aquello, quería seguir dejándose llevar, pero también quería saber si Sasuke sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él. Por eso en su última noche de su estancia en la isla se encontró tratando de decidir cómo abordar aquel delicado asunto y averiguar cuáles eran las intenciones de Sasuke hacia ella.

—La cena de esta noche ha sido fantástica —Dijo, escogiendo la manera más indirecta de sacar el tema de que su estancia allí estaba a punto de concluir—. De hecho.. la comida en general en este lugar es exquisita, ¿No te parece? Los sabores son únicos, y la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado probar nuevos platos y...

—Hinata, Hinata... echa el freno —La interrumpió Sasuke, riéndose suavemente al verla sonrojarse avergonzada—. Anda, túmbate y disfruta de las estrellas y el ruido de las olas.

Hinata obedeció y se tendió a su lado en la amplia toalla que les habían prestado en la recepción del hotel. Intentó dejarse envolver por todo lo que los rodeaba, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, así que volvió a intentarlo.

—Todo esto supone un cambio tan grande, ¿Verdad? con respecto a Londres, quiero decir.

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo.

—Se me va a hacer raro tener que volver mañana.

—Sí, a mí también.

—¿Vas a echarlo de menos... el estar aquí... conmigo?

—Por desgracia todo lo bueno toca a su fin antes o después —Respondió él. Pasó el brazo por debajo del cuello de Hinata y le rodeó los hombros con él —. En fin, la vida es así.

Hinata decidió llenarse de valor y tomar el toro por los cuernos. Si no podían tirarse toda la noche perdiéndose en metáforas y no llegarían a ninguna parte.

—Y eso... ¿Dónde nos deja a nosotros?

Bueno, pensó Sasuke decepcionado, antes o después tenía que ocurrir. La burbuja tenía que estallar. Había sido tan tonto como para creer que Hinata, por ser distintas de las mujeres con las que había estado hasta entonces, también iba a ser distinta en ese aspecto. Había creído que al contrario que todas ellas no empezaría a hacer preguntas respecto al futuro, ni a intentar arrancarle promesas que no tenía intención de hacer.

—Pues... el plazo que fijamos durante el cual trabajarías para mí casi ha concluido —Comenzó a responderle—. Y yo diría que hemos cumplido con las metas que nos habíamos propuesto, ¿No crees? Y... bueno, imagino que estarás deseando volver a tu antigua rutina, ¿No?

—Sí, claro; Por supuesto —Asintió ella, aunque no era cierto.

La verdad era que en esos dos meses apenas echaba de menos su empleo en la empresa Yamanaka, y que no estaba ansiosa en absoluto por volver a la rutina después de lo interesante e instructivo que había sido trabajar para él.

Algo le decía que Sasuke estaba escudándose en evasivas para no responder a la pregunta que le había hecho, y sólo podía haber una razón: Sintiera lo que sintiera hacia ella, no era amor. ¿Qué había creído?, ¿Qué el modo en que se le oscurecían los ojos cuando la veía desnuda era amor?, ¿Qué el hecho de que se riera con ella y se mostrara tan pendiente de sus necesidades era amor?, ¿O que el que se sintiera cómodo el uno con el otro significaba algo? Se sentía tan dolida, Hinata sintió un dolor en su pecho y un vació recorrerla en su interior que de pronto no podía soportar el tener su brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—Claro que el que los dos meses estén a punto de terminar no implica que tenga que acabar... lo que hay entre nosotros —Murmuró Sasuke, no queriendo acabar con aquella aventura tan maravillosa.

 _ **"¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay entre nosotros?",**_ quería preguntarle. Para él seguramente no era más que otra relación basada en el sexo, que estaría dispuesto a prolongar hasta que se cansase. Para ella, en cambio, suponía más falsas esperanzas, más dolor, y acabaría con el corazón aún más destrozado.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

—Oh, vamos, Hinata. ¿No lo dirás en serio? —Dijo Sasuke volviéndose hacia ella para besarla en el cuello. Hinata se apartó ante de caer de nuevo ante él y, se levanto rápidamente.

Hinata se dio fuerza interiormente y guardo sus emociones y sus lagrimas para después. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte ante él.

—Todo esto ha sido estupendo —Dijo señalando alrededor con un ademán —. Los paisajes idílicos, el ambiente exótico, el pasar unos días lejos de lo cotidiano, pero ahora está tocando a su fin.

—Antes me has preguntado dónde nos deja esto —Murmuró Sasuke incorporándose para quedarse sentado —. ¿Significa eso que consideras que tenemos una relación?

—Hablaba del trabajo —Mintió ella—. Estaba pensando que sería bastante embarazoso tener que seguir viéndonos y fingir que no ha ocurrido nado entre nosotros.

Sasuke se levanto y se puso frente a ella.

—Mira, Sasuke, de verdad que todo esto ha sido maravilloso. Yo nunca creí que... quiero decir que mi primera impresión de ti no fue precisamente halagüeña, pero he disfrutado cada minuto que he pasado aquí con..Contigo. —Hinata sintió su voz quebrarse al final pero se recompuso con rapidez, recordó todos sus momentos con sasuke y trató de sonreír — Lo hemos pasado bien, ¿No?

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿No debería ser él quien estuviese pronunciando esa charla?, ¿No debería ser él quien estuviese diciéndole de una manera suave que no quería ataduras? ademas, ¿Qué era esa sensación de vació en su estomago? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez?

—Sí, claro; ha estado bien —Respondió con voz seria, apretando las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. En fin, después de todo era su decisión, y desde luego era la correcta—. Y me alegra que te lo estés tomando con... Bueno, con tanta calma.

—¿Que esperabas? ¿Que me pusiera a llorar y a gritar?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y echaron a andar de regreso al hotel. Aquél no era el modo en que había esperado pasar su última noche en Borneo.

—Algo tan extremo seguro no —Respondió—; No eres de esa clase de mujeres.

 _ **Al menos no en público,**_ se dijo Hinata.

—En fin, como estaba diciendo me alegra que te lo hayas tomado tan bien —Continuó Sasuke—. No me lo perdonaría si te hubiera hecho daño. Además, ya sabes cómo soy —Añadió con una risa que sonó horriblemente falsa a sus oídos—: Tendrían que ponerme una pistola en la sien para que me comprometiera y sentara la cabeza.

Hinata respiró dos veces para relajarse, y no soltarse a llorar.

—Ya. De todos modos yo tampoco querría esa clase de compromiso por tu parte — _**"Jamás querría que estuvieras conmigo por obligación",**_ Pensó Hinata, y añadió—. Funcionamos bien en la cama, pero en una relación hay cosas mucho más importantes que el sexo.

 _ **"Como el amor"**_ , añadió Hinata para ella sola.

 _ **"¿Eso es solo lo que hay entre nosotros?"**_ Pensó Sasuke sintiendo una pulsada en el corazón al oír aquello, pero asintió.

—Y la verdad es que nunca pensé que diría esto —Añadió Hinata—, pero me siento muy agradecida a ti, y no sólo porque me hayas sacado de un apuro financiero, sino también porque me has dado más confianza en mí misma y me has hecho ver que no tengo por qué conformarme con lo que tengo; que el mundo está lleno de posibilidades.

Hinata sonrió con sinceridad a pesar de las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, era muy bueno que era de noche y Sasuke no podía notar sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

—Me alegra haber sido de utilidad —Respondió él sin el menor entusiasmo.

—Oh, y respecto a esos informes que me pediste que escribiera los tendré listos el Lunes.

—No hará falta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que ya no estoy muy convencido de que quiera construir el hotel aquí en Borneo.

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió Hinata perpleja por su repentino cambio de idea—, Este lugar es increíble. Y has invertido tanto tiempo en conocerlo. Además se te veía muy entusiasmado en construirlo aquí.

—Sí, es un lugar increíble, y precisamente por eso no quiero ser yo quien lo estropee. La gente de aquí vive muy tranquila, y atraer más turismo no haría sino alterar sus vidas —Contestó él.

 _ **"Sin contar"**_ , añadió para sus adentros, " _ **Con que Borneo le recordaría siempre a ella".**_

Hinata empezó a replicarle, hablándole de los beneficios que un turismo controlado podría tener para la comunidad local.

—No digo que no tengas razón, Hinata, pero mi decisión está tomada —La cortó él. Luego, para suavizar su abrupta respuesta, añadió en un tonó más cálido —. Bueno, ¿Y qué, ya has hecho las maletas?

Hinata asintió.

—Sí, ya lo tengo todo guardado.

—¿Incluido esos ridículos souvenirs que insististe en comprar en el mercado hace un par de días? —La picó él tratando de prolongar un poco su conversación, quería estar un poco más en su compañía hasta que todo acabará.

—No son ridículos. Te arrepentirás de no haber comprado un par tú también cuando volvamos a Inglaterra y te des cuenta de lo bien que habrían quedado en tus paredes —Respondió ella, siguiéndole la corriente. No querría que se diera cuenta de lo dolida que estaba.

—Dime un solo sitio donde esas máscaras de colores pegarían en mi apartamento.

—En cualquier sitio; No tienes más que quitar uno de esos cuadros abstractos ultramodernos que nadir entiende.

Hinata se escuchó a sí misma pronunciar esas palabras en un tono casi natural y despreocupado, pero era como si no fuera ella, como si fuese otra persona.

Cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones se detuvieron en el pasillo para darse las buenas noches, y Hinata esbozó una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

—Oh, por favor, Hinata —Dijo él, haciendo que la bajara—. Sí, los dos estamos de acuerdo en que esto ha sido sólo un romance pasajero y que es mejor que le pongamos punto y final, pero me parece que darnos la mano sería un poco ridículo —Añadió antes de inclinarse para besarla en los labios.

No fue un beso intenso y encendido, como los que habían compartido en los días anteriores, sino un beso meramente afectuoso, un beso con sabor a despedida, y Hinata sintió que se le partía el corazón.

Cuando se separaron se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos a los dos, pero Hinata aparto la mirada y Sasuke apretó los dientes y se alejo hacia su habitación. Hinata siguió mirando hacia otro lado, sin mirar a Sasuke, sintiendo sus cálidas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

Con rapidez ingreso a su habitación y se deslizó contra la pared, quedando en el suelo tratando de retener sus lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio para callar sus lamentos. Miró su cama y recordó los momentos que vivió con Sasuke. No podría dormir allí.

Respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse, no podía derrumbarse ahora, mañana viajarían de vuelta a Londres y no podía aparecerse con los ojos rojos. Hinata se trago su dolor y se acostó en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación. Sólo tenía que aguantar unas horas más.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, por el dolor en su pecho.

Esa noche Sasuke se revolvió en su cama, sintiendo que le faltaba algo o alguien a su lado para así poder dormir.

* * *

El día siguiente se comportaron de la misma manera: Afable y educado, y Hinata sintió antes incluso de que aterrizaran en el aeropuerto de Heathrow que el abismo entre ellos era cada vez mayor.

Se había preguntado cómo sería el momento en que se separan, pero cuando éste llegó fue bastante surrealista. Sasuke vio a alguien que conocía, y antes de que Hinata hubiera tenido tiempo de prepararse para el adiós final, la besó en la mejilla y se excusó.

—Kakashi te llevará hacía tu casa. Yo tengo un par de cosas que hablar con Naruto —Explicó ante de alejarse hacia el coche de aquel rubio sonriente.

—¡Bienvenido, Teme! —Gritó el rubio.

Sasuke gruño observandolo, y luego suavizo su rostro al verla.

—Cuídate —Susurró—. Ah, y espero que la casa haya quedado como esperabas.

Luego se alejó, y Hinata se quedó allí de pie, aturdida y con ganas de llorar.

—¿Señorita Hinata? —Preguntó Kakashi a verla tan perdida.

Hinata voltio a verlo abrirle la puerta, y no pudo aguantar más se acercó rápidamente a Kakashi y escondió su rostro en su pecho mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Kakashi se tensó por su acción, pero luego se relajo cuando la sintió estremecerse y soltar un gemido lastimero.

Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en esa posición, Hinata llorando y Kakashi acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se alejo rápidamente de él.

—D-Disculpa, no.. no quise ser tan atrevida —Tartamudeó avergonzada.

—¿Esas lágrimas son por el joven Sasuke? —Preguntó kakashi.

Hinata aparto la mirada dolida sin responderle, pero fue suficiente respuesta para kakashi.

—Sasuke es..

—No quiero hablar de él. —Interrumpió Hinata—, por favor lleveme a mi casa.

Kakashi asintió, y cerró la puerta del auto cuando ingreso. En el transcurso del camino Hinata se mantuvo en silencio perdida en sus pensamientos.

Kakashi la miró por el retrovisor y suspiro a ver una lágrima recorrer su mejilla. No llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerla pero era suficiente tiempo para saber que Hinata era una gran mujer, como ninguna otra que había estado con Sasuke. Era amable, generosa, humilde, trabajadora, tierna, aunque un poco tímida, pero sin duda era una mujer hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Había notado el gran interés que tenía Sasuke por Hinata, así que no entendía que había pasado en aquel viaje, para que Hinata llorara así. Sólo una cosa tenía bien claro:

 _ **"Sasuke era un idiota, sí dejaba ir a aquella maravillosa mujer"**_

* * *

Notas Finales:

¡No me maten por favor! a mí también me dolió y me molesto separarlos pero, era importante para la historia. Cómo saben no todo es color de rosa.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

 _ ****************************** Pregunta del Capitulo de Hoy *****************************_

 _ **¿Quién también piensa que Sasuke fue un completo Idiota en este Capitulo?**_

 _ **Kika-Sama: Yo -Alzando una mano a favor- ¡Sasuke eres un Idiota!**_

 _ **Dejen su reviews...**_


	22. Chapter 22

Hola ¿Adivinen quién esta de vuelta?

Sé que muchos esperaron la continuación de esta fanfic, la verdad es que estoy sufriendo una crisis de inspiración. Además de que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¡Voy a comenzar la Uni este año! así que me estaba inscribiendo y si con eso se suma los cursos que estoy haciendo, No me queda casi tiempo para escribir.

 **Pido perdón por no actualizar.**

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Kakashi estacionó la limosina en la puerta de su casa. Hinata se dijo que debería sentirse feliz de estar en casa, que por fin regresaría a su vida pero lo único que la ilusionaba era ver el resultado final de las remodelaciones de su **"Hogar"**.

Le dio las gracias a Kakashi cuando dejo sus maletas en la entrada, sintiéndose avergonzada por su arranque de lágrimas una hora antes. Se despidió de él y entró a la casa. Antes de salir de viaje había ido allí cada dos días para supervisar las reformas, y había dejado a Ino a cargo cuando se fue.

Fue a cada una de las habitaciones, fijándose en todos los cambios. Ino había hecho un gran trabajo. Su habilidad como decoradora era estupenda. La casa estaba llena de colores suaves dándole un habiente agradable, la iluminación era perfecta. Los adornos, la vajilla, los muebles, ect.. Todo estaba hermoso.

 **Y todo estaba pagado.**

Quiso sonreír cuando vio las flores en cada esquina de la casa, como ya era de esperarse de Ino. A veces se preguntaba si Ino dejaría de lado la empresa Yamanaka y se dedicaría a la Botánica.

Pero a pesar de todos los arreglos y de lo hermosa que quedo la casa, se sentía vacía.

Hinata suspiro y se sentó en el sofá y sacó la computadora. Necesitaba hablar con Hanabi para decirle que ya estaba de vuelta. Minutos después el rostro de su hermana se hizo visible en su computadora.

—¡Hinata! —Saludó entusiasta—. Iba a llamarte, ¿Ya estás en casa?

Hinata sonrió, su hermana era su única alegría en estos momentos.

—Si. Llegue hace unos minutos, ¿Cómo van las grabaciones? —Pregunto con calma.

Del otro lado de la pantalla Hanabi sintió que algo andaba mal, pero no quiso preguntar.

—Regular.

—¿Sucedió algo?

Eso quiero preguntarte a ti ¿Sucedió algo? Pensó Hanabi mordiéndose la lengua.

—Konohamaru me reto a patinar y termino lesionándose el tobillo el muy idiota.

Hinata sonrió, por lo que sabía Konohamaru era el actor principal. Hanabi había hablado mucho de el en sus email y por cómo se expresaba su hermana concluía que se llevaban mal. Pero algo le decía que Hanabi le gusta.

—¿Esta bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes entre unas semanas se recuperara. —Le sonrió— Lo bueno es que... ¡Volveré a Inglaterra!

Hinata sintió que parte de su corazón y alma destrozada volvía a ella.

—¿C-Cómo? ¿De verdad? —Pregunto emocionada.

Del otro lado de la pantalla Hanabi asintió.

—A causa de la estupidez de Konohamaru el rodaje de las escenas por filmar se suspende. —Hinata sonrió al ver la mueca que hizo su hermana al hablar de su compañero. —¡Así que estaré de regreso en unos días!

—Es una buena noticia —Susurró.

—Pensé en hacer una cena cuando regrese y tal vez invitar a Sasuke ¿Que dices?

Hinata gimió. Y negó varias veces. El recuerdo de la despedida de Sasuke hace unas horas hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos.

—N-Noo. —Más que una palabra fue un gemido.

Hanabi la miró preocupada y decidió hacer la pregunta.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Pregunto y pensándolo mejor formulo la verdadera pregunta—. ¿Sucedió algo entre Sasuke y tú?

Hinata miró el rostro de su hermana y volvió a negar, tragándose el nudo de la garganta.

—Vamos Hinata no soy idiota. Hace unos días me dijiste que las cosas entre ustedes marchaban bien, que ya habían dejado atrás sus constantes peleas y trataban de llevarse mejor por el bien del trabajo.

—Ya no trabajo para el —La corto.

—¿No? Entonces... ¿Por qué estas triste? No debería de eso alegrarte. Es lo que querrías ¿No? Dejar de encontrarte todos los días con él. Y dejar de estar bajo las ordenes de alguien tan arrogante como Sasuke Uchiha, al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando comenzaste a trabajar para el.

 **Si eso "ERA" la que querría. ¿Por qué tuve que estropearlo todo enamorándome de él?**... Pensó Hinata dolida.

—S-Si... pero... me enamore de él —Murmuró derrotada.

Hanabi boqueó sorprendida. ¡Vaya que no se esperaba esas palabras de su hermana mayor!

—Oh.. Hinata.. ¿Cómo pa..?

—No sé cómo, no lo sé. —La corto adivinando lo que le preguntaría—. Mientras trabajaba para él trate de ignorar mi sentir, lo ignore muchas veces tanto a él como a mi corazón. No quise aceptar mis sentimientos pero luego vino el y me beso, y sentí que algo dentro de mi explotaba, mi corazón fue feliz en sus brazos. —Explico Hinata rápidamente, Hanabi brincó en su sitio cuando la vio levantarse y alejarse de la pantalla y siguió escuchándola sorprendida.

—Pero resulto que el muy idiota estaba enfermo y no sabía lo que hacía —Siguió explicando— Desde ese momento fue más difícil para mí, no solo tenía que ignorar mis sentimientos sino que tenía que pretender que nada había pasado. Y el no dio señales de recordar lo sucedido. Luego me propuso este viaje de la nada y presentí que sería un boleto directo para que destrozara mi corazón.

Hanabi vio cómo Hinata volvía a parecer en su rango de visión y cogía asiento en el sofá y continuó hablando pero esta vez más despacio.

—Ese viaje fue una aventura inolvidable. Una locura que repetiría sin dudarlo a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué... Sucedió? —Pregunto vacilante Hanabi. No sabía si Hinata se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le estaba contando. Tal vez solo quiso sacar todo de su sistema.

—Nos acostamos.

Hanabi sintió sus mejillas coloradas ante la imagen de Hinata, su tierna y protectora hermana con Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los hombres más codiciado de Inglaterra.

—Nos volvimos amantes en este viaje de trabajo.

 **¿Trabajo o Placer?** Quiso preguntar Hanabi pero no era momento de avergonzar a su hermana mayor.

—Todo marcho de maravilla. Él era tan atento y Confiado en sí mismo. Me hizo darme cuenta de lo que soy, de no menospreciarme y no conformarme con poco. Junto a él me sentí Hermosa y atractiva. Creí que si le daba todo de mí podía lograr que se enamorara de mí y ser algo más que solo **"Amante pasajero"** pero no fue así. Sasuke no me dio ilusiones lo sé, sé el tipo de hombre que es, y aunque quiero culparlo del dolor que estoy sintiendo... sé que no puedo hacerlo, él no me dio promesas ni falsas ilusiones. ¡Todo lo cree yo en mi mente!

Hanabi quiso abrazarla cuando vio las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de su hermana. Quiso ir y tarde un golpe a Sasuke por a serla sufrir. ¿Cómo no podía ver la clase de mujer que se perdía? Hinata era maravillosa, tenía que estar ciego para no verla.

—Hinata...

Escuchar su voz fue como un bálsamo para Hinata.

—Disculpa.. no quise contarte todo de golpe pero necesitaba...

Hinata gimió y no pudo reprimir acabar derramando más lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, Hinata —Le dijo su hermana—. Todo se arreglará, ya lo veras.

Cuando finalizó la video llamada al otro lado del Atlántico, Hanabi se sonrió. Hinata la necesitaba. Era la primera vez que Hinata no era la fuerte, sino al revés. Bueno, al menos todos los desengaños amorosos por lo que había pasado le servirían de experiencia para consolar a su hermana, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para animarla.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Corto lo sé, pero es lo único que pude escribir. Actualicé este capitulo hoy por el tiempo que deje de escribir pero las actualizaciones siguen siendo los Lunes, no muy seguido pero intentaré actualizar un lunes si y otro no.

No abandonaré esta historia pero necesito un poco más de tiempo para actualizarla.

¿Qué opinan?


	23. Chapter 23

Hola... Les traigo un nuevo capitulo *~* disfrútenlo.

Esta historia es una adaptación de unos de los libros de Cathy Williams, por lo tanto ninguno de los personaje me pertenecen, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo 23

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje en Borneo? Me han dicho que es un lugar hermoso y pintoresco —Pregunto Naruto cuando se detuvo en un semáforo.

Sasuke solo se mantuvo en silencio.

—Mi padre muchas veces pensó en expandí el comercio hacía Borneo y ahora que tome el mando de la empresa también pensé en lo mismo, lastima que ya es tu territorio —Añadió Naruto arrancando cuando la luz pasó a verde.

—No construiré mi hotel en Borneo. —Declaró Sasuke serio.

Naruto freno de golpe y lo volteó a ver asombrado. Sasuke gruño al verse obligado a sujetarse para no salir disparado fuera del auto.

—¿Por qué te detienes así, Idiota? —Reclamó molesto.

—¿Por qué no construirás en Borneo? Sabes lo provechoso que sería expandir el comerció de turismo a esa área. —Explico Naruto sin creérselo, El Gran Sasuke Uchiha, un magnate en los negocios por primera vez le daba la espalda a una oportunidad multimillonaria.

—Lo sé —Sentenció—. Pon en marcha el Maldito auto, que el ruido ya me tiene frustrado.

Naruto volteó hacía atrás y vio la gran fila de conductores furiosos que no paraban de pitarle. No se había dado cuenta que se detuvo en plena autopista.

—¡Muévete, Imbécil! —Exclamó uno.

— ¡Lo siento! —Grito Naruto avergonzado. Debería prestar más atención en donde estacionarme, Shion ya me lo había dicho una vez, Pensó Naruto mientras aceleraba.

—Entonces si lo sabes, ¿Por que no lo harás? —Insistió nuevamente —. ¿No te gusto el lugar?

Sasuke gruño frustrado. ¡Claro que le había gustado, pero no podría estar allí sin acordarse de todo! Sin recordar a Hinata... Pensó Sasuke apretando los dientes.

—No debería eso alegrarte. Me acabas de decir que tenías planeado expandir tu empresa hacía borneo —Le dijo—. Es todo tuyo ahora.

—¿ Entonces no te gusto Borneo? — Pregunto vacilante. Si a Sasuke no le gusto no tenía caso expandir el turismo. No malgastaría su dinero en un negocio que no le generaría ganancias a su empresa.

—Es un gran lugar para el turismo. Si es lo que querías saber —Le informo Sasuke al saber lo que trataba de averiguar —. Solo que no para mí.

Naruto quiso voltear a verlo, y descubrir que era lo que le ocurría a su amigo. Pero el hecho de que estaba conduciendo no le permitía apartar la vista de la carretera, y si con ese hecho le sumaba la cara de Poker que siempre tenía Sasuke, no conseguiría nada.

Lo que estaba claro era que algo había pasado en Borneo. Antes de irse de viaje Sasuke estaba muy interesado en construir su hotel en ese lugar, y que ahora no quisiera era muy extraño. Cuando hablaron por teléfono en su estancia en Borneo, pudo notarlo relajado y hasta _**¿Feliz?**_.

Naruto reprimió un escalofrío al imaginarse al Hielo de Sasuke experimentando ese tipo de emociones. Pero la verdad era que si lo notaba diferente cuando se comunicaban, era hasta menos gruño. Pero ahora que volvió lo notaba muy diferente a cuando se fue. Este Sasuke era mas lejano y amargado de lo que era antes.

Estaba como en esos días que comenzó a trabajar con él. Sólo que ahora estaba peor.

—Entonces, ¿No entraras en el comercio de turismo? — Preguntó Naruto después de unos minutos.

—El hecho que te seda Borneo no significa que dejaré mi idea del turismo —Respondió Sasuke con burla —. Solo es cuestión de buscar un buen sitio y listo.

Naruto sonrió a ver una pequeña parte de lo que era su amigo. Al Sasuke burlón podía soportarlo, pero al Molesto y amargado no lo soportaba.

— Lo bueno es que tienes a tu linda secretaria para ayudarte ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Hana... ¿Hina?

Sasuke respingo en su asiento.

—Es Hinata y no es mi secretaria. —Declaró con amargura — Además ya no trabaja para mí.

Naruto estaciono el auto delante del apartamento de Sasuke y mientras el botones sacaba el equipaje aprovecho para verlo confuso.

—¿Renunció? —Preguntó— Sí es así no la culpo. Quien quiere trabajar con un amargado como tu, la pobre debió salir huyendo si convivió esos dos meses con un ogro como jefe.

—No olvides que tu trabajas conmigo ahora, Idiota. —Le gruño Sasuke molesto por la mención de Hinata. Ya era suficiente con saber que ya no volvería a verla. para que ese idiota se lo recordará.

—Lo ves. A ese tipo de actitudes me refiero —Exclamó Naruto — Hinata debió de...

—¡Cállate! —Lo corto— No quiero hablar de ella, así que deja de mencionarla —Le gruño Sasuke molesto mientras salía del auto y se caminaba hacía su apartamento sin despedirse siquiera.

Naruto lo vio confundido mientras se alejaba.

—¿Acaso.. es por ella? —Se preguntó a si mismo.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke hubo ingresado a su apartamento. Miró el interior con detenimiento. El silencio y la soledad era lo que reinaba en esas cuatro paredes.

No había ruido en el estudió.

No había ningún abrigo morado en su mueble.

No había una tarjeta con sus iniciales en la mesita junto al ascensor.

No había ningún aroma a lilas en su apartamento.

No había ninguna voz femenina despidiéndose de él.

No había nadie, solo estaba él.

No estaba Hinata.

Darse cuenta de eso fue la gota que derramo el baso.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó molesto golpeando la mesita de vidrio junto al sofá.

El ruido de cristales roto se escucho en todo el departamento. Seguido de muchos objectos lanzados.

Media hora después Sasuke se dejo caer en un pequeño Sofá mientras meditaba lo sucedido. Había hecho un desastre en la sala a causa de su furia. Era la segunda vez que hacía algo como eso. La primera fue cuando murieron sus padres.

—Y ahora armo un berrinche por una mujer. ¡Qué idiota soy! —Exclamó con sarcasmo.

Era la primera vez que se molestaba por una mujer sin saber completamente la razón. ¿Quizás lo que lo molestaba tanto era porque fue desechado cuando comúnmente era el quién las desechaba a ellas?

Hinata fue una amante increíble como ninguna otra. Podría decir que hasta le gustaba. Era la primera mujer que lo cautivaba sin siquiera proponerselo.

Y el hecho de que fuera ella la que le pusiera un alto a su aventura lo frustro. Él quería seguir hasta saciarse de ella por completo y luego dejarla, pero que ella fuera quién lo dejara no estaba en sus planes.

El deseo por ella seguía allí. Y contra eso no podía hacer nada.

Tal vez lo que necesitaba era tratar de arrancársela de su piel y de su cabeza. ¿Pero como?

El ruido de un mensaje entrante de la contestadora lo distrajo. Y la voz chillona de una mujer se escucho en todo el departamento.

 _—¡Hola Sasuke! En cuatro días regreso a Londres ¿Y me preguntaba si podríamos reunirnos para recordar viejos tiempos? Llámame si me necesitas._

¿Karin? ¿Cómo era que ella tenía su número de teléfono?

—Naruto... —Susurró con amargura.

Karin era la prima de ese idiota, era de suponerse que él le daría su número. Antes de estar con Sakura, Karin y él tuvieron sus pequeños encuentros de pasión desenfrenada. Estaba pasando una mala temporada y ella fue su desahogo en aquellos momentos. Pero la chispa como siempre se había apagado al menos por parte de él, y había cortado con aquellos encuentros.

Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba para sacarse a Hinata de la cabeza...

Sasuke se levanto del pequeño sofá y fue a devolverle la llamada a su vieja _**"Amiga"**_

Sin darse cuenta que el lugar donde entro después de su arrebato de ira en la sala, era el estudió que le había instalado a Hinata y el sofá donde se recostó para poder calmarse era el sofá donde se sentaba para verla trabajar.

* * *

—Ya hace casi dos semanas que regresaste de Borneo, Hinata —Le dijo Hanabi a su hermana el sábado por la mañana, cuando estaba desayunando—. ¿No te parece que va siendo hora de que salgamos por ahí a pasarlo bien? Yo tengo que volver a América el miércoles que viene, y no quiero irme pensando que te dejo aquí sola cuando estás tan deprimida.

 ** _Dos semanas.._**., Pensó Hinata.

No había vuelto a saber nada de Sasuke desde que volvieron a Inglaterra. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje en el contestador o en el móvil... nada. Era como si para él no hubiera existido.

Había intentado disimular su tristeza, pero a juzgar por la expresión preocupada de Hanabi parecía que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

—No estoy deprimida, Hanabi; estoy cansada. Además, no tengo tiempo para salir a divertirme —Contestó mirándola por encima del Borde de su taza—. Sólo hace unos días que me reincorporé a mi puesto en la empresa Yamanaka, y no te creerías todo el trabajo que tenía esperándome.

—Pero es sábado, Hinata —Replicó Hanabi con un suspiro.

—No te preocupes por mí: tú sal y diviértete. Como has dicho dentro de unos días regresas a América y querrás despedirte de tus fans antes de irte —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

El teléfono no había dejado de sonar desde la vuelta de su hermana: Viejos amigos que querían quedar con ella para saber cómo le iba, y otros que, según le había confesado Hanabi con malicia, no eran tan amigos, pero estaban ansiosos por codearse con ella ahora que estaba metida en la industria cinematográfica.

—No, no. Tú y yo vamos a salir esta noche. Voy a llevarte a un local del West End donde tocan música de Jazz. Además invitaré a algunos amigos y a unas cuantas personas que conocí en américa y que están aquí también. Vamos a pasarlo estupendamente; Ya lo verás.

—Pero Hanabi...

—Nada de peros, primero iremos de compras.

—¿De compras?

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Hanabi se levanto para abrir.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Hinata cuando vio ingresar a Ino y a Tenten.

—¡Hina! —saludó Tenten abrazándola de repente.

—¿Chicas? ¿Que hacen aquí? —Pregunto.

—¿Ya le dijiste? —Le pregunto Ino a Hanabi.

Hanabi asintió.

—Le acabo de decir, así que es hora de salir.

Hinata las miró con sospecha. ¿Acaso las tres habían planificado todo?

—¡Bien! —Exclamo Ino emocionada— ¡Hinata es hora de un cambio! Siempre quise hacer esto.

—No eres la única. —añadió Hanabi.

Oh Dios... Iba a ser un día muy largo..., Pensó Hinata a verse arrastrada de su silla y en camino hacia el centro comercial.

Medía hora después fue arrastrada hacia una peluquería llamada **_"La belleza es un arte"_** ¿Qué titulo era ese?

— ¡Deidara! —Grito Ino al entrar en el salón.

—¡No grites cada ve que vengas, cerda! —Grito también un hombre rubio.

Hinata vio al nuevo individuo con quién charlaba Ino, tenía entendido que era su primo pero nunca lo había visto antes. Era alto y musculoso, no era que ella le prestará atención a ese tipo de cosas pero la camisa de rendija negra era traslucida y marcaba el pecho del chico.

—¡Ino ese chico tiene el mismo corte que tú! —Exclamó divertida Tenten.

Hanabi soltó una carcajada divertida. Y Hinata rió suavemente a notar lo semejante que era los peinados de aquellos dos rubios.

— ¡Oye el mio tiene más estilo que el de este idiota! —Se quejo Ino mientras señalaba a su primo.

—Dirás que a mí se me ve con más estilo que a ti. —Aclaró Deidara — Mira esos reflejos... necesitas un tratamiento con urgencias.

Ino grito horrorizada y corrió hacía un espejo.

—Eres un mentiroso.

— Ino recuerda a que hemos venido aquí —Le recordó Hanabi.

Ino sonrió con disculpas.

—Cierto. Deidara te necesito con urgencias.

—No hay problema. Crearé una gran explosión que no quedará ni rastro de tu estúpido prometido.

—¿Qué? No. No me refiero a eso, Idiota. —Exclamo Ino, su primo tenía un fetiche con las explosiones muy extraño. Ino sujeto a Hinata de un brazo y la sentó frente al espejo— Quiero que la dejes hermosa.

—Déjamelo a mí.

De un minuto a otro, Hinata se vio envuelta en muchos tratamientos.

—¿Crees que esto la distraerá de lo sucedido? —Pregunto Tenten preocupada por su amiga.

—No Lo sé. Pero es una de las mejores terapias cuando estamos en nuestros días bajos. Hinata esta muy triste y una salida así la distraerá un poco —Explico Hanabi triste.

—¡Ese maldito de Sasuke no sabe lo que se pierde! —Bramó Ino molesta.

Cuando Hinata les contó todo, quién había reaccionado con violencia fue Ino. De las tres ella era quién se encargaba de Insultar a Sasuke, Claro a espaldas de Hinata. No querían nombrar a ese tipo frente a ella para no hacerla sufrir ante su recuerdo.

Una hora y media después el cabello de Hinata había sufrido una metamorfosis espectacular. No solo le agregaron algunas ondas hermosas, sino que también le aplicaron unos reflejos muy favorecidos aquí y allá.

—Listo. Uno de mis mas bellos trabajos. —Exclamo deidara con orgullo.

—¡Te ves muy hermosa Hinata! — Celebró Ino emocionada.

Hinata se miró en el espejo satisfecha con su nuevo corte y las nuevas ondas en su cabello. Le gusto mucho el brillo y lo vivo del color de su cabello.

Sonrió feliz a ver el resultado. ¿Por qué nunca intento algo como esto antes? Era bueno ver su nueva imagen en el espejo.

—¡Gracias por todo Deidara! —Le agradeció Hinata avergonzada.

Deidara sonrió a ver lo tierna que podía ser aquella chica.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Bien ahora vamos de compra. Necesitas un buen vestido para esta noche — Le dijo Hanabi arrastrándola fuera de la peluquería.

—Ino no olvides avisarme si cambias de opinión, solo Bunm —Explico Deidara mientras alzaba los brazos simulando una explosión— Y todo estará solucionado.

Ino ignoro su comentario de mandar a volar a su prometido y siguió caminando.

Horas después las chicas se declararon plenamente satisfechas con el resultado y volvieron a casa exhaustas pero cargadas de bolsas, y en el caso de Hinata con un completo cambio de imagen.

—Bien ahora solo queda que se alisten y salgan hermosas. —Les dijo Tenten.

Hinata gimió cansada en el sillón pero Ino la obligo a levantarse y la llevaron a su habitación.

—Has perdido peso —Comentó Ino mientras dejaba algunas bolsas sobre la cama —Aunque echo un poco de menos a la antigua Hinata, rellenita y abrazable —Le dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa.

Hinata sonrió también, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si así sería como la había visto Sasuke, como un viejo y mullido almohadón al que abrazarse por las noches cuando no tenía nada mejor a su disposición.

Pero por suerte el alegre parloteo de Hanabi con Tenten, que empezó a hablar de los peculiares hábitos alimentarios de los americanos, la ayudó a disipar esos pensamientos sombríos.

Hinata estaba casi convencida de que antes o después Hanabi volvería a Inglaterra para quedarse. En esos días le había confesado que en América había demasiada presión entre la gente del mundo del espectáculo por estar delgado, demasiado competitividad, y también una obsesión enfermiza por dorarle la píldora a determinadas personas. Hanabi, que había heredado de sus tíos el bohemio desprecio por el dinero, no comprendía por qué todo el mundo parecía tan dispuestos a **_" Pasar por el aro"_** con tal de poder comprarse un coche más caro o una casa más grande si podían ser felices con mucho menos.

Ella no se tomaría ninguna píldora a cambio de cosas materiales. La única píldora que tomaba era la anticonceptiva.. Hinata abrió grandes los ojos a darse cuenta que había abandonado la pastilla desde que regreso de Borneo. No había comprado y pensándolo bien ya no lo necesitaba. ¿Para que seguir en control si Sasuke ya no estaba con ella y nunca más estaría? Por los momentos era algo sin importancia y por lo que no debía preocuparse.

—Quizá vuelva para quedarme cuando hayamos acabado de rodar la película — Comentó Hanabi riéndose—. Le estoy muy agradecida a Sasuke por lo que hizo por mí, pero Hollywood me viene un poco grande.

Ino y Tenten le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia a Hanabi. Había dicho el nombre prohibido.

 _ **Sasuke**_. Hinata no le había preguntado a Hanabi si habían vuelto a verse. Se decía a sí misma que le daba igual, que Sasuke pertenecía al pasado, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que le ocurría era que tenía miedo.

 **Miedo de que la presa que había construido en torno a su corazón reventara y dejara salir todo el dolor que había estado conteniendo.**

* * *

Notas finales del capitulo:

Bueno para los que se preguntaron que pasó con Sasuke, en este capitulo hice una escena de él. Tampoco lo esta pasando bien, pero sigue siendo un testarudo y ignorante de sus verdaderos sentimientos XD

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto la idea de Hinata y su cambio de imagen?

 **Les informo que esta historia ya esta llegando a su final**

 **No olviden dejar su Reviews...**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hola ^-^ son las 12am del día Lunes, y como ya sabrán actualizo los Lunes xD**_

 _ **Hoy trabaje con este capitulo, de principio a final, ¡Vaya que me costo! Estuve como unos 10 horas escribiendo (Con alguna interrupciones para comer algo, ir al baño, hacer los caseres y volver a escribir) eso me pasa por no tener nada preparada para hoy, así que después de leer todos los comentarios y tener ya como ¿Dos Lunes? sin actualizar, me dije que no podía seguir así.**_

 _ **Y comencé a escribir todo el día (Domingo) Y esto fue lo que conseguí ^-^**_

 _ **Se que estoy tardando en subir, pero les pido paciencia por favor T-T**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 24**_

Ya sólo faltaban un par de horas para que diera comenzó la fiesta. Hinata aun no estaba convencida de si asistir o no, realmente no querría estar en un lugar donde no encajaría, pero Hanabi y las chicas estaban demasiada entusiasmada con la idea de arreglarla como si fuera una muñeca a la que tuvieran que vestir y maquillar hasta dejarla como ellas quisieran.

No es que le molestará. No podía negar que cada vez que se miraba en el espejo no podía creer que ese fuera su cabello, Y estaba un poco emocionada en ver como luciría al final.

—¡Bien ya va siendo hora de que nos alistemos! —Le dijo Hanabi mientras veía la hora en el reloj de la pared.

—¿Ya? —No pudo evitar preguntar, aun faltaban dos horas para el evento.

Ino y Hanabi se miraron con diversión.

—Hinata una mujer necesita mucho tiempo para arreglarse —Le aconsejo Ino.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntaron tenten y Hinata.

—¡Pues claro! —Grito Hanabi.

—Eso es una chorrada, yo solo necesito unos minutos y estaré lista —Le dijo tenten mientras cambiaba de canal.

Ino la vio horrorizada.

—Eso explica mucho tu forma de vestir —Se burlo Ino.

—No soy yo la que se pasa dos horas arreglándose, un desperdicio de tiempo si me lo preguntas —replico Tenten.

Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por las miradas que se dedicaban sus amigas, no era buena idea sentarse entre esas dos. Sintiendo el ambiente cada vez más incomodo se levanto.

—Iré a darme una ducha —Les dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

—Solo vistete, yo te maquillaré —Escucho que le gritaba Hanabi.

Hinata asintió y subió hacia su habitación. Tras tomarse su tiempo en la ducha asegurándose de no dañar su peinado, Hinata pudo sentirse más relajada después de días en depresión. Estaba feliz por la ayuda que le brindaba Hanabi, Ino y Tenten para que olvidara a Sasuke, si duda tenía una gran hermana y amigas. Estaba agradecida.

Solto una risa al recordar todo el ajetreo que tuvieron para encontrar el vestido adecuado. Todos los que llamaban su atención, eran rechazados por Ino o por Hanabi de inmediato alegando que eran muy sencillos y ella necesitaba causar impacto al entrar en la fiesta. Sin embargo después de tantas vueltas en el centro comercial, de rechazos y pequeñas riñas entre Ino y Tente, por fin habían conseguido un vestido que se acentuara a su figura. Palabras dicha por Ino.

Hinata miró por ultima vez el vestido _**Baby Boom**_ sobre su cama y luego miró su cuerpo. Sí, no había duda de que había perdido peso. Luego volvió a mirar el vestido como si fuera algo fuera de este mundo. Hace unos meses atrás no se habría atrevido a ponerse el vestido que Hanabi le había convencido de que comprara. Pero quería un cambio en su vida y si en ella tendría que ponerse esa cosa, lo haría.

Antes que pudiera arrepentirse comenzó a vestirse. Cuando por fin Hinata se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, se quedo pasmada. _**¿Esa era ella?**_

—¡Dios mio, Hinata ese vestido te queda de mil maravilla! —Gritó Ino entrando a la habitación.

Hinata se sobresaltó ante su grito, no la había sentido entrar.

—¡Ven, Ven. Hay que maquillarte! —Esta vez fue la voz de Hanabi vestida en un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico quién interrumpió en la habitación —No te puedes ni imaginar los trucos que he aprendido de las maquilladoras que tenemos en el rodaje.

Sin tiempo de opinar Hinata se vio sentada en una silla, lista para ser maquillada por Hanabi.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras Chicas? —Murmuró Hinata con los ojos cerrados mientras Hanabi le aplicaba un poco iluminador.

—Fuera, pero tengo una cena con mis padre —Le informó Ino tomando nota de los movimientos de maquillaje de Hanabi.

—Yo simplemente quiero dormir después de una semana de duro trabajo —Comentó Tenten.

—Es una lastima —Comento Hanabi buscando el labial en su estuche de maquillaje —Separa los labios un poco.

Hinata hizo lo pedido. Sintiéndose más animada, y casi estaba por creerse lo que no hacía más que repetirse: _**Que estaba mejor sin Sasuke y que tenía toda una vida por delante.**_

—¡Ya esta! —Celebró Hanabi — Ahora mírate en el espejo.

Hinata sonrió agradecida y se levanto para verse. Quedándose asombrada con la imagen de ella en el espejo, ¿de verdad esa era ella? ¿Esa mujer sensual y elegante era realmente su reflejo? el hermoso vestido rojo tenía un escote vertiginoso, y espalda al descubierto resaltaba estupendamente su piel blanca. El vestido se abrazaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel, exponiéndolas en la mejor medida justo a sus piernas... Sus cabello largo y las perfectas ondas en las puntas le daban un aspecto elegante, y su rostro estaba divinamente maquillado.

—Esa eres tu Hinata —Le susurró Ino tras ella— Esa es la verdadera Hinata.

Hinata parpadeó, sin poder quitar su mirada del espejo.

—N-No sé que decir —Murmuró —, Me veo... Nunca me había visto tan...

—¿Hermosa? —Le dijo Tenten colocándose junto a ella — Tu siempre has sido hermosa, Hinata.

Hanabi termino de guardar todo, y se acerco hacia ella.

—Tienes que dejar tus inseguridades, Hinata —Le dijo Hanabi sonriendole cariñosamente a través del espejo— Eres hermosa, sexy, fuerte e inteligente y por nada del mundo tienes que pensar lo contrario.

A Hinata se le aguaron los ojos con esas palabras. No sabía como agradecer todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

—G-Gracias —Susurró en un hilito de voz.

Las chicas la miraron con ternura. Y la abrazaron.

—Bien ya basta de apapachos, no quiero que se me corra el maquillaje —Le mofó Hanabi con los ojos aguados.

—Nosotras nos marchamos —Informó Ino recogiendo algunas bolsas de compras.

—Gracias por todo chicas —Le agradeció Hinata sonriendo.

Ino sonrió con picardia.

—Tu solo ocupaté de cazar un buen hombre en ese Club.

Tenten le dio un codazo.

—Lo que cuenta es que te diviertas.

Hinata las acompaño a la salida mientras Hanabi llamaba a un taxi. Minutos después se vieron en marcha hacía la fiesta. Hinata se sentía cada vez más alegre de que Hanabi la hubiera convencido de que saliera. Se sentía viva.

—Eh, Hina.. antes de que lleguemos.. tengo que confesarte algo —Le dijo Hanabi nerviosa.

Hinata se revolvió en el asiento trasero de aquel taxi. Sintiéndose de repente nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es posible que Sasuke asista también al Club.

Hinata sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría.

—Sólo es una posibilidad, no estoy muy segura, cuando hable con él, me dijo que estaba muy ocupado.

Hinata asintió distraída. Era de esperarse que Hanabi lo invitara, después de todo gracias a él, ella logro alcanzar sus sueños. Así que no podía enojarse con ella. Además, ¿No sería estupendo que le demostrase que no lo necesitaba para nada?

Nerviosa con la idea de volver a verlo, estuvo a punto de pedirle al taxista que diera la vuelta y la llevase de regreso a casa, pero se dijo que no era correcto huir. ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo? Al fin y al cabo Sasuke no tenía ni idea de que estaba enamorada de él. Y si se presentaba allí le demostraría que estaba muy bien sin él.

A pesar de que era temprano cuando llegaron, el local ya estaba empezando a llenarse de gente, Y Hinata no tuvo tiempo para sentirse nerviosa porque durante la hora siguiente Hanabi la mantuvo ocupada, presentándole a sus amigos americanos.

El vestido estaba teniendo más éxito de lo que había esperado. Había varios hombres que parecían encontrarla fascinante. Uno de ellos, al que estaba escuchando en ese momento mientras le hablaba de su última película, que había tenido mucho éxito en la premiere de Cannes, la había invitado incluso la copa que tenía en la mano.

Vestía a la última, su cabello anaranjado era desordenado brindándole una imagen un tanto rebelde. Era el extremo opuesto a Sasuke que era muy callado y deslumbraba elegancia. El hombre a su lado había empezado a lanzarle comentarios sobre los hombres que había en el lugar, sobre todo lo que llevaban joyas y el pelo largo, diciéndole divertido que eso era cosa de Hippies. Hinata se había echado a reír y lo había picado acusándolo de prejuicioso.

—¿A que te dedicas, preciosa? —Le pregunto después de unos minutos.

Hinata lo miró unos segundos, preguntándose si era correcto o no decirlo.

—Trabajo en el área de informática.

El hombre de nombre Yahiko, apodado Pain para los amigos soltó un pequeño silbido.

—Vaya no me lo esperaba —Murmuró asombrado.

Hinata lo miró confundida.

—No me mal entiendas, lindura. Es solo que es un poco extraño que la hermana de Hanabi fuera una mujer de ordenador. —Explico— Pensé que también era una aspirante a actriz o modelo.

En ves de ofenderse Hinata soltó una carcajada divertida por el comentario.

—¿Yo actriz o modelo? —Se preguntó a si misma— No lo creo.

Yahiko le lanzó una mirada de pies a cabeza haciéndola sonrojar.

—¿Por qué no? —Le preguntó — Si eres hermosa.

Hinata apartó la mirada avergonzada. Y fue cuando lo vio, en el otro extremo del local, tan sexy como siempre, y eso que iba vestido con unos simples pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Sintió las piernas débiles de repente, y su corazón sintió un pinchazo cuando se fijo en la mujer colgada de su brazo una pelirroja de largas piernas que llevaba un vestido minúsculo de color plateado.

Parecía que no había perdido el tiempo, Pensó Hinata con recelo. Poco había esperado para buscarse a otra de sus chicas de portada de revista.

—¿Estás bien, Hina? —Le preguntó el joven a su lado.

Hinata apuró su copa y tragó de golpe su contenido.

—Si.

—¿Segura? de repente de has puesto como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Podrías contarme más sobre Cannes. —Le dijo queriendo distraerse un poco.

Yahiko, Pain para los amigos, le contó más sobre los famosos que había conocido en Cannes, entreteniendola con su relato con todo tipo de chistes jugosos sobre unos y otros. Sin embargo, sus traicioneros ojos no dejaban de lanzar miradas a hurtadillas a Sasuke, que acababa de excusarse con su acompañante y se dirigía a la barra mientras la pelirroja se quedaba hablando con un hombre al que parecía que conocía.

El mundo del espectáculo era un pañuelo, le había dicho Hanabi: _**Todo el mundo se conocía.**_

—¿Quieres otro martini? —Le preguntó de repente Pain mirando su copa vacía.

—Si, por favor —Le dijo embozando una sonrisa, y cuando lo vio alejarse se cuidó de apartar la vista de la pelirroja.

No quería que Sasuke volviera con ella y la pillara mirándola, como si estuviera celosa.

Hinata se sobresalto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y cuando se volvió allí estaba Sasuke mirándola con intensidad. El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero se repuso rápidamente y lo saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Cielo, no esperaba encontrarte aquí —Mintió—. ¿Cómo estás?

Sasuke no sonrió.

—Vaya cambio has dado. Yo si que no esperaba encontrarte a ti aquí —Murmuró él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Hinata trato de ignorar el escalofrío que le producía su mirada sobre su cuerpo.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de que de vez en cuando hay que arriesgarse y brabar cosas nuevas. Y me alegro de haber venido; Lo estoy pasando muy bien.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —Contestó él en un tono gélido.

Hinata se preguntó si su desproporcionado ego le había hecho pensar que estaría en casa llorando y suspirando por él.

—¿Y tú?, ¿Estás pasándolo bien? —Le preguntó ella recordando a la pelirroja—. ¿Has venido con alguien?

—Pues sí. Mi acompañante está por allí, hablando con alguien —Respondió él, señalando detrás de ella con la cabeza.

Hinata se volvió, y vio que la pelirroja estaba lanzandole dardos envenenados con los ojos.

—Oh. No parece muy contenta de que la hayas dejado sola. Deberías volver con ella.

—No creo que le moleste que me aleje de ella unos minutos para saludar a una vieja... amiga—Contestó él con una sonrisa forzada—. Dime, ¿Cómo te va?

—No tengo mucho que contar. Sólo que he vuelto a mi trabajo y poco más. Y, en fin, como ves he seguido el consejo que me diste de que de vez en cuando todos necesitamos hacer locuras —Le dijo Hinata riéndose alegremente.

Sasuke se trago un gruñido de frustración.

—Sí, pero hay una diferencia entre la locura y la estupidez —Le dijo él irritado—. Una locura es hacer algo que no te atrevías a hacer por tus miedos, y haber venido con ese vestido es una estupidez.

Hinata lo miró boquiabierta y soltó una risa incrédula. ¿Quién se creía que era? No tenía ningún derecho sobre ella para decidir que debería usar y que no.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi vestido no es decente? ¿Te has fijado por casualidad en lo que lleva puesto tu acompañante? —Le espetó con enfado.

—Eso es completamente distinto —Gruño Sasuke. A él le daba igual como se vistiera Karin pero Hinata...

—¿No me digas? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque como ella es alta y está delgada esa clase de vestido le sienta mejor que a mí?

—No. Es distinto porque... —Contestó Sasuke, tratando de contener su irritación. **«Es distinto porque ella no es ni la mitad de hermosa y sexy de lo que eres tú»,** dijo para sus adentros—. Porque podrías verte envuelta en una situación que no sería capaz de manejar. ¿Te has mirado siquiera en el espejo antes de salir de casa? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto... vas enseñando?

—A mí también me ha encantado hablar contigo, Sasuke. Y ahora, si me disculpas, ahí viene Pain con mi martini.

—¿Pain? —Preguntó él apretando los dientes.

—Es un apodo —Contestó ella con una sonrisa edulcorada. Se alejó antes de darle tiempo a contestar, pero antes de que pudiera llegar donde estaba Yahiko apareció Hanabi con expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué estaba diciéndote Sasuke? —Le preguntó—. Os he visto hablando, y me ha parecido que estabaís los dos bastante tensos.

—No tiene importancia, Hanabi, de verdad. No quiero estropearte la noche repitiendo lo que ha tenido la desfachatez de decirme.

Sin embargo, Hanabi insistió, y Hinata acabó contándole cómo había criticado su vestido, sugiriendo que estaba dando la imagen de ser una especie de mujer fatal y que si no se andaba con cuidado acabaría metiéndose en una situación de la que no sabría salir.

Hanabi analizó la situación un momento, aquello le sonaba más una escena de celos que otra cosa, pero no quiso comentarselo a Hinata.

—¿Y vas a dejar que la cosa se quede así? deberías estar enfadada con él: ¡Furiosa!

—Bueno, sí, y lo estoy...

—Lo que tienes que hacer es ir donde está y hacerle saber que eres más que capaz de cuidar de ti misma. Y que se entere de que no es el único hombre interesado en ti —Le dijo Hanabi—. De hecho yo diría que Yahiko parece muy impresionado contigo. Anda, ve: Yo distraeré a Cat.

Hinata la miró confundida.

—¿A quién?

—A Cat; su acompañante. Su verdadero nombre es Karin; Cat es como le digo yo, es toda una trepadora. No sabes los aires que se da; la conocí cuando estuve trabajando de modelo, hace unos tres días que llego a Londres.

—Hanabi, no deberías hablar así de las persona —la regaño— además, no pienso...

—Exacto, eso es lo que no tienes que hacer; Pensar. Pensar sólo complica las cosas —Dijo su hermana empujándola.

Hinata se encontró a unos pasos de Sasuke mientras Hanabi agarraba a la pelirroja por el hombro y se la llevaba. Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y Hinata sintió deseos de estrangular a Hanabi.

—Mi... Mi hermana quería que tu novia conociera a un amigo suyo —Fue todo lo que se ocurrió decir Hinata.

—No es mi novia.

—Oh, bueno, pues tu acompañante —Contestó Hinata encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importase lo más mínimo—. En fin, yo me iba ya. Me ha alegrado volver a verte, Sasuke: Que te vaya bien.

Le daba igual lo que dijera Hanabi. La intensa mirada de Sasuke la ponía nerviosa y no quería acabar poniéndose en ridículo.

—Espera un momento —Masculló Sasuke agarrándola por el brazo cuando estaba dándose la vuelta—. ¿Cuánto has bebido?

—Lo que haya bebido no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Ah, no?, ¿Y cómo piensas volver a casa?

—En un taxi; con Hanabi —Respondió ella, buscándola con mirada. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? —. ¿Te importaría soltarme?

¡Rayos que si le importa, había fantaseado tanto en volver a tocarla! Pensó Sasuke.

—Yo te llevaré.

—De eso ni hablar —Replicó Hinata soltándose y dando un paso atrás.

—Tu hermana no está por aquí, y tampoco ese pervertido que estaba babeando delante de tu escote.

—No es ningún pervertido —Le contestó ella con una sonrisa burlona—. De hecho, para tu información, Yahiko es un productor de cine, y es un tipo encantador.

Sasuke apretó las manos, conteniendo las ganas de buscar aquel imbécil y partirle la nariz. Y llevarse de una vez a Hinata de la vista de todos aquellos idiotas que se la estaban comiendo con la mirada.

—¿Has traído abrigo?

—No voy a dejar que me lleves a casa —Le repitió ella—. Además, no puedes dejar sola a tu acompañante; sería una grosería.

Sasuke no contestó. Estaba mirando a su alrededor, como buscando a la pelirroja. Cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un punto del local Hinata miró en esa dirección y vio que allí se encontraba la tal Karin y también su hermana.

—Espera aquí —Le ordenó Sasuke.

Hinata no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer tal cosa. Lo siguió y llegó junto a su hermana junto cuando él estaba diciéndole que iba a llevarla a casa a menos que le dijera que se iba también.

—Oh, no, tengo que quedarme hasta que el último de mis amigos se haya marchado —Dijo Hanabi—. No sería educado que me fuese tan pronto. Además, Karin tampoco querrá irse todavía: No cuando acabo de presentarle a Kimimaro, ¿Verdad, Karin?

Hinata miró a la pelirroja. Era evidente que echaba chispas ante la idea de que Sasuke se fuese con otra mujer, pero parecía que le costaba resistirse a la idea de irse y dejar plantado al tal Kimimaro, que debía ser alguien importante en la industria.

—Sí, yo me quedo. Llámame —Le dijo a Sasuke antes de acercarse para darle un beso en los labios antes de ser separa apenas unos segundos después por este mismo.

Hinata sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Hanabi estaba mirándola se esforzó por fingir indiferencia. Luego Sasuke la condujo hasta el guardarropa y salieron del local.

No le extraño ver a su chófer esperándolos, y cuando Sasuke le sostuvo la puerta Hinata entró en el vehículo sin mirarlo y se sentó en silencio.

Sasuke le dio las indicaciones necesarias a Kakashi y se pusieron en marcha.

—Estás muy callada —Le dijo Sasuke al cabo de un rato.

Hinata miró por la ventanilla sin dignarse a mirarlo ni una sola vez.

—Estoy cansada.

—Pues tenemos una conversación por terminar.

—¿Qué conversación? —Dijo ella mirándolo. Dejó escapar un suspiro—. No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Sasuke. Los dos acabamos lo nuestro de mutuo acuerdo y hemos seguido con nuestras vidas.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. _ **"Ella fue quién quiso acabar con todo, no él"**_

—Eso no significa que no me importe lo que pueda pasarte, Hinata.

Hinata apretó los dientes molesta.

—Oh, por favor, no seas hipócrita. Ya has encontrado a otra con quien reemplazarme. Y si es porque por alguna razón te sientes culpable, no tienes por qué. Me contrataste porque eres amigo de Hanabi y sentías lástima de mí. Ahora también sientes lástima de mí, sólo que por motivos distintos.

—Yo no siento lástima de ti —Replico él con aspereza.

—¿Y entonces de qué se trata? No quiero que te entrometas en mi vida.

—La gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana, Hinata. No puedes transformarte de pronto en una mujer que vive al límite.

—¿Y qué si he cambiado y he decidido que quiero que mi vida sea así? No es asunto tuyo.

Hinata miró al frente y pudo notar que Kakashi sonreía con disimulo. Estaban llegando a su casa, así que se colgó el bolso del hombro, preparándose para bajarse del coche en cuanto se detuviera. Sin embargo, Sasuke se bajó también y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—No tienes que esperar a que entre; Ya puedes marcharte —Le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa forzada mientras abría con la llave y empujaba la puerta.

—No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente —Gruñó Sasuke abriendo la puerta del todo y entrando antes de que pudiera impedírselo.

Hinata cerró la puerta, se giró hacia él y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya te lo he dicho: No tenemos nada de que hablar.

Sasuke se le acercó y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Prométeme que no volverás a salir así vestida.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que me debo poner y lo que no?

—Es por tu propio bien.

—¿Por mi propio bien?

—Mira, Hinata, puede que creas que sabes lo que estás haciendo, pero no es así —Le dijo—. Lo que has hecho al ir así vestida esta noche no sólo ha sido una insensatez porque das a entender que eres lo que no eres, sino que también es ridículo. De los hombres que habían en ese local esta noche la mitad dejarían en pañales al mismísimo casanova, mientras que la otra mitad eran Gays.

—Ya. Y como tú no eres Gay, ya sabemos a qué categoría perteneces.

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—No, estamos hablando de tu doble rasero. ¿Te has parado a pensar que tal vez esté buscando a un hombre sin escrúpulos? A lo mejor he decidido que estoy aburrida de los hombres insulsos con los que he estado hasta ahora y quiero un poco de peligro.

Sasuke apretó los dientes ante la idea de ella con otro hombre.

—No lo dices en serio.

—¿Ah, no?

Hinata rebusco en el bolso y sacó una tarjeta donde Yahiko le había apuntado varios números de teléfono por si quería llamarlo para que quedaran un día. La blandió delante de sus narices como si ese trozo de cartulina probara que estaba hablando muy en serio.

—No te lo he dicho, pero Pain y yo hemos quedado. El sábado que viene —Le dijo, añadiendo el nombre del primer restaurante que se le pasó por la cabeza, un italiano que estaba cerca de allí—. _**¿Y quién sabe qué ocurrirá cuando salgamos de allí?**_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales del capitulo:**_

Celos, celos a estribor señores. Me gusto mucho hacer rabiar a Sasuke en este capitulo, (Y lo que le tengo planeado para el siguiente xD) En este cap Sasuke se comporto como todo un hombres de las cavernas (Idiota), solo le falto cagar a Hinata sobre su hombro y llevársela xD

¿les gusto el cambio de Hinata? ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente? ¿Hinata se atreverá a hacer algo más que salir con Pain?

 _ **Respuesta de Reviews del capitulo 23:**_

- _ **XukiUchiha:**_ En eso estoy contigo.. no hay nada como darse un pequeño placer a tu imagen para renovar los animes, como quien dice ahí que cambiar tu afuera hacia dentro ^-^ como pudiste notar Hinata si se encontró con Sasuke como sospechabas xD Me entristece que la historia este llegando al final, pero cada historia tarde o temprano tiene que llegar ^-^ Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

- _ **Patohf :**_ La competencia apareció XD aunque resulto ser Pain en vez de Gaara, espero no decepcionarte, la verdad es que no me cuadraba a gaara en este papel, no es que no me guste el personaje con Hinata, solo que en esta historia, Gaara era un empresario como Sasuke y no era de Londres precisamente, así que no lo vi yendo justamente a ese Club xD Además que este personaje de Pain le tengo una sorpresita que no se lo podría hacer Jamas a Gaara XD (La autora esta dando Spoiler)

- _ **chasethepenguins:**_ Gracias por dejar tu comentario, espero que también te guste este nuevo capitulo ^-^

- _ **.2108 :**_ Jaja me alegra que te guste tanto la historia, me encanta dejar al lector con ganas de más xD así que espero que también te guste este capitulo.

- _ **kitty lori:**_ Lo siento! no quiero tardar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero se me complica mucho hacer tiempo para sentarme y comenzar con un nuevo capitulo. La historia solo le quedan unos cuantos de capitulo y daré por finalizada esta historia, tal vez me animé a comenzar otra o me dedico a continuar con "Sígueme La Corriente"

- _ **Guest:**_ Uy, no sabes como me emociono en recibir un comentario de una lengua diferente a la mía xD. Sobre tu comentario, no te preocupes, Sasuke no tendrá relaciones sexuales con Karin (Se lo prohíbo) como pudiste notar en este capitulo, él no estuvo realmente interesado en Karin, solo fue su acompañante para el club y nada más, aunque Hinata no lo vio así, (Crea celos entre los personajes) Sólo la agregue a la historia para dar una imagen completamente distinta a la realidad (Los dos creen que el otro siguió con sus vida como si nada, cosa que no es así xD)

- _ **Nana:**_ Me alegra que te guste xD bueno tenía que hacerlos sufrir un poco a ambos, no solo a Hinata, Sasuke también tenia que pasara mal. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

- _ **Sandra D:**_ Jajaja bueno Sasuke no tuvo la información de manera colateral, sino en vivo y en directo xD Ya empezaron los celos y peleas entre ellos ¿Pain es sexy, verdad? porque decidí agregarlo a él para jugar un poco con Sasuke.

- _ **Yumeko-san:**_ Hola n.n tus comentarios siguen tan lindos como siempre, me encanta recibirlos. No tienes que convertirte en vengadora para castigar a Sasuke, como notaste no importo que fuera con Karin si al final de quien estuvo pendiente fue de Hinata, además que no dudo en dejarla allí sola para seguir a Hinata en su ataque de celos y sentido protector que le salió de repente xD Los celos fueron para los dos, Hinata de Karin y Sasuke... bueno de cada hombre que había en el Club xD Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

- _ **hinatacris:**_ Los dos son un par de cabezotas orgullosos, pero al final se darán cuenta, no te preocupes. Espero que te haya gustado el pequeño cambio de Hinata en este capitulo, y que no te haya desesperado tanto su nueva actitud.

- **Guest(2):** Gracias, espero que también disfrutes este capitulo.

- _ **xiomey uchiha hyuga:**_ Me alegra tener nuevas lectoras por mi historia ^-^ y desde Perú ¡Vaya! Tonerí no aparecerá en esta historia pero si hubo la escena de celos que tanto querían (Tal vez en el siguiente siga atormentando a Sasuke un poco más xD) Gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu comentario.

- _ **Kiruue:**_ Pendón por dejarte con ganas de leer más, Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

- _ **oscuridad inmortal:**_ Aquí esta el siguiente cap, disfrutalo.

 _ **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, espero recibir un lindo comentario en este capitulo^-^**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Leer estás notas (IMPORTANTE):**_

 _ **¡HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!**_ Antes de comenzar con la historia, quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Este nuevo capitulo fue un reto para mí escribirlo.. Les _**Juro**_ que estaba atascada con el, no me llegaban ideas o no sabía que colocar y que sí.

El cap en si, estaba listo para publicarse este Lunes, pero me tomo mucho más tiempo en corregirlo de lo que pensé (^-^´) jeje Les confieso que cuando paso el día lunes, y aun no terminaba de corregirlo, pensé en publicarlo el próximo lunes... Pero resulta que _**Hoy 22 de Agosto es un día especial para su querida escritora**_ (^-^) ¿Por qué? Pues _**ESTOY CUMPLIENDO 19 AÑOS DE VIDA**_ y es tanta mi alegría que les regalo este Hermoso y Sublime Capitulo para su deleite.

Después de mucho tiempo, al final me decidí por estas escenas, Y estoy muy satisfecha de como quedo todo el Cap.. _ **"SE LES VIENEN MUCHAS SORPRESAS" (* ~ *)**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 25**_

* * *

El sitio donde Hinata le había dicho que iba a quedar con el tal Pain había resultado ser un restaurante Italiano, y siendo sábado por la noche estaba a rebosar de familias.

Sasuke se había repetido mil veces que tenía cosas mejores que hacer que ir a espiar a aquella mujer, pero había estado indagando acerca de aquel tipo con el que había quedado, y según parecía había estado en varios centros de desintoxicación. No era que aquello fuese algo inusual en aquel mundillo, pero no podía imaginarse a Hinata con un tipo así.

De hecho, no podía soportar imaginársela con ningún otro. Nunca había sido un hombre posesivo, siempre era muy claro con las mujeres que estaban con él, muchas intentaron probar suerte, saliendo con otros o coqueteando en frente de él, y sólo pudo calificarlas como estúpidas, por creer que alguien como él sentiría celos o posesión por ellas. Para él solo eran para pasar el rato y listo, nada más.

Pero Hinata era un caso aparte. La sola idea de que saliera con aquel tipo hacía que le hierva la sangre. Le dio gracia, que pudiera sentir celos.. él, que siempre se había enorgullecido de lo maduro que era para las relaciones...

Sin embargo, pasados seis días ya no le hacía ninguna gracia. El pensar en las manos de aquel baboso desnudando a Hinata, desabrochándole el sujetador, y devorando con los ojos sus hermosos y cremosos senos hacía que sintiese ganas de buscar al tipo y partirle la cara, después de todo sabía dónde vivía, no por nada lo había investigado. Cada vez más se convencía que no debía haber dejado que Hinata pusiera fin a su relación tan bruscamente. Ése era el problema.

Las cosas que acababan de un modo prematuro se convertían en objetos de deseo sencillamente porque uno no había saciado su ansia de ellas. Al menos esperaba que ese fuera su caso.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por su cabello y le dio un mordisco a la pizza que había pedido hace media hora. Estaba sorprendentemente buena. El vino no tanto, pero se dejaba beber. Dejando la copa en la mesa miró el reloj en su muñeca, Ocho y media, sonrió satisfecho.

Hinata ni su cita habían aparecido aún. Empezaba a preguntarse con maliciosa satisfacción si tal vez el productor no la había dejado plantada. O Tal vez hubiese sido Hinata la que hubiese cambiado de idea. Quizá se había dado cuenta de que tenía razón.

-¡Maldición! -Gruño entre dientes, cuando los vio entrar por la puerta. Hundiéndose un poco en su silla, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ridículo allí escondido, en un rincón tras una enorme planta de plástico, vio cómo un camarero los conducía a una mesa entre dos familias con niños que no paraban de chillar y correr arriba y abajo.

Para su fortuna Hinata no iba vestida de un modo atrevido, pero hasta con esa falda suelta y una camisa de manga hasta los hombros de color morado que llevaba le parecía que estaba endemoniadamente sexy. Así vestida podría ir perfectamente a cualquier parte, pero la camisa tenía un pequeño escote que mostraba el comienzo de sus senos, y dejaba a la vista sus cremosos hombros.

Gruño molesto. Si él se había fijado en eso, Yahiko _**"Pain"**_ también lo habría hecho y en ese momento estaría pensando en la manera más rápida de seducirla.

Sasuke apuró su copa de vino e hizo una señal a la camarera que le había servido para pedir un postre. No era amante de lo dulce, pero tenía que hacer tiempo. No podía arriesgarse a salir de allí y que lo vieran. Claro que tampoco pensaba irse hasta que ellos lo hicieran. Primero se echaría a Hinata al hombro y se la llevaría bien lejos antes de dejarla con aquel idiota.

La idea de sacarla de allí lo tentó, el plan era muy sencillo. Sólo tenía que acercarse, darle un buen golpe al peli de zanahoria ese, y echársela al hombro y, cuando llegarán al departamento le haría saber que ella le pertenecía. La haría gritar su nombre hasta que no recordará nada sobre aquel hombre. _**¡Vaya que la idea lo tentaba!**_ pero no quería que supiera que estaba espiándola como un estúpido.

 _ **¡Él no estaba celoso y hacer algo como aquello era de alguien que si lo estaría!**_

* * *

Hinata, había empezado a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo allí. Después de mentirle a Sasuke diciéndole que había quedado a cenar con Pain en _**Pizza Emporium**_ , había decidido que lo haría después de todo, aunque sólo fuese para demostrarse a sí misma que era una mujer libre y que nadie, ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha le decía lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero en ese momento, sin embargo, allí sentada, no estaba en peligro de ser seducida por Pain, sino que estaba quedándose dormida del aburrimiento. No es que Pain fuera una persona aburrida y desagradable, más bien lo consideraba una persona divertida y muy amable. El problema era que ella no quería estar allí. Y no sabía mucho sobre el mundo de aquel hombre, así que solo podía quedarse escuchándolo.

Comenzaba a creer que Pain parecía disfrutar escuchando el sonido de su propia voz. Tal pensamiento la hizo reír.

—Tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa, Hina. —le dijo él después de pedir su orden.

Hinata se sonrojo. Pero comenzaba a preocuparse de las intenciones de Pain, era un buen tipo pero no estaba preparada para tener una relación, no mientras su corazón y cuerpo siguieran deseando estar con Sasuke.

—Gracias... —Susurró—. Pain antes de que cenemos, quisiera decirte algo importante.

Yahiko la miró ¿Alarmado?

—Verás yo... —Comenzó a explicarse Hinata—. No quiero darte una imagen equivocada de mí. Yo...

—¿Una imagen equivocada? —La interrumpió.

Hinata asintió. **"Ahora o Nunca"** Pensó.

—No estoy preparada para salir románticamente contigo, ni con ningún otro hombre. Sí, acepte salir contigo, pero solo puedo brindarte mi amistad.

Yahiko la miro por unos segundos en silencio.

-¡Qué alivio! —Suspiró él después.

Hinata lo miró confundida.

—¿Perdón?

Yahiko le sonrió con ternura y le explicó:

—Verás Hina... Yo tampoco estoy interesado en ti. —Negó con la cabeza avergonzado—. Perdón no quise decírtelo así, quise decir, tú eres una mujer hermosa y sumamente sexy, _**¡vaya que lo eres!**_ tienes un aura de inocencia y determinación que a cualquier hombre le gustarías, que digo gustar lo enamorarías hasta que estuvieran a tus pies.

Hinata soltó una risa divertida a pesar de saber que su cara debería estar como un tomate.

—Pero tú no eres uno de esos hombres ¿Verdad? —Lo interrumpió ella aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sería uno de ellos, si te hubiera conocido un año antes, te lo aseguro—Murmuró—. Pero otra mujer me ha arrancado el corazón, y lo sorprendente de eso, es que yo ni lo sabía hasta hace unos meses atrás.

Antes de seguir hablando, la camarera regreso con la orden.

—¿ Y quién es la afortunada? —Le preguntó cuándo la camarera se hubo marchado.

Yahiko sonrió y comenzó a contarle como había conocido a _**"Konan"**_ la mujer que lo enamoro, una amiga de la infancia con la que se había reencontrado hace un año en una gala. Hinata se encontró más entretenida que al comienzo de la cena, Mientras tomaba de la pizza y la ensalada que había pedido, en varias ocasiones se encontró riéndose de algunas de las ocurrencias que tuvo que hacer Pain para llamar la atención de Konan.

Pain incluso le hizo otra confesión: Konan estaba en el Club en el que se conocieron y que desde un comienzo se había acercado a ella, para ponerla celosa, pero se encontró divirtiéndose en su presencia, ya que era un encanto y sabía escuchar.

—Si no estuviera loco por esa mujer, estaría flirteando contigo hasta convertirte en mi novia —Le dijo.

Aquél era el cumplido más peculiar que le habían hecho nunca a Hinata.

—Me temo que esta cita ha sido una pérdida de tiempo para ti ¿No? —Le dijo Pain algo avergonzado unos minutos después, cuando pidieron la cuenta—. Debería habértelo dicho; No quise utilizarte para darle celos a Konan, pero es que esa mujer no me da ninguna pista de que quiere algo más que amistad conmigo.

Hinata se rió, y dejándose llevar por un impulso alargó las manos y tomó las de Pain.

—No te rindas. Dile lo que sientes, a veces nosotras necesitamos escucharlo para entenderlos a ustedes los hombres. Quizás no estas siendo muy claro con tus acciones y ella piense que la ves como una amiga aun, así que dile que la amas.

Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke en ese momento. Deseaba que él también fuera claro con ella, algunas de sus acciones la hacían pensar que la quería pero otras no. No sabía si solo la vio como una amante de turno o si alguna vez sintió algo más por ella.

—Gracias, Hermosa. Prometo que le diré que la amo en cuanto la vea.

Hinata sonrió divertida.

—Primero; Ni se te ocurra decirle a otra mujer hermosa o Cariño en frente de ella o se pondrá celosa.

—Recibido. De nuevo te pido disculpa por usarte en la fiesta, Hina.

Hinata negó dos veces con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Si te soy sincera, la noche que nos conocimos yo estaba intentando no preocupar a mi hermana, así que comencé a hablar con otros hombres, Y si vine a esta cita era para demostrarle al hombre que amo que yo puedo seguir adelante y que no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí. —Hinata suspiro y confesó lo que estaba negándose desde un principio—. Si soy sincera también te uso para darle celos pero aunque lo intente no servirá de nada.

—¿Quieres decir que... Él no te..?

Hinata negó de nuevo.

—No, no me corresponde —Susurró Hinata, sintiendo como Yahiko le apretaba las manos en muestra de apoyo. No queriendo dar lastima cambio de tema—. Sabes yo no soy como la mujer que conociste en el Club, soy muy tímida y el sábado pasado me vestí así porque quería romper con mi imagen habitual.

—¿Y te gusto el resultado? —Le preguntó.

Hinata pensó por unos segundos, _**¿Le gusto?**_ Podría decirse que sí, le gusto su reflejo después de que Hanabi la maquillara, le gusto mirarse hermosa y sexy, sobre todo le gusto la confianza que experimento al darse cuenta que también era hermosa y no tenía que seguir menospreciándose. Les gusto sentirse segura de sí misma y aunque no podía cambiar sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Estaba satisfecha de ser ella misma sin sentirse inferior a las demás, por fin podía ver a la verdadera Hinata.

—Sí —Murmuró feliz—Sí, aun me sigue gustando el resultado que di después de aquel cambio.

—Bien, ahora que conocemos los secretillos del otro estoy seguro de que seremos amigos toda la vida —Le dijo Pain.

 _ **Bueno, al final la cita no había resultado mal**_ , pensó Hinata cuando estaba levantándose. Pain le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y ella le sonrió. Ya fuera se separaron, prometiéndose llamarse y volver a quedar algún día para charlar.

* * *

Al llegar a casa Hinata se quitó los zapatos de tacón, se lavó la cara, y se puso una bata de seda color perla.

 _ **Si algo bueno tenía que le rompieran a una el corazón era que se perdía el apetito**_ , se dijo con ironía mientras se sentaba frente al televisor. Así al menos no se pondría a comer chocolate para ahogar sus penas después de la pizza que se había comido.

Se pasó quince minutos cambiando de un canal a otro hasta que encontró uno en el que se podía ver algo decente. Así tal vez lograse olvidarse un poco de Sasuke, porque cada noche cuando se iba a la cama no podía evitar ponerse a pensar en él y tardaba horas en dormirse.

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Miró su reloj de la pared y frunció el entrecejo. Eran casi las once y cuarto. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora en un sábado?

 _ **Aunque al final no lo había pasado tan mal en su cita con Yahiko, esperaba que no fuese él**_ , se dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia el vestíbulo. Si era él tenía que decirle del modo más educado posible que lo dejara para otro día. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta no fue a Yahiko a quien encontró allí, sino a Sasuke.

Hinata se quedó tan aturdida que durante unos segundos fue incapaz de articular palabra.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Inquirió con aspereza—. No puedes plantarte aquí cada vez que se te antoje, Sasuke.

Sasuke intento mantener los ojos en el rostro de Hinata, pero la maldita prenda de dormir lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ponerme a charlar contigo.

La idea que ese idiota estuviera allí lo molesto.

—¿Y así es como te vistes cuando tienes _**"Mejores cosas que hacer"**_? —Inquirió Sasuke.

 _ **Mal comienzo,**_ Pensó éste mordiéndose la lengua en cuando aquella palabras hubieron abandonado sus labios. No debería haberle dicho eso. Cuando había visto a Hinata salir del restaurante con el brazo de aquel tipo alrededor de sus hombros, como si fuesen una pareja de novios, se había dicho que tenía que hacer algo.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —Contestó Hinata—. Y no me gusta tu actitud.

—Lo siento; Te pido perdón.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. _**¿Había escuchado bien?**_

—¿Qué?

Sasuke suspiró.

—Que te pido perdón. Tienes razón; me presento aquí sin que me hayas invitado y sin avisar, y ni siquiera te traigo una caja de bombones o unas flores.

—¿De qué va todo esto, Sasuke? ¿Por qué tendrías que traerme bombones o flores? Además tú no eres de ese tipo de hombres.

—Déjame pasar, Hinata; Dame una oportunidad para explicarme —Le dijo él impaciente.

Le estaba costando un horror no alzar la voz y mantener el control sobre sí mismo cuando no podía dejar de pensar que aquel baboso de _**"Pain"**_ debía estar allí, probablemente en el dormitorio.

—Estas no son horas de visita.

—Lo sé, y me disculpo por eso también.

Si Naruto estuviera allí, estuviera gritando que era el fin o algo así, por escucharlo repetir tantas veces la palabra _**"Perdon**_ " ya él comenzaba a preocuparse de escucharse decir aquellas palabras.

—Deja ya de disculparte, Sasuke; No va con tu carácter.

Sasuke sonrió. _**¡Sí que lo conocía! ¿Sabría aquel idiota de Pain aquel dato?**_

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar?

Hinata resopló y sacudió la cabeza, pero finalmente abrió la puerta del todo y se hizo a un lado.

Sasuke entró y fue directo al salón, donde se sentó en un sillón, como si estuviera en su casa.

—¿A qué has venido? —Inquirió Hinata tomando asiento en un extremo del sofá cama.

—¿Qué tal fue tu cita?

—Cómo puedes ver he vuelto de una pieza, así que tus temores respecto a Pain no tenían la menor razón de ser —Respondió ella. _**Poco podía imaginar por qué**_ , Añadió para sus adentros—. ¿Por eso has venido?, ¿Por ese ridículo sentido tuyo de la responsabilidad? ¿Te sentías obligado a venir a asegurarte de que no se hubiera aprovechado de mí, y de que yo no estuviera aquí llorando a moco tendido?

—No.

Hinata lo miró confundida.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Sasuke se pasó una mano por su cabello azabache.

—Yo... no se me da muy bien admitir estas cosas, Hinata —Le dijo mirándola fijamente—. Pero me molesto mucho cuando te vi con ese tipo el sábado pasado.

Hinata lo miró confundida, _**¿acaso Sasuke estaba...? No imposible.**_

—No comprendo.

—¡Maldición, Hinata! Quise partirle la cara a penas lo vi sonriéndote. Odie que estuvieras cerca de ese tipo, y mis celos aumentaron cuando me dijiste de tendrías una cita con ese Idiota.

Hinata sintió una pequeña satisfacción crecer en su pecho, le alegraba un poco saber que no fue la única que sintió celos aquella noche. Eso la hizo recordar a la atractiva mujer que lo acompañaba.

—Ya. Pues yo te vi muy bien acompañado con aquella pelirroja a tu lado —Contestó ella.

—Yo sólo tenía ojos para ti, Hinata —Admitió Sasuke.

Hinata se sonrojo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que fuiste allí con una mujer en la que no tenías ningún interés?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pensé que me haría olvidar la atracción que siento por ti, pero no funcionó—Respondió él levantándose y sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá—. Te juró que no llego a mayores a aquel beso que me dio en el club, lo intente, pero no puedo olvidarte, Hinata. Porque todavía me siento atraído por ti. No puedo evitarlo. Dime, Hinata. ¿Me has echado de menos? —Le preguntó con la voz ronca.

Hinata tragó saliva.

—Yo... Esto no va a ningún sitio...

—¿Me has echado de menos? —Insistió él—. Yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, Hinata. Desde el fin de semana pasado he estado a punto de volverme loco imaginándote con otro hombre —Murmuró tomándola de la mano.

Le acarició la palma con el pulgar, y luego la levantó hasta sus labios para besarla.

Hinata sintió como si aquel beso la hubiese abrasado, y un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios. _**Aquello era una locura**_ , se dijo cerrando los ojos. No podía volver a caer en la misma trampa, no debía pensar que sentía algo por ella, pero con él allí susurrándole cuánto la había echado de menos... _**¿Por qué era tan débil?**_

Se estremeció cuando él comenzó acariciarle las piernas, las yemas de sus dedos trazaban un recorrido desde su rodilla hasta sus muslos en una caricia deliciosa, apretando sus muslos de vez en cuando. Cuando él decidió subir sus piernas a su regazo, Hinata lo dejo hacer, aun sabiendo que debería apartarse de él.

Sus palabras anteriores aun le daban vueltas en la cabeza, No se sentía atraído en lo más mínimo por aquella pelirroja, no se había acostado con ella ni con ninguna otra. No lo excitaba en absoluto, Solo ella.

—En todo este tiempo no he podido dejar de fantasear con tu cuerpo, Hinata, con ese cuerpo tan sexy que tienes, con tus senos...

Sasuke le recorrió con una mano el brazo izquierdo, deteniéndose por unos segundos en la curva de sus senos. Ella tembló en su sitio mientras se sonrojaba, era una locura que con solo oírlo y una leve caricia lograra excitarla tanto, era consciente del calor que se instalaba en su intimidad y en cómo se le endurecían los pezones.

El gruño al notar las dos areolas que se alzaron sobre la fina bata de seda. El recuerdo de esos dos cremosos montículos y sus pezones rosados lo asalto, su miembro reacciono al instante, endureciéndose en sus pantalones. La deseaba tanto.

—¿Me dejarás que vuelva a tocarlos? —Le preguntó con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta más no poder, y negó con la cabeza.

—N-No —Contentó ella en un hilo de voz, al notar como sus manos volvían a vagar por su cuerpo, recorriendo su cintura y cadera, hasta alcanzar sus muslos.

Sasuke subió un poco el camisón acariciando la aterciopelada piel de Hinata en el proceso, para entonces inclinarse ligeramente sobre ella, y mirarla directamente a sus ojos perlas ya nublados de deseo.

—Lo que había entre nosotros no es un capítulo cerrado, Hinata, lo sabes tan bien como yo —Murmuró ronco—. En este momento se nota nuestra necesidad.

Hinata cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza. cada vez más consciente de la caricias de Sasuke en su muslos.

—No funcionaría.

—¿Cómo no va a funcionar?; Saltan chispas entre nosotros cada vez que estamos juntos. Ahora mismo ambos estamos caliente, con ganas de arrancarnos la ropa y volvernos uno.

—No me refiero al sexo —replicó ella enojada, más enojada con ella misma por saber que eso era exactamente lo que quería, lo que deseaba.

Quería quitar sus manos y bajar las piernas del regazo de Sasuke, pero era como si se le hubiesen convertido en gelatina y no respondiesen a las órdenes de su cerebro. Pero cuando ya estaba dispuesta a obligar a su cuerpo a responder, él le acarició sobre sus bragas, sacándole un gemido sorpresivo, y sintió que la poca cordura que le quedaba se desvanecía.

—Me dijiste que querías ser una mujer nueva; Que querías romper con tus ataduras —Le susurró Sasuke en un tono seductor. Deslizando un dedo de arriba a abajo sobre sus bragas, cortándole el aliento—. Déjate llevar por mí; rompe esas ataduras, Hinata.

—De-Debería Marcharte —Murmuró ella dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso que viajo hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

Sasuke maldijo al ver como la expresión de Hinata cambiaba a una de placer absoluto. Era tan hermosa, su cabello estaba suelto, su piel comenzaba a adquirir un color sonrosado por la excitación, sus ojos lilas estaban entrecerrados, sus mejillas rojas, y sus labios... Dios, como deseaba besarlos y fundirse en la humedad de su intimidad, pero quería ir lento. Quería disfrutarla con calma.

—Si estuvieras diciendo eso de verdad me marcharía —Contestó él. Cambiando el rumbo de su mano, introduciéndola por debajo del camisón, hasta alcanzar uno de sus senos. Y se maravilló con lo que ya sospechaba, Hinata no llevaba puesto sujetador. Aquella era una de sus fantasías sexuales hecha realidad —. Pero sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Sé que quieres que haga esto... —Murmuró acariciando con la yema del pulgar el endurecido pezón.

Hinata aspiró hacia dentro, disfrutando de la sensación de la piel áspera de las manos de Sasuke sobre la piel suave e inocente de su pecho.

—¿Quieres que haga más que esto? —Inquirió Sasuke al tiempo que apretaba su pecho derecho.

—No... Sí.. No lo sé —Se escuchó decir Hinata excitada.

Sasuke disfruto su indecisión, y en un rápido movimiento la sentó en su regazo. Ambos gimieron al sentir sus intimidades rosarse sobre la tela de sus ropas, incapaz de resistirse, Sasuke apretó los dos muslos carnosos que lo rodeaban y la estrechó contra él en busca del calor que lo aguardaba entre sus muslos. Incluso a través de la ropa podía sentir que estaba tan excitada como él, húmeda y preparada para recibirlo.

—Sa-Sasuke —Gimió Hinata, sintiendo el miembro duro de Sasuke rosar su entrada.

Sasuke gruño y volvió a empujar, haciéndole ver cuánto la deseaba, ella volvió a gemir y se arqueó hacia él.

—Me estas volviendo loco Hinata —Susurró apoyando su barbilla en el hombro descubierto de Hinata, donde comenzó a repartir pequeños besos, hasta su cuello, para después Separarse un poco de ella, en busca de sus labios, Hinata lo recibió gustosa, entreabriendo sus labios antes de que la besará.

Sus labios danzaron sobre los del otro, y cuando él deslizó su lengua sobre su labio inferior, Hinata le dio entrada a su boca. Ambos se estremecieron cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

Hinata se apretó contra Sasuke cuando sintió las manos de este recorrer su espalda baja. Disfrutando del beso, un beso tan embriagante que le daba vuelta la cabeza. ¡Ya no había marcha atrás, luego afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora mismo solo quería sentirlo tanto como quisiera... lo deseaba y disfrutaría este pequeño momento entre sus brazos!

Él azabache se separó en busca de aire, pero para su sorpresa... Hinata saltó sobre su boca otra vez. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de él, y sus manos se alzaron para enredarse en su cabello. Esto realmente lo sorprendió ya que era él quién había sido el dominante, pero ahora, parecía que su gatita se estaba revelando.

Gruño de satisfacción y sujetándola por las nalgas la apretó contra su excitación. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata, cuando lo sintió, duró y ansioso por ella, y se encontró disfrutando del poder que tenía sobre aquel hombre.

Y en un asaltó de valentía, se permitió hacer, lo que tanto tiempo quiso hacerle cuando estaban en aquella isla. Sus pequeñas manos soltaron su cabello azabache, y descendieron hacía abajo, mucho más abajo. Lo toque por encima del pantalón, sobando de arriba a abajo ese duro trozo de carne que luchaba por salir. Sasuke dio un sobresalto casi separándose del beso. Sin embargo no se lo permitió, o toda su valentía desaparecería.

Sasuke gruñó entre el beso, sorprendido. Sintiendo cómo aquellas pequeñas manos desabrochaba sus pantalones y con un poco de titubeo bajaba la cremallera. Su cuerpo tembló cuando su cálida mano toco su pene, piel contra piel, era una sensación maravillosa.

—Hinata... —Gimió contra sus labios, para luego echar la cabeza hacía atrás cuando lo envolvió en su mano y lo apretó.

Ella se sintió poderosa cuando lo vio en aquel estado tan... tan vulnerable. Nunca había acariciado tan íntimamente a un hombre antes, su personalidad era muy sumisa y su vergüenza la superaba. Pero en ese momento al ver como Sasuke se estremecía ante sus caricias, la hacía sentir tan bien. Tan excitada.

Con mucha más confianza que al comienzo, Hinata libero a aquel trozo de carne que tenía entre sus manos, y se echó un poco hacía atrás para poder observarlo. Aunque ya lo había visto antes, la escena que se presentaba ahora era diferente, ya que ahora lo tenía entre sus manos, tenía que admitir que Sasuke estaba muy bien proporcionado.

Su miembro estaba hinchado entre sus manos. Y para su sorpresa era liso, con curiosidad recorrió la vena ondulada que viaja por el costado, hasta llegar a la cabeza suave, inflamada en forma de hongo de la cual sobresalía un poco de semen. Era tan suave, pero tan duro, y tan resbaladizo en sus manos.

Otro gruñido se escuchó en todo el salón.

La sensaciones eran divinas mientras ella apretaba su polla, y él se estremecía consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Hinata comenzó acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, acariciándole la cabeza con el dedo pulgar, tocando la base.

—Joder —Maldijo Sasuke extasiado por sus caricias. En un movimiento brusco la sujeto del mentón y estampo su boca contra la de ella, en beso rudo y salvaje.

Hinata se quejó un poco ante su brusquedad, pero le respondió el beso con deseo. Sus lenguas danzaron y se enredaron gustosas. Sin dejar de besarlo, ella siguió acariciándolo de arriba abajo, disfrutando del gruñido que tembló entre el beso. Sus cuerpos se calentaron hasta el punto de sofocarlos a ambos.

Un pensamiento fugas atravesó a Hinata, ¿Si con solo sus manos lograba poner así a un hombre como Sasuke, qué pasaría si lo acariciaba con la boca? Nunca había dado antes sexo oral, ya que la idea no le gustaba, pero ahora, con Sasuke allí tan vulnerable entre sus brazos, la idea la excitaba.

Hinata jadeo al sentirlo morder su labio inferior con algo de fuerza, para luego separarse de ella.

—Es suficiente —Sentenció Sasuke de pronto.

Ella se paralizó de golpe ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

—¿C-Como? —Murmuró.

Cuando Sasuke la miró a los ojos, se sintió temblar ante la profundidad de aquella mirada.

—Es suficiente —Repitió—. Si sigues así, no duraré mucho tiempo, Hinata.

Hinata se sonrojo mientras él sonrió con lujuria, y se explicó:

—Quiero disfrutarte tanto como pueda, y al paso que vamos no duraré mucho tiempo —Murmuró él mientras quitaba con suavidad las manos de Hinata de su pene y volvía a colocarlo dentro de sus pantalones, _**¡Además que si continuaba acariciándolo de aquella forma, terminaría por ponerla de rodilla y penetraría su sensual boca con su polla!**_ Y esa no era la forma como quería terminar su noche.

Sujetándola su la cintura la tumbo de espalda al sofá, disfrutando de la vista de su cabello desparramado en el respaldo de este. Ella en cambio miró sin aliento al hombre que se alzaba sobre ella, miró con suma atención como él se colocaba de pie y sin apartar su mirada de ella, como si temiera que al apartar la vista ella desaparecería de allí. Lo cual a Hinata se le hacía imposible, dudaba de que pudiera ponerse de pie.

Sasuke agarró dos pequeños almohadones que estaban perfectamente acomodados en el sillón junto al televisor y regreso hacía ella. Hinata gimió sorprendida cuando él la jalo de las piernas hasta dejarle medio cuerpo fuera del sofá.

—¿Qué estas...?

—Silencio —La corto él mientras la alzaba un poco y colocaba un almohadón bajo su cabeza y otro bajo su espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinará levemente hacía arriba, dejando su trasero sobre el respaldo y sus piernas guindando fuera del sofá —Perfecto —Lo escuchó murmurar con voz ronca.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al percatarse de la posición, su cuerpo quedaba de tal forma que para Sasuke le era muy fácil tener plena vista de su cuerpo. Su camisón estaba corrido hasta su cadera, dejando a la vista su bragas y sus piernas.

Sasuke fijo su mirada en el pequeño trazó de tela que cubría la entrada al paraíso. Ansioso enganchó sus dedos en los costados, sonriendo con lujuria al sentirla estremecerse, le dio un tirón a la pequeña cosa y la deslizó por sus lisos muslos, pasando por sus pantorrillas y luego por sus pies, Lanzándola después la braga hacía atrás. Olvidada.

Entonces fue ahora él quien se quedó sin aliento, al tener frente a sí aquello en lo que no había podido dejar de pensar desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor.

 **Su dulce y sonrojado coño.**

La vista lo complació e hizo que su polla palpitara dentro de sus pantalones. Sus negros ojos siguieron un recorrido hacia arriba hasta chocar con unos ojos lilas llenos de deseo.

—Oh, Hinata —Gimió complacido por la hermosa vista.

Ella se sonrojo como un tomate y trató de cerrar las piernas, pero Sasuke adivinando sus intenciones la sujeto de los muslos, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas y brindándole una perfecta imagen de su sexo. Él con una sonrisa aventuro una de sus manos hacía su zona, y con el dedo índice la roso ligeramente como una pluma, de arriba a abajo, haciéndola jadear.

—Joder, estás tan mojada —Maldijo entre dientes Sasuke, deslizando su dedo entre sus labios inferiores, empapándose de sus fluidos y de los pequeños gemidos de Hinata. Su miembro era casi insoportable ahora. Pero quería prolongar aquel momento, quería hacer sentir a Hinata tanto placer como pudiera.

 _ **¡Dios, y solo era un simple dedo!**_ Pensó abrumada Hinata, la fricción era increíble. Él presionó el talón de su palma en su núcleo, una acción que termino con un gemido de su parte y el cual la obligo a sujetarse de la almohada bajo su cabeza.

Apretando los dientes, Sasuke se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, y con sus manos extendió los muslos ampliamente, dejando a su meced la feminidad de Hinata. Era suave y rosada, y para su deleite estaba completamente humedad.

—N-No m-mires —Tartamudeo Hinata avergonzada, él rostro de Sasuke estaba tan cerca de su intimidad, que ella podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre sus húmedos pliegues, era tan embarazoso, pero a la vez tan delicioso.

—Y perderme de esta vista tan maravillosa, Jamás —Murmuró entre sus piernas.

—Pe-Pero... Oh —Sus protestas murieron en su garganta cuando sintió sus dedos frotándola nuevamente, para luego deslizarlos entre sus labios, acariciando la piel sensible.

Sasuke gruño excitado al ver como sus dedos bailaban entre la piel ligeramente rosa/Roja de la intimidad de Hinata. Excitándose aún más con los gemidos que salían de ella... Aquello era una tortura.

Su dedo pulgar golpeo su botón, haciéndola sacudir, mientras que con el dedo índice buscaba su entrada. Ese pequeño agujero donde tantas veces se sumergió durante su viaje, y en el cual ahora deslizaba su dedo fácilmente.

—Sa-Sasuke —Gimió Hinata cuando comenzó a quitar el dedo, para luego hundirlo de nuevo. Y continuó haciéndolo de nuevo, bombeando su dedo dentro y fuera de ella.

Sasuke siguió observando con satisfacción su coño, mientras su dedo salía y entraba en su calor, le excitaba cada vez que su dedo desaparecía dentro de ella, y la sensación que cada vez lo envolvía su suave y dulce calor.

Mientras frotaba su pequeño botón con el dedo pulgar, añadió un segundo dedo en su interior. Las caderas de Hinata se alzaron en busca de más contacto, él las sujeto fuerte con su mano libre para que no se moviera. Y continuó bombeando, más rápido, sus dedos crearon pequeños ruidos sofocantes.

Más rápido, dentro y fuera, sus dedos se curvaron hacía arriba hasta tocar la parte superior de sus paredes.

—Sasuke... —Jadeó su nombre mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como su vientre se tensaba y como se le arrugaban los dedos de los pies. _**¡Estaba tan cerca!**_

Sasuke sonrió con burla, cuando noto los movimientos de Hinata, Cada vez que sus dedos la empujaban, sus caderas daban vuelta, y cuando salían de ella, se empujaba hacía dentro. Era tan endemoniadamente erótico. En un movimiento rápido abrió sus dedos dentro de ella, como una tijera. Abrir y cerrar, abrir y cerrar.

Abriendo con sus dedos sus delicados pliegues, introdujo la lengua en ellos. Ahora no solo sus dedos se adentraban en ella, sino también su lengua, y de vez en cuando acariciaba con sus dientes su pequeño botón.

Hinata se sacudió ante el movimiento, con un fuerte gemido, arqueó las caderas, sintiendo cómo cada músculos de su cuerpo se tensaba mientras él lamía la parte más íntima de su ser. Bajó las manos para apartarlo y poder tomar de nuevo riendas de su sentido común, pero en vez de eso sus dedos se hundieron en su oscuro cabello y lo urgieron a que no parara.

Sasuke sintió como repentinamente ella jalaba de su cabello, mientras sus dedos eran apretados por sus paredes, ella vino, pensó para sus adentros, mirando como sus jugos resbaladizos salían de ella. Sin esperar más tiempo, paso la lengua por sus pliegues, lamiendo cada gota que brotaba de su interior. Sabia tan bien como olía, Justo como lo recordaba, pensó con placer y una sacudida de su pene.

Sin, embargo, quería más que eso y no podía esperar. Se apartó de ella y en un instante la levanto del sofá, liberó su miembro mientras se sentaba con ella encima de él, dejando su polla en su entrada, la empujo de las caderas hacía abajo, disfrutando de la sensación de su pene siendo succionado por sus paredes.

—Joder —Maldijo cuando una gloriosa sensación lo recorrió como un corrientazó eléctrico.

Hinata sollozó entre gemidos allí sentada sobre Sasuke con su miembro enterado dentro de ella, aferrándose de sus hombros aun cubierto por su camisa. Él la sujeto de las caderas y comenzó a guiarla, moviéndola hacia arriba y abajo con fuerza, mientras mordía su labio inferior con fuerza para no gemir.

Penetrándola hasta el fondo, Sasuke la sujeto del cabello y tiró de él hasta capturar sus labios en un beso desenfrenado. Ambos se sintieron perdidos en un abismo nebuloso, donde solo existían ellos dos, y la sensación de volverse uno.

Sasuke tiró de su camisón hacía arriba hasta sacarlo de ella, y dejarla completamente desnuda y así devorar su pecho con locura. Él sabía lo que quería, recordaba lo mucho que Hinata disfruto cada vez que había jugado con sus senos. Se inclinó hacia adelante mientras empujaba su miembro dentro de ella y, comenzó a estimular un pezón, trazando círculos en torno a él con la punta de la lengua para luego tirar de él suavemente con los dientes y empezar a succionarlo.

Hinata gemía y suspiraba de placer.

—Muévete, traga mi polla con tu lindo coño, Hinata —Susurró entrecortadamente pegado en su pezón.

Hinata sonrió, embriagada de placer al oírlo, y comenzó a saltar sobre su miembro erecto, tragándoselo, sumergiéndolo en lo más profundo de ella. Para que negárlo, ella también había echado aquello de menos. Lo había echado de menos a él, y había echado de menos esa increíble sensación de poder que sentía cuando sólo con sus caricias y sus movimientos era capaz de hacer que Sasuke se rindiera a ella por completo.

Con dedos temblorosos comenzó por quitarle aquella molesta camisa. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera completamente vestido? Eso tenía que solucionarlo. Gimió con fuerza cuando mordió su pezón y con una de sus manos apretaba su trasero.

—Sa-Sasuke...—Murmuró ronca —. Quítatelo...

Él se separó de sus senos para observarla, jadeando al sentir como su polla era apretada por sus paredes. Entendiendo sus palabras la sujeto de las caderas y la levanto como si nada. Ambos gimieron insatisfechos al verse separado su unión. Sasuke la giró y la coloco en cuatro sobre el sofá mientras él se desasía de sus ropas en tiempo record. Para luego sujetar su polla con una mano y guiarla hacia su entrada, se sumergió bruscamente en ella.

Hinata gimió y se sujetó con fuerza para no dejarse caer. Él fue a su propio ritmo, rápido y áspero, la embestía con toda su fuerzas, desquitándose las ganas que tuvo de hacerla suya todos los malditas semanas que no pudo. Estaban tan cerca...

Con perversión él disfruto de los sonidos que los rodeaban a ambos, Lo únicos ruidos en aquella casa era sus gemidos roncos, junto al sonido obsceno de carne contra carne.

Hinata chillo cuando él embistió contra su punto G mientras su polla palpitaba dentro de ella.

—Sa-Sasuke... estoy... —Baboseó entre gemidos.

Sasuke enterró sus dedos en su cadera, mientras seguía bombeando dentro de ella.

—Un poco... —Gruño—Espera un poco, Joder.

Sacando su pene de ella, la obligo a cambiar de nuevo de posición, esta vez quedando sentada en el respaldo del sofá. Hinata lo rodeo con sus piernas mientras él la sujetaba de la cadera para hundirse nuevamente en ella.

Siguió con un ritmo desenfrenado golpeándola en ese punto G insistentemente. Hinata sentía su corazón a mil en su pecho, asfixiándola, haciendo más y más irregular su respiración. Llevándola hasta su segundo orgasmo, abrumada por la sensación se aferró a Sasuke con fuerza, rasguñándole la espalda y soltando un gemido satisfecho.

Sasuke gruñó ante la sensación de ardor en su espalda, y por la forma en que las paredes internas de Hinata apretaban su miembro. Apretándose contra su cuerpo, incrementó las estocadas, enterado su rostro en su cuello, mientras seguía empujándose dentro de ella, estaba tan resbaladiza después de su orgasmo.

Sintiendo esa sensación gustosa en la punta de su pene, saliendo y entrando en ella cada vez con más fuerza.

—Hinata —Gimió—. voy a venir.

Hinata en medio de la bruma de placer, murmuró su suave _**"Sí"**_ a lo que sea que había dicho Sasuke.

Sasuke gruño al sentir como sus paredes volvían a exprimirlo, hundió su longitud hasta la empuñadura, maldijo en su oído. Tembló una, dos veces, y luego soltó dos largas explosiones de su semilla en su interior. Llenándola por completo con su esperma. Ella gimió satisfecha al sentir como aquel líquido caliente se escurría por sus muslos y piernas.

Minutos después, cuando la bruma del placer se había desvanecido, despejando se mente, Hinata se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a cometer el mismo error.

—Tengo que ir a lavarme —Le dijo a Sasuke.

El advirtió por su tono que algo no iba bien. Así que se deslizó fuera de ella, para observar su rostro. Hinata reprimió un jadeo ante el movimiento.

—¿No te estarás arrepintiendo de lo que acabamos de hacer, verdad?

—Lo que acabamos de hacer nos lleva de vuelta a la casilla de salida.

Sasuke apretó los dientes molesto.

—Hinata, nos necesitamos el uno al otro —Insistió él. Cuando Hinata hizo ademán de levantarse del respaldo del sofá la retuvo—. ¿No has escuchado lo que te he dicho? Te he echado de menos; te he echado de menos desde el momento en el que nos separamos en el aeropuerto y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

—Y ésa es la razón por la que buscaste a alguien para reemplazarme.

—Ya te lo he dicho; quería olvidarte, y fue un error. Te necesito; necesito esto y tú también. Puedes decir lo que quieras, Hinata, pero tu cuerpo me dice algo muy distinto.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos, y decidió arriesgarse, tenía que hacerle ver que ella quería algo más que sexo, ella quería estar junto a él, pero no como una amante pasajera. Quería pasar toda su vida a su lado, como su pareja. _**¡Dios, quería que él la amara como ella a él!**_

—Sí, sasuke, yo también te deseo, y soy débil, sí, pero yo quiero algo más que sexo.

Sasuke la estrechó contra él, haciendo que sus senos se aplastarán contra su fuerte pecho.

— _ **Entonces vente a vivir conmigo —Le dijo Sasuke desesperado.**_

* * *

Notas Finales del capitulo:

 _ **¿Y que tal?**_ Les gusto... Pues les repito que me costo _**MUCHO**_ escribirlo. Muchas de las escenas no estaban planeadas.. pero mientras escribía se me vinieron tantas ideas que termine enredándome y no sabía que hacer con este cap...

 ** _¿Qué piensan ustedes, Hinata debería aceptar o rechazar su oferta?_**

 _ **Leer estas notas por favor (IMPORTANTE):**_

 _ ***Primero:**_ Antes de actualizar el capitulo anterior _**(Capitulo 24**_ ) tenía pensado escribir una escena con _**"Pain"**_ y Hinata en su cita, como habrán ya leído... pero a diferencia de este, Pain le confesaría a Hinata que era _**Gay**_ y así la cita terminaría. Pero después de tanto fundirme el cerebro, no quise ser tan cruel con el personaje de Yahiko XD así que tuve que inventarme toda una historia con Konan *-*

 _ ***Segundo**_ : El personaje de Hinata, fue otra de mis muchas batallas en este cap, quise hacerla un poco más segura de si misma, más determinada que en los capítulos anteriores ,muy diferente a la personalidad de la verdadera protagonista del Libro... Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo en su autoestima en este capitulo, Claro cayo de nuevo ante Sasuke, pero eso es algo que una mujer Enamorada no podría resistirse *¬* y menos siendo un bombón como Sasuke Uchiha XD

* _ **Tercero:**_ El _**Lemón,**_ ¡Vaya que me dio trabajo! al principio pensaba escribir algo corto, sencillo.. pero luego me dije que sería _**Muy Aburrido**_ , ya que los protagonistas duraron tanto tiempo sin verse y con esas ganas de estar con el otro ( _ **un deseo suprimido**_ ) y si a eso le sumamos los celos, _**¡Este capitulo tenía que ser mucho más picante para mis lectores!**_ Y así lo hice, dure mucho, pero conseguí escribirle este lemon (el cual es el más fuerte para una novata que no sabe nada de relaciones sexuales como yo) ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

Antes de despedirme quiero decirles que leo todos los Reviews que me envían, pero fueron tantos ya que el capitulo se alargaría si los respondiera XD pero les agradezco por seguir esta historia tan fielmente *~* sus comentarios me emocionan y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Espero con todo mi corazón que este capitulo les haya gustado y compence estas tres semanas que no actualice *~*

y por últimó:

 _ **¿Me regalarían un lindo Reviews y un feliz cumpleaños?**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Mensaje de su Escritora (Leer):_**

* * *

Hola :) ¡Estoy de regresó XD Sé que muchos deberían de estar pensando ¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Estabas Viva! Pues.. ¡Si, aun estoy viva! ^-^

Este capitulo es Super corto, creo que el más corto que eh escrito.. Este capitulo lo tenía escrito dos semanas después de mi ultima actualización, pero como era muy corto, no lo publique. Luego comencé las clases y pues el tiempo paso volando XD Además que cree una página en **_facebook_** donde estoy publicando mis historias :) y otro contenido de diferentes anime/Manga y si a eso le sumamos mi cuenta en **_Wattpad y Fanfic_** , pues no ayo en donde publicar primero.

Aquí en _**Fanfiction**_ están mis historias más adelantada, pero en mis demás perfiles están super atrasadas, así que quise tomarme un tiempo con mis otras cuentas... pero Ya e recibido ( ** _DEMASIADOS_** ) Comentarios de esta página éotro capitulo T-T ¡De verdad pido disculpa por el retraso, **_NO VOY A ABANDONAR MIS HISTORIAS_** , solo necesito que sean pacientes :)

Como dije, este capitulo es corto, pero espero que al menos sea de su agrado :) Tomenselo como una señal de vida de su linda escritora ** _Kika-Uchiha_** *-*

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 26**_

* * *

— _ **Entonces vente a vivir conmigo —Le dijo Sasuke desesperado.**_

En otro tiempo el solo pronunciar esas palabras lo habría aterrado, pero en ese momento le pareció que no era algo tan terrible. Era un acto desesperado lo que estaba haciendo, Sí, pero no se le ocurría una mejor forma de retener a Hinata a su lado.

Hinata se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos, mientras su mente procesaba aquella proposición. Sabía que aquello no era algo pequeño viniendo de un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha, pero.. ¿Sería correcto aceptar?

Su corazón gritaba que ¡Sí! que olvidará todo y se fuera con él, pero su mente le decía lo contrario. Si aceptaba y se mudará con él ¿En que se convertiría?, en su ¿Amiga con derechos? No, no eran amigos y nunca lo fueron, así que la idea era desechada. ¿Su pareja, su novia? No... él no le había pedido eso. Sus palabras fueron claras, quería que vivieran juntos los dos.. en ningún momento le propuso una relación duradera.

Su corazón se oprimió ante la verdad, y pudo ver con claridad lo que conllevaba aquella proposición y el papel que jugaría si aceptaba. Sasuke solo quería tenerla donde quería, en su casa, más preciso, en su cama, quería tener la plena libertad de acostarse con ella cuando le apeteciera y, cuando su deseo sexual por ella se acabará sería libre de deshacerse de ella sin problema.

No había una promesa romántica en sus palabras, solo un trato que conllevaba solo y exclusivamente al placer carnal. No lo movía otra cosa más que su libido. Si la amara le había hecho una proposición _**Muy Distinta..**_

Solo quedaba preguntarse si eso era lo que _**Ella Deseaba.**_

—No —Se dijo con firmeza.

—¿Cómo qué no? —Exclamó Sasuke mirándola de hito mientras ella se deshacía de su firme agarré y comenzaba a recoger del piso su bragas y bata—. Hinata... ¿Tienes idea del salto que supone para mí lo que te estoy ofreciendo, el compartir mi espacio personal contigo?

Hinata ya completamente vestida se giró para observarlo.

—Sí, Sasuke, y lo aprecio, pero...

—Pero aun así quieres más —Murmuró él entendiendo su negativa.

Le había ofrecido lo que jamás le había ofrecido a ninguna otra mujer, pero para ella aquello no era bastante.

—Sí, quiero más —Asintió ella. Inspiró profundamente, y decidió que no tenía sentido seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, sabía que su corazón acabaría roto en unos minutos, pero... no quería seguir cayendo sus sentimientos, ya no más. Pasando por su lado se sentó en el sofá donde hace unos minutos hicieron el amor tan desesperadamente —. Antes me has dicho que no puedes evitar sentirte atraído por mí ¿Cierto? —Susurró suavemente sintiendo sus manos temblar, alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

Sasuke asintió lentamente siendo consciente del cambio en el ambiente.

—Si —Afirmo estaba vez con palabras.

—Pues bien, Sasuke... Yo.. Nunca quise ena-enamorarme de ti —Le dijo con una sonrisa triste— Pero, eso es lo que ha pasado.

Sasuke sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con demencia.

—Tu...

Hinata levanto una mano para que la dejará continuar.

—Tú dices que funcionamos en la cama — Continuó ella bajando la mirada—, Y Yo.. te digo que lo nuestro podría funcionar en otros niveles, así que...—Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, _**"Vamos, Hinata ¡Dilo!"**_ se animó mientras apretaba su bata con las manos —, ¿Quieres... casarte conmigo? —Inquirió alzando la vista con determinación y sintiendo su corazón latiéndole como un loco.

El orgullo y la dignidad eran importantes, pero si volvían a separarse sin que le digiera lo que sentía por él estaba segura de que se pasaría el resto de su vida preguntándose qué habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho.

Sasuke se había quedado de piedra. ¿Casarse? Nunca se había planteado aquella opción en su vida. Su libertad siempre fue algo tal importante para él que la idea del matrimonio era sencillamente impensable. Además... ¿Desde cuándo era la mujer la que le pedía al hombre que se casará con él?

Y que lo hubiera pedido Hinata, lo hacía aún más irreal.

—No te preocupes; No hace falta que contestes —Dijo Hinata dolida, levantándose y dirigiéndose al arco que daba pasó a la salida—. LLevas la respuesta escrita en el rostro.

De espaldas a ella lo oyó vestirse rápidamente antes de acercársele.

—No soy de los que se casan, Hinata; Siempre lo has sabido.

Hinata suspiró con tristeza.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar lo que te he ofrecido?

Ella se volvió hacia él temblando por dentro y con los puños apretados junto a los costados.

—Porque el matrimonio es compromiso —Exclamó sintiendo como sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas no derramadas — No es sólo decir **« Sí, estaremos juntos hasta que nos cansemos el uno del otro»** —Le espetó.

—Hinata, lo que he compartido contigo es más de lo que he compartido con ninguna otra mujer, pero el matrimonio...

—Son palabras mayores, ¿No es eso? —Adivino ella con una risa amarga antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Se sentía vacía por dentro, pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había dicho—. Que te vaya bien, Sasuke —Le dijo tras abrir la puerta.

Sasuke dudó durante unos segundos, pero al final cruzó el umbral.

Hinata cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra la madera. Oyó el motor de su coche antes de alejarse; Luego el silencio. Sus piernas le fallaron haciéndola desplomarse en el suelo.

 _ **¡Había acabado!**_ Se dijo sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas. Se tapó la boca con su mano reprimiendo un sollozó lastimero. Las lágrimas y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, lloró apoyada en la puerta durante media hora. Sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba hasta casi dejarla sin aliento, Los latidos acelerados de su corazón junto con el dolor sentimental que la consumía, la sofocó de golpe.

Sus sentidos se alteraron, sintió sus oídos zumbar durante varios segundos mientras intentaba recuperarse entre suaves respiraciones su alocado corazón. Durante varios minutos intentó tranquilizarse, cuando lo hubo conseguido, subió lentamente al piso de arriba.

Se dio una ducha en completo silencio. Luego cuando estaba en la cama, se encontró dándole vueltas a todo lo que habían dicho. Debería sentirse aliviada de que por fin aquello hubiera terminado, se dijo, de que hubieran cerrado aquel asunto, pero en vez de eso, ahora que había llorado hasta cansarse, solo se sentía como si algo hubiera muerto en su interior.

 **La vida seguiría** , se recordó.

* * *

Notas finales:

Bueno como muchos sospecharon ¡Sasuke metió la pata de nuevo! ¡Baka, Baka! T-T

 ** _¿Qué piensan ustedes, Hinata tomo la decisión correcta o tenía que haber aceptado su oferta?_**

De aquí los capítulos serán cortos, solo estoy alargando su inevitable Final T-T

¡Si leyeron bien, la historia ya esta **_MUY_** cerca de su final!

Pido paciencia para las próximas actualizaciones.

 ** _Si gustan pueden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad como Kika-Uchiha :)_**

Espero su Reviews *-*


	27. Chapter 27

Nuevo capítulo ^-^ esta vez no tarde mucho, este capítulo es más largo que el anterior, de hecho este es una parte del anterior, pero como había tardado mucho sin actualizar, tuve que cortarlo y publicar el 26 pero ya termine de escribir y bueno salió esto ¡Espero que los disfruten! jaja

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 27**_

* * *

 _ **8 Días después...**_

—¿ Llevas todo lo que necesitas? —Le pregunto Hinata por tercera vez.

Hanabi suspiró y asintió, habían llegado hace 15 minutos al aeropuerto de Londres, era hora de que volvieran al set de grabaciones, Konohamaru ya se había recuperado hace 4 días atrás y no podía seguir pidiendo permisos para faltar. Ella tenía que haber estado ya en Ámerica hace una semana atrás, pero después de ver el ánimo de su hermana supo que no podía irse todavía.

Hinata le había contado entre lágrimas lo que había sucedido con Sasuke. La rabia y la tristeza la había inundado mientras veía como su hermana mayor se rompía por segunda vez, por el mismo hombre.

Desde entonces su relación amistosa con Sasuke había acabado, Estaba agradecida por él, Sí, siempre estaría agradecida por las puertas que le abrió para cumplir su sueño. Pero también sentía una rabia inmensa hacía él, Hinata era su preciada hermana mayor y él la había lastimado no una vez, ¡Dos veces! y eso no podía pasarlo por alto.

Cuando Hinata le había confesado lo ocurrido no dudo en buscarlo al día siguiente, pero cuando llego a su departamento y pregunto por él, negaron su entrada, el recepcionista le había dicho que Sasuke había prohibido las visitas. Furiosa había esperado una hora en el vestíbulo para interceptarlo cuando fuera a trabajar pero nunca había bajado.

Al día siguiente intento encontrarlo en su trabajo, pero Sasuke no había ido al trabajo. Frustrada había tenido que desistir de la idea de reclamarle.

—Hanabi, ¿Me escuchaste? —Le dijo Hinata preocupada.

Hanabi asintió.

—Lo siento, se me fue el santo al cielo —Sonrió— Ya tengo todo en la maleta, Hina.. No se me olvida nada no te preocupes.

Hinata suspiró y trató de devolverle la sonrisa pero solo hizo una mueca. Hanabi sintió un estrujón en el estómago, no le gustaba esa sonrisa rota en su hermana, mucho menos la tristeza que veía en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Hinata —Le dijo abrazándola mientras lágrimas de tristeza se escapaban de sus ojos.

Hinata sintió sus ojos aguarse y abrazo fuertemente a su hermanita, entendiendo la razón de aquella muestra de cariño. No había esperado que su ruptura definitiva con Sasuke hubiera afectado a Hanabi. La conmovía oírla llorar en aquel momento.

—No te merece —Susurró Hanabi entre lágrimas— Sasuke no merece que estés a su lado. Ni que sufras por él.

Hinata sintió su pecho cálido ante sus palabras, separándose lentamente de ella la miró a los ojos con cariño.

—Sobreviviré, Hanabi —Le susurró enternecida—. Dentro de un tiempo estoy segura de que veré esto como una experiencia más en la **«Gran aventura de la vida»,** como dicen nuestros tíos.

Hanabi sonrió y la abrazo de nuevo. Una llamada de su avión las separó.

—Es hora —Le dijo Hinata con cariño.

Hanabi asintió.

—Me iré, pero volveré. No creo acostumbrarme al ritmo de aquella ciudad, así que en cuanto termine mi contrato pienso volver a la tranquilidad de Londres por un buen tiempo.

Hinata sonrió y le deseo suerte, mientras veía como su hermana se alejaba se sintió triste por arruinar aquellos momentos con su hermana por culpa de su mal de amor.

* * *

 _ **12 días después...**_

—Está bien, ahora mismo voy y hablaré con él Teme —Exclamó un rubio de ojos azules en la tranquilidad de aquel humilde departamento.

Tras escuchar la respuesta al otro lado de la línea colgó.

—¿Todo bien, Naruto? —Preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda.

Naruto suspiro, y volteo el rostro para observar a la hermosa rubia que lo acompañaba.

—Me acaba de llamar Gaara, Nos necesita al Teme y a mí en una junta con los accionista de la empresa constructora —Le explico.

—¿Gaara también es socio de Sasuke?

Naruto asintió y coloco el teléfono en la mesita junto a la cama.

—Gaara es uno de los accionistas más importantes de mi empresa, y como el Teme ahora también es accionista de mi empresa de turismo, por ley tiene que asistir. La empresa de Gaara se encarga principalmente de las construcciones de mis hoteles, y con la ayuda monetaria de Sasuke poco a poco estoy expandiendo el imperio que me dejo mis padres.

Shion sonrió y agarrando las sabanas contra su pecho desnudo se le acercó para abrazarlo.

—¿Entonces viajaras de nuevo? —Susurró con tristeza mientras enroñaba sus brazos en su cuello y se recostaba sobre su espalda desnuda.

Él sujeto sus manos con cariño para luego llevárselas a los labios.

—Sí —Susurro con desgana — Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, Naruto —Le dijo con cariño— Es tu trabajo.

Naruto aparto con cuidado los brazos de Shion de su cuello y se volvió para mirarla a los ojos.

—Mi trabajo es estar aquí contigo, protegiéndolos —Le aclaró con sinceridad.

Shión sintió su corazón acelerado antes sus palabras, luego bajo la mirada hacia su vientre el cual acaricio sobre las sabanas.

—No te preocupes... Estaremos bien.

La noticia de su actual embarazo le había caído de sorpresa a los dos, no fue algo planeado pero ambos estaban entusiasmados por la noticia. Shion apenas tenía dos mes de embarazó, estaba sumamente feliz, tendría un bebe del hombre que amaba, hombre que ahora se había vuelto muy sobreprotector, después del aquel incidente en su lugar de trabajo.

Mientras estaba trabajando como camarera había sufrido un desmayo y si no fuera porque Naruto siempre tenía sus ojos sobre ella habría caído sobre aquellos basos de vidrio que llevaba o aun peor golpearse con alguna silla o mesa del lugar. Después de aquello recuerda haber despertado en una camilla de hospital junto con un Naruto llorando de felicidad.

El fue el primero en saber la noticia de su embarazo, y para su felicidad estaba encantado con la noticia, después de eso había tenido que abandonar su trabajo de medio turno en aquel bar por petición de él, y solo le faltaba dos meses para terminar su carrera, así que no tendría que preocuparse por abandonarla.

—Terminaré primero de trasladar las demás cajas con tus cosas a nuestra casa —Le dijo Naruto sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Shion asintió con una sonrisa al escuchar " ** _Nuestra Casa_** " era unas palabras que no esperaba escuchar de Naruto, al menos no tan pronto. Él le había pedido que se mudaran a vivir juntos, ya que su departamento era muy pequeño para vivir, así que se irían a vivir a la casa donde se crió. La Mansión Uzumaki.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —Le pregunto.

—Mañana en la noche, tengo que ir a sacar a patadas a Sasuke de su departamento, así que tengo que salir ahora —Gruño enfadado, no solo tenía que dejar sola a su amaba Shion y su hijo, sino que ahora tenía que ir a reclamarle a aquel Bastardo, la razón por la cual ha estado como un antisocial en su departamento.

—Está bien, ¡Ve! —Lo animo.

Naruto la beso y con recelo se levantó para darse una ducha rápida. Antes de entrar al baño miró con picardía a su pareja.

—¿No quieres acompañarme?

Shion sonrió divertida, siendo tentada en aceptar su oferta, pero negó con la cabeza, y se recostó para seguir durmiendo, el embarazo la hacía dormir demasiado. Naruto hizo un puchero ante el rechazó y entro a bañarse.

veinte minutos después estaba listo para marcharse, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Shion quien ahora se encontraba completamente dormida.

Media hora después ingreso al vestíbulo del aquel residuo de departamentos más exclusivos de Londres, con paso decidido se acercó al recepcionista.

—Hola Kaito, ¿Cómo has estado? —Pregunto

—Oh, señor Uzumaki, buenos días —Le saludo con respecto.

Naruto se inclinó en la mesa de recepción y sonrío.

—Esta Sasuke, ¿Verdad? —Más que preguntar, le afirmo— Quiero verlo.

El recepcionista respingo en su sitio y negó.

—Lo siento señor Uzumaki pero el señor Uchiha prohibió las visitas.

Naruto suspiro, sabía que no sería fácil.

—Llámalo y dile que soy yo.

—El señor Uchiha ordeno que no lo molestaran, y que si se trataba de su persona no lo dejáramos entrar por nada en el mundo —Explico el hombre mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas —Le dejo esto —Le dijo mientras le extendía un papel.

Naruto agarro con curiosidad el papel y lo leyó:

 _ **Búscate una vida y déjame en paz, Perdedor.**_

—Ese bastardo —Gruño Naruto arrugando el papel, ¿Ahora qué haría para entrar? pensó — ¿Desde cuándo está encerrado allá arriba?

—No puedo darle información de nuestros huéspedes —Negó el recepcionista.

Naruto gruño cabreado, ¿Que haría ahora?... Oh ya sé, como no se me ocurrió antes, soy un genio ¡De veras! Pensó divertido naruto.

—Necesito entrar a ese departamento, así que dame la llave —Exigió con voz demandante— Y no vuelas a negar, porque si me da la gana compro este edificio y su maldito personal, así entrégame de una maldita vez la llave maestra —Demando mientras estiraba la mano.

El pobre kaito sudo frío y sin pensarlo le entrego la la tarjeta (Llave) que abría todas las puertas de aquel edificio de departamento.

—Oh, Gracias Kaito —Sonrió feliz Naruto mientras corría hacia el elevador que lo llevaría hacia el ático de Sasuke.

Al entrar ingreso la tarjeta y sonrió con diversión.

—jaja sabía que si imitaba al amargado del Teme podría hacer que me dieran la llave, después de todo solo él podría decir todas aquella palabras —Se dijo con diversión mientras veía como las puertas se cerraban para elevarse hasta el último piso.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador Naruto se quedó paralizado en la entrada.. ¿ aquel era el sofisticado y perfectamente organizado departamento de Sasuke?

—¿Pero qué mierda paso aquí? —Grito asombrado ante el desastre.

Había un desastre colosal, las cortinas estaban tiradas en el piso dejando que el sol iluminara todo la sala, el mueble de cuero tenía varias basuras sobre él, el televisor pantalla plana se encontraba tumbado en el suelo completamente destruido con el control incrustado en la pantalla, , la mesita de vidrio estaba destruida, los jarrones destruidos, los cuadros de las paredes aun peor, no quedaba ni rastro de ellos, había varias botella de licor, caja de pizza, embaces de comida instantánea regada en el piso.

Naruro camino entre el desastre y miro hacía la cocina, como imaginaba estaba hecha un desastre también.

—¿Sasuke? —Lo llamó mientras caminaba hacía el dormitorio, al abrir su habitación se encontró con un nuevo desastre en ella, muchas cosas rotas y el colchón estaba curiosamente volcado contra la pared, ¿dónde diablos estaba Sasuke, entonces? siguió buscándolo, en el baño NO, en la otra habitación NO, en su estudio TAMPOCO, solo faltaba la última habitación donde según tenía entendido había instalado el despacho de aquella mujer llamada Hinata.

Para su sorpresa y su fortuna al abrir la puerta encontró a Sasuke allí y con toda la habitación perfectamente salvada a comparación del el resto del departamento. Sin dudarlo se acercó hacia Sasuke quien se encontraba acostado en el sofá de aquel despacho.

—¡Oye, Teme! —Lo llamo al ver que estaba dormido, su aspecto estaba hecha un asco, solo llevaba un pantalón y tenía una barba de una semana más o menos además de unas bolsas negras bajo sus ojos ¿No habría dormido bien? ¿Qué sucedía? —¡TEME! —Grito al ver que no reaccionaba.

Lo vio respingar en su sitio para después abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué... mierda haces aquí? —Le reclamó con la voz ronca.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío al sentir su mirada fría sobre él pero no se dejó intimidar. Si fuera otro ya estaría en el elevador alejándose de aquella mirada mortífera.

—¿Qué, que hago aquí? —Repitió—. Eso debería preguntarte yo.

Sasuke gruño y con lentitud se incorporó en el sofá sentándose.

—Mierda... —Maldijo al sentir su cabeza estallar— Malditas migrañas —Murmuro sujetándose la cabeza, luego miró a Naruto con molestia—. Aquí vivo tarado, además pedí que no dejarán entrar a Nadie mucho menos a ti, ¡No sirven para nada!

—Serás bastardo.. —Replico molesto— Amenace al personal con comprar el edificio si no me dejaban entrar, así que no tenían de otra —Explico Naruto—, además eso fue lo que tu hiciste en America así que no te quejes. ¿Y qué fue esa maldita nota? —Gruño al recordar la nota que le dio el recepcionista.

—No molestes, joder —Gruño cabreado, tenía un maldito dolor de cabeza y aquel idiota solo hacía que su humor empeorara— ¿A qué mierda viniste?

—¡A sacarte de toda esta mierda! —Le grito molesto— ¿Qué mierda le hiciste a el departamento? Esta hecho un desastre.

Sasuke se levantó y camino hacía el pequeño baño del despacho.

—No es de tu incumbencia —Le respondió él mientras abría un gabinete y buscaba algo para aquel dolor de cabeza, Estaba seguro de recordar a verla visto guardar unas pastillas de dolor allí.

Al encontrar lo que buscaba se tomó una sin importarle muy poco tomar agua, al guardar el frasco en su lugar regreso, encontrándose a Naruto sentado en el sofá esperándolo para su martirio.

—Lárgate —Le dijo molesto, No quería su presencia allí.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y lo siguió con la mirada.

—¿Que sucede contigo? —Le pregunto Naruto un poco preocupado por su amigo. Jamás lo había visto en ese estado tan... lamentable. Y las razones de aquello eran un misterio para él.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

—No te interesa —Respondió con amargura..

—Primero renunciaste la idea de construir el hotel en Borneo, has estado más amargado y gruñón que de costumbre, bebes hasta embriagarte —Le enumero—, eso paso desde que volviste de Borneo, pero ésta última semana que paso la cosa han empeorado, ¡Ya ni vas a trabajar y eso es decir mucho!

Sasuke gruño y volteo la silla giratoria hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Naruto. Sabía que todo lo que decía era verdad, pero no lo aceptaría.

—Sasuke —Lo llamó Naruto—, acaso todo esto tiene que ver con Hinat...

—¡Cállate! —Lo corto— Solo cierra tu maldita Boca.

Allí estaba su respuesta. Era por aquella mujer.

—Gaara nos necesita —Le informo ya harto de su actitud, Quería ayudarlo, pero él no se dejaba, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar que las aguas se calmaran un poco, sino.. resolvería las cosas como siempre lo hacían—, Te guste o no eras parte de esto ahora, así que mañana tenemos que viajar, así que deja ya esa Maldita actitud y has algo, no te quedes aquí como un antisocial mientras te bebes todo el licor de la ciudad.

Naruto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Escucho la voz de Sasuke, volteó para verlo pero él seguía dándole la espalda.

—Dos o tres semanas, espero... —Suspiro—, Hubo un terremoto en Europa y uno de nuestros hoteles sufrió un derrumbe, No hubo heridos pero demandaron a la empresa constructora, el padre de Gaara fue quién se encargó de la construcción del hotel hace años pero ahora Gaara se está llevando todo el peso él solo —Le explicó mejor la situación, no le había contado a Shion lo sucedido porque no quería preocuparla en su estado, pero aquello era grave para Gaara y para él.

Sasuke suspiro en su lugar, comprendiendo la situación.

—Bien, allá estaremos —Le Respondió.

 _ **Quizás...**_ El trabajo le ayudaría a quitarse de la cabeza a Hinata.

— _ **Tú dices que funcionamos en la cama Y Yo.. te digo que lo nuestro podría funcionar en otros niveles, así que...¿Quieres... Casarte Conmigo?**_

Sasuke cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo...

 _ **Quizás...**_

* * *

 _ **22 Días Después...**_

—Hinata, ¿Me estas escuchando?

Hinata respingo en su sitio y volteo a ver a Ino.

—D-Disculpa Ino, estaba terminando el encargo que me pido tu padre —Se explicó—, ¿Qué me decías?

Ino suspiro.

—¿Qué si vas a almorzar? —Repitió—, llevas trabajando toda la mañana y seguro no has desayunado hoy —Le reclamó—, Tienes que comer algo, Hinata.

Hinata aparto la mirada con tristeza, Seguía preocupando a los demás, a pesar que le había prometido a Hanabi que sobreviviría, la verdad era que seguía atascada en el pasado, seguía deprimida y cada vez más se sentía como un robot. Al menos en apariencia todo seguía como había sido siempre: Ella era eficiente en su trabajo, salía con sus amigas...

Pero No podía seguir así, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer?

—¡Hinata, otra vez me estas ignorando! —Le reclamó Ino.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó.

Ino gruño molesta y levantándose de la silla camino hacía su amiga.

—¡Hasta aquí! —Grito molesta mientras cerraba la pantalla de su lapto y la hacía levantarse de su silla— ¡Irás conmigo almorzar y después nos iremos de compra o al cine!

—P-Pero Ino... Tenemos trabajo hasta las cinco.

—A callar, seré tu jefa en el futuro, así que no me des motivos para correrte —La regaño, No sería capaz de correr a Hinata nunca, era buena en su trabajo y eras su mejor amiga, pero... estaba preocupada por su salud—, Le mandaré un mensaje a mi padre, así que tú no te preocupes.

Hinata suspiro resignada y se dejó llevar. Después de todo ¿Qué más podía hacer? En la mañana no tenía nada de apetito, pero ahora tenía un hambre atroz. Quería comerse unas ricas costillas como la que venden en la Barbacoa aunque dudaba que ino quisiera comer allí.

* * *

 _ **29 Días después...**_

—Les agradezco mucho su apoyo —Agradeció un joven pelirrojo a los hombres que se encontraban sentados frente a él.

—No ha sido nada, Gaara —Respondió un rubio hiperactivo mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenado—, El Teme y yo también somos tus socios así que no te dejaríamos solos con todo ese desastre. Además el hotel en si es mío, así que esto también afectaría la imagen de mi empresa.

—La seguridad del hotel reaccionó a tiempo así que por suerte no hubo heridos, solo una estúpida demanda sin argumentos sólidos, El hotel llevaba años en funcionamiento, si hubiera sido creado recientemente si hubiera sido grave la situación para tu empresa, Gaara —Explico Sasuke mientras observaba nuevamente el expediente de la construcción de aquel hotel —, Solo fue un pequeño derrumbe, con un poco de trabajo volverá a ser como era antes o mejor, solo tendríamos que darle unas cuantas modificaciones .

Naruto sonrió entusiasmado.

—¡Seria una muy buena idea, De veras!

Gaara asintió.

—Entonces, ¿Se quedarán hasta su remodelación? —Preguntó Gaara feliz, estaba contento con pasar más tiempo con su buen amigo Naruto y pues claro con Sasuke quién se había vuelto también en su amigo, aunque antes era un poco rancios, será porque los dos tenían personalidades similares, pero con Naruto las cosas se aligeraban un poco. Aunque la actitud de Sasuke estaba vez era un poco diferente, estaba un poco más aislado y gruñón.

—Pasó —Respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes—, Necesito regresar junto a Shion y mi Hijo.

Sasuke y Gaara abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Sasuke perplejo, ¿Había escuchado bien?

Naruto se sonrojo y rasco su cabeza mientras sonreía emocionado.

—Shion está embarazada —Les dijo feliz a sus dos amigos de toda la vida.

Gaara se levantó de su asiento y le dio la vuelta a su escritorio.

—Me alegro por ti —Dijo mientras estiraba la mano hacia Naruto, quién feliz se levantó y la estrecho—, Felicidades.

—Gracias —Sonrió como el solo lo sabe hacer.

Sasuke un poco sorprendido aun también se puso de pie, Naruto dio la vuelta y se observaron unos segundos en silencio. Luego se abrazaron fraternalmente.

—Felicidades —Le dijo Sasuke palmeando la espalda de Naruto— No lo cagues de nuevo —Se burló separándose de él mientras sonreía.

Naruto sonrió y asintió. Feliz de que su amigo volviera a sonreír ante la noticia.

—Daré lo mejor de mí, Seré un Gran padre ¡De veras!

Gaara sonrió y voltio a ver a Sasuke.

—¿Qué me dices tú, Sasuke?

—Si me quedaré un poco más, quiero ver personalmente la remodelación del hotel, ¿te encargaras de crear los nuevos planos? —Le pregunto al pelirrojo.

Naruto suspiro, al parecer Sasuke quería mantenerse alejado lo más posible de Londres.

* * *

 _ **38 Días después...**_

Hinata miró el reloj de la pared y suspiró, Seis y media de la noche, Era temprano aún y después de dormir casi todo el día ya no tenía sueño, lo cual era sumamente extraño... ella no era de las que dormía tantas horas ¿Sería por su estado de animo? Se preguntó mientras agarraba el control del televisor. Había adelantado el trabajo del lunes así que ahora no tenía nada que hacer...

Cambio por décima vez de canal, estaba aburrida y... Sola, La casa se sentía muy sola sin Hanabi en ella. Desde que volvió a Ámerica hablaban con frecuencia, sabía perfectamente que aún estaba preocupada por ella, así que cuando hablaban ponía todo su esfuerzo por sonreír y volver hacer la Hinata que ella conocía. No quería preocupar a nadie más... ¡Ya basta de lágrimas, ya basta de sufrir!

Seguiría adelante, Tenía que hacerlo, Sasuke la rechazó ¡Listo! ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ¿Suplicarle? ¡Jamás! Ella le entrego todo, abrió su corazón y él la destruyo. Aunque le doliera no podía culparlo, ni odiarlo, siempre fue sincero en cuanto a relaciones se trataba, sabía lo que pensaba del matrimonio desde el comienzo. Él no le obligo ni le dio falsas ilusiones.

Admitía que pedirle matrimonio fue una idiotez, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Pedirle que ¿fuera su novio?, No, Sasuke le había pedido que se fuera a vivir con él, eso era igual que pedirle ser su pareja. Un noviazgo podía deshacerse cuando quisiera, en cambio el matrimonio es una promesa de amor que comparten dos personas que se aman, una promesa de que siempre estarán juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

Y si hubiera aceptado o propuesto ser su pareja, cuanto tendría que esperar para que él diera el siguiente paso. Así que ¿Por qué no dar el primer paso ella? fue lo que pensó en aquel momento.

—¿Y cuál fue su respuesta? —Se preguntó con ironía mientras se abrazaba las piernas—, ¿Que gane con eso?

 _ **El corazón destrozado...**_

Din-Dog...

Hinata lanzó una mirada hacía la entrada, y fruño los labios extrañada. ¿Quién podría ser? Ella no esperaba a nadie.

Din-Dog...

Deshaciendo el agarre de sus piernas, bajo del sofá y vestida con un short de lana y una blusa hasta los muslos se encamino hacia la entrada. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una caja de pizza y un tazón de ramen ya listo para comer casi en su rostro. Arrugo la nariz con asco, sintió pequeñas nauseas ante el olor del último alimento.

—¡Sorpresa! —Gritaron dos voces femeninas.

Dio tres pasos atrás alejándose lo más posible de aquel olor y miró a Ino y Tenten.

—Visita del mes —Dijo Tenten bajando los brazos y entrando a la casa.

Ino ingreso más atrás con dos bolsas en sus manos.

—Chicas —Sonrió Hinata mientras cerraba la puerta y las seguía hasta la cocina.

—Vinimos preparada para la ocasión —Dijo Ino mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina—, Pizza y Ramen —Nombro mientras señala los dichos alimentos que llevaba Tenten—, Helado de fresa para mí —Se señaló y luego apunto a Hinata—, y Helado de chocolate para ti.

—Se supone que no deberían de comer algo tan frío —Les recordó Tenten mientras abría la caja de pizza — Es una Pizza Especial, como nos gusta.

Hinata inclino la cabeza pensativa, ¿Abre olvidado algo?

—No podemos mojarnos con lluvia o agarrar mucho sereno, el helado es aparte nos gusta mucho y no nos hará daño —Comentó Ino mientras sacaba unas bolsa de maíz para hacer cotufas —¡Miren lo tengo aquí!

Hinata y Tenten la observaron y desviaron la mirada hacía sus manos, Tenten sonrió con picardía y Hinata se sonrojo.

—Todas las películas de Cincuentas sombras de Gray y Tres metros sobre el Cielo—Exclamó con entusiasmo Ino— ¿Que más emocionante que el Guapísimo de Cristian Grey y H para olvidar el estrés y molestia en nuestros peores días del mes?

—¿Sucedió algo con Sai? —Preguntó por fin Hinata aun sonrojada ante la imagen de aquellos hambres, una parte de ella no pudo evitar asociarlos con Sasuke.. pero tan rápido como llego el pensamiento lo desecho. No era momento de recordarlo.

Ino suspiró.

—¿De qué hablas? No hemos discutido —Le aclaró— No me digas que lo has olvidado.

Tenten las observo mientras metía el paquete de cotufas en el microondas.

—¿Olvidar?

Ino asintió y sonrió.

—Es normal. Después de todo no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntas estos últimos meses debido a tu trabajo con aquel idiota —Explico Ino pero al ver como Hinata bajo la mirada se maldijo por bocazas, ¡Tenia que haberselo recordado!—, ¿Quién me visita al comienzo de cada mes, Hina?

Hinata inclinó la cabeza pensativa ¿Visita?...

—¡Andres! —Gritó de repente Tenten sobresaltándola.

—¡Exacto! —Confirmo Ino—, Aunque a ti no Tente.

Tenten sonrió.

—Me llega a mita de mes el muy ladilloso ¿Por qué mierda tenemos que pasar por esto todos los malditos meses? —Gruñó molesta.

Hinata abrió los ojos Sorprendida... ¡Era cierto! Pero... ella...

—Entonces... ¿Ya lo..? —Le Preguntó a Ino.

—¿Quieres decir que si ya me llego? —Formulo la pregunta Ino al ver como Hinata no termino la oración—, Pues sí, me llego hoy. A ti ya se te fue ¿No? Siempre te llega primero.

Hinata tembló en su sitio nerviosa...

—N-No...

Ino y tenten la vieron extrañada.

—No me ha bajado... Aún —Murmuró Hinata preocupada... ¿Por qué aun no lo tenía? Ella era muy puntual, nunca había tenido un retraso... ¿Sería por el estrés? No había otra explicación, seguro que por tantos problemas y su estado de ánimo que se vio envuelta durante ese mes había sufrido un retraso en su periodo.

—Qué extraño... —Susurró Ino paralizada en su lugar—, ¿Has comido algo salado en estos días?

Hinata negó...

—¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto, es completamente normal sufrir retrasos, yo lo he sufrido mucho —Les dijo Tenten inclinándose en la barra de la cocina —, ¡Seguro que te baja en dos o tres días! No hay porque preocuparse. Yo daría todo porque no me llegará más.

Ino sonrió y asintió divertida.

—Bueno yo conozco un buen método para que no te vuelva a llegar por un bueeeenn tiempo —Le dijo con burla.

—Si hablas del Sexo.. Si es muy bueno, pero no me pienso embarazar —La atacó Tenten.

 _ **Embarazar... Embarazó... Un bebe...**_

Hinata tembló en su sitio antes las palabras... No era imposible ¿Verdad? Solo era un simple retraso... ella no..

—Hinata... ¿Estás bien? te has puesto pálida —Le preguntó Ino acercándose preocupada.

Hinata asintió..

—S-Si... estoy bien... Creo —Susurró lo último pero ino la alcanzo a escuchar.

—¿Crees? —Repitió—, ¿Sucede algo?

Hinata negó con la cabeza sintiendo sus ojos aguarse... Era imposible ¿Verdad? Pero los recuerdos de aquella última noche llegaron a su mente... Había pasado ya un mes...

—N-Nosotros... —Murmuró con la voz rota.

 _ **¡No se habían protegido!**_

—¿Nosotros? —Repitió esta vez tenten.

Hinata las observo mientras dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Hi-Hinata...

—¡Yo...! ¿Estoy embarazada? —Las palabras salieron de sus labios como un murmullo, sintiendo muchos sentimientos encontrados deslizó sus manos por su vientre plano mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos..

 _ **¿Tendría un hijo de Sasuke?**_

* * *

Notas finales:

Oh, las cosas se están calentando... Bueno me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, esto es algo que me hubiera gustado leer en la historia original... Ya que en el libro Hinata le hacía la propuesta a Sasuke y el bueno... se marchaba sin más... Lo cual no fue muy explícito si me lo preguntan, el Capítulo 25 y 26 fue completamente diferente del original, asea, todo fue creado por mí pero sin perder la esencia de la historia original..

Y este.. junto con los siguientes serán creados de una forma muy diferente del libro... Ya que no me gustó mucho el final de la historia, así que pienso escribirla como a mí me hubiera gustado que pasarán las cosas :) Por eso quise relatar en este capítulo lo que sucedió con nuestros protagonista después de la "despedida" jaja quise que vieran que ambos están sufriendo.. Hinata por el rechazó de Sasuke... y él por ser un ¡Idiota orgulloso!

También quise explicar un poco por que la _**"Propuesta tan sorpresiva de Hinata en el capítulo anterior"**_ a muchos les sorprendieron y hasta se les hizo muy apresurado aquella propuesta de matrimonio, pero bueno... espero que Hinata les haya aclarado porque de su propuesta.. jajaja :)

Hubo un poco de NaruShion en este cap 3 ¿Les gusto la noticia del embarazo de Shion? ¡A mí también! jaja todo salió mientras escribía este capítulo... Tengo una pequeña idea para el próximo capítulo, así que necesito este lindo embarazo :3 (No les diré más ^-^)

 _ **¿Qué opinan de Cristian Grey y Hache de Cincuentas sombras y Tres metros sobre el cielo?**_

Para mí son unos Guapísimos los muy condenados y no puedo evitar imaginar a Sasuke como uno de ellos, si lo pienso bien tienen cosas en comunes.

 _ **¿Me pregunto cómo sería una adaptación de esos libros con la pareja SasuHina?**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia ^-^**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, se despide: Kika-Uchiha.**_


	28. Chapter 28

Antes de comenzar ¡Les pido perdón por el retraso! No tengo excusa. Si se preguntan ¿Qué me digne por actualizar? fue por este mensaje que me dejaron:

 _ **Guest :Creo que tienes razón demasiado tiempo tenía la esperanza de ver el final pero creo que como la mayoría de los fanfic mueren sin final.**_

Leí este mensaje hoy 19/02/2019 en la mañana y me hizo entender muchas cosas. Es muy malo cuando una persona sigue una historia por tanto tiempo y dejen de la noche a la mañana de continuarla. Me ha pasado muchas veces y no quiero hacer yo lo mismo a ustedes. Así que me puse a escribir de volada ^^

Mis agradecimientos y mis más sinceras disculpas a: _ **kitty lory, Tashy123, Guest, Vanessa Acosta, ANYMEX1 , Milena Rivera, Namelesd, oscuridad inmortal, xiomey uchiha hyuga, Patohf , XukiUchiha, hinatacris, makoto's daughter.**_ Gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior, y por seguir insistiendo por un nuevo capitulo.

Para ustedes mis queridos lectores este penúltimo capitulo.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 28**_

* * *

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

— _¡Yo...! ¿Estoy embarazada? —Las palabras salieron de sus labios como un murmullo, sintiendo muchos sentimientos encontrados deslizó sus manos por su vientre plano mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.._

 _ **¿Tendría un hijo de Sasuke?**_

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron Tenten y Ino al mismo tiempo sin dar crédito a lo que escucharon. Las dos se miraron como queriendo preguntarle a la otra si escucharon lo mismo, pero no hubo palabras en ese momento.

Ino dejo el helado en la mesa y corrió hacia una Hinata que daba vueltas de aquí para allá en la cocina mientras lloraba.

—Tranquilízate, Hina _—_ Le dijo sujetándola para que no chocara contra una de las sillas de la cocina _—,_ ¡Tenten espabila y tráele un poco de agua! _—_ Le gritó a la morena _,_ Tenten brinco en su sitio y hizo lo que le ordeno sin quejarse _—,_ Ven, vamos a sentarnos _—_ Le susurró con dulzura a Hinata.

Las tres se trasladaron hasta la sala y se sentaron en el sofá cada una al lado de Hinata para brindarle apoyo.

—Ten toma un poco de agua —Le dijo Tenten tendiéndole el baso, Hinata asintió y tomo un poco.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Ino cuando dejo de llorar.

—Sí —Susurró—, Lo siento no quise preocuparles.

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—No hay problema—Le dijo—, ¿Ahora puedes decirnos que paso? ¿Cómo es eso que estás embarazada?

Hinata dejó el baso sobre la mesita de cristal frente del sofá y jugueteo con sus manos nerviosa y aterrada ante la posibilidad.

—La última vez.. no usamos ningún tipo de protección —Les explico en voz baja, un poco avergonzada de tener que hablar sobre su último encuentro sexual que tuvo con Sasuke.

Ino suspiró como si no necesitaba más palabras para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, en cambió Tenten comenzó con el ataque de preguntas.

—¿Estás segura que lo estas? —Le preguntó—, ¿Te has hecho alguna prueba?

—No —Le Respondió.

—¿Te has desmayado o Mareado? —Esta vez fue Ino quién pregunto.

—He sentido mareos algunas veces pero no me he desmayado —Contestó Hinata recordando esas pocas ocasiones en que sintió mareo.

—¿Has vomitado? —Hinata miró a Tenten y negó—, ¿Tienes algunas veces antojos?

Hinata pensó en los tomates que había comprado ayer. Y el solo recuerdo Hizo que quisiera levantarse y buscar uno o dos.

—Sí —Murmuró con nostalgia al notar que era la comida favorita de Sasuke, ¡Dios, ¿ahora que haría?! No había duda, estaba embarazada. Los ojos se le humedecieron, y mirándose las manos susurró—. Duermo mucho, y aunque no he vomitado, siento asco por algunos olores.. ¡Ya no puedo acercarme a tomar café o té sin que tenga que sentir que voy a devolver lo poco que comí, y creo que ya ni siquiera me va a gustar el ramen! ¡En estos días no me a dado mucho apetito!

Ino le acaricio la cabeza tranquilizándola.

—Tranquilízate Hinata —Le susurró y agarrándola de las manos hizo que la mirara—, Vamos hacer algo, mañana compraré una prueba de embarazo y saldremos de duda, ¿Te parece?

Hinata asintió, tenía que hacercela. Si cabía la posibilidad que saldrá negativa era mejor saberlo ahora antes de que se ilusionara. Porque era así, en esto momentos podría sentir miedo pero en el fondo de su corazón la idea de llevar en su interior un hijo de Sasuke la hacía feliz.

 _ **Aunque él no quiera tener hijos**_ , se recordó con tristeza.

* * *

Sasuke miró por el ventanal de su oficina la ciudad de Londres, había regresado ayer al país. Y había regresado hoy al trabajo.

—¿Cómo te fue con Gaara? —La voz de Naruto se oyó en la oficina al ingresar sin su permiso.

—¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no entres sin llamar primero? —Le recordó sin darse la vuelta.

—Cuando dejes de ser tan idiota y dejes esa altitud tan agria que tienes últimamente con todos los que te rodean —Contraatacó Naruto cogiendo asiento en el pequeño mueble de la oficina.

—Si te molesta, Vete —Masculló molesto.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a tus cambios de humor, así que en este momento soy el único que aguanta tu genio —Se burlo Naruto sacando su celular al recibir un mensaje.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Le preguntó Sasuke, sin imaginar que podía querer de él.

—¡Me tengo que ir, Shion quiere comer helado de chocolate con maní! —Le explicó con alegría ante el nuevo antojo de su pareja, pero antes de irse añadió —Mañana pasaré por tu departamento. Si no me dejas entrar llamaré a Shikamaru para que me de una orden de allanamiento. Es mejor que estés allí y me dejes entrar o destruiré ese pequeño estudio en el que tanto te pasas.

Sasuke gruño en su sitió y le dio la vuelta a la silla para reclamerle pero ya Naruto había cerrado la puerta. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Ahora que quería ese idiota, acaso olvidaba que mañana había trabajo que hacer?

—Tarado —Dijo frustrado, ahora tenía que faltar al trabajo solo porque él idiota le había picado la estupidez de ir a su departamento. La imagen del estudio que había instalado para Hinata llego a su mente con los recuerdos que intentaba desesperadamente olvidar.

Había repetido en su mente innumerables veces aquella última conversación que habían tenido, cuando ella le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él. Aun no lograba comprender, Si de verdad estaba enamorada de él... ¿Por qué no había aceptado lo que le había ofrecido?

 _ **Porque lo que en realidad quería era domesticarlo, algo a lo que él jamás se prestaría**_ , pensó apretando los dientes.

Sin embargo, se sentía frustrado, Furioso consigo mismo por el hecho de que no lograba sacársela de la cabeza. Había bebido de más, destruido su apartamento en una ocasión,su trabajo estaba viéndose afectado, hasta se había alejado de Londres por unos días para olvidar. ¿Y lo había conseguido? ¡ _ **NO**_!

En muchas ocasiones se había sentido tentado de llamarla, de buscarla, pero no lo había hecho; Su orgullo se lo había impedido.

—Señor Uchiha. Su Chófer ya llego —Le informo su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

Sasuke Giro su sillón de cuero hacia el amplio ventanal y se preguntó que estaría haciendo Hinata. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Ya lo habría olvidado?. Aquel último pensamiento lo molesto.

La deseaba. Quería volver a disfrutar de su compañía, De su inteligente conversación, y compartir la cama con ella, y no volver a hablar de casarse.

—¿Señor Uchiha? —La voz de su secretaria se volvió a escuchar.

Sasuke suspiro frustrado.

—Dile que bajo en unos 10 minutos. Ya puedes marcharte —Le dijo presionando el intercomunicador.

Continuó unos minutos viendo las luces de Londres.

—Necesito unos tragos —Se dijo levantándose del sillón cogió su abrigo y abandono la oficina.

* * *

—No, no y no —Dijo Hinata asustada, lanzando la sabana sobre su cabeza.

—No, claro que si lo harás, ¿me oyes? —Discutió Ino, jalando la sábana—, Eh tenido que llamar a Sai para que lo consiguiera, y ahora esta ilusionado.

Tenten que estaba a su lado, alzo una ceja.

—¿Ilusionado? —Le Preguntó con gracia —¿Acaso cree que es para ti?

—Primero cuando lo llamé me pregunto si no era mejor consultar un médico —Explicó Ino mientras agitaba la pequeña cajita—, Luego cuando me la entrego se quedo mirando mi abdomen todo el tiempo, como si esperaba que creciera ante sus ojos, tenia ese brillo en la mirada de " ** _Seré padre_** " —Dijo imitando su voz.

Tenten y Hinata que en ese momento había sacado la cabeza de entre las sábanas para verla, contuvieron la risa.

—¿No le explicaste que era para mi? —Le pregunto un poco preocupada ante el hecho de que Sai se ilusionara con un hijo inexistente.

—Iba a decirle que no era para mi, pero no me escucho —Respondió riéndose—, Se fue murmurando algo de adelantar la boda ante que mi padre lo sepa.

—Bueno ya tienes la mentira perfecta para hacerlo asistir a la boda, si tenía pensado salir huyendo de ti lo pensará dos veces sino quiere que tu padre lo castre —Se burlo Tenten.

Ino la fulminó con la mirada.

—Toma —Le dijo Ino a Hinata extendiéndole la cajita —: Ya es hora.

Hinata la sujeto entre sus manos temblorosas. Tenía miedo del resultado.

—Gracias —Les dijo tras levantarse de la cama y entrar en el baño.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? —Le gritó Tenten del otro lado de la puerta.

Hinata miró la cajita y leyó la instrucciones tres veces.

—Sí —Contesto Tras unos minutos.

—Te estaremos esperando, Sal cuando termines —Le grito esta vez Ino dando un golpe en la puerta de baño.

Las manos les temblaban mientras leía otra vez las instrucciones. ¿Y si salía positivo? ¿Qué haría con un bebe ella sola?

—No pienses en eso —Susurro.

Decidiéndose por fin comenzó a seguir los pasos que decía en la caja.

—¿Hinata? —La llamó Ino tras pasar 10 minutos—, ¿Esta todo bien?

Hinata sujeto la prueba frente a sus ojos.

—Estoy esperando el resultado.

—Ven. Sal y siéntate con nosotras, tengo miedo que si es el resultado que temes te desmayes allí adentro —Le dijo Tenten golpeando la puerta.

Hinata se levantó del suelo con esfuerzo, sentía sus piernas débiles ante la espera. Luego abrió la puerta, Ino la agarro de la mano y las tres se sentaron en la cama.

—¡Tranquila aun no sabes el resultado! —Le susurró Ino al verla temblar.

Hinata respiro un par de veces tratando de relajarse.

—Recuerda; Azul es positivo. Rojo Negativo —Le recordó Tenten leyendo la cajita.

Hinata asintió y continuó mirado la prueba ¿Qué color estaba esperando? ¿Rojo o Azul? Ella deseaba tener un hijo, siempre le habían gustado ¡Deseaba azul! Pero otra parte, la que tenía miedo de afrontar todo esto sola, la que no quería condenar a un bebe sin un padre, deseaba el rojo. El rojo era la opción más correcta dada su situación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos miró nuevamente la prueba.

Un Gemido salió de sus labios al ver el resultado. Su ojos se aguaron y su respiración se acelero.

—¡Hinata! —Gritaron Ino y Tenten—, ¿Que color salió?

Hinata sintió sus lagrimas correr libremente por su rostro. ¿Ahora que haría?

—A-Azul —Respondió con un hilo de voz.

Las dos chicas quedaron en silencio sin saber si felicitarla o no.

—¿Como te hace sentir el resultado? —Preguntó Ino abrazándola.

Hinata hipo entre el llanto ¿Que como se sentía? en su interior solo existía dos emociones; una era el Miedo.. pero la mayor parte de su sentir estaba Feliz, Muy feliz.

—Feliz —Logró decir entre lágrimas—, Tengo miedo pero.. pero se que lo amaré,no. Ya lo amo profundamente —Se dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre aun plano.

Ino y Tenten chillaron de emoción y la abrazaron.

—Seré Tía —Gritó Ino entusiasmada—, Imagina cuando lo sepa Hanabi, hará una celebración para dar la noticia que será Tía y pues claro que yo la ayudaré.

Hinata rió entre limpiándose las lágrimas, hasta que pensó en Sasuke, y en que tenía que criar un bebe sola.

—¿Ahora que haré? —Murmuró aterrada.

 _ **¿Debería decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo?**_ Pensó Hinata mordiéndose un dedo nerviosa.

Tenten la soltó y la observo.

—¿A que te refieres? —Le preguntó.

Ino la miró como sospechando en lo que pensaba.

—Si te refieres a Sasuke —Comentó Ino—, Tienes que ir a buscarlo y decirle para que asuma su responsabilidad.

Hinata negó con tristeza.

—Sasuke no quiere hijos —Les dijo recordando el rostro que puso cuando se dio cuanta que no había usado ningún tipo de protección cuando le hacía el amor, cuando le había dicho que tomaba la pastilla él se había sentido tan aliviado. Le había dicho claramente esa vez que no quería hijos. Y ahora estaba esperando un hijo de él ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? —; si lo hago pensará que lo hice apropósito para atarlo.

Ino gruño molesta.

—¿Que lo hiciste apropósito? Si dice eso es que realmente ese tipo no te conoce —Reclamó Enojada Ino—, Además ¿Quién fue él que no uso un puto condón?

Hinata sintió húmedos sus ojos esta vez no por felicidad.

—No entiendes, ¡Yo era la que se cuidaba! —Explicó Hinata aguantando las ganas de llora, estaba muy llorona, tenia que ser las hormonas de embarazada—, Cuando comenzamos todo, habíamos quedado en que yo tomaría la pastilla, siempre la había tomado.. pero... cuando regrese de borneo se me había acabado y no volví a comprar.. estaba triste.. y... y nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar ni mucho menos que lo haríamos... —Dijo mientras las lágrimas fluían—, Seguro que pensó que me cuide aquella noche también, Si voy ahora y le digo que estoy embarazada se enojara conmigo.

—Hina... —Murmuró Tenten con ganas de llorar también.

Ino la abrazó y tras unos minutos espero que se desahogara.

—Hinata, escucha —Le dijo Ino con cariño—, Algunas veces las pastillas no son muy seguras, no es tu culpa. Tengo entendido que se necesitan dos personas para que se produzca este milagro —Le dijo mientras le tocaba el vientre—, y aunque tengas miedo, tienes que decirle a Sasuke, por el bien de tu bebe.

Tenten asintió de acuerdo.

—Piensa esto; en cualquier momento en el futuro Tu hijo querrá saber quien es su padre ¿Qué le dirás? —Añadió Tenten. Hinata hipo y pensó ante aquella posibilidad—, Estoy segura que no quieres decirle a tu hijo que nunca le dijiste a su padre que existía, ¿Verdad?

Hinata se abrazó a si misma y negó. No querría decirle eso. Su hijo tenía derecho a saber quien era su padre.

—Además que cabe la posibilidad de que Sasuke lo quiera y quiera compartir tiempo con su hijo —Comentó Ino con una sonrisa—, No conozco a Sasuke pero te conozco a tí y se que jamás te enamorarías de una mala persona. Si te enamoraste de alguien como él es porque viste algo en él que te lleno de luz.

Hinata se sonrojo.

—Y si no quiere tener nada que ver con el bebe es porque es un granuja, un Imbécil mal nacid...

—Ino, ya entiendo —La interrumpió Hinata luego las miró a las dos con una sonrisa ¿Qué haría sin ellas? —Gracias por todo chicas —Les agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón.

—No tienes que agradecer, para eso estamos. Además eres tu quién siempre nos socorres o nos consuelas cuando estamos en unas situación critica, y ahora que estás pasando por eso nos toca a nosotras apoyarte —Le dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

—Me basta con que me nombres su madrina —Dijo Ino apuntando el vientre de Hinata.

Tenten la fulmino con la mirada.

—Te equivocas ¡Seré yo! —Exclamó Tenten.

Ino la ignoró y miró a Hinata.

—¿Entonces le dirás? —Le preguntó a Hinata.

Hinata asintió. Era su deber hacerlo, no espera que Sasuke se hiciera cargo de ella y el bebe, era lo último que quería, lo que menos quería era que se quedara con ellos por obligación. Iría a verlo mañana y le daría la noticia que sería padre.

Dejaría que él tomara la decisión de formar parte de la vida de su hijo o no. Sabía que él no la amaba así que no tenía la ilusión de formar un hogar donde estuvieran los tres juntos, Deseaba que Sasuke amara con el tiempo a su hijo así su bebe crecería con una figura paterna a su lado.

 _ **¡Dios sabe que lo amaba tanto que le dolería verlo cada vez que fuera al ver a su hijo! Pero era un dolor que estaba dispuesta a enfrontar por el bien de su bebe.**_

* * *

Notas Finales:

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Me perdonan?

Hace unas semanas fue que comencé a escribir.. Solo tenía la primera parte, pero no la terminé y comencé a escribir un nuevo capitulo de " _ **Sígueme la corriente**_ " mi otro fic SasuHina que tenía mucho más tiempo sin actualizar. Pero hoy por fin me decidí a terminar y publicar.. Me consto horas pero termine el capitulo, solo tenía pequeños pensamientos de como quería que ocurrieran las cosas en este capitulo, y con eso me guió a la hora de escribir ya que no puedo guiarme de la historia original porque no me gusto mucho el final del libro, si tengo una idea la escribo, lo demás me va fluyendo cuando estoy avanzando la historia.

Muchos me pidieron que Hinata no saliera embarazada y otros que si. ¡Pues gano el bebe SasuHina! XD

De nuevo me disculpo por el retraso, y vuelvo a repetir ¡Aunque tarde meses, semanas NO ABANDONO NINGUNAS DE MIS HISTORIAS! Este es el penúltimo capitulo que subo ya el siguiente será el tan esperado final.

Muchas gracias por seguir tan pacientemente mi historia. No olviden comentar que les pareció este capitulo.

Se les quiere, Kika Uchiha.


	29. Chapter 29 (Final)

Holi, Holi mis queridos lectores ^^ como ya sabrán este es el último capitulo de ¿Trabajo o Placer? T-T aun no sé si le haré un epilogo... por ello lo dejaré hasta aquí. Si mi mente meda para algo más ¡Les traeré el epilogo! mientras tanto quiero que disfruten con el final de esta Historia. ¡Mi primera historia SasuHina completa! :3

Nota Importante: _**¡LEER LA NOTA FINAL DEL CAPITULO! Les explicaré sobre una posible nueva historia SasuHina de la cual me gustaría su opinión.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Anterior**_ _:_

 _Dejaría que él tomara la decisión de formar parte de la vida de su hijo o no. Sabía que él no la amaba así que no tenía la ilusión de formar un hogar donde estuvieran los tres juntos, Deseaba que Sasuke amara con el tiempo a su hijo así su bebe crecería con una figura paterna a su lado._

 _ **¡Dios sabe que lo amaba tanto que le dolería verlo cada vez que fuera al ver a su hijo! Pero era un dolor que estaba dispuesta a enfrontar por el bien de su bebe.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 29**_

* * *

 _ **¡Oh, Dios, es él!**_ Pensó la pelicastaña sorprendida viendo al hombre que se acercaba a recepción.

—¡Buen Día! —Saludó el rubio sin prestarle mucha atención—, Umm... ¿Dónde está ese recepcionista? —Murmuró mientras miraba para los lados.

Matsuri alzó una ceja, llevaba solo unos días trabajando para aquel hotel y jamás imaginó que allí se reencontraría con el amigo de su tutor. El cabello Rubio, Ojos Azules, y aquellas peculiares marcas en las mejillas eran inolvidables, ¡Naruto Uzumaki el hombre al que tanto su Tutor admiraba estaba parado justo frente a ella!

—Eh... ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor? —Le Preguntó ella, Naruto la miró unos segundos en silencio y Matsuri trato de disimular su nerviosismo.

 _ **¡No me reconozcas... no me reconozcas!**_ Repitió en su mente nerviosa...

—¿Eres nueva? Jamás te había visto aquí antes —Le dijo el rubio—, Bueno, no importa, él otro tipo me caía mal —Añadió sonriendo—, ¡Busco al teme! Esta arriba, ¿verdad?

Matsuri se quedo muda sin saber que decir ¡ _ **No la reconoció**_! Bueno tampoco era de extrañar solo lo había visto una vez hace dos años en su cumpleaños número 18 cuando su tutor los presentó, Un año después había viajado a Londres a estudiar.

 _ **El Señor Gaara tenía razón, es Muy despistado**_ pensó divertida y aliviada por aquella característica del rubio, si la hubiera reconocido estaría en un Gran problema con su tutor.

Gaara había creado unas reglas básicas que tenía que seguir mientras terminaba su carrera universitaria en Londres y si se enteraba que le había desobedecido con la regla número 9° _No Trabajos de medio tiempo_ ahora estaría en un problema. Había sido difícil conseguir su aceptación de estudiar en otro país y sabía que a la más mínima falla de rebelión volvería a por ella sin dudar.

 _ **Y eso es lo que quieres, que venga a por ti**_ Pensó con tristeza. _**¡No!**_ eso no era lo que quería, había viajado lejos de la única persona importante en su vida para no arruinar las cosas entre ellos con su estúpido enamoramiento. Tenía que recordarlo. Todo era por él señor Gaara.

—Oye...¿Me escuchas? —Matsuri respingó en su sitió y miro al rubio—, Por fin... ¿Estás bien?

—Eh.. ¡Sí! —Exclamó avergonzada por su descuido—, Lo siento mucho, no hay ningún Teme registrado en el Hotel —Le dijo mientras miraba la lista de inquilinos.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la cabeza y sonrió.

—Busco a Sasuke Uchiha—Le aclaró—, Solo que " ** _Teme_** " es como yo lo llamo. Soy su mejor amigo.

Matsuri parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió divertida al recordar la conversación extraña que compartió con el señor Uchiha hace una Hora.

—¡Oh!, usted debe ser entonce " ** _Ese Idiota_** " —Dijo—, Él señor Uchiha dijo que podía pasar, aquí tiene la llave del elevador.

Naruto agarró la llave electrónica con gesto triunfante sin notar la forma en que lo llamo la chica.

—¡Gracias! —Le dijo mientras corría al elevador pero a medio camino su detuvo y volvió hacía ella—, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Matsuri asintió.

—¿Podrías ordenar tres tazones de ramen instantáneo? Es que no pude desayunar y estoy que muero de hambre —Le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se sujetaba el estomago.

 _ **¿Ramen en el desayuno?**_ Pensó extrañada.

—Okay, llamaré y pediré su orden. Solo tiene que dejarme sus datos y realizó la compra —Le informó.

Naruto sonrió con malicia.

—La cuenta va por parte de Sasuke Uchiha —Le dijo antes de marcharse.

Matsuri rió y realizó el pedido.

¡ _ **Que Día**_! Primero se enteraba que Uno de los Solteros más codiciados de Londres vivía en ese mismo edificio y ahora otro de los solteros más codiciados y el cual su amor platónico admiraba estaba en el hotel.

 _ **Ya no es soltero**_ , se recordó, había leído en unas de esas revistas de chismes que él rubio se había enamorado de una camarera de un bar. Había llovido un sin fin de noticias sobre la pareja durante ese último mes cuando el rubio la presento como " ** _el amor de su vida_** " palabras dichas por él frente a los periodista y según las últimas noticias la pareja se había mudado a la mansión Uzumaki y se rumoreaba que pronto habría boda.

 _ **Si tan solo me vieras como yo te veo Gaara...**_ Pensó con tristeza. Deseando un futuro con su tutor y único amor.

* * *

—Umm... Estoy seguro que la había visto antes... —Se dijo el rubio cuando las puertas del elevador de abrieron—, Joder... No logro recordar.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la cabeza y camino hacía el sofá de cuero negro de la sala, miró las dos botellas de whisky vacías sobre la nueva mesita del Teme. Viajo su azul mirada por los alrededores, la última vez que estuvo allí se había encontrado con un completo desastre.

—Tiene un buen servicio de limpieza —Admitió tomando nota de la habitación, todo estaba muy bien arreglado a excepción de las botellas de alcohol sobre la mesa, perfecto, impersonal—, Vacío —Susurró con tristeza.

Todo estaba tan malditamente sobrio que le daba tristeza por su amigo. Recordó su hogar, el cuarto del su futuro hijo.. él y Shion habían pasado un buen tiempo remodelando la decoración de la mansión Uzumaki, y tenía que admitir que estaba feliz con el resultado. Cada vez que regresaba a casa Shion lo recibía con una bella sonrisa que lo hacía poner de rodillas, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto la idea de volver a casa. Estaba feliz y agradecido por su nueva familia. Y solo deseaba que Sasuke también fuera feliz como él ahora era.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió al lugar donde ya sospechaba que su amigo se encontraba. Abrió la puerta frente a él y sonrió con pesar al verlo acostado en el sofá de aquel pequeño estudio.

—Sabía que estarías aquí —Le dijo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo miró pero no se movió de su sitio.

—¿Que es lo que quieres? —Le preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto suspiró.

—Tan amargado como siempre —Sonrió mientras se recargo contra el escritorio—, aunque no me extraña después de ver las botellas en la sala, eres más amargado cuando estas con resaca.

—Eso no es tu problema —Se irrito Sasuke— ¿Que es lo que quieres Naruto? No me vengas con toda esa mierda y dime de una vez ¿Por que me pediste que estuviera aquí hoy?

—Por que ya estoy cansado de que seas un Maldito idiota con todos —Grito Naruto.

Sasuke se deslizó en el sofá hasta quedar sentado.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes —Dijo con sorna Sasuke—, Y ya deberías de saber que me importa una mierda —Gruño molesto mientras recargaba los brazos en el respaldo del sofá, la sensación de su piel desnuda contra el material frió del cuero era agradable, hacia que se le olvidara un poco el dolor de cabeza. Hacia ya una hora que se había dado un baño con agua fría y después de colocarse un par de pantalones de algodón tomo la pastilla para el dolor. No le dolía mucho en ese momento pero estaba comenzando a irritarle la conversación que estaba manteniendo con ese idiota — ¿Solo eso ibas a decirme? Si es así ¡Lárgate!

Naruto cruzo los brazos y observo fijamente a Sasuke.

—¿Cuando piensas decirme que fue lo que paso realmente en ese viaje a Borneo? —Preguntó serio y sin rodeos formulo la pregunta que llevaba tiempo sin respuesta —, ¿Que paso entre tu y Hinata?

Sasuke se tensó y le lanzó una mirada que lo hubiera mandado directo al infierno. Pero no se inmundo.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —Le gruño Sasuke furioso.

—¿Ah, No? Pues déjame decirte que ¡Si lo es! —Declaró Naruto cabreado—, eres mi amigo y no me gusta ver como te destruyes poco a poco por culpa de tu maldito orgullo.

Sasuke se levanto de un salto y se volteo para salir de la habitación.

—Vete a la mierda —Le dijo Sasuke.

—¿De que estas huyendo, Sasuke? —Preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke se paralizó en el umbral de la puerta ante la pregunta.

 _ **¿De que estaba huyendo? ¿Él?**_ pensó con rabia Sasuke mientras se volvía para ver a Naruto.

—¿De que diablos estas hablando? —Gruño Sasuke—, ¿Que te hace pensar que estoy huyendo de algo? No seas ridículo.

Naruto suspiró con cansancio...

—Todo tu comportamiento después de tu regreso de Borneo me dice que lo estas haciendo —Le dijo—, Le gruñes a todo, dejaste el trabajo por un tiempo, comenzaste a beber como loco y eso que nunca lo habías hecho después de la muerte de tus padres. ¡Por Dios, si la ultima vez que estuve aquí habías hecho un destrozo colosal a tu departamento! Me sorprende que no te votaran del hotel —Suspiro—, estoy seguro que notaste que así no lograste tu objetivo y comenzaste a sumergirte en el trabajo.. tu decisión en quedarte con Gaara... ¿Seguirás negando que esto no tiene que ver con Hinata?

Sasuke gruño molesto no por las palabras de Naruto... sino por que todo eso era verdad. Miró a su único amigo y suspiró mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá. Naruto lo miró y se acerco hasta sentarse a su lado.

—¿Quieres hablar? Tal vez te sentaría bien un buen trago en este momento —Le dijo Naruto sonriendo tratando de agregarle algo de humor al ambiente.

Sasuke negó.

—No quiero mas de esa mierda, todavía me duele la cabeza —Respondió sujetándose la cabeza.

Naruto rió y espero que hablara con él. No espero mucho, después de un suspiro Sasuke había comenzado hablar, contándole como había conocido a Hinata y lo que pensó de ella la primera vez que la vio. Mientras le iba contando no se perdió ningún gesto ni expresión de su rostro. Cuando le contó de su intento de olvidarla con Karin quiso darle un coñazo por idiota. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que ya había caído rendido por Hinata?

—¡¿Qué?! —Interrumpió por primera vez Naruto sorprendido—, Ella... ¿Te pidió matrimonio?

Sasuke gruño ante su interrupción y afirmo con la cabeza.

—Vaya... ¡Que valiente es esa mujer! —Elogio Naruto maravillado ¿Una mujer le pidió matrimonio a Sasuke Uchiha? eso no se ve todo los días, miró a su amigo y se puso serio —, ¿Que le dijiste?

—No le dije nada —Admitió él nunca había negado ni afirmado esa propuesta—, Le dije lo que pienso del matrimonio, no soy del tipo de hombre que se casan.

—Eres un idiota —Le dijo Naruto levantándose del sofá.

—¡Tu no lo entiendes! —reclamó Sasuke ante el insulto—, Le ofrecí vivir conmigo, jamás había hecho eso por ninguna mujer y ella lo rechazo.

Naruto suspiró.

—¿No crees que eso los llevaría a lo mismo que vivieron en Borneo? —Le preguntó Naruto—, Solo que ahora sería en tu departamento en vez de una habitación de hotel de borneo , ¿pero cuanto duraría esta vez? ¿Unos días, Semanas, meses?

—No es lo mismo —Declaró Sasuke molesto.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Que cambiaría entonces, Acaso le dijiste que la querías? ¿Le dijiste que fuera tu pareja, antes de tu propuesta de vivir juntos? , ¿Alguna vez hablaste con ella de tus sentimientos?

Sasuke bajo la mirada y reparo sobre sus sentimientos por Hinata... Ella le importaba era obvio.. si no fuera así no estaría pensando en este momento en ella.

—Déjame decirte algo Sasuke... La cagaste... y bien feo. —Le susurró Naruto— ¿no te pusiste a pensar el por que te rechazó?

—No hubo promesas de amor en mi propuesta —Susurró más para si mismo que para Naruto.

—Exacto —Asintió Naruto—, Con eso solo la invitaste a seguir siendo la chica que calienta tu cama por un tiempo, una a la que puedes votar cuando quieras.

—¡Demonios! —Maldijo Sasuke entre dientes. Eso no era lo que él quería... bueno. Joder eso era exactamente lo que quiso en ese momento. Solo había estando pensando en tenerla en su cama por más tiempo sin ataduras. Sin promesas.

Naruto sonrió.. Primera fase completada. Ahora solo faltaba la última parte de su plan.

—Sabes, Creo que me alegro que te rechazara. Es una gran mujer —Le dijo sonriendo—, si no amara a Shion, créeme saldría en este mismo instante detrás de ella. Ahora que lo pienso Hinata se parece un poco a mi mujer, ¿Verdad?

Sasuke volteo a verlo y gruño mientras lo agarraba de la camisa y lo miraba molesto.

—Hinata no se parece en nada a Shion —Le dijo Sasuke cabreado—, Mantente alejado de ella, Naruto.

Naruto alzo las dos manos divertido.

—Tranquilo. No me escuchaste " ** _Si no amara a Shion_** " La amo y esta esperando un hijo mio no la cambiaría por nadie.

Sasuke lo soltó y se alejo. Naruto sonrió con malicia cuando se volteo.

—Aunque creo que a Kakashi le gusta, hace unos días hablamos y me lo comento —Relató Naruto con simpleza.

Sasuke se paralizó y Naruto sonrió cuando lo vio apretar los dientes y puños.

 ** _Ese maldito, Kakashi_** , maldijo Sasuke molesto ante la imagen de ellos dos juntos. ¡Jamas! Ella me ama, me lo dijo, es imposible que este con otro. Aunque eso fue ya hace un mes atrás... no, conocía a Hinata ella no estaría con nadie sin en verdad lo amaba.

—Eso jamás va a ocurrir —Declaró Sasuke molesto.

—¿Y por que no? por lo que me has dicho a Hinata le gusta el compromiso, la lealtad, es de ese tipo de mujer que se casa con un hombre por amor incondicional, sería una gran esposa, cariñosa, amorosa, cálida, además es bella y si estas tan obsesionado con mantenerla en tu cama significa que es muy pasional. ¿Que hombre no quiere una mujer así como su esposa?

Sasuke gruño al imaginar a otro hombre compartiendo todo eso con Hinata. Lo odio. Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer Naruto con aquellas palabras, él no era idiota pero odio que fuera verdad. Sería perfecta, una excelente esposa y madre. Era muy cariñosa, tierna, recordó el tiempo que pasaron en aquel mismo estudio, habían conversado más de una vez sobre diferentes temas del trabajo, no era aburrido y le gusto mucho la sensación de mantener una conversación inteligente con una mujer Y si le agregaba el hecho que podía excitarlo con una mirada de esos ojos perlas era más que perfecta. Y él no sería el único en notarla, habría muchos más hombre que notarían lo maravillosa que era Hinata, la idea lo molesto. Ella era suya su amor y cuerpo le pertenecían.

—Ella me ama solo a mí —Se dijo.

Naruto miró su reloj y luego al hombre frente a él.

—Se te olvida que ella te ofreció todo eso y tu la abandonaste —Le reclamó—, Oh, es que esperas que te ame para todo la vida. No seas idiota, Sasuke. Ella se dará cuenta algún día que no puede esperar todo su vida por un hombre que huye del compromiso. Y cuando eso pase, otro aceptará lo que tu no quisiste y formará una familia. y tu disfrutaras de tu tan importante soltería.

Sasuke se volteo y lo golpeo. Naruto se hecho para atrás por el impacto recibido en su mandíbula, el sabor agrio de la sangre inundo su boca. _ **Joder.. lo había cabreado**_. Bueno ya había previsto esa reacción en algún momento de la conversación, solo que pensó que ese momento ya había pasado. _**Maldito posesivo.**_

—Sabes que tengo razón —Le gritó Naruto. Sasuke lanzó otro puñetazo pero esta vez Naruto sujeto su brazo y con la otra mano lo golpeo en el estómago. Y así comenzó el intercambio de puños entre los dos.

Durante unos minutos solo se escucho en la habitación el sonido de carne contra carne, los golpes y maldiciones no se hicieron esperar. Hasta que todo quedo en silencio en la habitación con excepción de sus respiraciones agitadas.

—La amo —Admitió Sasuke después de unos minutos de silencio.

Naruto apoyo su espalda adolorida contra el sofá que en algún momento de la pelea había sido volcado contra el suelo, y sonrió triunfal.

—Ya lo sé —Dijo mirando a su amigo tirado en el suelo —, No es a mí a quien deberías decirle esas palabras.

Sasuke suspiró abatido. Había sido un idiota. Había estado huyendo de sus sentimientos.. y de lo que representaban si los aceptaba. Amaba a Hinata, quizás ya lo sabía durante mucho tiempo pero no quiso reconocer su sentir por miedo a lo que representaba. ¿Ahora que haría? Había sido un completo imbécil la última vez que se vieron, y eso ya hace un mes. Muchas cosas podían cambiar durante ese lazó de tiempo. ¿Y si no aceptaba sus sentimientos? ¿Si no lo perdonaba por ser un completo orgulloso?

—Ya a pasado un mes —Le Murmuró Sasuke a su amigo.

—Y que estás esperando ¿que pase otro mes más? —Le dijo Naruto parándose con cuidado —Joder si que das fuerte.. Me duele todo, Shion se asustará cuando me vea llegar así. Tengo sangre en la camisa.

—Lo siento por tu mujer —Dijo Sasuke también colocándose de pie.

Naruto Gruño molesto.

—Te disculpas con Shion y no conmigo, es a mi a quien acabas de moler a golpe —Reclamó Naruto.

Sasuke se toco la herida en su ceja con los dedos y luego los miró. Sangre. También podía sentirla en su boca.

—Tu también me golpeaste —Se defendió.

—Tenía que defenderme —Gruño—, además era la única forma en la que podíamos solucionar las cosas. Una buena golpiza y pude hacerte entrar en razón. Te lo debía por lo que hiciste por mi cuando no pude entender a Shion.. casi la dejo ir.

Sasuke sonrió agradecido.

—Es extraño escucharte decir eso —Se burlo—, Quizás tenga que agradecerle a Shion. Desde que estas con ella has aprendido a utilizar esa cosa que tienes allá arriba —Dijo Sasuke apuntando su cabeza—, Sino seguirías siendo tan Idiota como siempre.

Naruto se cabreo.

—¡Tu fuiste el idiota esta vez! —Contraataco molesto—, como sigas aquí parado seguirás siendo un completo idiota.

Sasuke miró a su amigo y asintió.

—Tienes razón —Reconoció—, eh sido un completo idiota con todo el asunto de Hinata. Tengo que ir hablar con ella.

Naruto sonrió feliz y vio como su amigo salía del estudio. Sasuke ingreso a su habitación para cambiarse cuanto antes, no estaba dispuesto a seguir estando un día más sin Hinata. Se detuvo frente el espejo y miró la herida en su ceja izquierda. No era tan fea en unos días desaparecería. Se secó la sangre y comenzó a vestirse.

Pensó en Hinata y en como reaccionaria cuando se encontraran de nuevo. ¿Estaría en el trabajo o en su casa? No importaba la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario. No la perdería. Recordó su propuesta de matrimonio. Una mujer no debería de pedir matrimonio, se dijo. Eso era lo que diría su madre si estuviera viva.

—Ahora seré yo quien haga las cosas bien —Se dijo mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Ella lo amaba y él a ella. Una matrimonio con Hinata ya no le parecía una atadura, sino una promesa de que estarían juntos hasta el final. El deseo de despertar con ella todos los días, escuchar su risa cuando llegara del trabajo. Formar una familia con la mujer que amaba. Quería todo con Hinata. Solo esperaba que ella aun quiera un futuro con él.

Ya completamente vestido de manera informar agarro las llaves del ático y del carro. Miró la tarjeta electrónica unos segundos. Y abrió los ojos de golpe. Hinata aun tenía la llave de su apartamento. Sonrió. También se quedo con la de mi vida entera.

Camino decidido hacía la sala hasta que se encontró con Naruto sentado en el sofá comiendo. Por el envase y el olor sin duda era ramen.

—No quieres un poco antes de irte —Le invito el rubio mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía un poco, Sasuke negó y maldijo cuando en unos de esos momentos tropezó con la botella de whizky en el suelo y cayo de culo.

—Mierda —Maldijo Naruto ayudándolo a pararse —Lo siento la tire en el suelo para poder comer en la mesita, no sabía que te tropezarías con ella.

Sasuke gruño y bajo la mirada a la mano que sujetaba su brazo. La rabia fue instantánea.

—Suéltame —Gruño molesto, Naruto se hecho para atrás al momento y vio la marca en el brazo de Sasuke.

—Oh, lo siento—Murmuró apenado al ver la marca de su mano en la camisa de Sasuke, al comienzo cuando había ido a buscar su pedido había comido con los dedos ya que no hallaba los palillos en la bolsa. Tenía hambre. Miró los dos fideos que se habían quedado pegados a la camisa con miedo. Sasuke iba a matarlo.

Sasuke apretó los diente y se sacudió el área afectada por el ramen, olio y maldijo olía a ramen ahora. Joder..

—No tengo tiempo para esto —Se recordó molesto, quería llegar con Hinata cuanto antes.

Naruto vio como su amigo se dirigía hacia el elevador para irse y suspiro aliviado.

—Suerte —Le animó.

Sasuke se detuvo pero no volteo a verlo.

—Gracias... —Fue lo único que escucho ante de ver como las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

—Mierda... Eso dio miedo —Se dijo Naruto sorprendido ante las palabras de Sasuke. Reprimiendo un escalofrió y siguió comiendo de su tazón de ramen.

* * *

Hinata gimió y respiro profundamente. Había vomitado. Solo hace unas horas se había hecho la prueba de embarazo. Y ahora se presentaban los vómitos. Si hubiera sabido antes que saber con certeza que estaba embarazada le iba hacer presentar los síntomas del embarazo, jamás se la hubiera hecho. Era horrible. Había estado tranquila desayunando después de que Ino y Tenten se hubieron marchado y luego había salido corriendo al baño a votar todo lo que había comido.

—No hagas que mama devuelva la comida, bebe. Necesito fuerzas para hacerte fuerte —Susurró con cariño mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Se cepillo lo dientes para borrar el mal sabor de boca que le dejo haber vomitado y regreso a la cocina.

—Deberíamos comer algo ya que no te gusto el cereal. ¿Que te parecen una ensalada? —Murmuró Hinata encantada. Había leído que los bebes podían reconocer los sonidos, sabía que apenas tenia un mes, pero estaba ansiosa ante la idea de ser madre. Y se había dado cuenta hace aproximadamente dos horas que disfrutaba hablándole.

Abrió la nevera y busco lo que sabía le encantaría comer. Saco un poco de lechuga, cebolla, ignoro el pepinillo y agarro los deliciosos tomates. Y cerro la nevera tras agarrar una banana.

—Una ensalada con mucho tomate —Sonrió mientras mordía la fruta y comenzaba a lavar los ingredientes.

Durante unos minutos disfruto de hacer la ensalada y cuando estuvo lista se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor. Con solo unos pantalones cortos de algodón y una camisa suelta.

—No vayas a hacerme correr nuevamente al baño, por favor —Susurró y se llevo un poco a la boca mientras cambiaba de canal.

Gimió ante sabor del tomate, estaba delicioso. Pensó en Sasuke y en su obsesión hacia ellos.

—Supongo que también te gustaran mucho —Se dijo con tristeza.

Había estado pensando en como decirle su estado a Sasuke durante las ultimas horas y aun no sabía como hacerlo. ¿Debería de escribirle? No. Lo mejor era decírselo en persona. ¿Como sería su reacción si lo buscaba después de tanto tiempo? Bueno. Solo fue un mes, pero para ella fue el mes más largo que había vivido.

Miró su cuerpo. Había cambiado. Estaba un poco más delgada, había pensado que era por el estrés pero solo era síntomas del embarazo. Algunas mujeres primero perdían algunos kilitos de más y luego se inflaban como una pelota cuando estaban embarazadas. Su vientre estaba ligeramente abultado, no se notaba mucho pero lo estaba. Sus senos estaban firmes y sensibles durante los últimos días. Podría jurar que estaban creciendo.

—Sera un gran cambio durante unos meses más —Se dijo mientras terminaba de comer su ensalada. Luego apago el televisor y regreso a la cocina con el recipiente vacío. Abrió el grifo y comenzó a lavar lo que había ensuciado.

—Umm... —Hinata se giro al escuchar el timbre de la entrada sonar —, ¿Habrán olvidado algo las chicas? —Murmuró mientras se secaba las manos y luego se dirigió a la entrada.

Hinata abrió la puerta y reprimió el gemido de asombro que quiso salir de ella al ver al hombre frente a ella.

—¿Sa-Sasuke? —Tartamudeo extrañada y aterrada ¿Que estaba haciendo allí?

La idea de que Ino hubiera ido a reclamarle y le hubiera dicho de su estado la aterro. Negó en su mente, Ino no haría eso, bueno si, pero habían quedado en que ella le daría la noticia.

—Hinata... —Susurró Sasuke con aquella voz ronca que la hipnotizaba.

Hinata maldijo su suerte. Las últimas horas se había estado planteando como encontrarse con Sasuke y ahora estaba justo frente a ella. Había estado preparándose mentalmente para aquel encuentro, pero ahora que estaba allí, con sólo mirarlo, sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Tal era el poder que tenía sobre ella.

—¿Que haces aquí? —Trato de sonar firme pero las palabras le salieron más como un susurro débil.

Sasuke Trago Saliva y suspiro.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Le respondió con otra pregunta.

Hinata reprimió el impulso de cerrarle la puerta y correr a su habitación a llorar. Pero en vez de eso, abrió más la puerta y le sedó el paso. Después de todo eso era lo que necesitaban, hablar. Sasuke pasó a su lado y su olor la embriago. Pero al instante se puso pálida al notar también su olor mezclado con otro no tan delicioso. _ **Ramen**_.

 _ **Dios, ¡No!**_ Pensó al sentir su estomago revolverse. Se fuerte Hinata.. se animo mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Has perdido peso —Fue lo primero que le dijo Sasuke cuando entraron a la sala.

—Siéntate —Le dijo Hinata mientras se alejaba un poco de él.

Sasuke negó y permaneció de pie mientras la observaba, Hinata se sentó mientras intentaba no tomar muchas respiraciones debido al olor a ramen.

—¿Y bien? —Insistió Sasuke al ver que no contesto su pregunta—, ¿Estás comiendo menos?

Hinata lo miró molesta.

—¿Has venido a eso? A que hablemos de mi dieta —Le contesto nerviosa ante la verdadera razón de su visita. Dios estaba embarazada y el bebé que llevaba en su vientre era de Sasuke. Y el hombre frente a ella solo le decía que había perdido peso. Que esperara unos meses más para que viera como engordaría, y no por comer mucho, sino porque llevaba a su hijo.

Un ligero mareo le sobrevino y cerró los ojos. Menos mal que estaba sentada. Desmayarse o vomitar delante de Sasuke no habría sido un buen comienzo para lo que ella tenía que decirle.

Sasuke se acerco rápidamente a su lado pero no la toco.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Le pregunto suavemente.

Por un momento le había dado la impresión de que estuviese mareada y una sensación de angustia lo invadió. ¿Acaso estaría enferma? Miró su hermoso rostro con cuidado... Estaba pálida. Dios, y si estaba enferma gravemente ¿Había llegado tarde? Él quería decirle que la amaba y ahora la hallaba así. Sudo frió ante la idea de que algo grave le estuviera pasando a su Hinata.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? ¿Un té, un Café...? Puedo ir y preparártelo si lo deseas —Le dijo Sasuke agachándose frente a ella.

El solo pensar en Té o Café hizo que Hinata volviera a sentir Náuseas. Palideció aún más al sentir el olor a ramen más fuerte ahora que lo tenía tan cerca.

—No, Gracias — Le dijo aclarándose la garganta y luego lo miró a los ojos — Deberíamos hablar... yo también tengo algo importante que decirte.

Sasuke sintió su pecho doler, estaba cada vez más convencido de que le pasaba algo. Tenía un aspecto terrible. Estaba muy pálida. Había algo mal: Muy mal, con ella. Y de pronto, en medio de su angustia, Sasuke confirmo su sentimientos por aquella mujer, había estado equivocado durante mucho tiempo.

Había interpretado erróneamente el hecho de que la echaba de menos, creyendo que lo que echaba de menos era el sexo. Lo que echaba de menos era todo de ella. Quería aquella mujer en su vida. Estaba completamente enamorado de Hinata y ahora.. podía haber llegado muy tarde. Hinata estaba intentando ser valiente y mirarlo a los ojos, pero era incapaz, y aquello aterró más a Sasuke. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

—No me gustara lo que me vas a decir —Le dijo Sasuke abruptamente.

Hinata alzó entonces el rostro hacia él.

—Pero si no sabes qué voy a decirte.

—No, pero es obvio que se trata de algo serio —Contesto Sasuke.

Hinata apretó los puños sobre el regazo.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, y le agarró las manos. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella antes de que ella hablara.

—Escucha, Hinata —Comenzó—, Yo... no sé cómo decir esto... —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y sacudió la cabeza—. Nunca antes le había dicho esto a nadie...

Hinata, que había perdido el valor que había reunido para decirle, suspiró aliviada en silencio por poder posponer unos instantes más lo que tenía que decirle. Además que sentía curiosidad. Nunca había visto a Sasuke vacilante.

—Yo... en las últimas semanas... —Comenzó Sasuke, pasándose de nuevo una mano por el cabello antes de apartar la vista de ella—, Después de nuestro último encuentro no me he sentido muy bien.

De pronto Hinata creyó saber dónde quería llegar. Seguro había venido a convencerla de aceptar su proposición de vivir juntos. Estaba pensando en repetírsela porque todavía la deseaba. ¡Deseo, Deseo, Deseo! ¿Habría un hombre más egoísta que aquél?

—Si vienes para insistir que vivamos juntos, allí esta la puerta —Le dijo apartando su mano de ella.

—No es eso Hinata; Yo necesito que hablemos. Necesito decirte que he sido un estúpido — Le respondió él tomándole la mano de nuevo y acariciándole los dedos.

El corazón de Hinata palpitó con fuerza. Si supiera el efecto que tenía sobre ella algo tan insignificante como aquella simple caricia.

—Te dejé marchar —Continuó Sasuke mirándola a los ojos—. Dejé marchar a la mujer que me ama.

Hinata quiso negar, pero le fue imposible. Aun lo amaba. Intentó apartar su mano, pero él se lo impidió.

—Siempre he pensado que el amor complica las cosas, que era algo que no necesitaba —Prosiguió Sasuke—. Disfrutaba de las mujeres que pasaban por mi vida, pero no quería que invadieran mi vida privada. Mis planes nunca han sido casarme y tener hijos.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría para Hinata. Uno que le hizo recordar lo que tenía que decirle.

—Eso ya lo sé —Le dijo con falsa indiferencia. La verdad era que le dolía. Ella deseaba compartir esos planes con él.

Sasuke suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

—Pero... Estaba equivocado.

Hinata apenas pudo asimilar esas simples palabras.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Estaba equivocado —Repitió Sasuke, sintiendo como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que Hinata tenía que decirle, al menos ahora sabría lo que sentía por ella. Debería haber hecho aquello hacía mucho tiempo. Decirle a la única mujer a la que había amado en su vida que la amaba.

Hinata vaciló.

—Sasuke... por favor, no juegues conmigo —Le rogó... no quería sentir esperanzas. Aquello dolía. Mucho. ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar para que volviera a su cama? ¿Estaba tratando de ganársela diciéndole lo que quería oír? No, ya había tenido bastante. Le diría que estaba embarazada y seguro que así se marcharía.

—Yo... —Inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos—. Estoy embarazada. Lo siento. No era mi intención que pasara esto, pero ha pasado. No tienes por qué sentirte responsable. Tenía pensado ir y decírtelo ya que creía que deberías de saberlo, era tu derecho.

Un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras, y cuando finalmente se obligó a abrir los ojos y miró a Sasuke vio que no parecía espantado como se había temido.

—¿Estás embarazada? —Repitió sorprendido Sasuke. Aquello no se lo esperaba... había ido a decirle que la amaba y que quería formar una familia con ella.. pero jamás imagino que sería así de rápido aquello de formar una familia juntos...

—Lo siento —Repitió Hinata en un susurro al ver como Sasuke se sentaba en el suelo y miraba su vientre.

—Estás embarazada...

—Ya sé que tú no quieres esto y que...

—Dios, no puedo creerlo —La interrumpió Sasuke sacudiendo la cabeza.

Había imaginado lo peor, había pensado que estaba enferma, pero aquella posibilidad ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Tendría un hijo con la mujer que amaba. Un bebé suyo y de Hinata. Una profunda sensación de dicha lo invadió, y alzando los ojos de su vientre y miró aquellos ojos perlas que lo observaban con atención, le sonrió.

—¿No estás.. no estás enfadado? —Inquirió ella vacilante ante la sonrisa de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo voy a estar enfadado? Vas a tener un hijo mío... —Murmuró Sasuke, sintiendo deseos de levantarla del sofá, alzarla por la cintura y hacerla girar con él, pero se resistió, eso no era propio de él y tenía miedo de lastimarla —. Te Amo, Hinata.

Hinata respingó en su sitio. Sintiendo su corazón latir con locura.

—¿Qu-Qué has dicho? —Tartamudeo.

Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo y volteo hacía otro lado sonrojado.

—Escucha bien —Le dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en sus ojos—, No volveré a repetirlo, no soy de ese tipo de hombres que expresan sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.. tal vez no te lo diga mucho en un futuro pero quiero que lo sepas ahora... Te amo, Hinata. Estoy loco por ti y no puedo vivir sin ti. Y me acabas de dar la mejor noticia que pude recibir... Estoy seguro que amare a nuestro hijo porque es una parte tuya y mía.

Hinata lo miró sin atreverse a creer aún lo que estaba oyendo.

—Pero... si me quieres... ¿por que..? —Murmuró mientras lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas.

Sasuke se maldijo entre dientes por hacerla llorar, y con cariño limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos.

—Porque no me entendía a mí mismo —Contestó Sasuke suavemente—. Entraste en mi vida como un torbellino y me robaste todo, y yo, como un idiota creía que seguía teniendo el control. Solo hasta ahora me he dado cuenta lo equivocado que estaba y cuanto te necesitaba en mi vida.

—¿De verdad?

Sasuke asintió.

—Eres muy importante en mi vida Hinata —Le aseguró él tomando su rostro entre ambas antes de besarla con ternura —Tu y él son lo más importante en mi vida —Le susurró sobre sus labios mientras colocaba una mano sobre su vientre.

Hinata sonrió de felicidad pero al instante lo empujo para que se alejara de ella. Sasuke sorprendido se levanto.

—¿Que sucede? —Preguntó temeroso de que ya no lo quisiera en su vida.

Hinata arrugo la nariz y lo miró.

—Lo siento, pero no te me acerques por ahora —Le dijo Hinata colocándose una mano en la boca ante las nauseas.

Sasuke sintió su corazón detenerse.

—¿Necesitas... tiempo para pensar? —Le pregunto—, Hinata en verdad te amo.

Hinata Alzó el rostro y lamento haberlo empujado al ver a Sasuke triste.

—No necesito tiempo. Te amo, Sasuke. —Le aclaró—, es solo ese olor que esta sobre ti... meda nauseas. Al parecer al bebé no le agrada mucho el olor a Ramen.

Sasuke miró su camisa y maldijo entre dientes a Naruto. En un Instante se quito la camisa y la tiro lejos de Hinata. Luego se acercó a su mujer, quien ya estaba sonrojada y con la vista fija en su pecho desnudo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Le dijo ronco, La deseaba.

Hinata aparto la vista de su pecho avergonzada.

—¿Por que te quitaste la camisa?

Sasuke se sentó y la hizo sentarse en su regazó.

—De allí provenía el olor —Le explicó mientras centraba su mirada en los dos montículos lechosos frente a él.

Hinata rodeo su cuello y observo su rostro. Y detuvo su mirada en la herida de su ceja.

—¿Qué te paso? Estas herido, es reciente —Le pregunto mientras se apretaba contra él, había extrañado su calor.

—Solo fue una pequeña charla con mi mejor amigo —Respondió ronco, la sensación de sus senos contra su piel desnuda lo excito.

Hinata gimió al sentir el aliento caliente de Sasuke sobre su cuello. Dios... estaba muy sensible.

—¿Que te parece si subimos y celebramos la noticia que seremos padres? —Le dijo Sasuke mientras se colocaba de pie con ella en brazos.

Hinata rió y se sujeto a su cuello.

—Muy buena idea —Respondió.

Sasuke subió en dos en dos las escaleras y entro en la primera habitación que encontró. Era de Hinata. Luego con delicadeza la coloco en el medio de la cama.

—Luego nos casaremos —Demandó Sasuke mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.

—¿Qué? ¿Hoy? —Inquirió Hinata alzando la cabeza.

Sasuke gateo sobre su cuerpo cuando se hubo quitado el pantalón y la beso, Hinata gimió entre el beso.

—La semana que viene para que Hanabi pueda venir —Respondió Sasuke sobre sus labios—, Pero ni un día más. Demasiado te he hecho esperar ya.

Hinata rió en medio de las lágrimas de felicidad que habían acudido a sus ojos.

—Me parece perfecto. —Respondió—, Te amo, Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió feliz.

—Y yo te amo a ti. Gracias por aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida, Hinata.

—Siempre.

 ** _Fin..._**

* * *

 ** _Nota Final de la autora:_**

¿Y que tal? ¿Satisfechos con el final? ¿Valió la pena seguir mi historia? jajaja estoy feliz de haber terminado con esta historia :3 Les agradezco su apoyo a lo largo de cada capitulo, había comenzado esta historia como un proyecto corto, pensé " ** _Solo serán 10 o 12 Capítulos_** " XD y mira cuantos hay ¡29! y un posible 30 si decido crear el epilogo. Como dije aun no es seguro.

Espero que haya valido esos minutos que se dedicaron en leer mi historia, Les agradezco de corazón 3 sus comentarios de aliento y el amor que le brindaron a mi historia.

* * *

 _ **Información de una nueva historia SasuHina:**_

* * *

¿Les gustan las historias de fantasía? Esas historias donde hay hombres lobos y mucho romance. ¡Pues tengo una idea loca en mi cabeza desde hace unas semanas y tiene mucho que ver con una historia con esas características! ^^

Desde hace ya un mes que me estoy leyendo los famosos libros de las _**Nuevas Especies**_ y de los _**Shifter**_ ¿Los han leído? Son muy interesantes :3 Y pensé _**"¿Por que no adapto estos libros al SasuHina?" 3**_ Mi primera opción fue adaptar los libros de las **_N_ _uevas Especies_** todos al SasuHina... pero luego medi cuenta que no quería cambiar nada en la historia original, sería un copia y pega... y aunque mi mente loca cambiaría algunas cosas, la verdad es que también ya han adaptado estos libros antes pero con las parejas SasuSaku, NejiTen, ItaSaku... pero nunca al SasuHina.. T-T y después de mucho decidirme me plante la idea de adaptar los libros de **_SHIFTER_** 3 los cuales son 4 libros y cuenta la historia de amor de 4 lobos.. bueno 3 lobos y un oso XD pero con la diferencia que uniré estas 4 historia y escribiré una sola historia...

El resumen sería algo así:

 _ **Sasuke es un shifter y su lobo quiere a Hinata. Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en ella, está luchando contra la necesidad de marcarla como suya. Pero cuando la luna esté llena para el apareamiento, no será capaz de controlar a su lobo por mucho tiempo. El hecho de que sea Humana no lo detiene cuando el calor del apareamiento se haga cargo y su obsesión es puesta a prueba.**_

¿Interesante verdad? ^-^ creo que me quedaré con este resumen...

-La pareja principal sería pues claro SasukexHinata :3

* * *

 _ **Necesito su ayuda para elegir a las otras dos parejas:**_

* * *

La segunda pareja: ¿NarutoxIno o NarutoxShion?

La tercera pareja: ¿ItachixSakura o ItachixIzumi?

* * *

 _ **También necesito su ayuda en el nombre para la historia:**_

* * *

Que les parece ¿ ** _Luna de apareamiento_**? o ¿ ** _Compañera_**? o ¿ ** _Mía_**? tengo estos tres títulos pero aun no me decido... estoy entre el primero y el último...

La verdad es que no he escrito ni un capitulo XD todo esta en mi cabeza, así que no tengo una fecha exacta de cuando lo publicaré XD primero quería saber si les interesa...

Me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones.. ¿les gustaría que escriba esta nueva historia? alguna sugerencia sobre las otras dos parejas o el nombre de la historia...

Dejen su Reviews...


	30. Epílogo

Muchos meses después pero aquí les dejo el tan esperado epílogo.

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

* * *

 _ **¡Maldición!**_ Sin duda el universo estaba en su contra. Todo estaba jodidamente mal. ¡ ** _MUY MAL_**! Desde el momento en que se despertó solo en la habitación del hotel, hasta en ese momento en la noche a plena mitad de la autopista rumbo a Londres.

 _ **¡Tenía que llegar!**_

Sasuke gruño y piso el acelerador, ¿Por qué justamente en ese momento Hinata? ¿Por qué tenía que recibir _**ESA**_ llamada justamente en un día donde el Puto mundo quería caersele encima?

Sabía que no tenía que haber aceptado realizar ese pequeño viaje de trabajo, no importaba que solo iba a ser unos dos días fuera de Londres, él tenía que haber estado con ella, ¡Debía estar _**JUNTO**_ a _ **ELLA**_! Era su deber y responsabilidad. Una a la que estaba sumamente dispuesto a ejecutar. Sin dudar.

Pero no, tubo que caer en el hechizo de esos ojos perlas y su sonrisa que le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

 ** _¡Qué débil se había vuelto Sasuke Uchiha!_**

 _ **Jodidamente débil cuando se trata de ella..**_ Pensó Sasuke recordando a su esposa.

Quitando la mirada de la carretera, miró su anillo de bodas. Era su esposa, Hinata Uchiha que bien sonaba, sonrió. ¡Dios, quien iba a pensar que una simple palabra podría alegrarlo tanto! Mucho más sabiendo el día tan movido que estaba teniendo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar por quinta vez ese día, y como ya era costumbre sin dudarlo se lanzó a por él.

—¿Como esta? —Repitió por quinta vez como cada vez que cogía la llamada.

Al otro lado de la linea se oyó el llanto de un bebe, y unas voces femeninas las cuales estaban discutiendo.

—¡¿Como esta, Naruto?! —Gruño las palabras al no recibir respuesta al instante.

—Kakashi esta buscando el carro, vamos a llevarla de vuelta al hospital —Respondió el rubio — ¡¿Cuando vas a llegar Teme?! Todo esto es una locura, no sé si pueda soportar esto de nuevo... me siento aterra..

—¡No me interesa como te sientes, te quedas allí! —Ordeno Sasuke sincronizando el teléfono con el auto, luego se coloco los auriculares para seguir con la llamada—, ¿Por que no están en el hospital? me habías dicho que estaban allí la última vez

Naruto gimió asustado.

—Pu-Pues Teme.. veras...

—¡Habla claro, Idiota! —Ladró Sasuke cada vez más irritado.

—Ella pidió que la llevarán de regreso a la casa, no quería quedarse horas esperando en el hospital.

Sasuke suspiró frustrado.

—Te ordene claramente que la mantuvieras _**dentro**_ del hospital —Le reclamó.

—No pude hacer nada, son cuatro contra uno, hasta Shion estaba en mi contra —Lloriqueo el rubio.

—¿Como está? —Volvió a preguntar ignorando los lloriqueo de Naruto donde decía algo de Traidora y nadie me respalda.

—Esta-

—¿Dónde estas Sasuke? —Una voz femenina interrumpió.

—oye.. estaba hablando —Reclamó Naruto al fondo.

—Hanabi —reconoció Sasuke.

Desde el otro lado se escucho el gruñido de la actriz.

—¡Quiero tu estúpido trasero aquí, Ya! —Reclamó la chica molesta.

Sasuke reprimió un gruñido de molestia. Joder que él también quería estar allí.

—Estoy en camino.. estaré allí en pocas horas —Respondió.

—Por tu bien espero que sea así —Amenazo—, Oh, Joder otra vez ¡Hinata! —Gritó Hanabi antes de colgar.

Sasuke sudó frió ante el grito.. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Nadie le dice como esta su mujer y encima le cuelgan!

—¡Maldición! —Golpeo el volante al ver que no cogían la llamada.

Se quitó los auriculares y acelero a fondo, ignorando los bocinas de los otros coches que pasaba.

 _ **¡Tenía que llegar, nada impediría que estuviera junto a Hinata en aquellos momentos!**_

* * *

.

.

—¿Va a venir? —Susurró en un hilo de voz Hinata.

Hanabi asintió mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su hermana.

—Te juro que vendrá —Dijo— Por el bien de sus pelotas tiene que estar aquí.

—No es su.. ¡ah!.. —Gimió Hinata ante el dolor,—, es su culpa, Hanabi. Yo.. le pedí que fuera... él no quería ir —Explicó entre respiraciones profundas.

Hanabi gruño y volteo a ver a Ino.

—Búscale un poco de agua —Le pidió.

Ino asintió y camino... corrió a la cocina.

—¿No quieres sentarte, Hina? —Preguntó Tenten nerviosa al ver a su amiga caminar por toda la casa, Claro.. si ella viviera en una casa como aquella tampoco querría quedarse en un solo lugar.

¡Vaya con la casa! Era increible desde los jardines, hasta la terraza del segundo piso. Era la quinta vez que entraba desde que Hinata se casó y su esposo la sorprendió hace tres meses con la compra de la nueva propiedad. Para ser él hombre que la rechazó y salió huyendo después de la proposicional de Hinata, quería casarse demasiado rápido.

Sonrió divertida. Hinata le había contado entre risas lo cabezota que era Sasuke. Un momento le estaba diciendo que se casará con ella y al otro día estaba intentando arrástrala a su avión para volar a las Vegas y casarse.

Por suerte Hinata lo hizo entrar en razón para casarse en Londres y poder organizar todo con calma.

 _ **Ja, calma.. Sasuke prácticamente organizó toda la boda y en dos semanas Hinata ya era la Señora Uchiha..**_ Pensó Tenten divertida ante el recuerdo de aquellas dos semanas.

—Es bueno para ella caminar en estos momentos —La voz de Shion la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tenten asintió sin dudar. Si alguien en aquella casa tenía la razón y la experiencia en todo aquello era Shion.

—¡Ya Kakashi esta en la entrada! —Gritó Naruto irrumpiendo en la sala con su característico escándalo.

—No grites Naruto o harás llorar de nuevo a Minato —Reclamó Shion fulminando a su esposo con la mirada.

—Lo siento, amor —Se disculpo el rubio abrazando a su esposa e hijo el cual estaba en los brazos de su mujer.

Ino regreso con el vaso de agua y se lo tendió a Hinata.

—Iré a la habitación por las cosas —exclamó Ino antes de subir las escaleras.

Hinata asintió en acuerdo al pesar que sabia que Ino no la estaba viendo.

—Vamos al hospital—Le susurró Hanabi.

—Si —Dijo agradecida por la ayuda y atención que estaba recibiendo de todos.

 _ **Por fin es hora..**_ Pensó Hinata pasándose una mano por su abultado vientre, solo esperaba que Sasuke llegara a tiempo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maldita pocilga...**_ Pensó Sasuke golpeando el volante.

La húmeda de su ropa empapo el asiento, pero no le importo. Por fin estaba en Londres pero la batería del coche estaba muerta, y para colmo una tormenta estaba cayendo. Y cuando tuvo que ir a revisar el carro, lo empapo completamente.

Cogiendo el teléfono salió corriendo del auto hacia el toldo de una cafetería, ignorando a la gente y su propio frío, sacó su celular, listo para llamar a un taxi. Pero todo se fue de nuevo a la mierda.

—Oh, Disculpe —Dijo el sujeto que lo embistió al refugiarse también en la cafetería.

Sasuke gruño y miró con furia como su celular que momentos antes estaba en su mano ahora estaba en un poso de agua. Ignoro al tipo, ya que si lo miraba desataría todo su enojo contra él, se agachó y recogió el celular pero como ya sospechaba... estaba completamente arruinado.

—¡Maldición! —Ladró listo para lanzarse contra el culpable.

—¿Sasuke? —La voz a su lado salvo sin saberlo al pobre sujeto desconocido.

Sasuke voltio el rostro hacia la entrada de la cafetería, sorprendiéndose al ver al hombre que salio.

—Gaara..

Gaara miró al pelinegro de pies a cabeza.

—Un día difícil —Comentó el pelirojo aguantando las ganas de reír. Su socio y amigo parecía un perro mojado.

Sasuke gruño.

 _ **Un perro mojado furioso**_.. Pensó.

—¡Oh, Señor Uchiha! —La voz de su protegida evito que estallara en risa, cosa que sería muy raro en él—, ¿Esta bien?

Sasuke notó por primera vez a la mujer al lado del pelirojo. Era la nueva recepcionista de ático donde vivía antes de mudarse con Hinata a su nueva casa.

—Matsuri —Reconoció.

Gaara miró a su protegida y luego a Sasuke.

—¿Se conocen? —Preguntó sin ocultar su molestia.

¿De que conocía Matsuri a Sasuke? si, estaba al tanto que Sasuke estaba casado pero de igual forma le molestaba que cualquier hombre estuviera en contacto con su protegida.

—Eh.. pues.. —Tartamudeo Matsuri nerviosa, aun no le había dicho a Gaara su trabajo a medio tiempo —¿Necesita ayuda, señor Uchiha?

—Matsuri.. —La regaño Gaara al saber que lo estaba ignorando.

Sasuke gruño ante la escena de celos, y se dirigió a Gaara.

—Llévame al hospital central —Pidió, más bien ordeno al pelirojo.

Gaara pestañeo dos veces sorprendido y miró a Sasuke a los ojos unos segundos. Suspirando abrió el paraguas y jalo a Matsuri contra él.

—Vamos —le dijo.

 _ **Voy en camino Hinata**_... Pensó Sasuke al entrar al vehículo.

* * *

.

.

Naruto suspira de alivio al ver correr a Sasuke hacía ellos.

—¡Por fin llegas Teme! —Dice levantándose de la sala de espera.

Ino y Tenten miran en la misma dirección que él rubio.

—¿Dónde esta? —Pregunta Sasuke mirando a todos lados.

—Esta dentro —Dice Hanabi caminando hacia él —Lleva allí media hora.

Naruto miró detrás de su amigo sorprendido.

—Oh, ¿Gaara que haces en la ciudad? —Pregunta al ver al pelirojo junto a una joven.

Sasuke ignoró la conversación que se establecía entre los dos hombres y caminó hacia la puerta donde debe de conducir hacia Hinata.

—¡Espera, Sasuke! No puedes entrar así —Lo sujeta Hanabi al ver como estaba.

Sasuke gruñe frustrado. Joder que solo quería estar con Hinata.

—Déjame ir Hanabi —Gruñe deshaciéndose del agarre de la chica. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta sale una rubia mayor de la sala de parto.

La mujer lo mira y suspira.

—Sabes que no puedes entrar a mi sala sin autorización —Dice la rubia.

Sasuke le lanza miradas amenazantes a la rubia.

—Tranquila abuela Tsunade, Sasuke solo quiere ir con Hinata —Interrumpe la guerra de miradas Naruto sin percatarse que ahora estaba recibiendo miradas amenazantes por parte de la rubia.

Abuela... solo había estado al cuidado de la esposa del rubio durante su embarazo. Aveces se arrepentía de haber sido la medica personal de Shion ya que gracias a eso había conocido al otro sujeto, el cual tenia pinta de Psicópata en lo que respectaba a su mujer. Había momentos que sentía un gran cariño por aquellos hombres tan diferentes, ella nunca había tenido hijos, y ellos le generaban un instinto maternal, pero al siguiente segundo quería botarlos de su hospital sin dudar. Aquel par iban a volverla loca.

—Reglas son Reglas —Declara Tsunade mirando a Sasuke.

—Voy a ir con mi mujer —Ladra Sasuke.

Naruto se queda entre los dos mientras discuten, captando palabras como que _**no puedes entra así mojado**_ y _**Otras como que Hinata me necesita**_ hasta que oye las palabras de _**información sobre un casino y mucho dinero**_ la discusión termina abruptamente.

—Esta bien vamos —Carraspea Tsunade colocándose la mascarilla.

Sasuke sonríe triunfante y sigue a la rubia.

Sonrisa que rápidamente se borrar a oír el lamente de dolor de su esposa, apresurándose ingresa a la habitación, encontrándose con la imagen de su esposa sudorosa acostada en posición de parto mientras una enfermera le dice que respire. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran corre a su lado.

—Hinata —Susurra con voz ronca cuando se inclina en la camilla para besarla.

Hinata interrumpe el beso y gime al sentir otra contracción.

—¡Se fuerte Hinata ya tu esposo esta aquí! —Le dice una enfermera y mirando a Tsunade añade—, Ya esta en posición.

Tsunade asiente mientras mira con cariño a la pareja.

—Viniste... —Jadea las palabras Hinata posando sus ojos en Sasuke. _**Gracias a Dios que estas aquí**_.. piensa aliviada al ver al hombre que ama —, Estas completamente mojado —Añade al ver el estado de su esposo.

—Eso no importa ahora —Responde Sasuke acariciándole la mejilla.

Hinatas asiente y gime al sentir otra contracción, cada vez eran más frecuentes.

—Dale algo contra él dolor —Exige Sasuke preocupado mirando a Tsunade la cual pone los ojos en blanco.

Hinata sujeta una mano de Sasuke mientras realiza las respiraciones como le explicó Tsunade.

—Tran..Tranquilo Sasuke —Murmura en un hilo de voz —¡Mírame! —Ordena al ver que su esposo seguía insistiendo que le dieran algo contra él dolor.

Sasuke sorprendido ante la demanda de su dulce esposa la voltea a ver inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algo? Quieres algo contra él dolor ¿verdad? —La ataca a preguntas preocupado.

Hinata gime y le aprieta con fuerza la mano.

—Solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado, me sujetes la mano y me digas que me amas —Lloriquea Hinata frustrada.

 _ **El dolor y las hormonas no eran buena combinación...**_

Sasuke entendiendo sus palabras asiente.

—Hinata ya es tiempo de volver a la labor —Dice Tsunade colocándose los guantes y parándose entre sus piernas abiertas, sonriendole con los ojos, añade—, ¡Tienes que pujar con todas tus fuerzas!

Hinata asiente mientras siente como Sasuke le quita un mechón de la cara.

—Cuando sientas una contracción has lo que te dije ¿Entendido? —Le recuerda Tsunade.

El dolor la atravesó de golpe de nuevo, apretando los dientes pujo con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Dolía mucho!

—Vamos amor —El susurró de las voz de Sasuke a su oído la enterneció cuando pujo por tercera vez.

Sasuke gimió ante el apretón de su mano pero ignoró el dolor y siguió acariciando a su esposa.

—Puedo verle su cabecita Hinata —Celebró Tsunade—, ¡Estas haciendo un buen trabajo, sigue así!

Sasuke sonrió al escucharla y con un pañuelo que le dio una enfermera comenzó a secarle el sudor.

—Lo escuchaste —Le susurró con ternura—, esta en camino, aguanta por nuestro bebe amor.

Hinata gimió entre lagrimas y siguió pujando tras cada contracción después él sonido de un llanto inundo la habitación.

—¡Ya nació, es una preciosa niña! —Los felicito Tsunado acunando el bebe y llevándosela para limpiarla.

Sasuke sonrió y miró a su mujer entre lagrimas de felicidad.

—Lo hiciste bien mi amor —Le dijo con la voz ronca de la emoción—, ¡Dios, Gracias Hinata!

Hinata respiró de alivio y dirigió sus ojos hacia Sasuke.

—Gracias.. por estar aquí conmigo —Respondió con la voz débil Hinata.

—Siempre estaré con las dos —Exclamó Sasuke antes de besarla con ternura.

Tsunade carraspeo.

—Aquí tienen a su bebe.

Hinata abrió sus brazos deseosa por tocarla y verla, cuando por fin pudo sentir el pequeño peso en sus brazos y miró a su bebe lloró de felicidad.

—Mi-Mírala Sasuke —Tartamudeo entre lagrimas—, es tan hermosa.

Sasuke se acercó más y miró por primera vez a su hija. Sus ojos negros recorrieron a su pequeña, admirando su delicada piel blanca, su mejillas rosas, su nariz, sus orejas. ¡Era hermosa como su madre!

—Tiene tu cabello —Susurró con amor—, Tu nariz y tus mejillas sonrojadas.

Hinata rió y con cuidado le dio de comer a su bebe.

—¡Oh, Sasuke tiene tus ojos! —Exclamó Hinata emocionada—, Es tan hermosa.

Sasuke observo los ojos de su hija.

—Lo es —Afirmó Sasuke besando la frente de su mujer—, Gracias por este hermoso regalo Hinata.. Te amo.

Hinata levantó la mirada del rostro de su bebe y observo el rostro lleno de felicidad de Sasuke.

—También Te Amo —Susurró llena de amor.

 _ **Repetiría este día de nuevo si al final podía ver a Hinata con su hija en los brazos...**_ Pensó Sasuke.

 _ **¡Si, sin duda lo repetiría!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Unos años después**_

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminan la habitación, el canto de algunas aves y las olas del mar llegaban apenas a su oído, creando una sinfonía relajante. Una sonrisa perezosa se formo en su rostro al sentir el cuerpo cálido junto a él, aun sin abrir los ojos supo que aun estaba dormida, no la culpaba, la noche anterior no la había dejado dormir mucho realmente.

Acariciando su cuello con la nariz respiró profundamente, llenándose con su aroma. Era definitivamente adicto a ella. Sus sonrisas, sus mirada, su cuerpo, su olor... su sabor.. Toda ella le pertenecía desde ya varios años.

¡Y pensar que casi la perdía hace años atrás! Había sido un completo idiota. Pero ya no cometería el mismo error.

 _ **Es mía, Mi esposa...**_ Pensó el pelinegro arrastrando una mano desde la cadera voluminosa hasta el pecho, el cual apretó con posesión.

Sonrió de lado al recibir un suspiro de Hinata como respuesta. Pestañeo dos veces antes de con cuidado desenredar su pierna de entre las de ella, y con pesar se retira de la cama. Odio un poco ya no sentir su calor y desnudez junto a su cuerpo, pero quería verla.

Era un pequeño ritual que venia haciendo desde que se casaron, le gustaba verla dormir. Llenarse de su imagen desnuda en su cama. Sonrió satisfecho al verla moverse en la cama, buscándolo, un pequeño gemido de protesta provino de sus labios rosados al no encontrarlo.

Un rayo del sol ilumina la cama creando una imagen que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre. Su cuerpo desnudo era a panas cubierto con la fina sabana blanca, dejando a la vista su suave piel de porcelana. Gruño de deseo al fijar su oscura mirada en las pequeñas areolas que se alzaban hacia arriba firmes y orgullosas.

Sujetando un extremo de la sabana comenzó a jalar con cuidado para no despertarla. _**Todavía**_.

—Joder... —Maldijo entre dientes ronco, al verla completamente desnuda.

Lanzando la sabana al piso, arrastró la mirada por cada rincón ya explorado por su boca y manos. Sintió su boca agua al posar su mirada en donde es rosa y suave. Arrodillándose sobre la cama agarró sus dos tobillos y los separo un poco, sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo.

Hinata jala un poco el pie de su agarre pero no se despierta. Arrastrándome entre sus piernas abiertas comienzo un recorrido de besos desde su rodillas hasta sus muslos, chupo mis labios antes de besarla íntimamente, quería probarla de nuevo, no bastaba las dos veces que lo hizo anoche ni entrada la madrugada, nunca tenia suficiente de su esposa.

 _ **Carajo que bien se escuchaba esas palabra**_.. _**Su Esposa..**_ Pensó Sasuke al pasar su lengua por los pliegues rosados de su coño _ **.**_

Era completamente suya. Su apellido y el anillo en su mano era la prueba de ello, y si querían más prueba tendrían que ver su cuerpo, había dejado varias marcar con mucha satisfacción de su posesión sobre ella, claro, que él no estaba dispuesto a compartir la vista de Hinata desnuda para que lo verificaran. Primero mataba a cualquiera que se atreviera a posar su lujuriosa mirada en _ **Su mujer**_. Solo estaba dispuesto a compartirla con su Hija, nadie más.

Un gemido sale de Hinata al sentirlo burlarse de su clítoris. Levantó la mirada y la miró, aun esta dormida. Desearía dejarla dormir un poco más, pero la necesidad de probarla y poseerla son muy grandes. Rió entre dientes mandando vibraciones hacia su perla ya dura entre mis labios. Sumerjo mi lengua dentro de ella mientras me deleito con un nuevo gemido.

Mi miembro duró responde a su llamado, pero aun no es el momento. Quiero saborearla y hacerla correrse en mi boca antes de hundirme en ella. Quitando mi boca de su coño la observo retorcerse en la cama, sus caderas se alzan buscándome y eso me recuerda con satisfacción el control que tengo sobre ella. El palpitar de mi miembro también me recuerda que ella tiene todo el control sobre mi.

Deslizo un dedo en su pliegues ya húmedos y froto su punto sensible mientras observo como poco a poco abre los ojos. Sus ojos perlas se encuentras con los míos, llenos de deseo.

—Sa-Sasuke —Gime Hinata deseosa por él.

Despertar de esa forma ya era una costumbre para ella. No importaba los años que llevaba junto aquel hombre, siempre quería y exigía más de ella. Ella no se quejaba, amaba a su esposo y el hecho que no pudiera apartar sus manos de ella le encantaba. ¡Dios, no sabía cuando se había vuelto tan lujuriosa! Pero lo deseaba. Y si el hecho de que cada vez que despertaba encontraría a su esposo con sus manos y boca sobre ella, pues bienvenido sea.

—Buenos Días —La voz ronca de su esposo la saco de la nube de pensamientos y sensaciones que la llenaban.

—Bue.. ah- buenos ¡Sasuke! —Gimió al sentirlo chupar su punto sensible. Sasuke ríe entre sus piernas con picardia.

Añadiendo un nuevo dedo los hunde dentro de ella mientras beso con más fuerza su clítoris. Moviendo sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera, gruñe al momento de sentirla agarrar sus cabellos con fuerza, inclinandolo hacia su coño. No es que él estuviera dispuesto a quitarse de todas formas. Ella gime mientras sus caderas se mueven en sincronía con las penetraciones de sus dedos.

—Sasuke.. —Susurra su nombre en sus labios mientras su cuerpo se tensa.

Sasuke gruñe en aprobación al saborear su clímax en su lengua. No hay ni una parte de Hinata que no sea dulce y no quiera poseer. Lo quería todo.

—Eres malditamente dulce —Gime Sasuke saboreando los dos dedos empapados por sus fluidos —¡Joder.. Te quiero ya Hinata!

Hinata suspira mientras lo observa apenas consciente después de su liberación. Con los ojos encapuchados por el deseo sigue cada uno de sus movimientos, Lo mira subir sobre ella mientras sus fuertes manos le abre las piernas, gime al sentir su calor contra ella.

—¿Me dejarías seguir con mi trabajo señora Uchiha?—Dice Sasuke sobre sus labios mientras su miembro erecto se burla de sus pliegues húmedos.

Hinata apenas capta el significado de sus palabras mientras lo siente fundirse de una vez dentro de ella. Dos gemidos se escuchan en la claridad de la habitación de aquel nuevo hotel, creado en honor a su amor. Rodeándolo su cadera con las piernas se sumerge dentro de aquel mar de sensaciones.

—¿Estoy haciéndolo bien señora Uchiha? —Pregunta Sasuke, moviéndose dentro de ella.

Hinata suspira y asiente, mientras aferra sus manos en la espalda de Sasuke. Él gime al sentirla agarrarlo con fuerza, y comienza aumentar el ritmo de sus penetraciones, sumergiéndose en su calor cada vez con más fuerza. El ruido húmedo de la carne contra carne llena la habitación junto con sus gruñidos y los gemidos de ella. Excitándolos a ambos por igual.

—¡Sa-Sasuke! —Lo llama Hinata entre lloriqueo placenteros, el sabe lo que significa. Esta cerca.

Besándola con pasión la agarra con fuerza de la cadera, hundiendo su polla en su apretado coño cada vez más rápido. Hace un recorrido de besos desde su boca hasta su cuello, donde chupo y mordió con delicadeza. Sus ojos negros mira hacia abajo donde ambos están unidos, la vista lo hace gruñir de excitación.

—¡Joder! —Maldijo sin poder apartar la mirada. Aquello era tan erótico. Tenerla bajo de él y mirar como la llenaba era jodidamente adictivo. Con hambre chupa un pezón deseoso de que se corra para él, ya que él no aguantaría mucho más tiempo. Hinata como si lo escuchar apretó con fuerza su polla mientras lloraba de placer. Su cuerpo lujurioso se arquea contra él mientras su clímax se apodera de su cuerpo.

Sasuke gime al sentirla correrse en su polla y finalmente se libera. Ella gime sintiendo el semen caliente de su esposo llenarla. Abrazados se besan suavemente mientras recuperan poco a poco el aliento. Sasuke se quita sobre ella solo cuando esta completamente seguro de que libero todo su semen dentro de ella.

—¡Buen trabajo amor! —Le susurra Sasuke mientras la atrae contra él.

Hinata sonríe y se acomoda sobre su firme pecho.

—¿De que hablas? —Pregunta Hinata acariciándolo.

Sasuke ríe entre dientes.

—¿Se te ha olvidado el motivo por el cual estamos en Borneo señora Uchiha? —Preguntó con Picardía.

Hinata se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando. Hasta que los colores se le subieron a las mejillas.

—Para estar presente en el aniversario numero tres del hotel —Respondió Hinata sabiendo que aquella no era la verdadera razón.

Sasuke deslizó una mano por su espalda desnuda.

—Sabes que eso me importa una mierda —Dijo Sasuke apretándole una nalga.

—Vaya... pensé que este hotel era importante para nosotros —Fingió dolor.

Sasuke se tensó y rápidamente agarró la barbilla de su mujer y la miró a los ojos.

—Es importante —Aseguro—, este hotel fue una de las razones por la cual nos unimos más, al final termine creándolo porque quería tener algo material que me recordara a ti.

Hinata sintió su corazón elevarse al escucharlo.

— Lo sé amor —Murmuró acariciándole la mejilla —, Lo sé.

—Tu y Sayumi son lo más importante para mi —Susurró Sasuke besándole la mano con la que lo acariciaba.

Hinata asintió recordando a su pequeña, estaba segura que era la adoración de Sasuke como su nombre significaba era su Princesita, no había nada que su hija no quisiera que no se lo diera su padre. Era muy protector con ambas hasta el punto que siempre estaba con ella y si no tenia a Kakashi cuidándolas. El hombre termino de ser el chófer a ser guardaespaldas.

Bueno tampoco es que ella necesitará un guardaespaldas si Sasuke no la dejaba sola mucho tiempo. Pero lo que si era extraño era que permitiera dejar a Sayumi con Naruto y Shion mientras ellos estaban en Borneo. No es que Sasuke no confiara en Shion, solo que Naruto y su Hijo Minato era otra Historia, siempre andaba diciéndole que la idiotez de ese par podía contaminar a su pequeña. Y siempre cuando los Uzumaki estaban de visita en la casa andaba mandandoles algunas miradas nada disimuladas al pequeño Minato cuando agarraba a su hija y se la llevaba a jugar, ¡vamos eran niños de tres años! pero según Sasuke el mocoso estaba robandole la atención de su princesita.

—¿Te que te ríes? —Preguntó Sasuke al verla reír.

—De que hubieras permitido dejar a tu princesita con los Uzumaki —Respondió divertida Hinata.

Sasuke gruño un poco ante el recuerdo de los rubios.

—Eso no tiene nada de divertido —Exclamó—, fue una difícil decisión la que tome. Pero que se le puede hacer tenia una trabajo importante que hacer.

Hinata rió divertida.

—¿Y que trabajo es ese? —Preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Sasuke se giró de pronto dejándola debajo de él. Hinata rió mientras la mano de Sasuke recorría su pecho, su estomago, hasta detenerse sobre su vientre.

—El trabajo de embarazar a mi mujer —Respondió ronco.

Sasuke quería un niño, desde ya hace unos meses ha estado comentando que necesitaba un niño para estar en igualdad de genero. Así cada uno tendría un ojo sobre las mujeres. Un varón significaba que podía cuidar a su hermana mayor mientras él cuidaría a su madre. No quería esperar tanto ya que Sayumi se hacía cada vez más grande y eso sería un inconveniente para sus planes.

—¿Trabajo o Placer? Vaya... eso son dos palabras que no deben mezclarse querido —Dijo divertida.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y ella rompió en risas, risa que rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido al sentir la mano de su esposo mucho más abajo.

—Te recuerdo que la primera vez que viajamos a Borneo mezclamos esas dos cosas amor —Susurró contra los labios contrarios mientras su mano acariciaba su intimidad — Y fue un trabajo muy, Muy placentero.

Hinata gimió excitada. Aquel sería un buen momento para decirle que su " ** _Trabajo_** " había dado beneficio ya hace dos semanas atrás y que tenía planeado decírselo hace dos días cuando visito a Tsunade en el hospital, pero que, cuando iba a darle la noticia la había arrastrado al aeropuerto y llevado en una nube de éxtasis a Borneo. Aun no estaba completamente segura de si era un niño como deseaban pero sea lo que sea sabía que lo amarían con todo su corazón. Pero como siempre Sasuke no le permitía contarle, y la interrumpía de la forma más deliciosa posible.

Sasuke lambió su pezón mientras sus dedos se burlaban de su clítoris haciéndola gemir de deseo.

 _ **Esta noche le digo que estoy embarazada**_... se dijo Hinata por tercera vez desde que piso Borneo.

* * *

Notas Finales:

¿Qué les pareció? había tenido ya dos meses con ideas para el verdadero final de esta historia, y por fin decidí escribirla. Me siento Satisfecha con el resultado. Y como notaron tuvieron su momento picante entre los protagonistas, en el capitulo anterior recibí muchos comentarios sobre que habían deseado un momento intimo entre estos dos. Y pues... yo también pensaba lo mismo así que tenía que escribir.

Me siento orgullosa de esta historia y espero haber entretenido a todos lo que la leyeron.

Les invito a leer mi otra nueva historia SasuHina _ **¡Mía!**_ ya la pueden encontrar en mi perfil espero que les gustes y los entretengan tanto como esta.

¡Gracias por apoyarme a través de sus comentarios a lo largo de su realización! ¡Por fin puedo decir que la Termine jeje!

 ** _Gracias por leer y Sa-Yo-Na-Ra... se despide Kika Uchiha *-*_**


End file.
